The Rising of the Knight
by Alaura Ireland
Summary: The Dark Knight rises to face new threats. A ruthless man that is named Bane that knows his every weakness and mysterious women that knows his heart. Bruce must overcome the pain that has consumed his life and become The Dark Knight for one last time.
1. Chapter 1 : Eight Years

**The Rising of the Knight**

**Batman created by Bob Kane**

**The Dark Knight/The Dark Knight Rises characters created by Christopher Nolan**

**Preface**

"I knew Harvey Dent... He was my friend … There will never be a man like him that did the things he did… I believe in Harvey Dent..."

Those were Commissioner Jim Gordon's final words as he walked away from the podium and sat down next to the manor. Standing with his back again the wall and head pointing down was

Bruce Wayne taking it all in as he gazed at all the noble people he protected each night he donned the cape and cowl. He walked to the exit doors, gave a final glance at the painting of Harvey Dent and pushed the glass doors.

"I'm sorry Harvey," He said under his breath."

"Rachel,"

Bruce Wayne thought as he remembered her, the woman that he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with if he hadn't chosen the address of the warehouse that held Harvey Dent.

Alfred Pennyworth slid the glass doors and stepped outside, his pale blue eyes looked at his worn out 33- year old master as he moved closer. "Master Wayne," He said, with a calm tone in his voice.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked with coldness in his voice. He was showing his emotions

both physically and emotionally.

His eyes were blood shot from the lack of sleep that he had been tortured with, his flesh tone was like the color of vanilla pudding and his voice was hoarse. In Alfred's eyes the young billionaire's body seemed like it was beginning to give out.

There was no hope left within Bruce's soul, nothing, he looked empty and bitter.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but I'm afraid it is time." Alfred said.

"Time," Bruce said in a despondent laugh. "That's all it's been about, hasn't Alfred, time, it's my curse. The fractions of time turned against me, I was late to save the woman I loved and not to mention given the wrong address." He huffed in frustration blaming is very self for Rachel's death." He paused searching. "Everything has turned against me, like I am some forsaken soul that is meant to live in this dark world without a glimmer of hope."

Bruce arose from his position and walked to the doors. "Time, it mocks the very lives I try to save." Alfred placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Master Wayne, you know it wasn't your fault." Alfred said.

"Yes, it was Alfred, why can't you understand. I failed to save her. After I made the promise that I would never let anything happen to her. Is that all Batman is old friend, is he just a bringer of death to the good people of this city?"

Alfred watched his master entered the living room that was filled with tarps and dry wall.

"You're a symbol of hope Master Wayne; one day you will see the truth."

"Yeah, maybe when the dawn comes, right Alfred?" Bruce said in a sour tone. "Right, weren't those the words that the so called White Knight Two Face , Dent said to the people of this city. He was a fool to ever of thought that this city would be saved. We all our fools when believe in people. I am the biggest fool of them all."

"You're not a fool, Master Wayne," Alfred said turning to show empathy.

"Oh, will you just stop using those pitiful lectures on me, please." Bruce growled. "I'm not in the mood. In fact don't take pity onto me Alfred."

The next day in his uptown penthouse, Bruce Wayne picked up the cowl that was resting on the coffee table and threw it onto the floor; the face of failure hit the floor and cracked. He fell onto his knees, hands landing on floor and slammed his fists hard hoping to break every bone in his hands. "Why!" He screamed with despair. "Why did she have to die?"

Alfred entered the room at a steady pace. "Master Wayne, sir are you alright?"

Bruce lowered his head as he began to weep. "I lost everything this past week. I lost the woman I loved because of Dent." he rasped using his Batman voice tone. "I should have own that the Joker was using a mind trick on me." He clenched his jaw."When I got to the warehouse, I thought I was going to find Rachel, free her and tell her that everything is going to be alright, while Dent would be out of her life and we could move on with ours. But that's not what happened. No, I got to the warehouse kicked down the door and found Dent on the floor lying in oil screaming at me. My heart broke into pieces knowing that I failed Rachel." He placed his hands over his eyes.

Alfred walked over to his master and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "You didn't fail, Master Wayne. You believe in what you thought was right."

"Right, I am an outcast, people think of me as a freak just like the demented clown. As I sit in this prison I created and rot with my own regrets Gotham will be at peace knowing that Dent was the hero and Batman was the villain that murdered because the clown drove him to madness."

Bruce wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"This is my reward for saving Gotham to be a outcast, a hunt down figure in the shadows that will be hanged for the crimes of Dent. I can see the gallows now, waiting for me." He looked at the cowl. "It's all because of senseless pride, I thought Batman could never be wrong but I let that power take over my will and I almost crossed my line. Now they are writing false inquires about me saying that the Joker drove me to madness and that is the reason why I murdered Harvey Dent."

"What about Gordon he knows the truth?" Alfred asked picking up the cowl and handing to his master.

Bruce sighed. "Yes. And it's just going to between him and I no one else will ever know."

The depressed billionaire looked out the window the sun set was settling in between the tall towers. "Now if you excuse me I have work, to do."

Alfred gently nodded.

Hours passed as Batman sat on the Batpod listening to sounds of the wailing sirens echoing in the distance , he entered the tunnel of Lower 5th .

He was being hunted down in all the streets of downtown Gotham, snipers were on the roof waiting for a clear shot, a patrol helicopter took to the sky shining it's light on the free way while the Dark Knight was zooming past the busy motorist, trying to look for an escape from being the prey of Gotham's' finest.

He escaped into an alley only to be surrounded by officers pointing their stun guns at him.

Batman backs his body up to the wall as they told him to his hands up and remove the belt. The dark crusader did what he was told, he removed the belt expect for a smoke bomb he had in his right hand.

"Freeze freak!" Gerald Stevens snarled pointing his gun directly at Batman. He sneered as his hand pulled the trigger and the gun sound off, within seconds Batman could feel a sharp piercing string enter his right leg, and he lost his balance and fell hard onto his back, smacking his cowl skull onto the hard pavement.

"Don't move, freak unless you want your gut full of lead." Stevens said looking at the wounded masked figure that was lifting himself up with his gloved hands. Blood was dripping from his mouth.

"Batman, you are under the arrest for the crimes against DA Harvey Dent. You have the right to remind silent." He said kicking Batman in the side. "Anything you say will be used against you." He kicked up him again listening to the Dark Knight howling in pain, "Alright remove this trash."

The SWAT team was about to pull the triggers ,Batman reached for a threw the bomb on the ground and fired his grappling gun to the roof , wrapped the grapple wire in the middle of his belt that he clipped on and ascended to the roof tops leaving the team blow coughing in the grey smoke.

As Batman's feet smack on the cement roof, he could feel the blood running down his leg. The bullet was imbedded into the flesh and bone of his midsection which made the pain feel like he was stabbed by a sharp blade each time he moved.

Finally he stood on the ledge ready to jump to the next roof his leg gave out making him lose his balance and sending his worn out body crashing into the alley way blow him.

With painful force he landed on a rusted dumpster hard and rolled off in a pile of forgotten trash bags. Blood was dripping out his mouth due to the internal bleeding his was suffering with. Inside he knew that without a doubt, if he didn't get the proper medical help he would die within the morning.

Bruce removed his cowl and touched the blood on his forehead from the impact of the dumpster. He looked at the soaked glove of his stained with his own blood. The sound of officers running down the alley way echoed in his ear drums as he lifted himself up and pulled the cowl back on. He limped staggering into the trash cans trying to push his body up to find somewhere to call for Alfred.

Then he landed face first on the wet pavement and black out.

Commissioner Jim Gordon entered the circle of his officers. "What in the blazing is going on here?"

"Stevens shot down the Batman, sir," SWAT commander David Jerkins stated looking at Gordon.

"Without my approval? Stevens?" Gordon growled as Stevens shrugged.. "Where is Batman?"

"Up there?" One of the officers pointed to the roof. "He's in bad shape."

Batman could feel someone tugging his arm. "Batman," The Dark Knight opened his sliver hazel green eyes and saw that he was staring into a face that he thought he would never see.  
"Gordon," he rasped. "What are you doing here? You could lose your..." He coughed up blood. " You could lose your job."  
"Let me worry about that. Right now I need to get you to a hospital."  
"No!"Batman growled. "No hospitals. I will be arrested."  
"But?"

Batman slowly got off his back.

"Leave me alone Gordon. This is my fight."  
"I can't leave you here to die."  
"Death is all I see."  
"At least let me help you pick yourself up. It's the least I can do."

Batman nodded.

"Call your men off again for five minutes. That will give me enough time to get on my bike."

Gordon nodded and pressed the button on his three way radio. He turned to look at Batman but the wounded knight had vanished.

Batman waited in the shadows for the clearing to reach his bike. One the pack of officers got the order from Gordon they left the alley, giving him enough time to hop on his bike and dial for Alfred.  
"Alfred... Alfred..."  
"Master Wayne,"  
"I ..."  
"Sir?"  
Batman tasted the blood dripping from his mouth. "I've been shot. I don't think I'll make it."  
"Sir, please just come home."  
"I'll try."  
Batman turned switched on the engine on and held his gut.

He knew he had to make it for Alfred. With a few deep breaths and a griming groan, he glided the bike out of the back of the alley way, from the sights of Lower 5th street. Everything was twirling around him as he reached the entrance of the underground bunker underneath his penthouse. He pressed the button on his belt to open the wall, the wall flipped opened and he glided the bike into the tunnel.

He knew he had to make it for Alfred.

With a few deep breaths and a griming groan, he glided the bike out of the back of the alley way, from the sights of Lower 5th street. Everything was twirling around him as he reached the entrance of the underground bunker underneath his penthouse. He pressed the button on his belt to open the wall, the wall flipped opened and he glided the bike into the tunnel.

With the coursing sharp pain running through his body, he fell off and landed hard on the cement. "Alfred!" he screamed as everything around him began to grow dark. His heart was beating slowly and his pulse was faint. "Alfred, help me,"

Alfred abandoning the chair, rushed over to his master who was bleeding all over the floor.

"Master Wayne,"

Batman slowly opened his eyes, he felt weak, as if life was draining out of him. "Alfred," he rasped coughing up blood as small puddles formed on the floor. "Alfred." The old butler knelt down and placed his hand on the drench armored chest of the Dark Knight.

"I'm here, Master Wayne."

Batman lifted up his arm and trying to grasp his butlers shoulder, "I…." He tried to speak but the bullet wound was making him choke up as it burned in his flesh.

"Hold on, Master Wayne, just hold on."

Alfred ripped off the damaged armor; he ripped his shirt and started to remove the lines of seeping blood that trickled down the sides of his master's body. He looked at the deep hole that the bullet cause, his first priority was to remove the bullet. But he needed assistance.

Batman lifted his head gasping for air.

"I've failed." He said in heartbreaking tone, his throat burned, his eyes filled with tears. "I've failed my city."

**Chapter 1**

**Eight Years Later **

"How long are you going to let pain control your life?"

That was a question 38 year old Bruce Wayne asked himself as he looked into the mirror, he had aged, silver grey hair around the sides of his ears, worn out, pale and deeply depressed within. It was not his greatest state but he allowed himself to endure it because he was unhappy. He used cane that he had firmly been using since he was shot, it was becoming a part of his daily life style, that and dark despair that surround him as he looked at the window.

He entered the dining room of Wayne Manor limping while his right hand held the cane for support. Deep within his silver hazel green eyes was sorrow, guilt and a burning desire to bring Batman back. It had been eight long years since he hung up the cowl and long black cape, eight long years of being a depressed recluse with no hope left in his grieving soul. He had so much pain welled inside his heart that it consumed him.

As he limped towards the dining room table he a covered silver tray and a glass of water waiting for him. Bruce looked around for his loyal butler but there was no sign, only the emptiness of the room. He exited through the doorway of the room and called out.

"Alfred?" He called out.

Alfred Pennyworth was in the kitchen watching the news when Bruce entered. "Master Wayne, sir what are you doing here, you should be eating the meal I prepared for you."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"But sir, you haven't eaten in two days."  
"It's my choice."

Bruce gave his butler a scowled look and then left.

Alfred found his master heading to the stair well. "Master Wayne,"

Bruce turned around. "What?"

"I know I haven't been there for you. I promised your parents that I would always protect you sir, but I can't stop you from making the right or wrong choices." the old man looked at his master's cane. It broke his heart to see what was once a youthful, respected man becomes a lonely soul that walked the halls of his past. "I promised them that I would never let anything happen to you. But I failed you sir."

Bruce lowered his head.

"Now I see you reduced to this bitter and depressed soul that doesn't want to live his life anymore."

"My life was taken from me when Rachel died. Batman was taken from me when Dent died. I have nothing left to live for. This bullet wound will never heal; my hand will never be free from this cane."

Alfred was starting to get teary eyed. "Sir,"

The billionaire looked at his butler with teary eyes."No Alfred. I am nothing. I'm not Bruce Wayne the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. I'm not Batman. All I am now is a forgotten man that is haunted by the sins of his past. No if you don't mind, I'm tired and would like to lie down for a while."

Alfred nodded as he watched his 38 year old master slowly made his way up the stairs.

"One day Master Wayne you will have your faith rewarded."

"One day."


	2. Chapter 2 : Hidden Msyteries

**Chapter 2: Hidden Mysteries**

* * *

On the stair well of the Gotham Metro subway tunnel a dark reddish brown haired woman walked to the sidewalk, her long hair was straight and flowed down her back. She gazed at the tall towers of the downtown area, brick tinged and crumbling bricks as all her Tiger like hazel eyes noticed. Every store front window was barred and locked. She looked at the dark alleys that seemed to lead to the unknown of the darkness of nightmares.

The sound of heel high shoes echoed behind the woman, as she turned only to see a young teenager with strawberry blonde hair. "Don't you ever listen?" The teen asked. "When I said wait for me, I meant it."

"Sorry Holly," The dark haired woman said in a whisper. "I guess I'm just too excited. It's a new town filled with treasures to dig my claws into." She smiled. "For what I have been told there is a lot of the upper class living down here, in their expensive penthouses wallowing in their money."

The teen looked at the tall buildings. "Yes, Gotham appears to have a different look to it."

"Looks can be deceiving Holly." She replied as the two of them began to walk down the sidewalks. "From what I was told, this city used to be a place full of dreams and promises."

"What happened?" Holly asked.

"It's simple, greed took over, and dreams became sins. Soon this once great city fell into a pit of its own failures."

Holly looked at a magazine stand and noticed a scan of Bruce Wayne on the cover with a big question mark underneath the image. She walked up to it and picked one up. "Selina, don't you know who this is?" She said looking at the image. "It's the billionaire Prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne."

Selina Kyle looked at the image that her young friend was holding up. "And I should care because …"

"He's one of wealthiest men in the world. He's rich and handsome."

"Holly, Bruce Wayne is the same like everyone else in this city, cold and consumed by greed. Don't let that picture fool you, he doesn't care about anyone other than himself."

"Maybe you're right," Holly said. "I think he's worth a shot."

Selina rubbed her crimson lips together. "We'll see."

* * *

Lucuis Fox was standing by the window of the board room of Wayne Enterprises Tower with his hands folded behind his back, looking at the tall towers when a young elegant young dark haired woman entered the room with a folder in her hand.

Excuse me, Mr. Fox," She said in a rich voice tone standing behind the older gentlemen.

Fox turned around and smiled. "Miss Tate, what are you still doing here? You look like you're about to fall over."

"I'm fine, Mr. Fox. I went over the archives today and pulled this out." She opened the folder and grabbed the documents. "I just want to make sure that you want this destroyed?" She asked.

Fox looked at the diagrams of the Tumblers; most of the vehicles were in the subbasement in storage waiting to be used again by Batman. "Put it on my desk. I'll take care of it Miss Tate."

Miranda Tate nodded. "Mr. Fox, when will I receive the approval of the statement I address on cleaner energy? It's been almost a week so my guess is that we're not going to go through with it."

"It takes time to make an important decision like the one you're hoping to receive conformation for. The other board members have a lot on their plate since Mr. Wayne has decided to stay behind closed doors. Rest assured you will get an answer by the end of this week."

Miranda gave him a small smile. "Thank you Mr. Fox, it's always a pleasure talking with you." She said. "Sometimes I feel like you're the only person I can trust." She paused. "Do think Mr. Wayne will come back?"

Fox shrugged. "You know that Mr. Wayne handles all the paper work at his mansion, Miss Tate. It's what he arranged."

"Of course, do you think he'll be at the charity fundraiser?" She asked. "I would like to meet him."

Knowing him, I doubt it. But I'm optimistic, so maybe."

Miranda returned a smile and made her exit.

* * *

On the patio of Wayne Manor, Bruce sat on steps letting the crisp wind blow into his face as airy rain began to pour down.

Alfred gazed at his aging master through the glass patio doors, tears were forming in his eyes. He could not believe that he was seeing this once determined man in this state. Before Bruce Wayne, would be in the cave checking on police files, testing out to gadgets from the R and D department or driving through the streets of down Gotham without a care in the world.

Now Bruce reduced himself into pitiful creature that wallowed in his own depressing gloom and frustration.

"Mr. Pennyworth, I'm all done in the dining hall, I just have to this room and the upper level." A dark haired maid said wearing a black and white level. She could tell that something was bothering the old man. "It's not in my place to say this, but are you alright Mr. Pennyworth?" She asked.

Alfred turned and looked at the young auburn woman. "Before Master Wayne would be a man about town, now when I look at him all I see is a depressed man that in imprisoned with his own pain."

"I'm sure he'll come around. There's always tomorrow."

"Thank you for those comforting words, my dear." He opened the patio doors and stepped out into the rain. "Master Wayne, come inside, you're catch a cold in this bloody weather."

"Leave me alone!" Bruce shouted with anger. "How hard is it for you to understand that I just want to be left alone?"

"Sir, please come inside, I don't want you to catch your death of cold."

Bruce gave a distraught laugh. "I'm already sick Alfred, can't you tell."

Alfred nodded. "Very well, if you change your mind, dinner is waiting in the dining room."

Inside the master bedroom the maid stood in the doorway and peered at the dark room that was filled with gloomy and unforgiving memories. She shuttered as a cold breeze ran down her spine. Silently she moved to the vanity and looked at an oval shaped tin; she carefully twisted the top of and looked at the pearl necklace. "Pearls," She purred. "A girl's delight,"

Carefully she placed them into her pocket, closed the tin and as she was about to walk out she noticed a picture on a cherry oak dresser. She moved to the dresser and lifted up the frame only to see a black and white photo of Thomas and Martha Wayne. She placed it back down and saw an arrow head. "What's this?" She questioned under her breath. "Must be something of value to the billionaire stiff downstairs?"

Bruce made up his mind; he stood up using the cane for support and entered through the glass doors. He sat in the living room and stared out into space. Not noticing that the reddish haired maid was dusting in the study with a very slender figure. He walked up to the book case and grabbed a cross bow and arrows that he bought for a charity at an auction. He aimed the arrow at a picture of Gotham City hanging on the wall. "This is what I think of you Gotham!" He said firing the arrow, watching go into the picture. "You pierced me," His voice growled as he grabbed another arrow. "Used me," He locked his eyes on the target. "I hope your happy, Gotham City," He shot the arrow not caring where it was going to land then he walked to the chair sat down and poured himself a drink of Ginger ale.

The maid entered the room looking at the slumped depressed man. "I'm sorry; I hope I'm not disturbing you, Mister Wayne?" Her voice was youthful and gentle.

"Of course not, I'm already disturbed." He released a despondent laugh. "I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm new in this city." She answered. "I was called in at the last minute to clean your mansion."

"Leave the cleaning to the old man, that's what I pay him for." He sipped his drink. "Come darling, sit and join me for a drink." He growled sounding like his Batman tone. "I don't bite."

"I would love to, Mister Wayne, but I've got office work to do."

She left the room and passed Alfred who was caring a tray of dinner. "Good night, Mr. Pennyworth."

"Good night," Alfred said as he entered the room and saw the arrow stuck into the picture and another one in the wall.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Alfred gasped looking at the whiskey glass in his master's hand. "Please tell me that's not whiskey, you don't drink."

"It's not Alfred." Bruce said in an assuring tone. "Who was that woman?"

"A cleaning maid, I must say she does a good job."

"Did you get her name?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, I guess I forgot to ask." He said. "I'm sure, we'll see her again."

* * *

Midnight, Thursday, down town Gotham City. North of South Crescent Street, on the edge of the financial district.

Noise and confusion.

Sirens sounding off through the air ways and the sunlight reflecting off thousands of the windows of the tall towers, a thin haze of exhaust fumes hung in the air.

Above it all, on the roof the Phoenix building a slender figure dressed in skin tight leather was lifting top the glass of a skylight. She already disabled the silent alarm beforehand. Carefully, she threw a black rope into the darkness and silently crawled down until her sharp edge boots touched the tile.

The hallway of the offices was completely dark as she flipped over her night vision goggles over her eyes and moved gazing at the red beams surrounding the complex."Lasers," She said. 'Just another obstacle,"

She crawled on her belly under the red lasers; with any sudden movement she could trigger the alarm. She made it to the other side of the room and carefully stood up balancing her body as her decoding the fireproof safe. "Typical code that is easy to crack," She muttered as her gloved hand turned the locks knob while keeping a sharp eye on her surroundings hoping for a tall dark mysterious protector of Gotham to make an appearance.

Finally she cracked the safe and opened the door, which showed a folder on undisclosed documents of the Gotham Stock Market. She removed a tiny camera from her belt and snapped the photos that she was told to take photos of. Then placed the folder back into the safe, closed the door and bailed out the room before a night watchmen made his round.

She was on the roof standing up, letting the even wind blow her dark brown hair as she pressed her comlink in her ear. "I have what you asked for," She said a seductive voice. "Just tell me where you want to meet."

Inside a warehouse near the Gotham East Side River Bed, the woman in black entered through the doors. "I have what you requested." She stated to a bulky window standing near a window. "It was simple enough to get, there were no cops and no Batman."

"Of course there would be no Batman, he doesn't exist anymore."

"To bad, I was looking forward to a thrilling introduction." She walked up the stairs and handed the man in the hood the photos. "There wasn't much information in safe only codes and security details.

"That's all I need."

"For what service?" She implied.

"The stocks will crash." The man in the tube mask said. "I trust you know what your next mission."

The woman nodded grimly. "Yes, I know."

In the master bedroom of Wayne Manor Bruce Wayne was sitting in the darkness wallowing in his thoughts, letting them consume him. Alfred entered through the door way carrying a tray that contained the meal he had prepared for his master.

"Master Wayne, I hope you will at least rise out of bed. You've been trapped in this room all day."

Bruce sighed. "What's the point Alfred?" He asked. "I see that there is no point of living. I should just spend the rest of my days in the darkness and wait for the end."

Alfred settled the tray down on the night table. "Sir, look let yourself, look at what you've become. This is not what your parents would have wanted you to be. You need to rise up and live Master Wayne; there are so much good things in this world you just have to look for them."

There was no response.

"Very well, I'll be down stairs if you need me."Alfred said. "If you change your mind, there's a gala happening tonight at the Gotham Museum of Art's Hall that Wayne Enterprises is hosting. It would be wise for you to make an appearance."

* * *

Across town...

Selina Kyle was sitting in front of her vanity in her old town apartment, dabbing the finishing touches of her makeup as she looked into the reflection that stared back at her. She was beginning to have mix feelings about her plan for tonight as her light milk chocolate eyes glared at the pearl necklace that she stole from Bruce Wayne.

With a surge of impulse she grabbed the pearl necklace and wrapped in around her thin yet graceful neck. "It's party time," She said looking at her black cat sleeping on the edge of the bed.

Twenty minutes later...

Bruce Wayne drove to the curb of the Century Hall where a fundraiser of the orphanage was been held. He felt a little nervous; it had been quite awhile since he made a public appearance. He opened the door of his silver Lamborghini Anvengero and stepped on the pavement with his cane in his right hand; he took a few deep breaths and closed the door. A row of reporters were flashing their cameras and shouting out questions.

"Bruce Wayne, where have you been?" A woman shouted holding her microphone to his face. "Why are you walking with a cane?"

Usually the billionaire playboy would come back with his witty comments about crashing his horse during a polo class but not this time. He was in no mood for questions and pictures. With his cane he limped his way to the entrance of the Hall, hoping that no bubbly ladies would drag him to the dance floor.

As he stepped inside the ballroom, he felt uneasy, everyone in the room was dressed with fancy suits, dresses and masks expect for him. In a way he was kind of has he didn't wear a mask to reveal have of his face because someone rich twit would figure out that the billionaire and Batman have the same chin and inviting curved lips that define his face.

Everyone looked at him, whispering under their breaths, "That can't be Bruce Wayne; he looks like death warmed over. Look at the color of his skin, is he sick?"

Those comments were making him feel ashamed and nervous. He felt a small tap on his right shoulder from a warm hand.

"Want to dance handsome?" An alluring shady voice asked from behind.

Bruce turned around and saw that he as staring into darken hues of a young dark haired woman wearing a black half face cat mask. Her lips were crimson red and eyes shaded with dark grey makeup on the eye lids.

"I can't dance well Miss?" Bruce said looking at the cane feeling ashamed she was a mark of enticing beauty in his eyes.

"That's alright, neither can I handsome." The woman in the lace mask smiled. "Come on take a risk me, I promise don't bite."

Bruce smirked as he wrapped his left hand around her and she wrapped her arms around him. There was a strange sense that he had crossed paths with her before. His eyes studied the flawless features. "So tell me, Mister Wayne?" She said in a surly voice.

"How do you know my name?"

"I see your face on magazine stands sometimes. Lately you've been hiding your face."

Bruce lowered his eyes. "I've been going through a lot of changes in my life." He answered.

"What do you mean changes?"She stated looking directly at down cast eyes. She saw so much heartbreak, pain and confusion mixed within the ginger green iris'.

"You know changes," Bruce was dumbfounded; he didn't know what to say. Finally he changed the subject."You know my name, what's yours?"

The masked woman formed a wide grin. "That's for you to find out. I like keeping the mystery." She lean her head against his shoulders. Bruce felt comfort with this woman, she never once questioned him about the cane, and in fact he believed she didn't notice. At this very moment, he felt alive and he knew it was all because of her.

"Alright if you won't give your name, tell me what you do for a living." He asked.

"I have a very fast pace job that mostly involves late hours. But tonight I'm free."

"Are you?"

"Well, free from work but not from play handsome."

Bruce looked look her lips and then she lifted her head and looked into his eyes.  
"You're a man Bruce Wayne that I would love to unmask." She purred.

His ginger green eyes went wide at her ironic comment.

The sound of silent music playing in the background made the moment alluring for both Bruce and the lady in the cat mask. He wanted to know who she was underneath so he gulped down and found the courage to ask for her name again. He placed his hand on her shoulder."So when will you reveal your name to me?"

"Well handsome, if you really want to know my name is..."

Just then a woman dressed in a red satin dress walked by them staring at the woman in the cat mask and then gave her a quick nod.

"I'm not giving you my name Mr. Wayne." She answered coldly.

Bruce slowly felt that their pleasant conversation had ended. "You think all your wealth and fame will last don't Mr. Wayne, but there's something coming on the horizon, something that will destroy the foundations of you and your wealthy friends loath and brag about. Soon when it hits you lose everything and you'll be nothing."

Bruce backed away, shocked with how fast she turned on him. In some way he had hoped that they would share a kiss.

"My name is Selina Kyle. I am woman who has lost everything but will gain something."

"What?"

"That's for you to find out."**  
**

She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It felt ice cold. "Get out why you still can rich boy. There's a storm coming. When it hits you'll lost everything , Mister Wayne."

Bruce watched her walked away through the crowd and then vanished.

Selina walked onto the stair well , and advanced closer to the woman in red ."You've done Miss Kyle. I am pleased with your little act. Some would say that you had actual feelings for that man?"

Selina shook her head. "No. It was just an act." She turned her head and looked at the grim shell of the grim ill-willed looking billionaire. She felt pity for him, by looking at his current state of heath. "

" No one in this deprived city as warm feelings for that soulless creature over there." She spat peered at the billionaire. "He only cares about his wealth and power. He's is a greedy selfless creature of the upper class."

"Once were done with him. Mr. Wayne will be nothing just like his worthless parents were nothing. I trust that you're done for the evening."

"Yes." Selina answered in a direct tone.

"And you will do that little job for me?"

" I will get the job done tonight, ." Selina said with a wary voice tone. "You're not going to hurt him are you?" She asked showing that she still valued Bruce Wayne's life no matter what she thought he was.

The woman laughed. "No. I going to wish that he was dead."

Selina gulped down and then turned her gaze back at Bruce. He had to warn him somehow, but how could she ever all those hurtful things he spat out at him. She would get the cold shoulder from him. But maybe there was someone else to warn, that knew Bruce. She thought for a moment and then came up with a perfect plan to lure a certain bat out of his cave.

* * *

Selina exited through the back door of the hall, she took off her mask and looked down at it as light evening rain began to pour down. Deep down she felt sick to her stomach knowing that she put a good man in a dangerous situation that seem to have no escape.

As she walked to the curb to call for a Gotham Taxi cab, she froze in the rain as a cold chill ran down her spine. With impulse Selina turned around and saw a man standing in the shadows of the building wearing a long over coat.

"Yes?" she asked with worried look on her face.  
"I trust you had eventful evening Miss Kyle?"

Selina peered into the shadows. " Eventful," She released a laugh. "Not with those rich twits in there."

"Then you know what you must do in order for the streets of Gotham to reach the point of salvation again."

She rolled her eyes. "I know."

In her heart she knew that if the plan did go through, if her employer did succeed than Bruce Wayne would become another name to carve on the grave stone and she would spend the rest of her with guilt knowing she was a part of his demise.

"I sense you're having second thoughts." The shadow said with a tone that almost sounded like a snarl.

Selina shook her head.

"Don't lie to me , unless you want to end up back into the lifestyle of which you came from.

"No." There was hesitation in her voice. "I will do what is instructed."

"Good. I knew that I could trust you."

"I'm not really the trusting kind."

The man in the tube mask responded with a eerie laugh. "Of course you're not."

* * *

Inside the ballroom , Bruce Wayne never felt so lower with his emotions, he opened his heart to a stranger in a mask and then she ripped it into pieces with the cold words that came from her mouth. As the music played silently in the background he placed his left hand on the ledge of the balcony on the upper level, looking down at all the people who seemed to have no worries, no failures in their lives.

Everyone seemed to be so happy except for the billionaire prince of Gotham.

With the cane in his right hand Bruce formed his left in a fist and pounded it on the cement ledge not noticing that there was a young woman standing behind him wearing a deep red crimson dress.

"I never thought I would see the day that the prince of Gotham would be alone." She asked in an Eastern European accent.

Bruce turned around and found his intense soulful eyes staring in deep steel blue under a fancy red feather mask covering them.

"It's been a long time since I made a public appearance and I have a feeling it might be my last." He quickly stated.

"Well I'm kind of glad that you made it to the Wayne Enterprises Winter Charity Ball. After all you are the son of Thomas Wayne the founder of the company.

Bruce shook his head. "Not anymore."

The woman in the mask crossed her arms. "What do you mean? There is still the big W on top of the building and you have a name plate on your cherry wood desk."

Bruce gave her a confused look. "How do you know that?"

" I work for your company , Mister Wayne."

Bruce's eyes widen. "Work for me? I don't remember ever seeing your face before in the board room?"

"That's because I took the position in the summer of last year."

He gulped down. "Last year?"

"It's been two years since you stepped foot in Wayne Enterprises , Mister Wayne."

Bruce lowered his head. It was like three years, after Fox finished helping him reconstructing the Bat Cave into a highly efficient complex work place with built in monitors on the wall and a new glass case from his armor and gadgets, Bruce and him remained out of contact, because Bruce felt ashamed for what he put his trusted friend though when Batman had to find the Joker for Gotham became his circus ground of madness and death.

There were a few times that Bruce wanted to see Fox in the R and D department but something was holding him back. Something locked away deep inside that he became a prisoner too over the years.

"What is your name?" He asked with his charming fake smile that showed his curiosity to this enchanting exotic beauty.

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm not telling the truth Mr. Wayne? But I just that am all is been about in this world telling the truth but you know sometimes the truth can hurt."

"I know. Believe me I know."

The woman smiled as she removed her mask and reveal a beautiful face with piercing features and cream colored skin. Her main feature that Bruce took take his eyes off of was her steel blue eyes mixed with a hint of green as the light reflected into them. "My name is Miranda Tate."

Bruce's smile grew wider."Miranda, Fox must have hired you."

She nodded. "I was the one you plan this whole evening."

" So you're here for the party or this recluse billionaire?"

Miranda smiled."Both , Mister Wayne, I wanted to bring some hope back for the orphan children of Gotham who have nothing, when we have everything."

"We don't have everything , Miss Tate. In this city you can sometimes lose everything in a blink of an eye."

Miranda walked over to the ledge and lean against it. "I know a lot about you Prince of Gotham. You're story doesn't have a happy beginning." Bruce fell silent. "I read up on your parent's murder in Crime Alley. You must have felt so alone." she turned and looked at him. "I had a mother once, a beautiful woman that many man wanted as their own. One night she was taken from me and my father."

Bruce paused for a moment something about those words made him think about him in his past, a man that taught him how to control his fear and anger. Ras Al Ghul.

"Then I read up on Rachel Dawes, were you and her?"

"Rachel and I were just good friends , Miss Tate." Bruce grimly replied.

"No , I know was more than that , wasn't it?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow her questioning was starting to get on his nerves. "Why are you so interested in my past? You don't know me Miss Tate; in fact I don't think you want to know me."

He was about to walked away from her when she called out his name.

"Bruce, I want to get to know you." She peered at his razor sharp features. "I want to know who the real man behind the mask is."  
"Why?"

"So you can write an article for the Gotham Times?"

"No. So I can remove this pain you keep welled up inside. It's like you are a prisoner to it."

"My life is none of your business."

Miranda nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Bruce gave her a scowling look that he would when the graphite cowl was covering his face.

"I'm sorry Miss Tate; I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that I'm not ready."

"I understand. Well when you are look me up at Wayne Enterprises. I'm always ready to talk."She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "When are you going to take off the mask and show people who you really are?"

Bruce pulled away. "Good night , Miss Tate. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Miranda smiled and waved him a pleasant goodbye. "No Bruce Wayne , you enjoy yours."

* * *

Rain was starting to pour down harder as Bruce waited for the valet to bring his Lamborghini to the curb. All that standing was making his bullet wound burn of his leg feel numb.

Selina Kyle was standing right behind him with her nervous expression on her moon creamed face.

This was the only way to get inside Wayne Manor and find the weak points , but seeing him depressed and lonely made her begin to have second thoughts on the whole operation that she was about to pull off.

"Hey." she called out. "Handsome,"

Bruce turned around giving her a cold glare. "What do you want Selina?" He asked.

"I just came to tell that I'm sorry... I don't what came over me. I guess it must be the cat in me."

Bruce clenched his jaw.

"Listen we started out on the wrong foot and I want to make up to you." She closed in on his deep gaze. "Would you like to get of the rain and go someplace to continue having our pleasant conversation?"

Bruce sighed as his expensive sports car pulled up. "Fine, get in."

Selina ran to the other side and opened the door; she gracefully slid her slender body on the leather seating and buckled herself up as Bruce slowly got in grimacing as he bent his legs.

"Need any help handsome?" She asked.

"No. I got this."

"Really because from the look you're giving, you seem to be in pain."

"I'm fine." Bruce snapped. He sat in the driver's seat and then closed the door.

"Well at least were out of the rain." she said wiping the rain water from her face.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere you want too. I'm love taking risks in life. Especially, when I'm accompanied handsome billionaire." She purred looking at his handsome drenched features that had water sliding off of. Her eyes looked at his lips, thin on the top almost in a shape a stretched out letter M, and big on the bottom, perfect to press lips into and take in the passion he had to offer.

Bruce gave her a small smirk. "Well , we can go to the Gotham Arms Hotel and share a drink."

"Sounds like a perfect plan ."

Bruce turned the key and swerved the car to the busy street. The silver Lamborghini entered the line of impatient motorist waiting at the street lights.

Miranda was standing in the doorway looking at the Bruce and Selina in the car, she smiled. "Good girl. Win his heart and then break it." Her mobile phone rang. "What?"  
"Everything is in order Mistress."

"Excellent, wait for my command and then bring in the storm."

"What about Wayne?"

"He'll get what's coming to him once the storm hits." She laughed faintly.

Both Selina and Bruce were sitting at a table enjoying two glasses of white wine and having a pleasant conversation."So tell me Mr. Wayne what do you like in women?'

Bruce almost choked on his wine; this was one question that he didn't have an answer for. "I like personalities, and ..."  
"And?"

"Do I really have to answer this right now?"

Selina smiled. "There's more to women than a wearing a dress and smiling. Women are a lot like cats, cold, the come to you only when you want something for you and the love to tease."

"That's something I know too well." Bruce smirked as he gazed at her crimson red lips. "Alright what do you like in men?"

"Depends, I like the mystery and the thrill of the hunt."

"I'll keep that one in mind."

Selina shifted her eyes at the view of the city.

"The city is beautiful at night. The light on the buildings makes it look like a world filled with jewels ready for the taking." She sighed. "Oh know , handsome sometimes I wish I was like a cat prowling the roof tops taking whatever I wanted and living the night life without any worries."

"Every creature worries in this city Selina." Bruce commented.

"I doubt the Bat does."

Bruce almost choked again. "You like the man that dresses up like a bat?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I find him alluring and a mystery. But now that he's gone there is no man that peaks this woman's interest." She looked at him with her milk chocolate colored eyes that were burning with passion and youth. "Until now."

"Selina, I'm too..."

Bruce leaned in closer as if he was under a spell by her cat like gaze. She moved in closer until their faces met. At first he wanted to pull away but then something rose up in him and made his inviting lips pressed onto her crimson lips. He closed his eyes and for a brief moment all the pain and worry disappeared and he was free from his prison.

Selina had her eyes closed as well , feeling for the first time love from a man that treated her like a woman unlike the others from her past. She pulled away but Bruce wanted to continue. "I'm sorry." she said with an ashamed look.

"Don't be." he whispered.

"No handsome. I'm sorry for what happen at the charity ball. I know now that you're a good man. No , you're more like a treasure that I wish I could have." She placed her hand on his warm cheek. "But I can't."

"Can't?" Bruce asked.

She bowed her head. "All my life I've been treated like a stray cat that was always thrown in the gutters because I let men treat me like dirt. I've grown cold towards men over the years but tonight you've changed that. But you don't want me Bruce Wayne not when you can have any women you chose."

Selina stood up. "I'm sorry. I'll never enter your life again."

Bruce grabbed her hand.

"Selina. I know that you're hurting inside and I am too. But tonight we found freedom. I'm not asking or pressuring you but would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night? If you refuse , I'll understand."

She looked at him and then nodded. "Alright Mr. Wayne it's a date. I'll see you at eight."

"I'll send my butler to pick you up?"

She shook her head. "No . I like to be independent ."

Bruce helped her with her long over coat jacket. She turned around and placed her hand on his cheek. "You're heart is a treasure Bruce, don't let anyone deny that."

He leaned his head and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3 ::Two Women and One Heart

**Chapter 3: Two Women, One Heart**

* * *

The next morning , Alfred Pennyworth walked through the upper level of Wayne Manor carrying a silver tray of oatmeal with blueberries and brown sugar along with a tall glass of orange juice. He entered the doorway of the dark bedroom and found his master sleeping with no shirt on and just a pair of sleep pants, the covers were hanging off the bed and touching the floor. The old butler placed the tray on the dresser and looked at the solemn man resting while coping with the pain that seized his body.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said gently. "Sir,"

Bruce flicked opened his eyes and looked at his butler. "Alfred," he yawned. "What time is it?"

Alfred looked at the alarm clock. "3:15 PM. I prepared a little breakfast."  
"

I'm not hungry." Bruce growled as he sat up leaning his back agaisnt the headboard.

Alfred shook his head with a displeasing manner. "Sir with all due respect you must eat to keep your strength up. It's the only way for your body to heal."

"My body should of healed eight years ago." Bruce looked at his scar from the bullet wound on his lower abs. "I think this is my punishment." He placed his feet on the bare hard wood floor and looked at the tray.

"Do you need help sir?" Alfred asked .

"No. I'm fine."

"Very well Master Wayne."

Bruce placed his hand on the nightstand and lifted himself up carefully trying not to put any pressure on his right leg .He winced but then took a deep breath as he stood on both feet.

Alfred handed him the cane.

"No. I don't want it."

"Sir,"

"Alfred I'm tired of walking with that thing. I'm tired of waking up in the morning and not being able to do pushups, and my sits up. I feel useless and restless." He limped his way to the window. "It's time that I get on with my life."

"How will you do that?" Alfred asked looking at his master. "Are you talking about wearing the cape and cowl again sir?"

Bruce lowered his head. "No, I'm done with Batman. He doesn't exist anymore."

Alfred nodded.

"Is there anything else you need?"

" No."

" I'll be in the kitchen preparing for tonight's dinner if you need me,"

Bruce nodded and waited for his butler to leave, and he walked over to the dresser and looked at the picture of Rachel and him when they were children.

A tear ran slowly down his cheek as he remembered the last moment he spent with her , she was trying to stop him from making the choice to turn himself in at the press conference but he was to prideful with his own goals that he let her become his only key to the real world. Then he got her killed, his friend, and his love all because of his choices.

That's all his life has been about, the choices he made and the consequences he endured it was because of them he couldn't live a normal man's life.

A life that his parents wanted him to live without the pain and guilt that he forced onto his body.

* * *

Meanwhile at Wayne Enterprises , Miranda Tate was sitting in Fox's office with her arms crossed and eyes looking at the man Bruce trusted life his life.  
"Mister Fox,"

Lucius lifted his head. "What can I do for you , Miss Tate?"

" I been going over our recent stocks of the R and D department, and to be honest sir, it's just a stumble block that should be removed."

" The R and D department was crested to store and test prototypes for the company. If we get rid of that area than we will make Wayne enterprise become a stumble block for the international market?"

Tate nodded. "Well can we at least get rid of the vehicles? There unless now."

Fox shook his head. " I can't without Bruce Wayne's permission."

" I see." Miranda stood up. "Well thank you for your time Mister Fox."

Just as she was about to exit through the door way, Fox stopped her. "Oh Miss Tate, how did the charity ball turn out?"

Miranda turned around with a fake smile painted in her face, "It went better than I hoped. I saw an old friend of yours."

"Who was this friend of mine you saw Miss Tate? Fox asked with light shining in his deep brown eyes.

"Bruce Wayne."

Fox's eyed went wide. " Bruce Wayne, how was he?"

" He looked like he was not in great shape. He had a cane."

" A cane ? I thought he recovered from his injury years ago?"

" Apparently not, Mister Fox"

Fox lowered his head; he knew the pain Bruce was experiencing was deeper than any bullet wound. And if his young friend continued to be a lonely recluse, he would never heal or let alone wear the cape and cowl again.

"Miss Tate, I have a job for you. I want you to find away to bring Bruce Wayne back into this building, after all this is his company." He stated.

Miranda nodded. "I'll try."

* * *

Bruce Wayne was in the Bat cave looking at his costume through the glass case. He moved his body close to see his faces reflection in the empty cowl. Inside his wary body was a burning desire to open the case and transform into batman.

"Sir," Alfred said standing on the stairwell.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked with a cold tone in his voice.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date? It's almost six thirty."

Bruce sighed as he placed his hand on the glass case." Master Wayne, are you alright?"

" I miss it old friend. I miss prowling the roof tops, talking with Gordon on the roof and most of all I miss protecting the city that I love. But I know inside that Batman will never arise from the abyss."

" You don't know that. Remember this , Master Wayne no matter how hard you fall, you always rise and pick yourself up."

Bruce turned around. " I fell too many times." He answered.

" Yes. But you've always found way to pick yourself up. I have faith that the Batman will come back, it may not be today or tomorrow but the dark knight will rise when he is needed again. Now come up stairs and get ready."

Bruce looked down at the cowl. "Alfred,"

The old butler turned around. "Yes, Master Wayne?" He asked.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

Alfred smiled.

"I dread to think of that sir,"

* * *

The evening rain was hitting the glass of balcony window as Selina Kyle looked in the mirror of her vanity, her dark brown hair was long and flowing down her back and she was wearing a plain black long sleeve evening dress. Curled up in a ball was her two year old black cat Midnight.

She glanced at the clock and then looked back at her reflection. "Do I really have to this?" she asked herself while thinking about Bruce Wayne, the man she thought was an arrogant self centered jet setting playboy that only cared about his check book . But after last night she found out there was a different side of him, he actually did have a heart that was worth taking.

She sighed and then grabbed her handbag.

* * *

Bruce entered the dining room of Wayne Manor, the place where his parents used to share a bottle of white wine and eat small bits of cheese cake. Now it was a place that was long left forgotten until now. He looked at his Rolex watch and then saw Alfred setting the plates on the table.

"It's been a long time since this room has been used."

"Yes. It has." Bruce answered back with his ginger green eyes reflecting in the dim light of the room. Sometimes he would eat a light lunch with Alfred but never have dinner with a woman. Not even Rachel ate in this room, either because she chose not too or he never invited her.

"I trust that you and Miss Kyle are ..."

Bruce smirked showing his charming smile. "We're just having a quiet dinner. I want to get to know her better. She is the kind of woman that makes you feel alive."

Alfred placed the bread rolls in the middle. "What about the young board member you met last night?"

"You mean Miranda?"Bruce asked as his butler gave him a pleasing nod in agreement. "She's nice but there's something about her that I don't trust."

"And you trust , Miss Kyle?"

Bruce nodded.

"I thought you weren't the trusting kind."

"People change , Alfred."

There was an interruption between the two of them, the door bell sounded off.

"That's can't be her," Bruce said looking at his Rolex. "She's too early."

Alfred sighed. "I'll go see who it is sir, stay here."

The old butler moved down the hall to the front door and opened to only to see a beautiful dark haired woman with drenched curly locks and steel blue eyes.

"Good evening, Miss…" Alfred said in a pleasant voice.

"Hello, sorry to come uninvited but have to see your master, it is of much importance." She said smiling with her curved lips. "Forgive, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Miranda Tate."

Alfred nodded. "Please, Miss Tate, due come in, Master Wayne is in the dining room."

Miranda entered through the door and Alfred took her coat. Bruce walked up to her, he was still limping but without the cane. His darken eyes stared at Miranda as his inviting lips form into a welcoming smile. "Miranda, this is an unexpected surprise." He said moving closer. "Is everything alright?"

"I just wanted to see you Bruce." She said in a comforting tone that had bit of an accent. "I hope you don't mind."

Bruce shook his head. "Not at all, it gets lonely around here," He took her hand "Please come into the dining room to share a drink with me."

"Well if you insist." Miranda said with a small smile.

He leaded her to the dining room and pulled out a chair at the huge oak table, she sat down as he sat across from her.

"Were you excepting someone Bruce," Miranda asked looking at the trays with covers.

"No, it's still early." Bruce replied. "So what do I hold the honor of having such a beautiful woman in my home?"

"I came to talk about the clear energy project that I am currently working on."

"You mention this topic last night, but I see that you are very determining to get my company to go through with it."

"The senior boards still haven't given me a clear answer."

Bruce looked at her well structured face, she was a like a goddess. "Well, I'm sure I can persuade them, after all I am the owner." He said sipping his Ginger ale. "If it means that much to you ?"

Miranda smiled. "This it means a lot to my cause Bruce." She looked at his lips, there was a sudden urge that spike her body as she pulled out the chair and walked to window and stared out at the rain.

Bruce walked over to join her; she turned her body around as their lips were facing each other. Then she made the move and leaned forward to kiss him. At first he was a little hesitant but then he given in and kissed her, embracing his arms around her.

Bruce pulled away thinking about Selina.

Miranda placed her hand on his cheek. "I have to go," She said kissing him again tasting the passion he offered. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Bruce rubbed his lips together and nodded.

* * *

The harsh rain was making traffic become slower as Selina looked out the backseat window of the taxi cab at all the closed shops and diners.

A lot has changed in Gotham, more homeless lice on the streets with less hope and the graveyards keep on expanding.

People had become more afraid thanks to the lost of hope and the betrayal of the Dark Knight who disappeared and never returned on the roof tops.

For Selina living on the streets fending for her as always been her life. There was to glamour, no comfort or love for a mother or father just being alone like a stray cat that was forgotten. As she got older, she got street wise with stealing. Soon she perfected her habit and became a thief Stalingrad whatever she wanted, taking whatever she pleased.

Over the years she tasted the fine life of rich. The sweet and bitter taste of wealth and power But most of all she tasted the freedom.

Now that she was twenty eight years old, still fending for herself and doing jobs for hire, Selina realized that this was not the life she wanted or dreamed about. No when she was little, her dean was to find a rich prince, fall in love and live happily ever after but that was dream. In the real world you see the ugly side of life men treating women like breakable dolls. Women selling their bodies on the streets for the lustful men who want to feel worthwhile. Being in prison for a few months, fighting for your life and then of course watching your friends die from knives and bullets.

Selina saw it all over the years, it didn't make her feel weaker instead it gave her strength to be alone and fight for what she wanted in life. But when she arrived in Gotham two years ago, she wanted something that no one wanted in this crumbling city.

She wanted to meet the batman on aloof top and dance under the moonlight while the city is silent below them, the only sound would be their breath as they embraced into a passionate kiss knowing the risks and enjoying the thrill of the moment without any doubt or regrets.

The taxi pulled up and see paid the driver his tip and then opened the door. She looked at the huge mansion that stood in front of her, it looked like a castle. As she closed the door and stepped on to the steps she was feeling uneasy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the confining shadows of an abandon warehouse a bulky man with a shaved head stood beside a dark chocolate brown haired woman wearing brown overcoat were having a conversation about their plans to turn Gotham into their kingdom.

"Everything is ready my Mistress, my men in the sewers are waiting for the command."

"Not yet. We must let our kitten do her part and then we will destroy Bruce Wayne and make him lose everything and everyone he ever cared about. In three days Bruce Wayne's blood will spilled on the streets of Gotham and you will have the honor of clipping his wings once and for all Bane." The woman said looking at a dagger in her hand, as it gleamed into the light.

Bane nodded.

"Once the bat is clipped what will we do this his fractured shell?"  
The woman laughed

"We take him away from his city, away from his cave and let him rot while his beloved Gotham is reducing to ashes."

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor , Bruce was busy looking at his reflection in the hallway mirror; his face had changed thanks to time and the stress he endured over the years. He peered at the man in the reflection the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, there were a few wrinkles around his inviting lips that women would swoon over and desire to be kiss with. The hair on the sides of his ears was beginning to change in a silver grey, wrinkles were around his deep silver hazel green eyes making him look worn out and older.

Eight years ago when he was young and less experience with crime fighting he remembered all the times he stitched himself up in the cave , all the wounds and cuts that were on his arms from midnight brawls and the powerful urge to jump on the roof tops and prowl the streets without any worries and regrets . But after the Joker stabbed him in the back and Two Face shot him in the stomach, he realized that horrid night that Batman would never be the same.

_Eight years ago..._

_The sound of sirens from patrol cars echoed through the streets of Gotham as a sound of roaring thunder boom in the background. Ten police squad cars were gaining up on a black cloaked figure that was racing through the dim lighted streets._

_Batman was on the Bat pod clenching his jaws as the coursing pain from Two Face's bullet entered every part of his body. Blood was dripping from his mouth, his lips felt numb and his leg felt broken. _

_The only support he had to make his leg stay straight was his military climbing boots of Wayne Enterprises R and D department. He took a deep breath in and did a right turn into an alley._

_Panting and breath heavy with his heart pounding his pressed the radio transmitter in his cowl.  
_

_"Alfred," he groaned. "Alfred, are you there?"  
_

_" Master Wayne?"  
_

_"I've lost lot of blood and I think my leg is broken."  
_

_Alfred felt his heart drop."Sir, can you make it to the bunker."  
_

_Batman coughed up blood. "I'll try."_

The sound of the doorbell awoke him from his daydreaming, as Alfred opened the door and found himself staring a beautiful woman dressed in a black over coat.

"Miss Kyle "Please do, come in. Master Wayne is in the dining room waiting."  
"Thank you..."

"Alfred."

The young brunette smiled and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

" Likewise, may I take your coat and gloves?"

Bruce could hear her voice echoing from the halls, he stood by the fireplace and held his cane firmly. Selina entered the room looking stunning to his eyes.

"Hello handsome," she said with a soft voice tone.

Bruce walked over to her."You look amazing Selina."

"Thank you. " She surveyed his body. "I can't say the same about you though,"

He leaned his head over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She looked at his face when pulled away feeling conflicted towards her emotions towards him. Deep down she was beginning to fall in love with him.

"So you live in this huge house all by yourself with your butler?" She asked looking at the high ceilings.

Bruce nodded.

"It must get lonely."

"You get use to it."

* * *

In the main dining room Bruce Wayne and Selina were enjoying a casual light dessert of strawberry cheese cake with chocolate covered strawberries on top and tea. The evening was trying out to be one that Bruce had never experience with a woman. He usually treated super models and famous Russian dancers to one of the restaurants he owned and then would end the evening with a pleasant kiss on the cheek. But this woman sitting before was a totally different creature, she was elegant with the way she sat with her arms off the table .

Most of the other women in his night life as the playboy billionaire were young and restless. They always wanted to do something that would cause a problem; either they would take a drip in the fountain at the Gotham Arms Hotel or empty a full bottle of red wine in a hotel room, while Bruce escaped for his nightly activities as Batman.

Selina bit into a small piece of her cheese cake while Bruce sipped his tea.

"So Selina, tell me more about your childhood?" Bruce asked.

"What's there to tell? There was no happy beginning."

Hearing those words made haunting Bruce become interested of her past. "What? Did one of your parents die?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's just that I really try not to think about it. There are just too many painful memories." She looked at Bruce, the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne who witnessed the death of his parent by the hands of Joe Chill. She read up on his past and how he left Gotham for eight years and then returned to take back his company and make a name for himself.

"My childhood was not like ours Bruce. I didn't have a huge house like you; all we had was a rundown apartment full of drug dealers and street girls. My mother Maria was a stripper and worked long hours making me responsible for watching my young sister. And my father was a drunk, who used to beat us if we refused to get his beer. But that's not the painful memories I experience. "She paused for a moment." When I was six years old and my sister two, we witnessed something that would change both our lives. One night my mother hid us in her bedroom closet and told my sister and I that no matter what happens don't make a sound. I nodded and held on to her sister as we watched our mother get beaten to death by one of the men she worked for. Then after he was done with her, he left her lying in a puddle of blood and took her tip jar. I lay beside my mother's body well my sister hid in the bathtub. After that night the police took her away and took my sister away. They tried to take me to an orphanage but I ran never looking back."

She smiled. "I know what a great story for conversation."

Bruce gave her a gaze with his soulful eyes. "Did the police ever catch the killer."?

"No."

"Did he die?"

"Yes. He was found dead in his rotten apartment. He drank himself to death."

Bruce looked at her with a confused look. "How did you know that part?"

"Because he was my father."

" I'm so sorry."

"Don't be handsome. That's the ugly side of life. I guess you and I are same, both alone in this world without love."

She stood up and walked away from the table, with her arms folded as Bruce walked closer to her; he turned her body around and lifted her chin up with his hand. He leaned his head over and they became locked into a deep heartfelt passionate kiss that made time freeze around them.

Selina pulled her lips away and looked at her watch. "Can you excuse me for a moment? If have to use the girls room."

Bruce nodded. "Sure. It's up stairs by the guest bedroom."

"Thank you. I won't be long."

"Take your time."

Selina walked up the stair well with one thing on her mind. She had to put the necklace back and steal that arrow head, though it was wrong, she knew it was the only way to lure Batman and warn him about Bruce's fate.

Alfred entered the dining room and saw his master sitting at the table in deep thought.  
"I trust that dinner went well?" He asked.

Bruce nodded.

"Thanks Alfred for everything."

"You're welcome. Master Wayne , Miss Tate called while you and Selina were sharing a moment."

Bruce's ginger green eyes went wide. "You saw that? I can explain."

"Don't worry it's none of my business. I told Miss Tate that you would call in the morning."

"I don't want to talk with her , Alfred."

"Maybe it's about your company."

"It's not my company Alfred it belongs to Fox."

"Master Wayne unless there's a big F instead of a W it's still your company."

Bruce's expression changed into a scowl. "I don't care about Wayne Enterprises.

"It's..."

"It's what sir?"

"Just forget about what I said."

Meanwhile Selina was poking in the master bedroom, at all of Bruce's Rolex watches, sunglasses and leather wallets. She smiled and then said "Perfect."

That was not the prize she wanted. She went to the dresser and opened the drawer, pulled out the tin box and lifted the lid, placed the necklace back. "Well I can say I Martha Wayne had excellent taste when it came to jewelry."

She walked to the dresser and grabbed the arrow head and stuffed it in her handbag. "Sorry Mr. Wayne, but this is the only way to save you." She placed a note in the drawer and then exited the bedroom.

Bruce and Alfred were having argument when she walked down the hall; she stood in the doorway and listened in on the conversation between the two men.

"Do you think rotting in this mansion is the live your parents would have wanted?"  
Bruce eyes became piercing with anger. "Leave them out of this."

"No. It's time for you to get up from this slump you've let yourself live in. You're parents gave you live so you could have a life sir. I know that you're hurting inside for them and Rachel but you must pick yourself up and rise from this frozen time state."

"Enough!" He growled using his Batman voice. "I don't want to hear it. This is my choice."

Alfred crossed his arms. "Do you think she'll be there when you're in a wheelchair?"  
"Leave me alone!" Bruce snarled. "This is my life."

Selina lowered her head.

"Very well Master Wayne," Alfred said. "I'll be in the study if you need me."

As Alfred exited the room Selina entered.

"Were you listening to that?" Bruce asked.

"Just little bit. Maybe I should go."

Bruce nodded. "Selina, I want to see you again."

"OK dinner , Friday night at the Gotham Arms Hotel."

"This time I'll pick you up."

Selina walked over and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Good night , Bruce."

"Good night Selina."

* * *

Under an overpass bridge the brutal mercenary called Bane was giving his army instructions.

"Two nights from now we take Gotham and tear it down brick by brick. First we start with the Mayor of this city and then the weak commissioner Gordon and finally the rich swine Bruce Wayne who will rot with the other pigs in the filth that will consume them." The men raised their automatic rifles."Gotham City will taste the bitter taste of death."

"What about the Batman?" One asked.

"I will clip his wings. Because a down bat is a dead bat."

Bane breathed in his toxin and then lifted his fist in the air. "Gotham will be ours. And no one will stand in our way."

The group of armed men called out "Bane!"


	4. Chapter 4 : A Tale of Vengeance

**Chapter 4: A Tale of Vengeance**

The chilling November air blow in between the brick tinged buildings of down town Gotham as Miranda looked out the window of her penthouse. There was a soft sound of police sirens echoing down blow as she closed her eyes and remembered when her life changed her life forever.

**33 years ago...**

_On the shores of Romania a young dark hair woman sat in the sand playing with her two year old daughter as the waves came crashing on the shoreline. The woman was named Sora , some called her the prize of the ocean because of her beauty and ice blue eyes but she was the treasure to a handsome warrior who dedicated his life into preserving the balance of justice and rid the cities of the worlds from corruption and chaos. Sora was engaged to be married with a doctor's son who had a corrupt soul and treated his former wife like a prize instead of a human being._

Sora knew the son's plan so she told her maids that on the night of the wedding she would take a dagger and slice her throat. Her father two days before their wedding was found in his bed  
chambers poison with waterdrawt hidden in his red wine. His wife, Sora's mother was found in a puddle of blood on her floor with her locket missing.

When Sora found out the heartbreaking news she took to the mountains, bringing only her father's sword for protection.

Three days past, she could feel her body starting to give out. Her lips became numb and her eyes glossy with tears. She knew without a doubt that this snowy landscape would be her final resting place.

Finally on the fifth day she found a frozen lake and a cave full of ice. She took her father's sword  
and was ready to dig into her chest when a man's strong hands grabbed the blade.  
"You only have one life woman." he said. Sora looked up and saw a tall handsome man with sharp features staring at her.  
"It's my life to take." she answered. "I have nothing to live for. My house is empty and my soul is a  
prisoner with grief. Let me be free from the life."  
The man shook his head. He crouched down and placed his hand on her frozen cheek. "I can give you a new life woman."  
"How?"  
He leaned his head in closer and pressed his lips against hers. She pulled away. "I don't need a man."

"But you do need love."  
Sora lowered her head. The man lifted her chin and looked down at her with piercing blue eyes.  
"Come with me. Together we will bring balance to this land. I promise you I will never let anything happen to you my Sora."  
Sora looked at him confused. "How do you know my name?"  
"You're the daughter of my teacher. I watched you in the shadows. I have been in love with you never since I set my eyes on you."  
Sora smiled feeling still a little uneasy. "I am to be married."  
"And you will be my Sora." he paused. "I can't give you riches and a home. But I can give you a new life. Sora will you be my wife."  
She nodded. "I will."

One year later Sora gave birth to a daughter who would grow up and fulfill her father's purpose. But fate had a different story.

_**Two years later...**___

Sora was sleeping in her bed chambers will her husband was training a new student of his, when all of a sudden she awoke to a blade pressing against her throat. Her blue eyes went wide. "What ... do you want?" she gasped shifting her eyes to her daughter sleeping in a small cradle.  
"If I can't have you Sora, than no man can."  
The man in black sliced her throat with the sword and there licked the blood off the blade. "Now you and I are one."  


_Sora took her final breath and died._

The man dressed in black walked over to the cradle and grabbed the little girl. "You are all that is left of your mother. You'll be mine." He picked up the daughter with his hands.

The child opened her eyes and saw her mother lying in a puddle of blood. "Mommy?" she screamed.

_"Mommy!" _

_Both of them disappeared into the night leaving only grief behind._

Sora's husband entered the bed chambers with his blade ready to strike and looked at his dead wife. "Sora!" he screamed as he ran to the bed and held her lifeless body up. He pressed his lips on to her forehead.

_"My great love." He looked at saw the cradle empty. "My daughter both taken from  
me." He placed his wife on the bed. "I will have my revenge!"_

Two of his students entered the room. "Master?"  
"You're training is done."  
They looked at the dead body on the bed. "Master who did this?"  
"Take every female child. Burn every village."  
The two men bowed. "As you're command master."  
"I will not rest until I see the fire rising as the blood boils."

Every small village was burned to the ground. Bodies piled in dozen, male children were captured and thrown into an underground prison. The female children were given black clothing to wear. The Master of the shadow men search through every line of girls. Looking for any sign of his daughter. He found none with his wife's eyes.

Days passed as village after village was covered with the red flames of revenge.

One male child escape, his face was scarred, his spine pricing from his skin. He suffered third degree burns on his arms and legs. He endured pain until i consumed him making him bare it. The master found the child lying on the ash filled ground, no tears were in his eyes only fury.  
"Can you talk?" the master asked.  
The boy shook his head.  
"Does it hurt?"  
The boy nodded.  
"Do you think you can live?"  
"I live through pain." The child answered with his accent.

The master nodded. "Then I have a need for you."  
"There's another one with me."  
"Who? Another boy?"  
The boy shook his head.  
"A girl. Show me ."

The scarred boy pointed to a blanket lying on the ground. The master walked over to the blanket and pulled it off to reveal a short haired child. She opened her blue eyes. "Father?"  
The master knelt down and lifted her into his arms. "Yes daughter." He looked at the boy. "As payment for saving my daughter I will train you to work through your pain. Come let's go in the mountains we much to prepare for."

_23 year later...___

The daughter of Sora grew up into a fine woman with her mother's beauty and father's strength. She traveled across the world as a spy for her father. That was all her life was, honoring her father and doing everything he told her. The scarred boy grew up into a hulking man following her  
and protecting her.

When the daughter arrived back to the mountains from her travels in Switzerland she found that he father had someone else on his mind instead of her. A man of American decent with silver hazel green eyes and sharp features He was full of bruises and cuts from his training. His body was in top shape while his face was little bulky. To the daughter he looked like a man that endured so much pain in his life. She could see his anger, and the rage that course through his veins. To her he was a mystery waiting to be unmasked. But her father instructed her never to speak with him.

"Daughter, stay away from the American."  
"Yes father."

One night she entered the bed chambers of her father's students and crouched down beside the young Americans bed. She gazed at his lips with a burning desire to kiss them.

The daughter moved in closer and whispered in his ear. "No matter what my father says, you'll always be my beloved."

As she returned to her bed chambers her father was in the room with a displeasing look on his face."Father?"  
"I warned you daughter to stay away from the American,"  
She crossed her arms."Why?"  
"He's ..."  
"Father I love him."  
"You don't know who he is? How can you love a man who hides his pain away by using his pain like cloak. I want you to leave daughter. I will send for you when I need you."  
"Yes father." she paused ." What will happen to the American?"  
" If he survives the test . He will become one of us daughter. And you will conceive my hire with him."  
The master kissed his daughter on the forehead. "We will see each other again daughter. I know you'll never desert me."

When the daughter arrived to the mountains she found her home destroyed, bodies of her father's students covered with ashes. Nothing was left, only a small rare blue flower was in the snow. She picked it up with her hand and looked at it. Standing behind her was the scarred bald headed man. "Mistress what happens next?"  
"We find my father. Then he find the man who did this and stab him in the heart."She crouched down and placed the flower in the snow as honor of all the souls who died. In the back of her mind she was thinking about the American, her beloved. Was he in the ashes or was he alive in America?

A beard man was walking up the mountain past when he saw her and the bald headed man. His leg was wounded but he survived because one of his greatest students, the one he loved like his own blood saved him from falling to his death. But the truth was the bearded man warned him about compassion.

The dark haired woman turned around and saw the man walked towards them. "Father," she said with relief as she ran to him. "Father you're alive."  
"Yes daughter. Though I can't not speak for the others."  
"What about the American?"

The woman watched her father's expression change. "He is the one who did this to us." She back away and shook her head.  
"No. It can't be true."  
"It is the truth daughter. Accepted it."  
"Where is he?"  
"Back home to America, to his beloved city that will be covered with the blood of the innocent. We will let him try and fix his city for awhile, while we rebuild our army. When the storm comes daughter he will suffer from his sins against us. His blood will cover the streets that he so loves and we will have our vengeance daughter."

After the daughter found out that he father was killed by a man dressed as a bat. She took her own actions to find the bats' weakness. For years she fought hard to rebuild her army, trained a young street girl whose past was just as dark as hers. The street girl became a thief for her, invading homes of the rich from around the world and taking everything away while the daughter of the master kidnapped the sons of rich from America and locked them away treating them like caged animals while only one little bat was on her mind. If the fathers of the kidnapped sons refused to do their instructions that will be destroyed by the hands of bald headed bodyguard.

One night as she stood by the balcony of her Paris apartment the street girl entered the room.  
"Mistress,"  
"What is it kitten?"  
"Everything is set. The plane leaves for American in 3 hours."  
"You've done well for me. I knew you were worthy to fight at my side. But I have special assignment for you kitten."  
"I will do anything for you my mistress."

The dark haired woman smiled. "I know. When we go to America, I want you to find this Prince of Gotham , pretend to have his heart and then when the storm hits ripped it out and leave him with his own pain that he is cursed with. You will have all the riches your heart desires."  
"What about the Prince of Gotham?"  
"He'll join the others. That is his punishment to rot in a cell and watch his beloved city come crumbling down."

The young street girl looked at her with a look of confusion. "Why do you hate him so much my mistress?"  
"Why? He took everything from me. My home, my life and my father. This man murdered my father and destroyed the very foundations of my father's dream for a better world. Now he will pay for his sins. Back your bags kitten we're heading to a city that has to be punished for its sins and crimes."

Miranda awoke from her daydreaming and looked at the orange glow reflecting in the clouds of Gotham city."Beloved . You will pay for your betrayal. I will take everything from you just like you took everything from me."_  
_

000000

When Alfred Pennyworth carried the tray of toast and coffee into the master bedroom he saw the bed was empty and unmade. He did a deep sigh and then left the room.

In an empty room of the manor, Bruce Wayne was on performing a balance exercise using his good leg as support and his wounded leg was lifted high above his lower part of his abs. As his body was starting to loss balance and winced and then took a deep breath in and released.

During his youthful days he achieved lessons that would help him ignore pain. In India he learnt how to control his physical pain by letting it work them him but instead letting work through pain. His teacher an old Indian man also trained him to become immune to poisons and toxins by inhaling and drinking them. There were some nights when he would feel like his breath was going to run out, sweating and swelling up in the face but after a few days he overcame the effects and became strong when taking the second or third dose of the toxin. But when he versed the Scarecrow for the first time he never felt the effects so strong and so painful for his emotions and his mind. Without the help of his loyal friends Alfred and Fox, his mind would have been lost forever.

Bruce looked at the cane leaning against the coffee table, he sighed and then slowly bent down to get in a crouching position just like what he would do when he was Batman overseeing on the roof tops letting the evening rain wash away his pain. Inside he missed the trill, the freedom he had on the rooftops. Sometimes he would think to him 'will I ever come back?'

Alfred entered the room with the tray in his hands and noticed a few dark bruises on Bruce's arms. "Master Wayne did you fall? Are you alright sir," he asked with worry in his tired blue eyes. Bruce smiled.  
"I'm fine Alfred."  
"Care to explain what you're doing?"  
"I'm building my strength back up Alfred. It's been a while."

Alfred placed the tray on the table and handed him the cane.

Bruce shook his head. "No. I don't need that anymore."  
"But sir, you're leg."  
"The leg is fine."

Bruce walked over to the window and put his hands behind his back. "I think that cane was an excuse for me to lock myself up from the responsibility I vowed to do."  
"Master Wayne, you're not saying that ..."  
Bruce turned around. "I let myself be consumed with grief and denial. Like you said old friend my parents gave me life so I could live." He looked down on his bullet wound. "So the Batman can live."  
Alfred crossed his arms with a displeasing look. "Batman, you're going to become your symbol and risk your own life again for a city that treats you as an outcast?"  
"I'll stick the shadows."  
"Sir, with all due respect you're older now and your body."  
"My body is fine. Alfred I can't spend my life locked away in this prison. I need to be free."

Alfred took a good long look at his master, he was still the same little boy that he raised, although he was more stubborn and careless with his actions, Bruce was still the innocent boy inside. That would never change.  
Alfred sighed. "Do what you want Master Wayne. Although I don't approve of your choice sir, I will stand by your side no matter what happens."  
"Thank you Alfred."

Bruce walked over to the table and grabbed the cup of coffee.  
"So what are we doing today?"  
"Cleaning out the Bat-cave and preparing it for the Batman to use again."  
"Oh,"  
"What?"  
"It's just that I have places to run to. I won't be long."  
Bruce nodded. "Take your time." he paused. "In fact I'm going to Wayne Enterprise to ask Mister Fox for some for equipment."

"I reckon that you'll be seeing Miss Tate along the way."  
"You know me to well." Bruce smirked with his curved inviting lips as he thought about Miranda. "Alfred?"  
"Yes master Wayne?"  
"Do you think she's the one?"  
"Only time will tell."

Bruce gently nodded.

00000

"Bruce Wayne," Holly Robinson said. "You made out with Bruce Wayne?"

Selina who was sitting on the stairwell turned and looked at her teenage friend. "We kissed,"

"Kissed, then what happened?" Holly asked with excitement. "Come on spill it Selina, it's not everyone that an avenge woman takes to kiss the billionaire prince of Gotham."

"You sound amazed by this, Holly," Selina smirked. "It was just a kiss."

"Yes, but like my mother told me once, a kiss is a first stage of winning a man's heart."

Selina resting her chin on her knee. "Still, I wish it was Batman."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Batman again , come off it Selina , you and I both know that he's never going to resurface after the crimes he caused and the murder of the district attorney Harvey Dent. It's time to stop thinking about a myth and start …."

The young dark haired woman gave the teen a glare that was familiar to a cat's soulless gaze. 'I still he's hiding somewhere in the city and I'm going to be the one that will lure him out of the shadows."

Holly crossed her arms. "How are you going to do this plan?"

"Simple Holly, to lure a bat you need to give him an invitation."

0000

Miranda Tate was in the board room sitting on the long table alone will looking at a folder when Bruce entered wearing a tailor made suit.

"Still waiting for the answer?" He asked.

She looked up and smiled. "Oh, no I was just in here relaxing." Her blue eyes stared him down. "What are you doing here Mr. Wayne?"

"I just came to check up on how my company has been holding out without me." He looked at her and noticed that she was frowning. "And also I wanted to ask a certain woman out for lunch if she is not too busy"

Miranda closed the folder and pulled her chair away from the table. "Not, at all."

"Then come on, I'll show you the town Miss Tate." He said holding out his hand as she grasped it firmly.

"You didn't come here, for the annual stocks, Bruce you came here for me didn't you?"

Bruce gave her a dumbfounded look and then smirked. "You caught me, guilty as charged."

"Was it because of the kiss we did last night?" Miranda asked.

"Maybe,"

000000

Rain was pouring down outside as Bruce holding Miranda's hands walked up the steps of Wayne Manor and headed to the upper level. His hair was drench along with his clothes; Miranda had water dripping from the ends making her thick brown locks become curly at the bottom. They entered the master bed room; Bruce pulled his suit jacket off and threw it onto the unmade bed.

Miranda wrapped her hands around his drenched white dress shirt and they moved to the opened window as their lips touched. The only light that was in the room was a lamp on the nightstand. Both of them became locked into a kiss as lightning flickered through the window.

Bruce pulled away and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Bruce," Miranda said. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, I'm just not use to all this."

"What do you mean beloved?" She asked.

The billionaire arched an eye brow. "What did you just call me?" He asked.

"Beloved."


	5. Chapter 5 : Deception

**Chapter 5: Deception**

Bruce Wayne wearing a black overcoat was walking with his cane through the glass greenhouse that Rachel and he used to play games inside when they were children. It was still the same, cracked glass on the floors, green vines growing all around. But it was empty and forgotten. He placed his hand on the work bench that his mother used to plant pots of flowers and tomatoes and then he looked down at the hiding place where Rachel used to pretend it was a cave.

Alfred was standing behind him. "Master Wayne what are you doing out here?"

"Remembering ." Bruce said in a heartfelt whisper.

His silver hazel green eyes shifted to his butler. "I remember when Rachel and I used to come out here and play. She would hide under the work bench and then sneak attack me pinning me to the ground while laughing." He smiled."She used to love this place." Bruce lowered his head. "I pushed her away because of my anger. I told her I never wanted to see her again."

Bruce felt dizzy. "Sir, are you alright?" Alfred asked walking to his master with a look of concern.  
"I'm fine."  
"Taking too much in I see ,"  
"Alfred ,"  
"Yes Master Wayne?"  
"Do you think Rachel loved me? Or did her heart belong to Dent."

Alfred bit this tongue. He didn't want to tell his master the truth about Rachel and how she loved Bruce as a friend because she could never love Batman.  
"In a way sir,"  
"Oh. I guess being Batman is a curse when no one wants to love you."  
"Sir, Rachel loved you. Deep down you know that. But she didn't love what you became."  
"You're right. She loved the man that died when Batman was born."  
Alfred nodded.  
Bruce was starting to get emotional. "I lost her to Dent because he didn't wear a mask."  
"No he showed his two faces." Alfred paused. "So when are you picking up Miss Tate tonight?"  
"Eight. At noon I'm going to Wayne Enterprises to talk with Fox. I need him to make me a leg brace."

Alfred crossed his arms. "For what?"  
"So I can walk without this cane. Besides I want to see how my father's company is holding out."  
"Will you be taking the Porsche of the Lamborghini ?"  
Bruce smirked. "The Lambo is for the night. The Porsche is for the day."

* * *

In the back alley of Iceberg Lounge , Selina Kyle was waiting dressed in black leather, hair long and flowing behind her.

"You've done well for me kitten" Selina turned around and saw the dark haired woman standing behind her. "Did you find anything of value?"

Selina nodded. "He's a man that is full of pain. Both physical and emotional. Bruce Wayne grieves for his loved ones. That's all he thinks about is the past."

"That will change kitten. Make him forget about his loved ones. Make him only think about you and wanting more and then when he's weak stab his heart."

Selina nodded. "I will do has instructed."

"Good girl. His time as a prince is almost up. Now go."

Selina bowed her head and then exited through the alley feeling sick to her stomach knowing that what she was doing is inhumane. She had to bring Batman out, the only thing that would serve as a bait is the necklace that hopefully Bruce Wayne knows it's missing.

* * *

Light snow was beginning to fall down on the steers of Gotham as Bruce Wayne stood in the board room looking at the city he so loved blows him. All the roof tops were covered in blankets of white as he placed his hand on the cold glass and closed his eyes.

_**8 years ago...  
**__  
The horrid laughter from the mass murdering clown echoed in the air like a howling wind. A pair of intense silver hazel green eyes opened as a gloved hand pressed against flesh.  
"Wake up little bat."  
_

_Batman squinted his eyes and founded himself hung five feet into the air, his hands were wrapped in industrial chains as he could smell the decaying meat in the air. "Where," he coughed as Batman dripped down his chin.  
_

_"I'll answer that question Batman. You're in a basement of a butcher shop where you'll be stripped limb from limb and then in the morning I'll be sending a special order of you to Gordon. Maybe I will throw some barbecue sauce as well to keep the flavor purified."  
Batman could feel his stomach turn.  
_

_The Joker circled around him "Where to start?" he said looking at Batman's body. "I just the part that has the most fat on it."  
_

_He took out his switchblade and jabbed it into Batman ribs.  
_

_The Dark Knight wailed in pain.  
_

_"That's it little piggy squeal for the butcher . For Gotham is the land of the pigs and I am its butcher."  
_

_Batman coughed up blood.  
_

_"So the batman does bleed after all." He pulled out the knife as Batman clenched his jaw trying to push the joker off his body. The clown licked the blade. "It's missing something."  
Batman tried to break free from the chains, his weak body was giving out from the lack of blood. He still could not believe that the Joker escaped from Arkham, killed two patrol officers and then blow up and ambulance just to get Batman's attention. Every fiber in his body burned with rage as the Joker danced around him , mocking him with foul words of lies.  
_

_"Just think when all the people of Gotham find out that there betraying outcast is no more. I will take down all the justice preservers' one soul at a time and then for the icing on the cake I will destroy the Gotham Court House either with gasoline or dynamite whatever is cheaper from my wallet." Batman made his hands into fists. "And then when the fireworks in finish I will bring the White Knight back from the dead along with his charred girlfriend."  
" Rachel," Batman said with deep sorrow .  
" So the bat had feelings for the woman. Is that the reason why you jumped out of the window and saved her from becoming the newest edition to Gotham cemetery? Or are things not as they appear. There's only one other man that knew the locally lady. The prince of Gotham, Brucie Wayne."  
_

_"Enough!" Batman used the blades of his razor sharp gauntlets and broke the chains. "You're spending the rest of your days in Arkham even if I give to personally put you and a body cast."  
The Joker laughed. "Batman told a joke. I never knew he had sense of humor."  
"I don't clown."  
"Oh but you do. Deep down you're glad that Dent is dead. That you have one less soul to worry about."  
"Dent was a good man."  
The Joker shook his head and laughed. "You see that's the thing about this world . Good men are really bad men underneath. But you," He pointed with his purple glove. "You're a good man in a bad time. Think about is Batman , you saved Gotham from becoming a graveyard , you saved Gordon's little family and then you took the fall for a man that shot you in the gut." _

_The Joker laughed. _

_"Hee Hee Hee. You're a victim of your own sense of morality."_

_Batman was about to round house kick the clown into the brick wall until the Joker said something that made him freeze with thought. "You are the only one that lost everything Bats. Now Gotham will hunt you down, Gordon will betray you and put you down like a sick dog that's begging to die." He looked at Batman with his shark like eyes. "I know you want to get out of this don't you. You want a normal life without the freaks like me and the countless bodies that piled up on the slab because of your failures." The Joker threw the knife on the floor. "You want to see the final curtain come down."  
_

_"No. I want to see you're final curtain come down."Batman was about to threw a punch.  
"Then make that wish come true. Cross you're line and kill me ."  
_

_Batman thought about his vow he made so many years ago . Though the Joker took everything away from him , Rachel , his crusade it was not his life to take. _

_"No. I won't kill you."  
"Why? Because of your moral code . All your righteous rules."_

_He grabbed the Joker by the collar and threw him to the ground. "You're life is it mine to take."_  
_The clown laughed. "But yours is." He pulled a pistol from his overcoat pocket and pulled the trigger and shot Batman in the left leg sending the hero falling to his knees screaming in pain has the bullet burned his flesh. The Joker stood up and walked over to Batman, placed his hand on the cowl. "Let this be the key to your freedom." He took a bow. "I'm letting you live because I really don't know what I would do without you."_  
_"You sick demented freak!" Batman snarled. "I break you in two."_  
_"One day maybe. But not today." He lifted up Batman's chin. "We will see each other again, maybe in another life or in a cell at Arkham waiting to ride the lightening for our sins against Gotham. Until then I bid you farewell Bats." He blew him a kiss and then left the Dark Knight alone in the dark room in his own puddle of blood. Batman pressed the radio transmitter in his cowl._  
_"Alfred," he coughed. "Alfred, are you there?"_  
_"Always sir."_  
_"Need pick up. I'll send you the coordinates on the computer from my cowl."_  
_"I'm on my way."_

Bruce awoke from his day dreaming to a soft sound of a woman's voice. "Bruce Wayne,"  
He turned around and found himself staring into the blue eyes of a woman that he never met before. "Hello?"  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I need to see Fox."  
"Mr. Fox is in Hong Kong for an important meeting. He won't be back till later in the week."  
"So you're running things?"

She nodded.

"I want to go to the R and D department Miss….

"Tate. Sadie Tate."

"Tate?" Bruce asked. "You wouldn't be …"

"Miranda is my younger sister. Now tell me what you are doing here Mr. Wayne?"

"There's something I need to look up on."  
"I afraid I can't allow you to do that Mr. Wayne."

Bruce gave her a crossed look. "What do you mean? This is my company. I can go wherever I please. And I sure don't need to be told where not to go Sadie. Now if you excuse me I would like to go to my office."  
"Of course. I'll unlock the door."  
Bruce followed her down the hall until that reached his office door that had his name plate on the wall.  
"There you go,"  
"Thanks."  
"Do you need anything?" Sadie asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not staying, I'm just collecting something."  
Sadie looked at him; his was a well defined man with passion for his work and his willpower. But he was also careless and arrogant towards his actions. "If you need anything Mr. Wayne just ask."  
"Thank you Miss Tate."

She closed the door.

* * *

Selina was in the parking garage of Wayne Enterprises walking past all the fancy high priced cars , finally she spotted the one that belong to Bruce Wayne. Carefully she removed a letter from her purse and placed it on the windshield. She looked around to see if anyone was down there and then hopped on her motor cycle called the Prowler and zoomed out of the parking garage like lightning.

* * *

Bruce Wayne grabbed his phone book that contain the few contacts he made from his travels abroad from the desk drawer and then exited through the office door.

Sadie was in Fox's office talking on the phone. He stood by the door and listened to the conversation.  
"I have the swipe card to the R and D department. I will get what we need."  
Bruce wondered what she met. Only Fox had the authority to enter the sub basement unless it was Fox on the other line. He had to find a way to reach Lucius .

Sadie stood in the doorway. "Mr. Wayne is there something you need?"  
"No. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."

"OK. Have a good night." She said with a rough tone in her voice.

As he walked away, he turned around. 'Oh Sadie, you wouldn't happen to have Fox's number for his hotel room in Hong Kong?"

Sadie shrugged. "Sorry but Mr. Fox lets to be private."  
"Since when?" Bruce asked with his arms folded.  
"Since he was used by one of his trusted friends." She replied .

Bruce knew that truth to that statement. It was when Batman needed to track down the mass murdering clown the Joker before the midnight hour unless he wanted to see two ferries blow sky high out of Gotham Bay. He asked Fox to help him track down the Jokers location by using a solar cellular tracking device that R and D created for government communications that Bruce sign for without telling Fox.

Fox agreed to help Batman not because he was the son of the late Thomas Wayne. No it was because if he didn't countless lives would be destroyed and Gotham would fall apart piece by piece.  
"Well when he comes back; tell him that Bruce Wayne wants to see him."  
"I will Bruce."

She watched him leave and then dialed her cell phone.  
"Yes."  
"It's me. Change of plans dispose of Fox. Make it look like it was accident."  
"Where should I dump the body?"  
"Under the over past bridge. Then call the police tell them to find Bruce Wayne. He's going to take the fall again."  
She hung up.  
Bruce entered the lower level of the parking garage, he pressed the start up button on his key and listen to the sound of engine roaring in the silence of the garage.

As he found his car and was about to open the driver's side door something caught his attention. A red envelope placed on the windshield with a black wiper holding it into place.

He picked it up and opened it to read.

**Dear Prince of Gotham,**

**If you ever want to see your valuable treasure again. Tell Batman to meet me on top of Phoenix building tonight at midnight. I have an important manner to address that concerns your welfare.**

**Cat.**

Bruce crumbled the letter and threw it on the cement. Then he slid inside the seat and placed the key in to take the car out of parking mode. Out of his anger he dialed his Blackberry for Alfred.

Wayne Manor," Alfred said with his pleasant voice as he was dusting the book shelf in the library.  
"Alfred it's me."  
"Master Wayne is everything alright."  
"No. I need you to go in my parents' bedroom and go over dresser .

Alfred hurried up the stairs and swiftly walked towards the master bedroom. He walked over to the dresser.. "I am at the dresser, Master Wayne."  
"See if the arrow head Rachel gave me is there?"  
Alfred looked on the dresser and saw no sign of Rachel's gift. "Oh my, sir the arrowhead."  
Bruce made his lips into a scowling expression. Anger was coursing through his veins.  
"Sir,"  
"She took it."  
"Who?"  
"Selina. She must be working for this cat person. I'll find out the answers tonight when I pick her up."  
"Sir how did anything go with Fox?"  
Bruce groaned. "Fox what's there. Sadie said that he was in Hong Kong."  
"Hong Kong? I just talked to him this morning. I told him that you were going to be there in the afternoon."  
"What?"  
Bruce stopped at the red light and saw a familiar face getting out of a black unmarked SUV with a young rookie police officer.  
"Gordon," he said in a low voice tone that was similar to Batman's.  
"Sir,"  
"I'll be home in a bit."  
"Very good sir. I have your suit and jacket pressed and waiting."

He parked his car at the curb and looked at the grey haired commissioner talking with the rookie. It had been eight long years since Gordon and Batman spoke, ever since the night when Gordon sent the dogs after him. Bruce observed the rookie a small boy, with dark hair and a charming innocent face.

They were heading to City Hall.

Inside his sports car Bruce bowed his head feeling ashamed for how he abandoned his trusted friend and a good man.

_After the Joker shot him in the leg, Batman was hunted down in all the streets of downtown Gotham, snipers were on the roof waiting for a clear shot, a patrol helicopter took to the sky shining it's light on the free way while the Dark Knight was zooming past the busy motorist , trying to look for an escape from being the prey of Gothams' finest._

He escaped into an alley only to be surrounded by officers pointing their stun guns at him.

_Batman back up to the wall as they told him to hold his hands up and remove the belt. The dark crusader did what he was told, he removed the belt expect for a smoke bomb he had in his right hand._

The SWAT team was about to pull the triggers when Batman threw the bomb on the ground and fired his grappling gun to the roof , wrapped the grapple wire in the middle of his belt that he clipped on and ascended to the roof tops leaving the team blow coughing in the grey smoke.

As Batman's feet smack on the cement roof, he could feel the blood running down his leg. The bullet was imbedded into the flesh and bone which made the pain feel like he was stabbed by a sharp blade each time he moved his leg to walk. Finally his when he stood on the ledge ready to jump to the next roof his leg gave out making him lose his balance and sending his worn out body crashing into the alley way blow him.

With painful force he landed on a rusted dumpster hard and rolled off in a pile of forgotten trash bags. Blood was dripping out his mouth due to the internal bleeding his was suffering with. Inside he knew that without a doubt, if he didn't get the proper medical help he would die within the morning.

Bruce removed his cowl and touched the blood on his forehead from the impact of the dumpster. He looked at the soaked glove of his stained with his own blood. The sound of officers running down the alley way echoed in his ear drums as he lifted himself up and pulled the cowl back on. He limped staggering into the trash cans trying to push himself to run and find somewhere to call for Alfred. Then he fell face first on the wet pavement and black out.

He awoke to someone tugging his arm. "Batman," The Dark Knight opened his sliver hazel green eyes and saw that he was staring into a face that he thought he would never see.  
"Gordon," he rasped. "What are you doing here? You could lose you're..." He coughed up blood. " You could lose your job."  
"Let me worry about that. Right now I need to get you to a hospital."  
"No!"Batman growled. "No hospitals. I will be arrested."  
"But?"  
Batman slowly got off his back. "Leave me alone Gordon. This is my fight."  
"I can't leave you here to die."  
"Death is all I see."  
"At least let me help you pick yourself up. It's the least I can do."  
Batman nodded. "Call your men off for five minutes. That will give me enough time to get on my bike."

Gordon nodded and pressed the button on his three way radio. He turned to look at Batman but the wounded knight had vanished.

Batman waited in the shadows for the clearing to reach his bike. One the pack of officers got the order from Gordon they left the alley, giving him enough time to hop on his bike and dial for Alfred.  
"Alfred... Alfred.."  
"Master Wayne,"  
"I ..."  
"Sir?"  
Batman tasted the blood dripping from his mouth. "I've been shot. I don't think I'll make it."  
"Sir, please just come home."  
"I'll try."  
Batman turned switched on the engine on and held his gut.

He knew he had to make it for Alfred. With a few deep breaths and a griming groan, he glided the bike out of the back of the alley way, from the sights of Lower 5th street. Everything was twirling around him as he reached the entrance of the underground bunker underneath his penthouse. He pressed the button on his belt to open the wall, the wall flipped opened and he glided the bike into the tunnel.

With the coursing sharp pain running through his body, he fell off and landed hard on the cement. "Alfred!" he screamed as everything around him began to grow dark. His heart was beating slowly and his pulse was faint. "Alfred, help me,"

_Alfred ripped the dark cowl off Bruce's head, revealing the lines of concern that appeared to be permanently etched on his face ever since "the Batman" was created on the night when innocence was lost to two bullets and vengeance was born._

"Careful Alfred," a older woman said.  
"Leslie I know what I'm doing."

"I know old friend." She said looking into the butler's worried eyes. "He's going to be alright."  
"I promised his parents that I would never let anything happen to him. I broke that promise tonight."

Leslie shook her head. "No. You can be there from him all the time ."  
"But Leslie looked at him."  
"He'll pull through. Might take awhile but he'll come back."

Alfred watched Bruce's pale blood stained chest at it continued its shallow rise and fall; every breath was a struggle and strain on his heart. But it was the only detectable sign of life that she could see, and deep down it frightened him.

Leslie removed the bullet from the young man's leg with a pair of tweezers while Alfred looked down at the pale face man that endured so much. "You've always been a fighter Master Wayne." he said softly as Leslie placed the bullet into a jar.  
"There the bullet is out."

Alfred pulled up a chair nearby and sat by his master's side never releasing his grip. "Come back to me sir."

"Alfred I have something to tell you." The doctor said wrapping the leg with gauze. "I fear that Bruce won't be able to walk with some form of support. When the bullet entered his leg and shattered the bone."

The old butler felt his heart sink. "So he's going to use a cane for the rest of his life."  
"No. Just until the leg is strong enough. But if he continues his nightly activities. He will never walk again."

_**A few days later ...  
**__  
Alfred entered the main bedroom of the penthouse and found his young master slumped in a chair with a grim look on his face. Tears were rolling off his cheek bones as the early morning light reflected in his sorrowful eyes.  
"I prepared a little something." the butler said holding a tray of breakfast and coffee.  
Bruce was silent.  
"Very well," the butler replied. "I will return to the kitchen."_

The 32 year old turned his head slowly and looked at his butler. "Alfred?"  
"Yes master Wayne."  
"When will the manor be ready?"  
"In two weeks. I already told Fox about your injury so you have nothing to worry about at that end."

Bruce lowered his head as he began to weep. "I lost everything this past week. I lost the woman I loved because of Dent." he rasped using his Batman voice tone. "I should have own that the Joker was using a mind trick on Me." he clenched his jaw."When I got to the warehouse, I thought I was going to find Rachel, free her and tell her that everything is going to be alright. While Dent would be out of her life. And we could move on with ours. But that's not what happened. No I got to the warehouse kicked down the door and found Dent on the floor lying in oil screaming at me. My heart broke into pieces knowing that I failed Rachel." He placed his hands over his eyes. "I failed Gotham."

_Alfred walked over to his master and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "You didn't fail master Wayne . You believe in what you thought was right."  
_

_"Right? I am an outcast. People think of me as a freak just like the clown. As I sit in this prison and rot with my own regrets Gotham will be at peace knowing that Dent was the hero and Batman was the villain that murdered because the clown drove him to madness." Bruce wiped away the tears from his eyes. "This is my reward for saving Gotham."  
"What about Gordon he knows the truth?"_

Bruce sighed. "Yes. And it's just going to between him and I no one else will ever know." Bruce looked out the window. "Now if you excuse me I would like to be alone."

_Alfred gently nodded._

_"Of course, but if you spend your life alone Master Wayne then you'll miss out on life itself."_

Bruce awoke from his memory lane to the sound of someone tapping on the glass. He turned his head and saw Gordon standing there.

Bruce put on his charming face and rolled down the window. "Yes?" he asked with a smirk.

Gordon was trying not to roll his eyes. "Might want to explain why you've been sitting in your car for the last ten minutes at a no parking zone Mr. Wayne."

Bruce put on a dumbfounded face and looked at the sign. "That sign wasn't there before."

Gordon crossed his arms.

"You young people always trying to get the easiness out of life,"

The billionaire smiled. "Call it one of my past times commissioner."

"Well can you move your past time somewhere else ."

Bruce nodded.

"Of course. I'm late anyway."

The young rookie officer came walking to Gordon. "Sir we have a situation." he said looking at Bruce.

"John Blake this is Bruce Wayne, our Gotham prince."

The rookie gave Bruce a friendly nod. "Hi."

Bruce waved. "Well I leave you two alone."

Gordon smiled.

"Not so fast, officer gave the billionaire a parking ticket."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Just another one to add in my scrapbook."

John wrote the ticket and handed it to Bruce. "How many of these do you get?"

"Oh about as much you write them out."

He rolled up the window and started the engine while Gordon and Blake moved to the sidewalk watching him put the car in gear and head into the twilight traffic.

Blake crossed his arms. "Wow?"

"Yeah he does that lot." Gordon answered. "Now what is the situation you wanted to discuss with me officer."?

"Lucius Fox's wife reported him missing one hour ago."


	6. Chapter 6 : The Cat and the Bat

**Chapter 6: The Cat and the Bat**

Selina Kyle exited through the front door of the jewelry store where she lived above. The twilight sky was breathtaking with a mix light blues and pinks as the November air blew her long hair around. As she stood on the sidewalk waiting for her date, she began to doubt herself, it was true that she hated Bruce Wayne for his wealth and lifestyle but she was also starting to fall in love with him.

Slowly.

Bruce Wayne on the other side of the street was leaned against the silver Lamborghini wearing a grey tailor suit and black dress pants. His hair was slicked back and his eyes confident as he spotted Selina.

She noticed him and ran cross the street while cars were honking their horns at her. Bruce was trying not to laugh while looking at her facial expressions. Finally she made to the other side.

"While I'm impressed. You made it out of there alive."  
She brushed her hair back. "You should try doing it at rush hour."  
Bruce moved in closer and kissed her on the cheek. "Ready to prowl the streets?" He asked with his charming smile.  
"Are you going to protect me?" She asked in a playful tone. "Because I need a big strong man to protect me. After all this is Gotham City."  
"I'll try. He smirked.

Bruce walked her over the passenger's side and opened the door.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne,"

Selina slid into the seat. He nodded and closed the door as she buckled up her seat belt and fixed her hair making sure everything was perfect . She had two dates to endure tonight, one with the billionaire prince and the other with the aloof dark knight.

Bruce sat in the driver's seat.  
"So where are you taking me tonight Mr. Wayne?"  
"I want to show my side of the city."

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth was busy doing his cross word when the phone in the kitchen rang. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen wall.

"Wayne Manor,"  
"Alfred it's me. I can't talk long."  
"Lucius? Where are you?"  
"Never mind about that. I need to speak with Bruce."

Alfred sighed. This was the only time where Bruce wasn't there when he was needed. "I'm afraid Master Wayne is out with a woman."  
"Miranda?"  
"No. Selina Kyle."

Lucius looked at the water blow. "Tell Bruce this message. B. A .T."  
"Bat? What is this for?"  
Before Lucius could answer a bald man grabbed the phone from him and smashed it with his boot. "Don't want to waste your final minutes.

Alfred wrote down the message on his cross word puzzle and dialed for his master.

* * *

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle were enjoying a conversation holding hands at the river front of Gotham Bay. The fall air was peaceful and the sound of an off shore freighter sounding off echoed in the silence.

"So tell me more about your past handsome?" Selina asked showing interest as her lips curled as she spoke.

"I ran away from home and traveled the world for seven years. Everyone thought I was dead until I made my return took back my father's company and gave a good friend his job back."  
"Why did you run away?"

Bruce placed his hand on the railing and looked out to the river. "I ran because I had to find a purpose for my life. I was full of anger. But I learn't through my travels that anger can destroy you if you let revenge take over your life."

He remember when he trained with the leaf of shadows, how Ras al Ghul taught him how to use his anger as power when confronting the enemy. Although without his crusade as Batman there were many of times when he lashed out and almost cross his line. But he remembered the reason why he became the Batman; he wanted to make a symbol that the freaks and criminality would fear. And the people of Gotham would embrace over time. But after what happened to dent his symbol became a faded memory in the hearts and  
minds of Gotham.  
"So why did you come back?"  
"Because this city was my purpose in life. I wanted to help those who can't help themselves."  
"And did you Bruce?"  
"In a way. But you can only help for so long until he realized that you'll never be rewarded."

Just as Selina was about to speak, but Bruce's Blackberry began to chime. "Excuse." He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Bruce Wayne."  
"What is your friend's life worth to you Batman."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Do you value him more than your own life?"  
"Where is he?" Bruce growled. "Tell me?"  
"The old assistant CEO is at the overpass bridge on the East End of the tracks Mr. Wayne. In 48 hours I will release him to you if you do actually what I ask."  
"What do you want?'  
"Batman."  
"I can't..."  
"What do you mean? It's who you are unless he left you that night when the clown maned you."  
Bruce made his hand into a fist. "If I go will you let Fox go?"  
"Maybe."

The phone hung up

Bruce looked at Selina.

" Something has come up at the office."

"I understand handsome. I can find my own way."

He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Selina placed her hand on his cheek.

"Don't make promises you can't keep handsome." She walked away  
looking at her watch it was almost 11:30, which meant she had to get ready for her second date.

Bruce watched her cross the street and then dial for Alfred.

"Wayne Manor,"

"Alfred. Lucius is in trouble. I need you to prepare something for me."  
"I know. I took the liberty of removing it out the case."  
"I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

Selina parked the Prowler in front of a shipping container at the East End docks. She unlocked the container with her locket around her neck and walked inside.

* * *

**20 minutes later...**

Bruce walking towards the hallway that led to the study of Wayne Manor, Alfred trailing behind him. "I need you to trace the number from my Blackberry. It will give us the exact location of where Fox is being held." They entered the study and Bruce went to the cherry oak grandfather clock turned the hands to the exact hour of his parent's death and pressed the middle. The clock hissed as it shifted to the right side of the wall revealing a secret passage way. Bruce walked inside.  
"Coming Alfred?" He asked walking towards the stairwell. The butler looked at the dark narrow stairwell.  
"I let you down first and turn on the lights."

Bruce shook his head trying not to smile on the butlers comment. "Alright." He began to walk down the stairs as Alfred watched with a nervous look, worried that his master might lose his balance and fall.

"Be careful sir,"

**10 minutes later ...**

Both men were in the Bat cave . Bruce was fitting into his armor while Alfred helped him put the chest plate over his head and then handed him the black gantlets with razor sharp blades. Then he handed him the leg brace which Bruce placed over his calf for support.

"Just be careful of the leg of yours. No high intense combat."

Bruce walked over to the mirror near the case and smeared on make army paint over his eye lids covering them in black.

Then Alfred handed him the cowl. "You're cowl master Wayne,"

He looked at the face of Batman. The face that criminals feared , the face that Rachel despised.

"I know you don't want me to wear this old friend. But Batman has to come back. It's the only way to save Fox."

Alfred nodded.

"I know Master Wayne."

Bruce pulled the cowl over his head, transforming him into the creature of the night. The Batman.

He clipped the belt into place and stared at his butler. He gave his butler a quick nod and then slid onto the Batpod .

Alfred walked over to him.

"Sir Fox wanted me to give you this." He handed Batman the note.

"Bat?" Batman asked with his raspy voice.  
"I think it's a code."  
"I think you're right." Batman placed his gloved hands on the handlebars of the bike. "Alfred,"

"Yes master Wayne."

"Thank you,"

"For what sir?"

Batman turned his head and looked at the old man. "For not giving up on me."

"I will never give up on you Master Wayne." He smiled.

Batman fired up the engine and glided the bike off the platform and down to the smooth cement underneath the waterfall. He could not believe it after all those years of being out of action it was just like a riding a bike cycle.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gotham East End Docks...

Selina was transforming too inside the container. She zipped up her black leather suit and pulled on her sharp high heel boots. Then she clipped her silver belt into place and wrapped her whip around her waist. Finally she pulled on a cowl that resembled a cat's head over her face.

* * *

Gotham was quiet as batman prowled the streets getting a feel of the city. Not much had changed alleys were still filled with trash bags and empty needles left on the ground. The smell rain hung in the air as he entered the alley that changed his forever.

Crime Alley, a cursed placed full of forgotten dreams and nightmares. The place where innocence dies and vengeance is born. He stepped on the broken glass of beer bottles and looked at the cracked brick wall and then with a firm expression in his face, he stood on the spot of where his parents were shot.

Batman crouched down with his cape touching the puddles of water. He placed his gloved hand on the cold ground and closed his eyes.

* * *

Under the overpass bridge Lucius Fox with his hands tied behind his back was looking at the man who held him captive. He looked at the weird mask over the man's mouth.

"Why do you where that mask ?" He asked

The bald headed man glared at him.

"To stop the pain."

"What happens if the mask is taken off? Will you die?"

"Painfully."

The dark haired woman entered the passage way with two of her armed men behind her. Fox's eyes went wide ."You? I trusted you."  
The woman walked over to him. " Never trust a woman who has vengeance in her heart."

"Why are you doing this?"  
" Did you ever have a loved one taken away from you? Hear the screams of death shattering in your ears. No. I lost both my parents. My mother was taken from me and my father murdered by your bat."

"Batman doesn't kill."

" Then why did he let my father die?"  
"I don't know."

" Of course not you're trying to protect him. You think that he'll save you in time. I know he cares about you just like his old butler. I'll take both of your souls and he'll be alone just like me."

She removed a dagger from her overcoat pocket." This was the blade that sliced open my mother's throat . I going to stick it into Bruce Wayne's heart and then he can say to be that he is sorry."

The woman looked at the bald headed man. "Come Bane we must prepare for the storm." She ordered.

* * *

Batman was crouched down on the roof top adjacent to the Gotham Police Headquarters. He looked at the empty roof top; the smashed searchlight was still bolted on the cement, with broken glass underneath that reflected in the moonlight. He remembered how he used to meet with Gordon and discuss about crime reports. The last time he talked to Gordon was when Two Face was about give the commissioner a taste of a broken heart that he felt when Rachel died because Gordon couldn't save her .

Batman saved Gordon's son from becoming a name on a gravestone and made Dent fall to his death while he fell as well to the ground landing hard. Gordon raced down the stairs and helped Batman to his feet, and then the two of them, the real heroes of Gotham looked at the shattered face of the white knight.

While they were listening to the sound of the police dogs barking Batman made his decision to put the blame on himself for the sins of Harvey Dent, because he knew if Gotham knew that truth , it would fell apart in chaos just like the Joker wanted it to. Batman couldn't not let that happen to the city he loved . He looked at the face of the Dent , the face that Rachel loved and then looked at Gordon with his sorrowful eyes knowing that what he was about to do would destroy his symbol but it wouldn't destroy Gotham spirit.

With one final word between the two men Batman ran into the shadows never looking back.

The sound of a police sirens turn his attention down blow where he saw officers standing around their cars waiting for the order to move out. Batman jumped off the roof onto a stairwell and hurried down the wooden steps, fired his grappling gun to the wall of the building across and ascended upwards.

His feet smack on the roof top of the Phoenix Building , he looked around for any sign of movement , down blow the wailing sound of police sirens sounded off as they raced from the park lot Gotham Police Headquarters , He peered down at the SWAT vans zooming through the red light heading to a soon to be crime scene.

"Hello tall dark and handsome, " said a woman's voice from behind. Batman turned around and saw a slim figure dressed in black leather sitting on the cement ledge.

The arrow was resting in her right gloved hand as she gazed at him with her tiger like eyes. 'I knew I could get you to come out and play."

Batman pointed at the arrow head.

"That doesn't belong to you." he growled.

"I know. It belongs to boring depressed Bruce Wayne. I had one of my helpers steal it for me. In exchange for her little sister's welfare."

"Selina," Batman said in low tone. He clenched his jaw together. "You used an innocent woman to steal for you."

Of course. That's what makes such a great thief is when someone else steals for you." She jumped off the ledge . "I love taking risks."

Batman stood there glaring at her as she moved in closer. "Let me get a good look at you." She looked at his inviting lips, strong chin that was pronounced well under the graphite cowl, athletic build that was little bulky in the chest area. And she lifted her head and peered at his intense silver dark eyes. "You are good looking. And here I that bats were ugly creatures."

He back way and looked at her. Crimson red lips, hazel eyes and skin that was the color of moonlight. She was small but had an athletic build and wore a hint of dark eye shadow to make her eyes look more alluring.

"The cat I presume?"

The masked woman nodded.

"I reckon you've never dance with a woman on a roof top before." She purred. "I bet you're a good dancer."

"I don't have time for this. Hand over the arrow head now!"

She sighed.

"You sure know how to spoil a girl's fun. But I don't give up that easy."

She threw a punch, he blocked then she did a high round house kick which sent him falling backwards.

"Cats don't like to be told what to do." she hissed as her body sat on top of his and she placed her gloved hand on his lips. "Now listen flying mouse. I have insights that Bruce Wayne is in trouble."  
"What kind of trouble?" Batman snarled trying to push her off.  
"Deadly." She leaned her head to his ear . "He's going to lose so much in such a short time. They're going to make him pay for his sins against this city."

She moved her head back. "You're the only one that can save him."

"Why do you care about Wayne? You stole for him."  
"I have my reasoning's." The Cat placed the arrow head on Batman's chest. "I only stole this treasure to make you come out and dance with me."

The Cat got off of him and did a back flip to the ledge and turned around to look at him. "You do make a good dancer partner." She smiled. "Until next time handsome."

With her gloved hand she blew him a kiss and jumped off the roof , landing on the stairwell and then jumped onto the dumpster.

Batman was breathless. He never met a woman like that in this entire city. Fighting her made him feel youthful again. He slowly got up , placed the arrow head in a compartment in his belt and pressed the transmitter in his cowl.

"Alfred?" Batman said breathing heavy.  
"Master Wayne?"

"Any location on Fox.""I'm trialing his position at his very moment. Sir are you alright you sound out of breath. You better not of been fighting ."

"No. I was dancing."

"Dancing?"


	7. Chapter 7 : Choices

**Chapter 7: Choices  
**

As Selina arrived at front of the jewelry trying to cope with an adrenaline rush she notice that she was alone , standing with her arms crossed was the dark aired woman dressed in a dark brown overcoat with a look of fury imbedded in her vengeful ocean blue eyes.

"Enjoy your evening kitten?" she spat with anger in her voice .Selina walked over to the alley.

" I did what you wanted me to do . I stole his heart."

"Good. Now you can break it."

Selina folded her arms in a displeasing manner. "No. He's a good man. I was wrong to have ever had judged him."

" I see. So who would betray this family for an arrogant fool that dwells in the shadows of the past." She placed her hand on Selina's shoulder. "Haven't you learn anything about men, you can't love them , all they are good for is obeying you like loyal dogs. And once you're done with them you put them down."  
"But ? "  
"But what is good to you?" She spat. " All men are nice until they get what they want."

The dark haired woman shook her head and circled around her.

"It's at act he's playing . Soon when he finds out the truth he'll throw you out of his life like a stray cat that you. But I will give you a chance to see him one last time, to share a deadly kiss that will be worth much to him and nothing to you. "  
" How much time before the storm hits Mistress?" She asked with a sorrowful whisper with a grim expression that turn into a frown.

"48 hours."

" Two days?"

Before Selina could speak another word she found herself alone in the shadows.

* * *

Back in the caverns of Wayne Manor Bruce still in costume with his cowl placed on the computer desk was fragmenting the phone call he received when he was with Selina . Alfred was standing behind with pouring a cup of tea.  
" I trust you don't have any wounds to be mended tonight sir?"  
" No."  
" How was the leg?"  
"It was fine. In fact I don't think I will need that cane anymore. Get rid of it.

Alfred gave him a nod as he noticed the arrow head. "Is that item, this so cat person did return it to you?"

Bruce shifted his eyes at the arrow head . " Yes she kept her word."

" She?" The butler asked placing a cup beside his master's cowl. " A woman."

" A cat woman. She moved like cat playfully and deadly at the same time. She gave me a warning that someone is after me."  
"Who?"  
"Only time will tell. Right now the only thing on my mind is Fox. If I don't show up tomorrow night as Batman they will kill him. But I have a plan. Miss Tate is the only one that knows what is really going on . I will see to her personally in the morning."

Just as Bruce was about to switch off the screen, the door bell rang. "Who would be rolling the bell at this hour ?" Alfred asked.

Bruce shrugged.

"I see who it is?"

* * *

A few minutes later Alfred unlocked the front door and saw Selina dressed in a brown overcoat, hair drench from the unexpected rain.

" Good evening Miss Kyle."

" Good evening Alfred, sorry from coming without calling but I need to see Bruce."  
" Of course,"

Alfred led her in and removed her soaked coat .

" Master Wayne ... is in the study."

"Thank you I won't be long."

Bruce stood by the window near the bookshelf with his arms folded, deep in thought. His face was tight with worry about his trusted Fox, whose life was on the line. He knew that Batman had to rescue Fox even if meant giving his own life.

The sound of high heels hitting the hard wood floor , he turned his head and saw Selina standing in the door way.

" Selina," he gasped.  
" Hello handsome, sorry for coming so late."

She began to walk towards the window with a a look of worry. Bruce shook his head in a friendly gesture to make her feel more relaxed as he watched her moved in closer.

" You have nothing to be sorry about. It gets lonely here at night. Good company is always needed here." He walked up to her and saw that she lips were shaped into a frown. " Selina what's wrong?"

She place her cold hand on his cheek.

" I have something to tell you handsome."  
"Alright."

Selina took a deep breath and tried to find the right words to spill out to him. But she looked into his deep sorrowful eyes and saw the pain wedge inside . The pain of loneliness and despair.

"We can't see each other anymore Bruce." She said trying to hold back the tears even though she was a strong woman at heart she still had feelings.

"Why ?" he asked with the look of confusion .  
" We both live different lives."  
" So,"  
" I...  
Bruce crossed his arms.

Anger was starting to itself etched on to his pronounced face.

"Selina, please tell me ."

" I can't. I'm sorry for ever entering your life."

Bruce moved it closer and embraced her in his arms. " Selina...

Selina felt despair " You don't even know the real me." She pulled away.

I don't think you would want to. I'm sorry."She exited through the doorway of the study and began to walk down the hall, Bruce followed her. "Selina wait," he called out.

She turned around." I need to know. Do you have feelings for me?"

Selina felt a tear roll down her face, she walked over to him and pressed her lips onto his and rub her hand through his thick hair.

"You have to leave Gotham." she whispered gently.  
"I can't."

She lowered her head.

"Please I care for you . I don't want to see you die. Not like the others." she thought for a moment of all the other men the Mistress destroyed in her underground prison. Poison them with a toxin that destroyed their red blood cells and made them become weak until death came calling for them.

Selina knew that she could not let Bruce share that inhumane fate, she had to take him away from this cursed city " We can ran away together, go to Italy and have a life."

Bruce placed his hands on her shoulders. "I can't leave Gotham . I sorry."  
She shook her head . "Please . If you care for me, leave. Because if you don't you will lose , your company , this home .. ." she paused . " I lied to you Bruce Wayne , I work for someone that wants to ripped out your heart and boil your blood it on the smoldering foundations of your dwelling . If you don't leave in 48 hours you'll die."

Selina walked to the front door and opened the door. "It's your choice to be the hero of your life. I'm not of mine. Good bye Bruce." She walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving the billionaire frozen in thought.

"Good bye Selina," Bruce whispered silently.

Selina slid into the backseat of a black SUV parked in the front entrance of the manor, wiping the tears from her tears . She peered in the darkness and saw that she was not the only sitting in the backseat.

" You've done well. The mistress will be pleased." said a deep man's voice as he exhaled harshly. " But I sense your worried about the rich pig ."

Selina shook her head . "No. He brought this fate onto himself and now he's going to suffer through death."

"Death? No death is his freedom, he will live and grew to be a old broken man that will spend the rest of his lonely days in a wheelchair full of regret and a unforgiving heart."

She looked out the window at the gates of Wayne Manor.

" I don't want to be a part of this anymore ."

"Of course. You're free from our operation."

The man handed her a bag of diamonds. "This is your payment . I hope you spend it well."

"I am leaving this broken city. And never looking back."

"What about your friend the teenager?"

"Holly? She will be taken care of. I just can't stay here anymore."

"Wise choice Miss Kyle. But I have a feeling that you will return for him."

"Him?"

"The Batman."

Selina's eyes went wide.

"How did you know that I..."

"Cats aren't the only the ones that like the thrill of the hunt. But I'm glad you brought the bat out of his cave. It makes my hunt easier."

"No. You're not going to kill him too?" She gasped.

"Of course not. But I will destroy his legacy . Starting with his trusted friends. Then when he gets the message written in their blood. I will clip those wings of his . One at a time."

Selina felt sick to her stomach. She had to find Batman again and warn him.


	8. Chapter 8 :Walking into a Trap

**Chapter 8: Walking into a Trap  
**

_The color red was all Batman saw as he was shaking in anger as the Joker smiled him like a snake circling a mouse . The foul smell of dry blood from the dead officer on the ground hung in the air. The cold sense of death ran down the hero's spine as the mass murdering clown removed a knife from his pocket._  
_"I wonder if the batman is human after. Let's make him bleed and find out." The clown jabbed the knife into Batman's back making him lose his balance. Then he jumped onto him and smacked his body against Batman laughing while he was doing it._  
_Batman fell to the ground, his graphite cowl smack on the cement as the he saw the clown's face staring right into his silver hazel green eyes, it was like he was staring into the face of death._

_The yellow stained teeth formed a snake like grin as a sharp blade pressed against Batman's throat. "Oh you Bats, death comes when you least except it. It has no plan, no moral code to follow. Know what else it's unpredictable." He looked at Batman with his black shark like eyes. "Like me."_

_Batman tried to push the clown off. _

_"I am the reaper to Gotham Bats. I come and take away the souls of humanity and bury them into the cold hard ground where all they become is a fading memory. And I laugh, because death is just something to laugh about."_

_The Joker snapped his fingers and Rachel appeared at a metal slab, hands and feet tied with dusty rope . Next to her was Dent with light shining on his scarred face. _

_"Look at them Batman. The people you made death come to collect. You're sweet little girlfriend who played you for a fool. The dashing two faced monster that made you lose everything. Look at them, your failures."_

_"No!" Batman screamed as he pushed the Joker off. "I tried to save them both."_

_The clown laughed. _

_"Tried is just another word for failure." He snapped his fingers again and Selina appeared tied to a steel chair wearing the same mask she wore at the Charity Ball. "But this kitten. She's special. Tell me is she a good dancer?"_

_"Selina!"_

In the master bedroom of Wayne Manor the billionaire bachelor awoke from the nightmare in a panic state , his heart was pounding through his chest , sweat was rolling off his razor sharp cheek bones and inviting lips. He looked peered at the shadows in the dim lilted room, empty spaces , unopened boxes . He took a deep breath in and released trying to relax his heartbeat that was racing.

Alfred entered the room carrying a try of breakfast in his hand.

"Did we have a bad dream Master Wayne?" He asked placing the tray on the nightstand next to the king sized bed.

Bruce, bare chested, pulled the covers off his drenched body and rubbed his eyes.

"A nightmare."

"What about?" The butler asked handing his master a glass of orange juice.

"My failures."

"Oh I see. Well it's almost twelve o clock. I reckon you're going to see Miss Tate today?"

Bruce nodded as he got onto his feet.

"Alfred what if I can't save Fox? What if I fail him like Rachel."

"Sir. I have faith in you. I will never doubt your heart."

Bruce gave his butler a small smile and then walked over to the window, the afternoon sunlight was reflecting in his eyes.

"Selina doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Why? I thought you and Miss Kyle were becoming romantically active?"

"So did I." He paused. "But who could ever love a man like me?"

Alfred walked over to his master and placed his hand on Bruce's broad shoulder.

"The right one will come when the dawn comes Master Wayne."

"But that's just it Alfred," He sighed. "Will the dawn ever come?"

"Only you can answer that question , Master Wayne."

Bruce nodded.

* * *

Selina entered Wayne Enterprises, she walked towards the front desk. A young cheerful woman with red hair was sitting at the computer and answering phone calls.

"Thank you for calling Wayne Enterprise. Yes Miss. Tate will be at the police gala." She looked at Selina. "Excuse, can I hope you Miss?" she asked.

"I am looking for Mrs. Tate."

"I'm sorry. Miss. Tate isn't here at the moment but if you leave a message I will have her call you back.

She shook her head. "No. I'll come back later. Thank you."

* * *

Bruce Wayne entered the front doors of Wayne Enterprises when he saw Selina standing by the elevator.

"Selina," He called out.

Selina turned around and pretended that she didn't notice him.

"Selina will you least talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." She spat. "Now if you excuse me , I'm late for an appointment."

Bruce walked over to her and stood in front blocking her way.

"Excuse me ?"

"Selina will you just listen for a moment."He pleaded. "I was thinking about what you said how you think I should leave. I made a choice. I will leave Gotham. This city doesn't need me anymore."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I just have a few loose ends to tie up first."

"Mr. Fox isn't here."

"I know."

Selina gulped down.

"But I know where he might be at the moment ."

Bruce looked at his Rolex.

"I just have to go upstairs to my office."

"I'll wait outside."

* * *

Bruce stepped into the elevator and Selina exited through the front doors. She was making her away towards his Lamborghini when a black van pulled up and two men grabbed her , placed their hands over her mouth , she bit into one's hand with her teeth and tied to head butt the other. But the chubby man of the two jabbed a needle into her neck, making her feel dizzy.

Bruce!" She slurred as she fell unconscious. "Bruc…"

"Put her in the back. The Mistress wants to use her as bait to lure the Bat."

As the other one carried Selina with his arms to the back of the van the chubby one opened the door and both men carefully placed her on the floor and then closed the doors.

A homeless man sitting on the sidewalk saw the whole thing. He looked around for any sign of the police.

" Figures. Never a blasted cop when you need one."

* * *

Bruce exited the through the elevator doors and towards Fox's office door. He stopped to make sure that no one was watching, and then he stepped inside the bright lilt room. It was empty.

He walked over to the desk and noticed a pile of files stacked on top. He lifted two of them up and read, they were the files that contained information of the R and D department, the prototype Tumblers that were boxed away in the sub basement, the other was the diagram of the bat suit , and there were circles of red marked around the weak spots.

"What are you up to Miranda?" He said under his breath not noticing that the dark haired woman was standing in the doorway.

" You know it's disrespectful to invade my office Bruce Wayne," She hissed at him.

Bruce turned around.

" You're office? As I recall this room belongs to Mr. Fox."

"It did."

" What do you mean? Where is he Miranda and I want the truth."

" He's in Hong Kong."

Bruce shook his head.

"Wrong answer . I track his cell phone. He's still in Gotham. Now either you tell me where he is or I will have you removed from this building."

She walked up closer .

" I see you don't trust me ."

"No. I don't know you Miranda."

Miranda moved her body in closer to him, she placed both hands on his face, and Bruce tried to pull himself away. She placed her hand on his bulky chest.

" Miranda ,"

She pressed her lips against his , they are locked into a kiss until he pulled away.

He tasted a sweet and sour taste on his lips.

"What's a matter?"

Bruce starting to feel dizzy."What's happening to me ?" He slurred

" You've been kissed by a viper ."

" Why ?"  
" For the love of my father . The man you killed. Batman."

" I'm not Batman." He answered .

She circled around him.

"Don't play coy with me. I know who you are behind the mask. I know what lies in your heart. And I know who you love." She placed her finger on his lips. " Don't worry the effects will ware off in a few hours, giving me enough time ."

" Time ? Time for what?"

" To prepare for the storm." She walked out of the office. "Oh one other thing . I have something that belongs to you . The only one that has your heart."

Bruce's eyes closed as he lost his balance and fell hard onto the floor. Miranda looked at him. "rest well beloved , for tonight everything you are and have will belong to this woman of the shadows."

Miranda blew a kiss and left the unconscious billionaire .

She left the room and saw her sister Sadie leaning against the wall.

"Make sure , he doesn't come out."

Sadie nodded.

"As you wish."

* * *

2 Hours later, Bruce Wayne awoke to the sound of his blackberry ringing in his black overcoat pocket, he lifted his stiff body off the answer and pulled out the device

." Hello," He said trying to get the dryness out from his throat.

" Master Wayne," Alfred answered. "Sir where are you it's almost seven."

Bruce rubbed his throat.

" I'm at Wayne Enterprises . I be at the manor in 20 minutes get the suit ready."  
"Of course sir. And sir have you been growling , your voice sounds a little harsh."  
" No. I have a sore throat . Must be coming down with something." He thought for a moment if he had been out all this time where was Selina .

" Alfred did Selina call?" He winced pulling himself up in the dark room.  
" I'm afraid not sir,"  
Bruce's eyes went wide .

"That's what she meant when she said she had my heart."  
" Sir ?"  
"Change of plans. I be here in ten minutes." He hung up and exited through the office door with fury welled in his eyes.

"Now this meant war."

A slender figure was standing behind with a sword pointing to the back of his neck.

"Don't move little prince,"

Bruce could feel the blade touching the flesh of his neck.

"What do you want?"

"My mistress ordered me to keep you in lock down."

He raised his hands .

"Lock down?"

"Do not think that I am a fool Bruce Wayne, I know all there is to know about you ."

Bruce smirked .

"Oh really?"

He turned around.

"Turn around."

"You still about us Bruce Wayne? You tried to win back this city from us but you all people should know that there was always a back up plan."

Men appeared from the shadows and surrounded them. Bruce looked at every single one of them.

"He tried to destroy millions of lives."

"It was billions of lives. Gotham was just the beginning of our greatest achievement. My father dreams was to restore the balance of injustice and justice. He wanted anarchy and chaos to spread on the streets forcing mankind to destroy it's self , it's sinful nature. After the ashed clear and last drop of blood dripped down the drain we would of began the reformation oft this world."

Bruce stared at her appalled.

"You're sick just like your father."

"What can I say the blood is thicker than water."

"You're living a dead man's dream ."

Sadie laughed.

"You're a foolish old man Bruce Wayne. You think that you can stop us. Once the fire rises there will be no going back. And you old man will die a lonely life for that is your fate."

Bruce was growing tired of her mocking. He formed his hands into fists and peered into her eyes.

"Shut up and fight little girl."

Sadie held the blade to his throat. "I should make the blood pour out of you."

She looked at him.

"Another time , maybe ."

He was ready to strike when she threw red powder on to the floor and disappeared along with her men.

"Yes , another time."

* * *

A few minutes later ...

Bruce exited through the front doors and saw a man wearing rags by his car looking around.

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked with a serious face.

The man looked at him with his glazed eyes.

" I saw them take that poor young lady in the van. That's what I saw." He coughed. " But no one believes me."

" I do . Did you see what they looked like?"

" They wore green and brown military shirts and one was chubby. They jabbed the woman with something in the neck."

Bruce removed his wallet and took a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the man.

" For what?" The man asked looking down at the money.

" Helping me."

" Do you this woman?"

Bruce looked to the street.

" Yes."

" Well a hope someone will save her. Maybe Batman."

Bruce lifted up an eyebrow.

" You remember Batman?" He asked.

" Sure do. He saved me once from getting mugged by some of Falcone's men years back. I never got to say thank you and I guess I never will."

Bruce gave him a nod in agreement and opened his car's door and sat inside.

The man started walking down the street as he saw the silver sports car zoom by. He looked at it and then good at the money in his hand.

" How come all the good man always hide away?"

* * *

Blow the caverns of Wayne Manor, Bruce clipped his utility belt into place and grabbed his assortment of weapons he used. Smoke bombs, bat shaped throwing stars and anti dote in case Miranda tried to poison him again. Then he grabbed the grapple gun, made sure it worked and hooked it onto his golden hostler that hung behind him.

Alfred handed him the cowl.

"This might be Batman's last night old friend," Bruce replied as he looked down at the cowl. " I don't know if I will be able to save them . I'm not strong enough." He lowered his head; Alfred was kneeling by Bruce's leg making sure that the brace was holding into place.

"You are a strong man. You've proved that answer so many times when saving Gotham. I believe in you master Wayne and deep down I think you do too."

He stood up and looked into his masters wry eyes.

" Just remember who are and who you chose to be ."

Bruce pulled the cowl over his head. "I chose to be the bat." He clipped his cape into place and then looked at the time clock on the computer. "It's almost the hour."

Alfred nodded.

"I know ."

Batman raced to the platform which held the Batpod He sat on the seat and placed his glove hands on the handle bars. He took a moment, looked at the cave, his home and then looked at his friend .

" Good bye Alfred."  
" Good bye Master Wayne, I will be here waiting for your return."  
" If I return," Batman growled in a low whisper.

He adjusted his legs at the sides of the bike and fired up the engine.

Alfred stood on the platform with his hands on his sides saying a silent little prayer under his breath as Batman took off under the wall fall and vanished into the night.

" Come back to me in one piece sir ,"

* * *

**Gotham East End Over Pass**

Batman encountered traffic as he made his way to the east end train yard ,with the wind biting his face , he could hear the sound of sirens and see the red and blue flashing lights reflecting in the glass of buildings.

"Not now," He thought as he made a left turn and saw the over pass bridge orange lights through the light snow fakes blowing on his lips. He had to get to the shadows find a place to park his bike. He looked at saw an off tracked rail car parked near scraps of metal and steel.

He swerved the bike to the side and parked it behind the car clear for view.

* * *

Danny White a rookie officer from New York City told his partner that was driving next to his patrol car to radio in for the commissioner.

"Eric call in dispatch tell them to send the commissioner to the East End train yard and bring backup. A lot of backup. We have a bat sighting."

* * *

Commissioner Jim Gordon arrived on the front steps of his low income town house , frustration and worry were wedged in his eyes as he looked at the fire escape , the same one Batman used to be perched on glaring him at him telling him information that he trusted Gordon with. Sometimes the old 58 year old commissioner missed those evening conversions. He was about to turn the knob when a pair of headlight reflected in his glasses lenses .

He looked and saw John Black running up to him.  
"Officer Blake ,"  
"Sorry to have disturbed you sir . But dispatch received insight that Batman has been sighted at the East End over pass."

"What?" Gordon said with a shook looked. "Are you sure?"  
"Officer White and Nicks can confirm."

Gordon removed his glasses and rubbed his blue eyes blood shot eyes.

"Alright lets go. But no one shoots the vigilante until I gave the order."

Blake nodded.

* * *

Batman found himself surrounded by the Shadow men on the bridge , down below he could hear the sound of rushing water. He glared at them with his piercing eyes and made his hands into tight fists ready to strike.

"Enough!" Bane commanded. "The Mistress wants to see this creature first hand."The men back away and Bane stood in front of Batman." He looked at him with his black eyes.

"So you're the great protector of Gotham City. You don't look so tough, you look worn out and ready to die."

Batman clenched his teeth.

"Where is Fox?"

"Who? You're old friend Prince of Gotham . He's safe for now."

"So you know who I am?" Batman rasped getting ready to push Bane to the ground.  
"Of course. I know everything about you. Your weaknesses. Past and your failures."  
"I don't have time for this history lesson. Tell me where Fox is or I'll break you into two."

Bane laughed.

"Be careful with those words little bat because they may come back to stab you in the back."

He circled Batman observing his weak points in the armor. "But I will bring you to your friend."

* * *

Batman walked through the dark shadows of the tunnel and saw the Shadow men hiding in the darkness glaring at him and mocking his every move.

"Betrayer." They hissed. "Murderer."

He saw Fox tied to a column in chains

"Lucius "

Fox lifted up his head.

"Batman. You shouldn't have come here . It's a ..."

Bane smacked his fist into the center of Batman's back sending the dark knight falling to his knees.

"Batman!" Fox yelled.

The Mistress walked out of the shadows.

"Relax old man. My friend his not going to hurt the bat."

She circled Batman, her black mask reflecting in the moonlight as Batman saw a dagger hanging from her silver belt.

"Release Fox."

The shadow men broke the chains and pushed Fox to the snow covered ground , blood was dripping from his forehead.

"Lucius !" Batman yelled as he watched his friend being dragged.

Fox looked at Batman.

" Don't worry about me. Get out of here! Save yourself."

Batman lifted himself slowly as Bane stood behind him.

"Yes. Save yourself little weak bat." He laughed as he grabbed Batman by the neck and pulled him down. "Save your pathetic weak body from me!"

The Dark Knight jabbed his sharp blades into Bane's bald head and then head butted the monster with the back of his head. Bane fell backwards, landing on the cold ground.

Batman got up to his feet and went to where Fox was been held by the men of Shadows.

"Release him!" he growled.

"You heard the hero. Release the assistant CEO. He's no good to us now."

The shadow men released Fox, making fall on his hands .

The Mistress stood between Fox and Batman glaring at both of them through her half face mask. She removed the dagger from her belt and pointed at Batman, daring him.

"What is his blood worth to you?" She hissed. "Is it more precious than your loyal butler or maybe your girlfriend...?" She turned and looked at Fox. "Let's find out shall we?"

Fox saw his own reflection in the blade , his heart was racing as the masked woman threw the knife right at him.

Batman did a running jump towards Fox's position, trying to stop the blade with his own body but Bane grabbed his cape and pulled him down. The dagger made a direct hit into Fox's stomach , making the Batman's trusted friend have blood dripping from his mouth.

"Lucius!" Batman screamed. "No!"

"Consider this a warning Prince of Gotham. This is just the birth of the flame , soon the fire will consume this worthless city." She threw a handful of white powder to the ground and disappeared with her men leaving Batman tending to his wounded friend.

Batman crawled to Fox.

"Lucius," he coughed. "Lucius. It's going to be alright. I'm going to get you to a hospital."  
Fox was coughing up blood.

"I never thought I would end like this Bruce ." He winced as Bruce removed his cowl and looked at the seeping wound.  
"It's not going to end old friend. You just have a flesh wound." He pressed his radio transmitter in the cowl . "Alfred,"

"Master Wayne,"

"Need pick up at the East End train yard. Lucius is down."

"I'm on my way."

Bruce turned his head and saw red and blue lights reflecting off the rushing water underneath. He heard man shouting and footsteps.

"They're coming for me Lucius." He growled." I don't want to leave you ."

"I'll be fine. Go."

Bruce pulled on the cowl and was about to bolt into the shadows when he heard the sound of Gordon's voice.

"Gordon,"

* * *

The commissioner was carefully walking on the ice covered cement with his officers behind him , pointing their flashlights on the ground as a smoke bomb rolled in front of them and blew up sending white clouds of mist all around.  
"What the heck?" one of the officers called.

"Commissioner, are you alright."

Gordon coughed.

"I'm fine." He saw a gloved hand go over his mouth and pulled him away.  
"Relax," a deep voice said.

"I knew that voice tone." Gordon said as the gloved hand slowly came off his mouth. "It's voice I would of never of thought to hear again." He turned his head and found himself staring into the dark face of Batman.

"You what are you doing here? My men will shoot you down."

"Let me worry about that. Right now a good man needs your help."

Gordon nodded as he followed Batman into the tunnel.

A few minutes later Gordon saw Fox lying on the ground holding his stomach. "What happened to him?" he asked kneeling beside the wounded man.

"He was stabbed." Batman growled looking down at his friend who was breathing heavy.

"By who?" Gordon asked as he peered at the seeping wound.

"Shadows."

"I'll radio in for an ambulance and take him to Gotham General."  
"Thank you ."

Batman knelt down beside Fox. "It's going to be alright. You're in good hands."

He looked at Gordon.

"I trust man with my life ."

Gordon felt a tear roll down his face when he heard those powerful words.

After all they've been through together his trusted ally the Batman never gave came up on the hope between them. Fox coughed and turned to star at Batman.

"I'm not the only one." He gasped. "They have her?"  
"Who?" Gordon asked.

"A young woman. She's the next one ..." He fainted. Batman checked his pulse.  
"

The ambulance should be here in a few minutes."

"Good."

Before Gordon could say another word he found himself talking alone. "Just like old times."

* * *

Batman ran into the shadows of the train yard , keeping an eye on the officers who were creating a perimeter and the other ones who he gassed with the smoke bomb. He moved in between the train cars and then ran towards the parked broken down rail car which hide his bike.

"Alfred," He said pressing the transmitter in his cowl. "Don't worry about Fox. He's in good hands. Gordon is bringing him to Gotham General. I need to go there right now."

"Of course sir. Wait why aren't you coming?"

Batman hopped on the seat of the Batpod.

"I have a woman save."


	9. Chapter 9 :The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 9 :The Truth Hurts  
**

Selina Kyle opened her eyes to the smell of chlorine and musty water. Her deep brown eyes were burning from the fumes she was breathing in.

"I see you're finally awake kitten."

Selina lifted her head and saw the Mistress standing near a diving board.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In a in ground pool."

"What?" She looked at saw that she was chained to the cement wall of the pool. "Why? I did what you told me."

"I know sweetheart. But you see I have eyes too. I know about you're little dance with Batman . And how you went to Bruce Wayne and warned him about our plans."  
"No. I would never betray you."  
"But you did kitten. And now I have to put you down."

Selina's eyes went wide as the Mistress jumped onto the cement ground of the drained pool and walked to Selina. She grabbed the cell phone in Selina's pocket.

"Call Bruce Wayne. Tell him to come to the East End Gotham Gym and bring no one else or we'll get to see the reason why cats don't like water."

The Mistress handed Selina the phone, she dialed Bruce's phone number.**  
**

* * *

Batman was crouched down on a fire escape, when his mobile phone that he kept in a compartment in his belt rang. He removed it from the compartment and answered. "Hello?" In a deep voice

"Bruce. It's me. I'm in trouble."  
"Selina. Calm down where are you."

"Gotham East End Gym. Bruce, please hurry."

"It's OK. I'm coming."

The phone hung up.

The Mistress threw the cell phone on the ground and crushed it with one of her high heels. "Did he believe you?"

"Yes."

"Of course he did."

* * *

**Gotham General Hospital**

Alfred was sitting in the waiting room when Jim Gordon entered. "Mr. Pennyworth?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"I'm Commissioner Gordon."  
"I know. I've seen you face on the news and in the Gotham Times. How is he holding up?"  
"He's on the operating table right now."  
"Thank goodness."

"Do you know why anyone would want to hurt Mr. Fox?" Gordon asked

Alfred shook his head.

"Lucius is a good friend and a good man. I don't know anyone who would want to hurt him." He thought for a moment . "Wait."  
"What?"  
"That board member Miranda Tate."  
"What about her?"  
"Master Wayne said that this afternoon when he went to Wayne Enterprises she was in Fox's office looking through files of the R and D department. She might be the one behind this but I can't make any assumptions ."

Gordon nodded.

"I'll send one of my best officers to be on standby at Wayne Enterprises. Oh by the way Mr. Pennyworth where is Mr. Wayne?"  
Alfred shrugged.

"On a date."

Gordon shook his head.

"Billionaires."

Alfred waited for Gordon to leave the waiting room and then he sat down and silently said under his breath. "If only you know that real Bruce Wayne."

* * *

Batman entered the run down gym of the East End docks that smelt of rotten decaying wood and dust. His long black cape rubbed against the marked up floor , full of broken glass from gang battles and shoot outs. He look at every corner , every space of the gym and found nothing only red eye rats staring at him.  
"Selina," He yelled out. "Selina Kyle."

Selina heard the sound of his voice . "Batman? Don't come in here!"

The Mistress placed her hand over Selina's mouth."She's in the Aqua room Batman. Just dying to see you." She shouted. "Better hurry Dark Knight."

Selina bit into her hand. "Batman. Please ."

"Shut up." The Mistress said as she slapped Selina across the face . "He's not going to save you. And face it kitten he won't be able to save himself ."

"You're wrong."

The Mistress laughed. "We'll see."

* * *

Batman kicked the door opened and saw the empty underground pool that was surrounded by Shadow men with their guns aimed to fire at the bottom of the pool.  
"Where is she?" Batman growled letting every fiber in his body burn with rage . "Answer me !"

They pointed their guns to the right side of the pool. Batman walked to the edge and saw Selina chained to the cement wall covered with mildew of the underground pool.

"Selina," his whispered in a heartbreaking tone.

"Welcome to my playground Batman here I make the rules." The Mistress said standing in front of Selina. "I will kill this woman of yours and fill a jar with her blood and make you drink it. So she be with you forever."

Bruce under the cowl felt his stomach turn. "Let her go I'm the one you want."

"Yes. But your time will come soon enough right now let's see how many lives this kitten has to offer."

The Mistress snapped her fingers giving her men the signal to open fire.

"No!" Batman screamed. "Take me in her place."

"You. Trying to be the hero again. Trying not to add another failure on your list. But your life is a failure."

"Shut up!" Selina spat.

"Why are you protecting him. He lied to you."

"How?" Selina snapped.

The Mistress laughed as he snapped her fingers and Bane came out of the shadows, grabbed Batman with his arms and began squeezing. Then she looked at Selina and smiled. "I will show you the truth kitten. Bane remove the face of Batman."

"As you wish ."

Selina watched Bane grabbed Batman's cowl with his bone crushing hands and then drop him to the floor.  
"

No," she said shaking her head. "Batman."  
"Bane." The Mistress mocked. "Crush the mask."

Bane smiled under his frightening mask as his hands crashed the graphite into pieces , then he threw the half face cowl on the ground next to the unmasked hero.

"Come on Batman. Show us who you are ?" The Mistress said in a daring tone .

The mask less crusader lifted his head to reveal messy haired , worn out and worried face of Bruce Wayne. "There's you hero. Is he what you excepted?" She laughed as Bane threw him into the empty space of the pool. Bruce landed on his back , gasping for air while Selina looked at him with anger in her tiger like eyes.  
"Bruce, you're Batman." she said .

Bruce lifted himself slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Selina. I just couldn't trust you."

The Mistress jumped down and stood between him and Selina. "But you were right about that. Since she now knows who is the man behind bat . I'll tell you who is the woman behind the cat."

Bruce looked at Selina.

"Selina you're the Cat?"

"Yes she is little prince. I was the one that sent you're after you. Win your heart and then break it. You're romance was all an act ."

"No," Bruce said looking at her. "She ..."

"What loves you? And here I thought you were the world's greatest detective . She doesn't love anyone accept for herself. But who could love a man that lets pain take over his life. A man that couldn't even save the first woman he loved."

Bruce lowered his head.

"So tell me beloved? Are you going to save this lying cat ?"  
Bruce looked at Selina. "Yes."

"Why? She betrayed you."

"No." Bruce said peering at the woman who he was beginning to fall in love with. "She betrayed herself."

"Well put. Bane release the Cat. She's free to go."

Bane jumped down and ripped the chain out of the wall and then broke the rest of the chains on Selina's waist . "What about the bat?" He asked.

The Mistress walked closer to Bruce and then pressed her lips on to his .

"We'll let him sleep it off."

Bruce felt dizzy and then fell to the ground . The Mistress knelt down beside him and whispered in his ear . "Sweet dreams beloved for when you awake you'll be in a nightmare." She looked at Selina. "I am pleased with you deception kitten. I knew I could trust you."

Selina nodded.

"Now the storm will come . And all the wealthy will pay for their sins including Gothams' favorite son Bruce Wayne or should I say the Batman."

The Mistress took off her black mask to the reveal the face of Miranda Tate. She looked at Selina and snapped her fingers.

One of the soldiers walked down the stairs of the pool and handed her a pistol.

"Here you go kitten." Miranda said handing the gun to Selina. "You've earn it. And I must say I'm quite proud of your little deception and here I thought that you were actually falling for the rich pig."

Selina looked down at the unconscious billionaire. "He means nothing to me."

"You've finally learn the truth do to what is necessary. You are ready to join Shadows and become a reformer of injustice."

She nodded.

"What will happen to Bruce Wayne?"

Miranda smiled.

"This was just a preview kitten. The real performance has yet to begin."

* * *

Two hours later , Bruce awoke on the cement of the in ground poor, he had a few cuts seeping on the flesh of his forehead as he looked at the pieces of broken chains that held Selina, and in his mind he could not believe that she lied to him about being the cat and to top it all off working for the Shadows. He knew that if he didn't save her from their grasp she would die.

He lifted himself out slowly, placed his gloved hand on his right calf to make sure the brace wasn't damaged and then walked up the cement steps of the shallow end of the pool.

* * *

**Gotham General Hospital, 9:40 P.M.**

Alfred Pennyworth entered the hospital room which held his old friend. He stood at the foot of the bed and looked down at the recovering man before him. Fox opened his gleaming dark brown eyes and gave the butler a smile.

"Alfred it's always a pleasure to have your company. Been here long?"

Alfred smiled to show his friend that he was not worried. "All night. Through I must say the tea in the waiting room doesn't even taste like tea. More like hot water with sugar."

Fox laughed." You're always the one that brightens up the room."

" The doctor says that you be here for a few more days. The wound wasn't that deep."

Fox lifted his body to sit up.

"You should have seen him Alfred. He looked like he was in rough shape. And that monster threw him around like he was nothing. I fear for Bruce's life."

Alfred was silent for a brief moment as he thought about all the times he had to removed the bullets, stitch up the deep scars from the knife wounds and put bags of ice on the throbbing shoulders.

And finally taking care of his young master when his leg was wounded by the Jokers bullet.

In all those moments he realized just how strong and brave his master was.

"Master Bruce is a strong man. He knows the risks."

Fox shook his head in disagreement. "They know his weaknesses. They everything about Bruce's armor and the weak points. Alfred if you don't warn Bruce ..."  
" Let me worry about that. You get some rest. I have to go back to the manor."  
" Let me guess to brew some English tea."  
" You've read my mind."


	10. Chapter 10 : The Beginning of Chaos

**Chapter 10 : The Beginning of Chaos**

Selina Kyle was in her apartment packing up her suitcase while Holly stood by the bed with her arms crossed.

"Explain to me why you're leaving?"

Selina placed her whip on top of her leather jacket. "I don't belong here Holly. This city is not my playground anymore."

"You're going to have to come up with a more suitable answer than that Lina." The blonde haired teen stated. "What about Bruce Wayne?"

"Bruce Wayne." Selina said zipping up the suitcase. "He'll be nothing once the storm hits." She stated. "Right now it looks peaceful out there." She said looking out the city. "It's going to liven up in a bit Holly. My suggestion to you is to clear out while you still have a chance."

The teen shook her head.

"No. I'm staying." She said. "Unlike you I have to work for a living."

"I giving you money to take care of yourself, only spend it on things you need."

"Will you come back?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know."

She turned from her task and hugged her teenage friend. "Good bye Holly. I will see you again I promise."

Holly nodded and then walked over to the dresser, opened up her treasure box and took out a small necklace.

"I want to give you this." she handed it to Selina. "What's this?"

"I found it in Crime Alley one night when I was making my rounds. I thought you would like it."

Selina looked at the cat-shaped necklace that Holly placed in her hand. "It's who you are Selina." Selina managed a small smile and tied it around her neck.

"Thank you."

Selina walked over to the door and paused, she turned around. "Holly... do you think I'm a bad person?" She asked wanting a straight forward answer.

"No. You just like to bend the rules a little bit."

Selina lowers her gaze. "I've done something wrong Holly. Something that is unforgivable."

"Care to explain what it is?"

"I hurt a good man." She said. "Now I feel that I helped send him to his grave."

Selina opened the door and left, leaving Holly to contemplate her words.

* * *

Bruce Wayne entered the study of Wayne Manor and saw Alfred sitting by the bookshelf reading the Gotham Times.

"Another kidnapping sir. This one at downtown Gotham."

"A lawyer's son." Alfred said looking at the headline on the front page. "It's says that the father was found dead in his apartment at 3 AM. Cause of death: a fractured skull and internal bleeding."

Bruce didn't look like he was concerned.

Alfred looked at his master's grim face. "Master Wayne, is something bothering you?"

"You were right about Selina. She lied to me."

"I am sorry sir."

Bruce shook his head. "I guess Batman can't love." He walked out of the room with his hand made into a fist. He was angry at himself for opening his heart to an distrusting woman who played him for a fool.

The lonely billionaire walked up the stairs with deep sorrow wedged in his heart. Memories of his past flashed through his mind as he began to strut towards the master bedroom.

As he entered the dark room, he walked over the dresser next to his father's bookshelf which held all the medical dairies Fox kept for safe-keeping. Bruce opened the drawer off the dresser and looked at his mother's pearl necklace. A priceless treasure that should be given to the person he loved. He lifted the necklace and ran his fingers against the white pearls. Then he thought about Selina. How they danced on the roof tops and kissed in the dining room. She brought life back into his dark world. Bruce looked down at the pearl necklace and then ran out of the room.

Alfred was standing at the bottom of the stair well as he saw his master hurry down the steps. "Master Wayne, where are you going at this hour?"

Bruce said nothing, he walked down the hallway, entered the study, pressed the middle of the clock and vanished into the passageway leaving his butler with a puzzled look.

Alfred walked down the stair-well only to see his master zipping up a brown leather jacket and pulling a black motorcycle helmet over his head.

"Sir, at least tell me, where you are going?"

Bruce hopped on his silver and blue ninja sports bike and fired up the engine. "Master Wayne!" Alfred yelled. "Where are you going?

Bruce turned his head and looked at his butler. "Following my heart." He placed his hands on the steel handle bars and zoomed out of the cave and into the afternoon rain.

* * *

Park-side Avenue

Commissioner Jim Gordon was standing behind the yellow police tape as he looked at the blue body bag being loaded into the ambulance. Officers were standing by the squad and patrol cars wearing their rain coats over top of the uniforms.

John Blake walked up to Gordon with a folder in her hand. "Sir."

"Find anything detective?" Gordon asked.

"Forensics team can confirm that the victim has suffered the same fatal injuries as the lawyer. The only difference is that his John Doe's blood had been drained."

Gordon felt his acid level rise in his throat as he heard those words. "Drained? With what?"

"Tubs and needles. The forensics team found plastic tubes in the bath tub with his blood spattered all over."

Gordon rubbed his temple. "I want a blood test done. And the report on my desk by the morning."

"Yes, Commissioner." Blake answered back handing him the folder.

* * *

On the streets of Gotham, Bruce maneuvered the bike through the heavy afternoon traffic. The rain was making it harder to see the stop lights and the cross walk signs but he slowed down once he reached a back alley way. He dismounted as he pulled the helmet off his head and slipped deeper into the alley that would lead him to the backdoor of the jewelry store where Selina lived above.

Bruce went through the back door and walked up the stairs as he counted the numbers of the doors in the hallway. Finally he found Selina's door.

Selina was getting in a taxi as Holly watched from the window above. She waved and Selina blew her kiss.

Bruce knocked on the door.

"Coming." Holly answered, jumping off the windowsill and running to the door. She unlocked it and slowly opened it.

"Yes?" She said looking up at the handsome man standing before her. "Can I help you?"

Bruce smiled. "I'm looking for Selina Kyle? It's important."

"I'm sorry. Selina is not here."

Oh." Bruce replied with a heartbreaking tone. Holly peered closer at him.

"Who are you?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Yeah right, the billionaire playboy whose face is on the Gotham Fashion magazines?"

"That would be me."

Holly crossed her arms. "Selina told me about you. Listen I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but Selina is gone."

Bruce looked shaken. "Gone where?"

"Gotham Airport. She wanted to get out this city."

All of a sudden Bruce heard something. He pushed Holly out of the way and raced towards the window. He looked through the curtains and glanced out. "Girl get flat on the ground now." He ordered.

"For your information. I have a name. It's Holly and another thing I don't take orders from strangers no matter how cute they me be." Bruce turned his head and glared at her.

"Holly. Do you value your life?"

"Yes."

"Then get on the ground and cover your ears."

On the balcony across the building a sniper spotted Bruce and started to shoot. Bruce ducked as the shots erupted the window. Holly covered her ears and screamed as bullet shells landed on the floor and glass shattered everywhere. He crawled to Holly and shielded her with his own body.

"Why is this happening!" Holly screamed. Bruce looked at the doorway.

"Holly I need you to crawl to the door. I'll be right behind you."

"I can't."

Bruce looked at her frightened blue eyes. "Yes. You can. Now go."

Holly began to slowly crawl on her stomach; glass was cutting her leg making her leave a trail of blood smeared on the floor. She finally reached the opening of the door and crawled outside. Bruce was right behind her when he saw a black cat under the bed. He called for it.

"Here kitty. Come here." The black cat glared at him with her yellow eyes and then walked over to him and rubbed against his face. Bruce scooped the cat with his hand and crawled out of the door way and then leaned his back towards the wall outside. Holly was breathing heavy, her eyes full of tears and body shaking in fear. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're a brave girl Holly."

Holly gulped down. "Who was that? Why were they shooting at us?"

"I don't know." He handed her the black cat. "I think she belongs to you."

"Midnight. Thank you Mr. Wayne."

Bruce stood up and wrapped his arms around the teen holding the cat in her arms. He carried them down the stairwell and through the back doors that lead them to the alley. Blood was dripping down his leg; he looked down at Holly and saw a huge deep cut.

"You're bleeding." He said looking at the pale faced teen. "Holly?" He felt her forehead it was starting to burn up. "Holly I'm going to take you someplace safe. "

"OK."

Bruce jumped on his bike with Holly seated in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her pale body and as she held on to the cat tightly. "Hold on Holly," he said. "It's going to be alright."

* * *

Bruce rode his bike through the gates of Wayne Manor; he kept his right hand around Holly's body for support as he guided the motorbike to the front steps of the manor. Carefully he scooped the teen up in his arms. The cat jumped down on the cement steps and rubbed against his shoe.

Holly was shaking from the effects of the infection as Bruce turned the knob and entered manor.  
"Alfred!" he called out. "Alfred!"

Alfred Pennyworth came from the hallways that lead from the kitchen. He has flour on his cheeks and hands. "Master Wayne," he looked at the sick teen." I see you found a new woman. She's a little young don't you think?"

Bruce inwardly rolled his eyes at Alfred's comment as looked down at Holly. "She's Selina's friend. We were attacked in her apartment. A piece of glass cut into her leg. She's running a fever."

"Oh my. Bring up stairs and put her in the guest bedroom."

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said as he walked to the stair well with the black cat following behind. Alfred pointed to the cat.

"Another cat in the manor?" Bruce looked at Midnight. "She belongs to Holly. Besides I couldn't leave her in the apartment."

"Her?" Bruce smirked. "Yes Alfred it's a female cat. And no jokes not now."

"Understood."

A few minutes later Bruce placed Holly on the bed and rolled up her pant leg to get a better look at the seeping cut that was turning blood. He placed his hand on her forehead. "Don't worry Holly, you're in food hands with Alfred."

Alfred entered the room with a bowl of cold water and clothes. He looked at Bruce. "I'll take it from here sir."

Bruce nodded. "I'm going to find Selina."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling she has been betrayed by the shadows."

"Shadows?"

"I'll explain everything once I get back."

* * *

Gotham Airport

Selina was walking through the airport, pulling her black suitcase behind, looking at all the people who were in the lines or waiting rooms. She sighed as she stood in the line ready to confirm her plane ticket.

Bruce hopped back on the motorbike pulled the helmet over his head and fired up the roaring engine. He still had time to stop her from leaving. He just had to find a different route to take to the airport.

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement of the East End Gotham Treatment Plant, the Mistress was loading up at rifle while Bane was standing behind her, arms crossed.

"I have an important mission for you." She said placing the gun down. "I want you to create chaos and send a message to the people of Gotham that their moments of peace are fading."

Bane nodded. "As you wish."

* * *

Bruce parked his bike on the curb next to three waiting taxis who were yelling at him to remove his bike. He raced through the automatic doors, his heart pounding while he moved through the crowds looking for any sign of her.

"Selina!" He yelled out. "Selina !"

Selina was in the line waiting for her suitcase to be checked when she heard her voice. She turned around and saw Bruce running towards her.

"Bruce? What are you doing here?" She yelled out.

Bruce ran up to her.

"Selina don't go on the plane."

"Why?" She growled. "There is nothing for me in this heartless city. No when cares about me. I'm leaving and never coming back."

Bruce grabbed her arm. "Selina listen to me. Holly was attacked in your apartment. I saved her and Midnight from open-fire. She's at the manor fighting a high fever."

Selina looked into his deep sorrowful loving eyes. She had no words to say. "Bruce I ..."

"Selina. Please don't go on the plane. She needs you."

"...Alright."

Bruce nodded and grabbed her suitcase.

Both of them slid on the seat of the motorbike, Bruce wrapped his arm around her and held her close to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat.

2 minutes later…

The plane that Selina was going to take off in before Bruce came to her rescue was making its way down the runway of the Gotham International Airport when all of a sudden it burst into flames, making the ground shake. The wings blew off, landing on the cement. The tail fell on the field, twisted and bent out of shape.

Bruce and Selina were in the parking lot ready to make a turn to the overpass when the ground underneath them shook making the bike sway onto the grass island of the lot. Selina fell off and landed in the grass.

"Selina!" Bruce shouted as he got off and knelt down beside her.

"What was that?" She asked looking at the rising smoke. Bruce turned his head and gazed at the black smoke, suddenly having a bad feeling. "Stay here."

"Oh no." She said in a direct tone. "I'm coming with you."

"It could be dangerous."

"Hah. I love taking the risks handsome."

"Alright."

A few minutes later both Bruce and Selina entered the smoke-filled airport. The walls were crumbling and glass was everywhere. It looked like a war-zone .People were on the ground bleeding.

"Bruce," Selina said looking at the orange glow from the wreckage of the plane. "There nothing else we can do here. I'm sorry but we're too late."

Bruce just lowered his head, absorbing her words in dismay.

He heard a sound of a child whimpering. Right a way he acted and climbed over the rubble. He removed boards and dug through the wreckage until he reached a small hand and pulled down out a little boy covered in ash.

"It's Ok." He said. "You're safe."

"Where are my parents?" The boy coughed, looking frantic.

Bruce shifted his eyes to the dead bodies lying in the rubble. Looking at the two bodies of the child's parents made him think that horrible night when he was split into two. "I'm sorry." He said. "They didn't make it."

* * *

At Wayne Manor Bruce and Selina were in the guest bedroom, Selina was sitting on the bed putting a cold cloth on Holly's forehead. Alfred entered the room with a tray of tea and oatmeal cookies.

"I prepared a little something to calm the nerves." He said as he placed it on the dresser. "Miss Holly will be fine Miss Kyle. She just had to bring the fever down."

Selina nodded. "Thank you Alfred."

"You're welcome. I will be in the kitchen if you need me Master Wayne."

Bruce nodded and then he looked at Selina. "I will leave you alone with her." He walked out of the room and went down the stairs trailing Alfred.

"Alfred?" he said in a whisper.

"Yes. Master Wayne?"

"Do you think it be right to ask her at spend the night? Her apartment is destroyed."

"I think it would be a good idea. Besides Holly needs to proper liquids to bring down the fever."

* * *

Gotham Police Headquarters

Gordon was in his office trying to sort through all the paper work that needed to be filed. John Blake entered the office.

"Sir,"

"Yes detective?"

"Dispatched received a 911 call. A man was founded stabbed to death in his Gotham Park Towers penthouse."

Gordon rubbed his temple. "Alright. Send a unit over there right . No one removed the body till I get there."

Blake nodded. "Understood."

* * *

Bruce Wayne entered the living room of Wayne Manor as Alfred and Selina were sitting down having cheese and crackers.

"How's Holly doing?" he asked walking over to the coffee table and grabbing a piece of mild cheese and a cracker. "I think she will be fine. The fever is to be sweated out."

"Good." Bruce sighed in relief." Alfred looked at the two of them.

"Well I'll be in the kitchen cleaning up and watching the news if you need me."

"OK Alfred,"

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor Bruce sat down next to Selina who looked nervous."Selina why did you lie to me about being the Cat?" Bruce asked looking into her eyes. "If you told me the truth I would have helped you."

"The truth. My sister was killed two weeks ago, poison with unknown compounded. I'm not lying to you handsome. I'm done with that. "She paused. "When I was teen living on the streets of New York City I met a woman, she offered me a path of justice and my own satisfaction in life. I accepted the offer. She trained me how to fight and how to steal. I was her little thief." She did a frown. "I took everything I wanted and left nothing behind without getting caught. It was enjoying experiencing the thrill of the hunt but then she went too far. "

"How?" Bruce asked sipping his soda in a wine glass.

"She started killing the people I stole from. Taking away their children and putting them away from the outside world. When we came to Gotham, she only wanted you Bruce. I don't know why, something about revenge for her father's life."Bruce became tight lipped. "Her plan is something Gotham has never experience before. She will destroy this city handsome, take the children of the wealthy away and then burn down everything that made this city worthwhile."

Selina stood up. "I'm sorry I tricked you and lied to you about who I am. I guess I'm a cat who walks by herself." Bruce grabbed her hand and stood up , he brushed the hair off her face and lifted her chin.

"You're not alone Selina." He said as his lips pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Both were embraced in yet another passionate kiss until Alfred entered the room with grim news.

"Master Wayne , I think you should see this." Alfred turned on the plasma screen to Gotham News . On the screen images of wreckage and flames were from the news camera , framed by a graphic that read 'Plane Explosion Claims Many' The image cut to Newscaster Julianne Jackson sitting at her desk in the studio with a frighten look.

"…Police can confirm there were no survivors …"

Bruce walked over to the clock and placed the hands on the hour of his parents murder and then pressed the middle as Selina watched.

"Selina stay here with Alfred and Holly. I won't be gone long." Bruce said with an assuring tone as he entered the passageway .

"Where are you going?"

"To see an old friend."

* * *

Back at Police Headquarters Gordon stood up and grabbed his jacket." I'm going down there."  
"Sir , with all due respect . I urge you to stay here. It's sickening." Blake said  
Gordon removed his glasses.

"Alright. I'll be in the roof. I need some air."

20 minutes later. Gordon was leaning his body against the cement ledge with his arms folded and face grim. He could hear the sound of fire trucks wailing down blow heading to the airport.

"Where are you?" he said under his breath. A sound of fluttering from behind entered in his ear  
drums. The commissioner turned around and saw Batman crouched down on the air conditioning vent, cape flowing in the wind." It's not safe to be here."  
"I know."  
"So what do you think a terrorist attack?"

Batman shook his head.

"A warning."  
"For what?"

Batman jumped down and land on the broken glass that belonged to the searchlight. "Gotham is not safe anymore. This attack was just a preview of what is to come."

"Do you mean that Gotham...

Gordon looked and found himself alone. He shook his head.

"Just like old times."

* * *

Gotham General Hospital

Lucius Fox opened his eyes to see Miranda Tate standing beside the hospital bed.

"Miss Tate? What are you doing here?" he asked sitting up.  
"I've come to check up on you Mr. Fox and tell you that the R and D department has been shut down.

Bruce Wayne signed the papers this morning."

"What? He would have told me."  
"He said the reason why he didn't tell you is because he doesn't trust you."  
"You're lying ..."

Miranda leaned her head in closer to his and whispered softly. "Don't worry soon he'll be removed just like his father."

Fox's eyes went wide.

"You don't know Mr. Wayne. You think do know everything about him but the truth is he knows everything about you .He'll find out the truth."

"I'm counting on it." she walked over to the door. "Get some rest. You work for me mow unless you want your sweet little wife to become another fading name on a gravestone." Fox made his hand into a fist.

"I will never work for your kind. I work for Mr. Wayne."

Miranda gave a small chuckle.

"We'll see."

* * *

Two hours later...

Gordon was at the plane wreckage talking with a FBI officer named Harry Strait about the cause of the bombing.

"We think it's the work of a terrorist we've been trying to track down for years. Last time one of your field officers tracked him down in Brazil but it ended with grim results. The plane that was used to transport the prisoners he rounded up was ripped in half and dumped into the ocean. This leader is cunning, ruthless and will destroy anything in his path. He has many followers that give their lives for him when needed."

"So you think this monster is in Gotham."

"Yes. He will destroy everything and everyone once he gets what he needs."

"And that would be?"

"Revenge."

"Does this leader have a name?"

Harry looked at the charred pieces of metal. "He goes only by one name. Some say that he was born and raised in Hell. They call him Bane."

"Bane."


	11. Chapter 11 :Nightly Conversations

**Chapter 11 : Nightly Conversations  
**

Bruce entered the hospital room and looked at his good, trusted friend sitting up reading the Gotham Times. Bruce allowed himself a small smile upon seeing his condition.

"Good evening Mr. Fox," Bruce said as he entered.

Fox placed the newspaper down and looked at the young billionaire. "Mr. Wayne. What are you doing here?" He said, surprised by his visit.

"Came to check up on you... And to ask you to forgive me?"

"Might I say for what?" Fox said, confused.

"For not appreciating the work you do. I was wrong to have ever had pressured you into doing that cell phone tracking. You told me it was wrong but I still made you do it." He paused. "I'm sorry Mr. Fox." He says solemnly.

"There is nothing to be sorry about young man. You did what you thought was right. You saved a lot lives that night." He assured him. Bruce managed a small nod. "But enough about the past. I have something to tell you." Fox said suddenly.

Bruce pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Miranda Tate has shut down the R and D department. We can't enter the subbasement."

"No. That's were all the prototypes are held."

"I know."

"I hope you have a plan."

"Of course. Did Alfred give you the password it told him?"

"Bat."

Fox nodded.

"There's a seeder storage unit near your old bunker. It's not much but it does have what you need. Another cycle and a stun gun and more grappling hooks. But most importantly it has a prototype that I designed when the Tumblers were made. An aerial vehicle that I like to call 'the Wraith.'"

Bruce smiled. "A new vehicle to make home in the batcave. Sounds good to me."

Fox coughed harshly. I think I better get some more rest."

Bruce nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Bruce was just about to head out the door when Fox said. "It's good to see you again Mr. Wayne."

The 38-year old billionaire turned around and smiled.

"You too, Mr. Fox."

Bruce Wayne exited room, through the hospital automatic doors and walked to the curb where two patrol cars were waiting. Two officers were standing by the first car. They walked up to him.

"Bruce Wayne?" Officer Josh Nicks asked.

"Yes?" Bruce confirmed. The two officers stand with their hands resting on their holstered weapons. Bruce eyes them suspiciously.

"Bruce Wayne you're under arrest for the murder of William Gladstone. Place your hands behind your back."

Bruce looked between the two officers in surprise. "What? I would never!"

"Shut it rich boy and do as you're told." He responded with hostility.

Bruce reluctantly placed his hands behind his back and remained silent as the cold handcuffs locked onto his hands tightly. Presently he could nothing about this as Bruce Wayne but try to work it out, if at all possible, through the red tape. The two officers placed him in the back of their squad car and closed the door.

He knew something was up. This had Tate's fingerprints written all over it. He just had to remain neutral for a bit and figure out what exactly was going on.

* * *

"Selina," Holly said as she entered the apartment that was used for target practice.

Selina was crouched down looking at the bullet holes. She still could not believe that Bruce risked his life to save her best friend after everything she had done to him.

"Selina I'm talking to you." The teen spoke.

"Hmmm..." Selina awoke out of her mindless thoughts. "Did you say something Holly?"

Holly shrugged.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Selina looked at the broken glass from the window and moved to where she spotted a bullet casing.

"Holly. Grab your coat." She said suddenly.

"Why, where are we going?" Holly followed despite her confusion.

Selina picked up the casing and stuffed it into her pocket. "To see a man about a gun."

* * *

Gotham Police Headquarters Holding Cell 10 : 31 P .M.

Bruce Wayne sat on the bench of the holding cell with his head bowed head and eyes full of anger and deep sorrow. Flashbacks of his past entered his mind.

Somewhere when he was Batman on the run from the police; another was when he slammed the Joker into the glass window of the interrogation room as he tried to find out the location of Rachel and Harvey Dent.

Finally the last flashback was from years ago when he was 23 years of age, living reckless and careless. Tasting the bitter taste of criminal underworld, he saw children being treated as sex slaves, women selling their bodies on the streets. Everywhere he went it was full of chaos, sin and evil.

Then he reached the point of no return in his goal he set out to achieve, he found himself a lost man waiting for answers to be thrown at him.

Spending those cold nights in that inhumane prison, full of mud with the smell of human decay hovering in the air he realized that he had became truly lost with himself, his past and his journey.

Now in the cell of a Gotham Police precinct, Bruce Wayne was looking back on his life. From the time he fell into the well where he met his greatest fear, the night his parents were taken from him by Joe Chill, the time he spent days on the staircase at eight-years old waiting for his parents to walk through the front door. He waited for nights until after awhile he feared they weren't coming back.

Or the time when he first became the Bat and stood on top of a tall tower looking down at the city he vowed to protect.

Every night after that Bruce pulled on the cape and cowl and patrolled the streets stopping drug dealers in the east and south ends of the city. He stopped Falcone for good, putting him a cell at Arkham which became his final resting place after the Scarecrow gave him an overdose of fear toxin. He then ended the underground drug market empire with Gordon.

After that he felt like he had taken Gotham back from the criminals and the corrupt; that he was one step closer to finishing his crusade and that no one could stop him. But Bruce was wrong. He doubted his own limits and forced a figure of utter chaos to rule the streets while pushing the dark knight to break his rules or rather his "one rule". The Joker took everything away from Batman: Rachel his childhood friend, the woman he loved and his symbol in Gotham City.

In all this eight-years of hiding in the dwellings of Wayne Manor cloaked with his own grief, sorrow and pain; he craved the night. The smell of the evening rain in the air as he would crouch down on fire escapes waiting for the floodlight wearing his symbol to flick on. Waiting for the wailing sounds of sirens to echo through the streets.

Bruce realized he broke when hid away from Gotham and the good people. Maybe being in this cell was a test for him.

* * *

In a basement of an apartment complex in the Narrows, Selina and Holly entered the doors from the stairwell and walked into a room. It was dimly lit with guns laid on dust covered tables. Holly felt nervous being around all these weapons; some being automatic-rifles and silencers.

"Selina," She said trying to remain calm. "Why are we here?"

Selina looked around the room. "Stan!" She boomed.

A frail man appeared from the shadows, dressed in a black leather jacket and wore a red skull tattoo on his left cheek. "Well look at what the cat dragged in? I may warned you Selina that I can't do any more business with you."

"I understand. I'm not here for a gun Stan."

"Alright. I'm listening."

"I need to know what make of weapon fired this," She removed the large bullet casing from her pocket. "At long range."

Stan moved in closer and examined the shell. "It doesn't appear American made." He took the casing from of her to have a closer look. "Possibly Russian."

"Russian?"

Stan nodded as he moved to a computer desk and typed in the number that was imprinted on the casing. "Only a few Russian assault-weapons have this same type of shell. 2B-A-30: Russian Assault Rifle or 6P62: Fully Automatic Rifle."

Selina looked at the images of the rifles.

"Or there is one more that might have done the job."

He typed in a long word. "It is called the Dragunov sniper-rifle that is designed for marksmen."

She nodded. "That might be the one, judging that my apartment was the target."

"Your apartment was the target?"

"It's a long and dull story handsome."

Stan moves about the desk for a crate of pistols. He pulled out one and looked at Selina. "I know I said that your business is concluded but consider this a favor for old times sake." He handed Selina the gun.

"Stan you sure know how to spoil a girl.

"It's a AMT Hardballer. A perfect gun for a woman."

Selina looked down at the pistol and smiled.

"Perfect."

* * *

Officer John Blake stood in front of the cell looking at the grim faced billionaire. He saw a different side of Bruce Wayne, the man behind the mask.

"You know I never thought I would see a broken man."

Bruce lifted his head.

"I know that your innocent Mr. Wayne. The commissioner will be here in a few minutes to talk with you. We're just waiting for the DNA results our forensic team found on the murder weapon. If your blood test doesn't match the blood on the weapon you'll be out in four hours."

Bruce nodded. "What was the murder weapon?"

"A dagger." John replied.

* * *

Across town in a hotel room at the Gotham Arms, Selina Kyle was lying in bed in deep thought, thinking of all the events that had happened in the last 48 hours. Holly being shot at and the plane that she was going to board blowing up. She knew it was the work of the shadows.

Her thoughts we're disturbed by a knock on her hotel door. She slid from the bed and unlocked the door. Slowly she turned the knob. Standing outside was Miranda Tate.

"You?" Selina growled. "What do you want? How did you find me?"

"I've come to give you news about the billionaire."

"Bruce? What did you do to him?"

"He's safe in a cell."

Selina balled her hand into a fist; she was ready to strike Miranda across the face and take out days of frustration on her.

"Where?" She asked.

"He's being held at Gotham Police Headquarters. Don't worry his bail is already taken care of." She said, her tone unconcerned.

"This has to stop. All of it. There are a lot of good people in this city that don't deserve to die." She said earnestly.

Miranda crossed her arms.

"My, does the little kitten have a change of heart. You of the underclass actually care about the rich pigs that roll in their greed. I am surprised."

"I changed because I know what is right. It's not too late Miranda. You can still make a choice."

Miranda removed a dagger from her pocket and pointed it at Selina. "I've made my choice. I will not betray my family. Unlike you. But now I guess you are alone just like you were 10 years ago. The only reason why you're still alive is because I love you like a sister." She looked deep into Selina's deep brown eyes.

"Goodbye kitten. We made a good team, but you can't save him... No one can."

Selina glared at Miranda heading towards the elevator.

"We'll see."

* * *

Commissioner Jim Gordon was making his way towards the holding cell when he noticed Rebecca Walker was at her desk scanning through files of the plane wreckage.

"Detective Walker?" He asked standing behind her. She turned around.

"Sir. I was doing research on the plane wreckage case the FBI agent gave to you. From the looks of the report the plane was split in half, wings blown off. When the coast guard recovered the bodies they found to the CIA agents drained of blood from their necks. Just like the lawyer at Gotham Park Towers. The only difference between the two murders is that the lawyers blood was induced with an unknown chemical compound that increased his heart rate."

"Interesting detective. Did forensics find the DNA matched on the murder weapon of William Gladstone?"

"Hold on a moment sir,"

Rebecca got up and walked over to the main desk, looking through files until finding the one she needed. "I got it." She yelled out with her youthful tone.

"The blood on the weapon doesn't match Bruce Wayne. He's clear."

Gordon sighed in relief. "Then who does the blood belong too?"

Rebecca looked at the graphs and the charts. "You're not going to believe this sir."

"Try me Walker."

"All right. The blood belongs to the victim: William Gladstone."

"So you're telling me that the victim stabbed himself. He was a 71 year old man. I want a toxicology report done."

"Understood sir."

Bruce Wayne saw Gordon approaching him. "Good news playboy," the Commissioner said. "You're clear of all charges. It seems that the victim stabbed himself to death with the dagger."

Bruce shook his head. "No. I've known Mr. Gladstone for years. He was a good man of the board. He wouldn't kill himself."

"Well you're free to go. But one of my officers will escort you home." Gordon looked at Blake.

The officer unlocked the handcuffs then handed them to Gordon. "Mr. Wayne," Gordon said looking down at the handcuffs. "I'm sorry that you were put in this situation."

Bruce gave him a small smile. "It's all right. Gives something for the Gotham Times to write about."

Gordon shook his head with a small hint of mirth.

"Always the one with the last word."

* * *

East End- Gotham Water Treatment Plant

In a brightly lit room full of crates containing automatic-rifles, grenades and teargas. A crowd of men dressed in black and brown clothing, with straps of grenades hanging from their shoulders and weapons steady in their arms were stood listening to their leader speak.

"Shadows!" The Mistress said on the platform with Bane standing behind her. "For years we have fought to keep our empire from being dethroned from the foundations of justice. We burned cities, invaded towns with our might. This sinful hole called 'Gotham City' has tested our limits. Tonight we bring the storm. They've already experienced a fair warning of our wrath. A flame was set and now the fire will rise and Gotham will burn!"

The men raised their guns and shouted. "Gotham ardebit! Gotham ardebit!(Gotham will burn) The Mistress smiled as she heard their chanting.

"Tonight we take this city by storm. Invade all the wealthy; take away their sons and leave them with their own guilt. Midnight is the hour. Prepare the weapons, load the guns and start the engines. Tonight the shadows come out!"

* * *

Bruce Wayne rode with John Blake in a patrol car. He was looking out the window. John turned his head and looked at the depressed billionaire.

"You know I grew up in Gotham." Bruce shifted his eyes. "My parents were killed when I was six years old in a car accident. Or so that's what they told me." An uncomfortable silence followed. Bruce was surprised by the officer's words. "After that I was raised in an orphanage for boys. Saw a lot couples but they wanted the young ones instead of the older ones. But that's the life of living in an orphanage. There is no pot of gold waiting at the end of rainbow, you have to fend for yourself."

John looked at a few street kids on a curb standing in the cold. "So much innocence is lost because of violence Mr. Wayne." Bruce lowered his head.

"I know."

"How? A rich man like you? No."

"Yes. My parents were taken from me at eight years old by a mugger in Crime Alley. All he wanted was my father's wallet and my mother's pearls... My father handed him the wallet but the man grabbed my mother's necklace and that's when my father had the impulse to jump in front."

The conversation had taken another pause. Both men we're surprised by how much they had in common. Bruce sighed, now gazing outside again. "I heard the gun go off and watched my father fall to the ground. My mother screamed and then the gun went off again. She fell onto of my father, both covered in blood... And I was alone with lonely the evening rain to comfort me."

Bruce closes his eyes, his head now leaning against the glass. John was surprised as well as devastated by the tale. "Wow." He said, his tone unsettled. "I never knew that. I'm sorry for judging you Mr. Wayne." He spoke sincerely.

"Bruce. Call me Bruce."

"All right Bruce."

Bruce exhaled and lifted his head off the glass then tried for a change in subject. "So why did you become a cop?"

Blake seemed uplifted by the question. "I became a cop so I could protect the children. I want to set an example to them."

"Fair enough."

John smirked.

"You know Bruce when I was a teen I wanted to be like the Batman."

Bruce rolled his eyes, though he inwardly smiled. "Why? He's not a good role model."

"Yes. He was to me." John said in a defensive tone. "I used to read the headlines about him on the newsstands. He inspired me. It made want to be like him."

"Dress up as a bat and scare people?" Bruce said in a distraught tone.

"No. To save lives and be a hero. I always wanted to be a hero. Just once to have a child look up to me." He stopped at the red light. "This city is full of heroes Bruce; we just have to look harder through the darkness."

Bruce peered out the window at the markings on brick walls.

"It depends on how thick the darkness is Officer Blake."

"What do you have against Batman?" John asked.

"Lots of things kid." Bruce replied thinking about everything that happened to him during those eight long years of being a recluse. Mending his wounds. "Lot's of things."

"I heard that he's back; hiding in the shadows. But the question is for how long? Will he just fade away and leave us again?"

Bruce shifted his eyes to Blake. "He's didn't leave Gotham," He said in a whisper. "He had to make a choice and serve as a scapegoat so that the people in this city would not lose hope." He paused. "But he was the one that lost everything."

Blake looked at the worn out billionaire.

"One day Bruce." He said with confidence. "One day the Batman will be proclaimed as the hero that he is and always will be."

Bruce lowered his head and felt hopeful.

"One day."


	12. Chapter 12:The Night of the Broken Bat

**Chapter 12 : The Night of the Broken Bat  
**

Alfred Pennyworth sat in the study waiting for his master to return when door bell rang. "Who that could be at this hour?" He placed his cup of tea on the coffee table and walked out of the room. "I'm coming!" he shouted strutting to the front door. He unlocked it and opened it. "Good evening." He was greeted by an ominous hooded figure.

"Mr. Pennyworth?" asked a harsh voice.

"Yes?"

"Is your master home?"

"I'm afraid not. Who are you?" Alfred asked as he peered at the hooded man. He was tall and massive from what Alfred could tell.

"I have only one name. It's what all my prey scream when I break them in two."

Alfred swallowed softly as he moved to close the door, but the man entered and grabbed by the neck. Alfred gasped and tried futilely to free himself of the large hand clutching his throat. "You can't..." He choked out. "this is Wayne Manor."

Dark and merciless eyes glared at him from beneath the hood. "I know." He was began to squeeze Alfred by neck.

"My name is Bane. Scream it!" He yelled.

"Bane! Bane!" Alfred could do little but try to buy time for his master. He wasn't sure for what however. To save Bruce of save himself? Alfred considered the possibility this "Bane" had to know who his master really was otherwise why else would be attack Wayne Manor?

Bane waited for the butler to faint and then he threw him onto the floor and walked down the hall towards the study. He entered the room and saw the clock. "The entrance to the Bat's cave." he snarled. He smashed the grandfather clock and pushed it to the left side and saw the passageway way. "It will be his tomb." He walked down the stairwell.

10 minutes later...

Bruce knew something was wrong as soon as he saw the open door to the front of the Manor. Alfred would never leave it open, even if he himself decided to step out and enjoy the scenery, he'd close it behind him. Quietly, Bruce entered the front door of Wayne Manor only to find Alfred lying on the floor.

"Alfred!" He ran and knelt beside his butler. A sickening bruise was left on his throat. Whoever attacked him and strangled him. Checking his pulse, Bruce was relieved to feel it was still beating. Bruce gently shook his shoulders. "Alfred wake up it's me!" Bruce shouted in the old man's ear. Alfred opened his blue eyes and looked at his master.

"Master... Wayne." He said weakly, his voice strained from his injury.

"Alfred, what happened? Who you did this to you?"

Alfred gasped, still trying to regain his breath. "...A monster. He's in the manor. I tried to keep him out but he was too strong. Bruce looked down the hall angrily. "It's all right."

"No, it's not... It's Bane sir, and I think that he's found the cave." Bruce's eyes went wide. "Is my suit still in the closet of the master bedroom?"

Alfred nodded. "Most of it. Not the belt."

"It will do." Bruce helped Alfred to a sitting position against the wall. "I'll be back."

Bruce raced up the staircase and ran into the master room. He opened the closet door and finds the graphite armor lying on the floor. He removed his dress shirt, exposing his sculpted, battle-scarred body to the cold night air. He pulled on the chest piece and the rest of the armor, then moved over to the nightstand and pulled out the drawer containing his graphite cowl and gloves.

Alfred made his way to the foot of the staircase when he saw Batman rushing down the stairs adjusting his gloves, his long cape flowing behind him. "Alfred?" Batman growled. "I want you to go to the penthouse. I will meet you there."

"Master Wayne, I can't leave you."

"Yes you can. Please old friend." Batman placed his gloved-hand on his butlers shoulder. "Please."

Alfred looked into the dark eyes of his master and could see the plea in his eyes. Alfred knew his presence here would only distract Bruce from the task at hand and his master would need all his wits about him for this fight. "All right but if you're not there in one hour I'm coming back."

Batman raced down the hall and Alfred grabbed his coat and the keys to the Rolls Royce and exited through the front door.

Batman entered the study and found the clock pieces on the floor. He ran into the passage way , down the steps and into the cave. "Bane!" He screamed. "I know you're in here. Get out!"

All was quiet. "You heard me Bane. Get out of my cave."

"This cave will become your tomb little bat." Bane came out from behind and grabbed Batman's cape yanking the hero to the floor. "That's all you are. A little bat."

Batman unclipped the cape and rolled on his back and then stood on his feet while feeling dizzy. Bane did a running jump kick sending Batman crashing into the work bench. Batman felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He slowly got back to his feet making his arms ready to strike. Bane laughed. "You think you can beat me. With your little moves. I know all your moves Batman. I was trained by the same person who trained you."

"Shut up and fight." Batman growled.

"If you insist."

Bane cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going to enjoy feeling your bones break in my hands."

"We'll see."

Batman ran to the metal case which stored his other suit and belt. He grabbed the belt and snapped it into place. Bane grabbed him from behind covering Batman's mouth with his bear sized hand. Batman bit into the flesh and head butted the monster using the back of his cowl. Bane moved back rubbing his head.

Batman took a deep breath and then threw a bat star at Bane, which sliced his arm. Bane ripped the star out and crushed the piece of metal with his hand.

"Toys. Toys that break easily." He chuckled darkly while he and Batman circled each other. "Is that the best you've got? I thought you were a legend of this city. Its been said the Batman is terrifying, fearless, unbeatable... unbreakable. But now I see the truth. You're an exaggeration. A man in dressed as a little bat that can't fly anymore."

"I can still fight!"

Bane turned around and then did a round house kick into Batman's chest, then jabbed his elbows into Batman's head making him fall to the ground on his back.

"Weak. You have to power." He spat.

Batman coughed. "Oh I have one power Bane. I'll never give up."

Bane scoffed. "We'll see."

Bane reached for Batman, picked him up by the neck and squeezed. "You're too old to fight. You're body is weak and frail and your bones are decaying." He looked at Batman. "But I can put you out of your misery."

Bane ripped the cowl off and crushed it into pieces on the cement. He threw Batman on the ground and then kicked him mercilessly.

"When I'm done with you." He kicked him again. "You won't be Batman or Bruce Wayne. You'll just be a broken man."

Bane lifted Batman and put him a choke hold cutting off the air supply. Batman tried to fight but fainted in Bane's arms.

"Sleep little bat. For tonight your wings will be clipped. "He grabbed the mask less hero and walked up the stair well."

* * *

Bruce awoke to his head pounding and limbs throbbing as he tried to lift his hands but to his surprise he saw that they were tied with tight silver duck tape. "What?" he groaned as a horrid smell of decaying flesh mixed with garbage hovered in the air around him.

The smell made his stomach spin and bile rose in his throat. Dried blood surrounded his upper lip, and a huge cut on his forehead leaked blood down to his jaw line.

"Where am I?" He growled, unsure whether anyone was around him. He felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder as the sound of harsh footsteps echoed around him. It took Bruce a moment to realize that he was in the Water Treatment plant basement.

"So the little bat is finally awake?" Came a mocking gravelly voice. Bruce peered in the shadows at the bulky figure. He knew who it was.

"Bane." He snarled.

The figure emerged from the shadows and glared at the wounded man lying before him. He knelt down and squeezed Bruce's cheeks together in a vicious grip.

"How does it feel to be weak?" He growled.

Bruce jerked his head trying not to look into the monsters eyes. "What do you want? Why did you bring me here?"

"To prepare you for Gotham's reckoning."

"Reckoning?"

Bane nodded. "Tonight all of Gotham will see the truth." Bane placed the broken cowl over Bruce's head showing a half-masked Batman. "They will see you're true face."

Batman tied to lift himself up off the cold floor but his body was giving out. He could feel the sharp pain in his legs and back.

"Are you in pain little bat? Do you how to deal with pain?"

Batman clenched his teeth together and took a deep breath, determined not to show anymore weakness or vulnerability than he already was.

Bane squeezed his hand on Batman's shoulder and pressed hard enough to hear the crusader wince. "Does that hurt?"

Batman's eyes became filled with rage. "I work through pain."

"You lie. I see tears in your eyes while the pain runs through your veins like running water." Bane looked at the water dripping from the pipes. "Pain is what makes me strong and what makes you weak. At midnight you will know pain for it will be your master."

Bane stood up and smacked Batman across the face making his head shake side to side from the force. Batman spat out blood mixed with vile while he watched Bane walk away, leaving him alone to fight the pain.

At this moment Bruce took the moment to berate himself for being so careless and allowing himself to fall into Bane's trap. A trap set within his own home. His thoughts then turned to Alfred and Bruce imagined how much his friend was now worried about him and regretted leaving him.

Bruce didn't lie that he worked through pain and at the moment his pain, his anger was an incentive he used in moments like this. He wouldn't be beaten this easily.

The air was crisp as the light snow, which Gotham Weather News called for, began to fall down on the streets of Gotham while Selina Kyle stood on the balcony of her Gotham Arms Hotel room, arms folded, breathing in the cold air. The wailing sound of fire trucks sounded off below. She looked down at the streets covered with snow.

In her mind she couldn't understand why the Mistress would want to destroy a city like this, sure it had its up and downs but what city doesn't?

As she looked across all the tall buildings with the American flag blowing in the wind, she began to doubt herself, motives and heart. Was she beginning to love in with Gotham City, the place where dreams become nightmares? That was a question that she begun to ask herself.

Across town, in a Gotham Century Towers Penthouse, Alfred Pennyworth sat in a leather recliner looking at the time on his pocket watch. It had already been six hours since he last spoke to his master at the manor, he was starting to worry.

Selina heard her cell phone ring in her jeans pocket. She removed the device and pressed the button. "Hello?" She said in a pleasant tone as she entered the room.

"Alfred? What to do mean Bruce is in danger?" She paused listening to the old worried butler give her the detail. "OK, Alfred I'll go look for Bruce." She hung up and then pulled her suit case from under the queen size bed and unzipped it.

Inside was her leather outfit, she placed it on the bed and then grabbed her cat-eared cowl, the same one she wore when she and Batman fought on the Phoenix building's rooftop. The same night when she realized that she was in love with him.

Holly entered the room with a bag of chips and a bottle of Coke when she saw Selina pulling on the costume.

"And where are you going?" The blonde haired teen asked closing the door. Selina zipped up her jacket and then pulled on her black gloves.

"A friend is in trouble." She said blankly.

"And you're going to save this person?"

"Something like that?" She walked over to Holly and placed her hands on the teens shoulders. "I won't be long."

Holly rolled her eyes. "I heard that before." She spat as Selina pulled on the cowl over her head. "Just be careful Selina. This city is not safe anymore."

I know." The Cat said as she walked to the balcony, snow fakes landed on her leather cowl as she jumped down and landed on the balcony blow.

Meanwhile on the rooftop of Gotham City Hall, Mayor Anthony Gracia had duck tape around his mouth, wearing only his suit to protect him from the cold as his dark brown eyes stared into the face of fear.

"I hope you're comfortable." Bane hissed. "Because tonight I'm giving you the best seat in the house."

The mayor looked at the frail form that knelt on the ground before him wearing a cracked graphite cowl, blood was dripping from his mouth as his intense silver hazel eyes stared back at him with fear imbedded into them.

"Batman?" The Mayor gasped,

Bane stood behind Batman glaring at the mayor. "Look at your protector!" Bane snarled as he smacked Batman in the back of the head. "Look at this weak shell. This is what you put your faith into when your city was in trouble?"

Bane wrapped his bear like hand around Batman's neck and pressed hard. "He's nothing now, just a frail broken man that must pay for his sins." Batman lowered his head gasping. "That's right little bat tonight you give this city your final breath."

Catwoman ran down the alley ways, with her high-heeled boots echoing on the snow covered pavement. She stopped in front of the closed office building and saw a crowd of people standing around SWAT vans and patrol cars staring up at the rooftop of City Hall.

"Bruce," The Catwoman said with a whisper. "Hold on handsome."

Bane grabbed Batman by the cape and began to drag the cape crusader towards the edge. He lifted him up with his big arms full of huge blue veins. Batman tried to break free from his grasp but his body was too weak.

"Wait what are you doing?" the Mayor pleaded keeping his eyes focused on Batman.

"Clipping the bats wings." Bane said with his harsh voice.

"Batman!" The Mayor screamed. "Get up. Fight for your life!" He could see the blood dripping on the snow covered pavement. "Fight for your life!"

* * *

A chilling wind blew across the rooftop as Batman shifted his gaze to the streets below him. Red and blue lights from the squad cars were flashing as he could see searchlights being set up to shine their light on the snowy roof. His heart was pounding through his chest, as every fiber was burning in pain. He could feel Bane's cold hands through the armor; it felt like the touch of death itself.

"Bane," Batman rasped releasing a harsh breath that made his ribs hurt. He looked at the crowds of people below. The people that he protected all those nights from monsters that lurked in the shadows waiting to grab innocent prey.

Monsters like the one holding him up like a broken martyr. The people believed in him as a symbol of hope many years ago before chaos entered the streets in a form of a monster. He could only imagine how he must now look to them. The thought of that prompted him to struggle angrily in his captor's grip. Bane only shook him into place.

"People of Gotham City!" Bane screamed as Batman was engulfed in his big arms.

Commissioner Gordon was standing near a SWAT truck ordering his officers. "Get a light up there."

The searchlight hooked onto the flat bed and turned its view to the rooftop. An officer who stood beside it flicked it on.

"Long have you let this monster haunt you in the shadows, take away your hope." He lifted Batman up into the air, letting his long black cape dance in the chilling wind. "Tonight his reign of terror ends. Tonight you can take your city back!"

Bane lifted up Batman above his knee. Blood dripping from the crusaders mouth; his eyes were filled with tears from the pain coursing through his veins. He now knew this was his last fight, and he was paying for it because of his injuries but mostly because he was careless. "Any last words Batman?" Bane growled.

Batman coughed up blood. "This city is full…" He coughed again with the red blood dripping down his chest. "Of heroes that will rise up against you... That's why you'll never win, Bane."

Catwoman jumped onto a rusted dumpster, she cracked her long whip to a balcony and swung her body into the air landing perfectly on the rooftop of Gotham National Bank adjacent to the City Hall. She ran to the ledge and looked across at Bane who held Batman high in the air.

"Tonight your wings are clipped!" Bane snarled. He jabbed his knee into the lower part of Batman's back.

"No!" The Mayor screamed as he heard a sound of bones break. "No!"

The Dark Knight screamed as the monster threw him down. Gordon saw Bane throw Batman on the cold cement roof. "No," He said in shocked tone. "Batman!" He yelled. The rookie John Blake came running to the back of the SWAT truck as Gordon was running up the steps, John knew he had to stop his boss or else Bane would destroy him too.

Commissioner!" John screamed. "Commissioner, don't!"

"I have to save him!"

John ran up to Gordon and knocked him off his feet. The commissioner landed on the steps. "Sorry sir. But this is for your own safety."

Gordon glared at Blake with his wry blue eyes behind his glasses. "You don't understand. I have to save him. He saved my family!"

John looked at the other officers who looked confused. "Give the order and we'll move in."

Gordon nodded.

Bane placed his boot on Batman's throat and pressed hard smiling under his mask. Batman jerked his head while clenching his jaw as he could feel this lungs collapsing.

"Say my name!" Bane screamed at him. "Say it!"

Batman shook his head. "Never." He coughed.

"Then you will die little bat. Helpless and weak just like your parents." Batman growled loudly. Bane smiled sinisterly behind his mask. "Your last breath will be a fading memory to this city without hope." Just as Bane was about to crush Batman's skull a whip wrapped around his neck.

"Enough!" Catwoman yelled. "I won't let you kill him."

Bane ripped the whip off his neck and turned around to see Selina wearing no cowl standing behind him. "So you did survive?" He hissed.

"Yes. Don't you know that cats have nine lives?"

The sound of a woman's high heels echoed on the cement. "True. But you've already lost two." Selina felt a sharp pain in the back of her leg, she looked down and saw blood leaking out of her boot with had a small hole, torn through the leather. She fell to the ground holding her leg.

"Selina!" Batman screamed as blood spilled from his mouth. "Selina!"

Selina lifted her head up and saw Miranda standing by the doorway of the stairwell surrounded by her shadow men who now had the Mayor wrapped in their arms with a rifle to his left temple.

"I warned you kitten. I warned you." Miranda said, looking at the wounded cat with her piercing blue eyes; they held no pity. "But I guess its true: cats don't like to be told what to do." She walked over to Selina and crouched down. Selina groaned while she nursed her injury.

"Now you're going to be alone just like before. Alone and forgotten."

Selina made her gloved hand into a fist and was ready to strike at Miranda but one of the shadows pointed his gun right at her. "Touch her and you'll be put down kitten." Selina placed her gloved hand on the cement.

"You know I thought that we would've been magnificent together." Miranda said as she touched Selina's cheek. "You were one of my greatest students."

Selina shook her head. "I made my choice." She looked over at Batman whose chest was rising and falling rapidly. "I will never let you destroy this city."

"We'll see." Miranda stood up and walked to Batman, she looked at her shadow men. "Take this broken shell of a man."

"No!" Selina snarled. "Don't touch him!" She lifted herself off the cement and began to limp to where Miranda was standing holding a gun in her left hand.

"Make one move kitten and the bat is exterminated." Miranda hissed pointing the nose of the gun at Batman's chest. Selina stopped dead and looked at Batman, while Bane was stood behind her with a vial of teargas in his hand. He threw it into her face.

"Bruce," Selina coughed as she fell on the cement roof.

"Goodnight kitten." Miranda said looking down at Batman. She pulled the cracked cowl off his face and threw it on the cement. She crouched down and kissed him on the lips and then stood up. "Take this broken prince away." She commanded.

"Where to my Mistress?" Asked one of the shadow men looking at Bruce. "To our prison, that's where he'll spend the rest of his dying days surrounded by the rest of his kind; all the ones who didn't care about the underclass, of their cities. Now they are experiencing it firsthand what it's like to have everything taken away from them."

Miranda pulled up a black mask and placed it over Bruce's face. "You're nothing now. You're not Batman nor Bruce Wayne. Now you're just a lost soul searching for freedom." She placed her cold hands on Bruce's chin and whispered.

"How does it feel beloved, to have everything taken away from you? First your symbol," she looked at Selina, "you're heart," then she looked at the buildings around, "then finally your beloved city that will turn to ashes."

Bruce lowered his head as Bane slammed his fist into the back of the billionaire's skull making him land face first on the ground.

* * *

25 minutes later,

Selina awoke to a touch of a gentle hand on her shoulder. She opened her hazel eyes and saw a grey-headed man kneeling down beside her. "Miss?" Gordon said as he looked down at the young woman. "Are you alright?"

She tried to lift herself up with her hands but the wound was making it difficult. She could feel the pressure of the bullet in her muscle still numbing with pain. But that was not what she was concerned about; she looked around at the snowy roof and saw puddles of blood.

"Batman," she whispered.

Gordon glanced at the puddle of blood that was forming underneath her.

"We got to get you to Gotham General." He pressed his three way radio. Selina pushed it aside and got on her knees. "I'm fine."

"But you could be bleeding internally."

She got on her feet. "So that just means I have five more lives." She walked to the edge and looked down and measured the correct distance between the roof and the ground.

"At least let me get you downstairs." Gordon reasoned, seeing the amount of blood she lost.

Selina turned around. "No, I can't rest now; not when he needs me."

"Who?"

"Batman."

Gordon looked at her with his forgiving blue eyes.

"Where do you think he went?" He asked as the snow was starting to form on the lenses of his glasses.

"Someplace where all broken men go." She said in a low voice before she dove into the air and landed on the top of the green dumpster. She rolled off and disappeared in the shadows, looking for a place to rest.

* * *

East End Gotham Water Treatment

"Wake up little bat."

Bruce opened his blood shot eyes to the drops of distilled water running off his blood stained forehead. The sweet smell of a woman's perfume lured his senses to the corner of the empty space where he saw Miranda standing near the rusted pipes leaking out murky water.

She was wearing a brown overcoat, brown hair covering her shoulders and no makeup. Bruce could feel the pain increasing as he tried to move his arms.

"Relax beloved," she hissed as she moved closer to where he was lying on a wooded board. "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling!" Bruce growled. "How you think I'm feeling!" He could taste the blood running down his throat. Miranda knelt down and placed her hand on his forehead. "Don't touch me!" He snarled jerking his head away.

"What's a matter? I could've let Bane kill you. But I want you to live and watch this great city fall into the hands of the shadows. It needs to be cleansed for the inhumane, sinful acts it has forced on itself. Soon the streets will be stained with the blood of those who are slaves to injustice and corruption."

She placed her finger on his inviting lips and wiped the dried blood from the corners of his mouth. Bruce's eyes were watering from the pain coursing through his veins, each breath felt like a knife from the Joker's purple overcoat jacket stabbing his chest. He could feel his heart pounding, legs felt like ice from the lack of circulation. And he was running a high fever.

"So what..." He coughed. "What are you going to do with me?"

Miranda moved her head in closer and pressed her lips on his; she tasted of lust that she carved so many years ago when her father ordered her never to touch Bruce Wayne, the young American that endured great pain.

Bruce was frozen, locked in her eyes as if he was in a trance, the pain from his fractured spine was decreasing. It was like she was breathing life back into him. "Wait," he said trying to push himself away from her lips. "I don't understand." He said, pulling away from her.

"Why are you doing this to me Miranda?" He paused. "Why did you send Bane to break me?"

Miranda touched his razor sharp cheek bone. "Don't you know? I have been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you Prince of Gotham. You're my beloved."

"Beloved." Bruce shook his head. "I have no love for you Miranda."

"Why? It's Selina?"

Bruce gave her a cold stare. "Leave her out of this. You shot her."

"Yes. But she'll live. Cats have nine lives." Miranda took out a vial from her pocket. "Here. Open your mouth. This will help with the pain."

"No!"

"Beloved you must." She squeezed Bruce's cheeks together and opened his mouth. He tried to force his way out her hold but she poured down the green liquid into his throat. It burned as it went down, making him feel light headed. "This will ease the pain while you sleep."

"Sleep?" Bruce felt a sharp string in his arms. He looked down and saw a needle sticking out. "Miranda."

"Shhh beloved. Sleep. Soon you will be mine."

She waited for his eyes to close and then snapped her fingers. Two of her shadow men stood before her. "Mistress?"

"Take the prince and load him with the others. Tonight the bat flies out of Gotham and goes to our cave."

The men nodded and picked up the unconscious billionaire and left the room.

"Good bye beloved."


	13. Chapter 13 : So What Happens Now?

**Chapter 13 : So What Happens Now ?  
**

Commissioner Jim Gordon sat on the front steps of his town house as light snow began to fall. He was deep in thought. Inside he knew he betrayed a friend. Barbara Gordon stepped on the wooden porch wearing a zipped up jacked.

"Jim?" she said in a soothing voice. She felt concern for her husband, he'd been quiet ever since that terrible night. Gordon spared a small glance over his shoulder.

"Please Barbara, I just want to be left alone." Gordon replied thinking about what he saw. His trusted ally being beaten by the ruthless monster that wanted guts and glory.

She sighed.

"Jim I know how much Batman meant to you. He meant a lot to me too. If it wasn't for his courageous heart both of our kids would have been killed and I thank him for that." Gordon turned around and looked at his 47 year old wife. She gave him an assuring look, "but Batman will come back. One day when he is needed again."

Gordon nodded.

"The dark knight will rise again."

* * *

5:23 AM

Holly opened the door of her hotel room and saw Selina lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. "Selina!" she screamed as she ran to her friend and knelt down and shook the dark haired woman. "Selina wake up its Holly!"

Selina slowly opened her eyes and looked at the young teen. "Holly?" she winced.

"Selina what happened to you? Why are you bleeding?" She asked near tears.

"Calm down Holly. I'm fine just..."

"Fine? Your outfit is soaked with blood. Tell me what happened. Please."

Selina closed her eyes and remembered seeing Batman on the snow covered roof, broken, in pain with blood dripping from his mouth. She then remembered Miranda kneeling next to him and how she herself became injured.

"Batman," she gasped. "They took him."

"Who?"

Selina looked at Holly's cell phone on the bed. "Holly I need you to call someone for me."

Holly nodded. "Who?"

"Alfred Pennyworth. He's a friend. I'll give you the number."

Holly acted quick, picked up the cell and began to dial.

* * *

Bruce Wayne opened his blood shot dark hazel green eyes and found himself staring at a steel wall. It took a moment for him to realize it was the interior of a plane. He could hear the sound of thunder boom in the background. He shifted his eyes through the black mask and noticed two other people sitting with the same type of mask covering their faces, one was small: a child and Bruce could see that he was shaking.

"Where are they taking us?" Bruce coughed tasting blood in his throat. He was unable to move his body from the fractured spine he was now coping with. The boy in the mask shook his head.

"We can't talk. They'll kill us." The child peered at Bruce's armor, looking interested in the bat-shaped symbol on the silver blood stained chest piece. "A bat?"

Bruce nodded.

"Why wear a bat? They are weak creatures in my homeland. Outcasts because they bring bad luck."

Bruce was silent.

"What's your tale on the bat symbol?" The child asked, pointing at Bruce's chest.

"It was something I thought I could use to restore my homeland. But I became an outcast and was hunted down."

"So what did they do to you?"

Bruce coughed up blood. "Broke my body... and spirit," he winced.

The child looked at the blood. "You're wounds are fatal."

Bruce nodded.

"Did Bane do this to you?"

Bruce tilted head in question. "Bane? What do you know what Bane?"

"I know Bane, American." The child said. "He can't be stopped. No bullets can pierce his flesh. To some he is a god that brings wrath on all those who defy his orders. He will turn everything to ash. Destroy anything," the child spoke hauntingly. Bruce said nothing though he could sense something beyond fear in the boy across from him. The child sniffled.

"He took everything from me. My mother and father. When the smoke cleared I was the only one left to survive." Bruce inwardly ground his teeth with anger. This child suffered the same trauma as he himself at vastly the same age.

The child pointed at the armored chest. "He keeps those he wants alive so they can die slowly. It's a severe punishment. Once you go down into the well of souls there is no escape for it will be your tomb."

Bruce lowered his head.

"My tomb."

* * *

Bruce Wayne's Gotham Century Towers Penthouse

10:23 AM

"Miss Kyle."

Selina opened her deep brown eyes and found herself staring into the silver blue eyes of Bruce's loyal butler.

"Alfred?"

"Took quite a shock to the system didn't we?" He said halfheartedly. Selina noticed the ugly bruises left on Alfred's neck. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Alfred looks down at his neck momentarily then shrugs indifferently, "I'll recover". Selina says nothing but takes the opportunity to observe her surroundings. "How did I get here?" she looked at the pale colored walls of an empty room.

"Your little friend called me, she said that you were wounded. I found both of you in your hotel room." Selina looked about worriedly. "Holly where is she?"

"Relax Miss Kyle; she's back at the hotel."

"And Bruce?" She paused as a tear rolled off her cheek. Alfred lowered his head in response.

* * *

Gotham City Hall

12: 45 PM

Commissioner Jim Gordon stood on the rooftop of City Hall, hunched down picking up the pieces of broken cowl shattered on the ground. Not an easy task now that ice covered it. He stood up and looked at the black pieces in his gloved hand. His pale blue eyes were beginning to well up with restrained tears as he remembered that night when he first saw the symbol of the bat lit up in the sky at the Gotham Docks; it was a sign that hope was coming back. Gordon never forgot that night. Then there was the time when he was chasing when one of the Russians arms dealer down Trash Can Alley and Batman saved two lives that night.

10 YEARS AGO…

_The rain poured down hard as Gordon ran down the pavement, shoes splashing into the deep puddles, soaking the dress socks inside. With his pistol in his hand he thought he was going to make an easy arrest but nothing is easy in this city. Without warning someone pushed him to the ground and pointed the cold steel of a guns nose at Gordon's temple._

_"Ever stare into the face of death copper?" the thug laughed as his hand was on the trigger. "Tonight you will see it firsthand."_

_Gordon felt his heart pounding and his hands were shaking. He closed his eyes and prepared for the his end, but something came from the shadows, a tall figure covered in a long black cape flowing off his back. His eyes were intense and haunting. He grabbed the thug by the neck and threw into the brick wall and then looked at the gun on his hand._

_"Look into my eyes scum!" the figure growled. "And tell me what you see?"_

_The thug gulped down as he gazed into the intense eyes of the Batman. "I don't know... Death?" he gasped. Batman bent his body down and removed the gun out of the thug's hand. "It is what your future will be if you don't change. I want your wallet."_

_"What for?"_

_Gordon looked at the Batman with a confused look._

_"Give it to me now!" Batman growled._

_"Alright." The thug removed his wallet from his pocket and placed it into the Batman's hands. Batman flipped through the leather and pulled out a driver's license. He looked at the name and then placed it back into the wallet. "Can I have my wallet back?"_

_"Alright Danny Lye. I'm going to give you a chance, but you have to change your ways. I now know who you are and if I see you with a gun again, I'll be back for you." Batman threw the wallet at Danny and then stepped back._

_Danny nodded. "I will change." He stood up and threw the gun in a trash can and left the alley._

_Gordon was standing behind Batman with a puzzled look. "Why did you let him go?"_

_"Because everyone deserves a second chance."_

After that night Gordon respected Batman and his mission. He looked Danny Lye up and found out that Danny became a doctor and delivered his first baby. His own daughter who he named Hope.

As Gordon placed the pieces of the cowl in the pocket of his overcoat, he shifted his eyes to the dry puddle of blood. "Batman," he said in a whisper as John Blake entered the door of the stairwell. "Where are you?"

"Sir what are you doing up here?" Blake asked.

"Just getting some air."

John walked over and looked at the broken pieces of the cowl. "Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know Blake. I don't know."

* * *

Light ice rain hit the glass of the huge bay window of the penthouse as Alfred Pennyworth entered the guest room carrying a tray of breakfast. Selina sat in the leather chair with her long brown hair flowing down her back. Gauze was wrapped around her bullet wound which took of five stitches to sew up.

"I thought you would like a spot of breakfast. It will help build your strength."

Selina was silent, she had no words to give, her only concern was Bruce Wayne. Finally she found the courage to open her crimson red lips and speak.

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Miss Kyle?"

Selina turned around with a desperate look in her tiger hazel eyes. "I tried to save him. I was there when that monster broke him and threw Bruce on the ground like he was a wounded animal waiting to put out of his misery. I wanted to save him Alfred but I couldn't." She had salty tears sliding down her cheeks.

Inside it felt like her heart was breaking for the first time. All her life she kept her heart locked away, never once opening it until she kissed Bruce's lips and discovered that he didn't have a cold heart. He cared more about his follow man than anyone she had ever met and the billionaire also showed that he cared for her.

Selina wiped the tears from her eyes showing the old butler that she was a tough girl. "You know my mother told me that big girls don't cry. That crying is for little scared girls."

She looked out the window. "I failed him Alfred. I failed to save the man I am in love with." Alfred felt an overwhelming joy as he heard her speak those words. Never has a woman ever told him that she loved his master. "Miss Kyle it was not your fault. You tried to save him and for that I thank you."

"No. You don't understand I was a part of that plan. They made me their puppet to learn more about Bruce's weaknesses. I used your master Alfred. I let them toss him around like a rag doll and make him lose everything." She looked at Alfred with so much sorrow in her eyes. "I am sorry. So sorry."

Alfred placed his warm hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for telling me the truth Miss Kyle. Now have some juice, I made oatmeal and strawberries."

"What do we do now Alfred?" She asked looking out the window at dawn's early light reflecting off the tall towers.

"We move on Miss Kyle. I have a feeling that Gotham may need a cat to prowl the rooftops."

"Me? No I can't do what Bruce did. He's the hero, not me. I'm a thief."

Alfred handed her a glass of orange juice. "Yes. But you do have the heart of a hero." He bent down and picked up the cracked Batman cowl that Selina brought back from the roof top of the City Hall building. He looked at it as tears welled up in his blue eyes and then placed it on her lap. "Gotham needs someone to step out and face the night. I know that you're no Batman but that doesn't mean you can't be a Catwoman."

Selina looked down at the cowl and turn lifted her head up and looked at Alfred. "I'll do it. For Bruce and for Gotham." She sighed. "It's not going to be easy."

"Nothing ever is Miss Kyle," he said distantly.


	14. Chapter 14 :Moving on Without Hope

**Chapter 14 : Moving on Without Hope  
**

Bruce Wayne groaned as he opened his dark hazel green eyes to an older man wearing rags pouring green slime into a stone bowl.

"I see the Prince of Gotham is finally awake," the man spoke nonchalantly.

Bruce winced as he tried to sit up but his back injury was making it hard. He took a moment to observe his surroundings. He wasn't on the plane anymore, that much he could tell.

"Where... am I ?" he coughed.

"Here drink this," the old man handed Bruce the bowl of green slime. "It will help heal your bones."

Bruce looked at the slime and gulped down with uncertainty. "I'm too weak to swallow," he replied as the striking pain coursed through his veins. The man appeared unfazed.

"I see. And to answer your question little prince you are now in prison - the Well of Shadows. In here you are nothing. This is the punishment for your greed and for not helping those of the underclass Bruce Wayne."

"How do you know my name?"

"It's not important. Now drink before your bones become brittle." Bruce reluctantly gulped down the green slime. It was burning his throat as he swallowed.

"It tastes awful," he said with an indignant look.

"I know but you will get used to it." The old man looked at Bruce. "It's the lifeblood that will keep you strong. You're spine will heal in time."

Bruce winced. "Time? There will be no time for Gotham. Not when Bane ravages through streets."

The old man sighed in grim thought.

"Bane; The destroyer of cities. I crossed paths with that monster before. He breaks the foundations of cities, murders the people who stand in the way of his mission and then leaves the cities as graveyards covered in ashes," he spoke hauntingly, eyes distant.

"You're lucky to be trapped in here. He can't harm you here. But he will harm all those you care about... Like my beloved wife and daughter. They were taken from me many years ago. Poisoned to death by a man made toxin that the Shadows created to cleanse my city from the impure blood it was stained with."

Bruce froze in his thoughts and then opened his mouth, "I'm sorry." he said quietly.

The old man shook his head. "It's too late for that prince of Gotham. Do you have loved ones?"

Bruce thought of Alfred, Fox and Selina. "Yes. "

"Then pray that they will be spared from that monster."

Bruce looked down at his clothing which was torn rags. His eyes went wide.

"Where's... my armor?" he growled.

"The Bat?"

Bruce nodded.

"It's in the ashes."

Bruce's eyes widened. "No." He gazed at the blue and grey rags that covered his broken body as he tried to move. He instantly regretted it as a rush of pain shot up his spine. Thoughts and memories returned of his fight with Bane in the cave and the beating he'd taken.

The old man rises and gently places his hands on Bruce's shoulders. "Don't stain yourself. Your back needs to be in proper alinement in order for it to heal."

Bruce winced. "My back is it broken?"

The old man shook his head. "No. You're lucky. Bane must has a have a worse punishment in store for you. But you have a fractured skull, and a ruptured disk."

Bruce looked at him quizzically, "How do you know so much about my injuries?"

"I used to be a doctor, prince of Gotham... 25 years in the medical field. By now I should be retired... Instead this is where I shall spend the rest of my days," he said dryly. Bruce felt sick to his stomach. This man spoke as one who'd accepted this fate a long time ago.

Bruce looked at the rusted steel bars. He felt like a trapped animal that was destined to die.

* * *

Wayne Enterprises Subbasement

Lucius Fox was at the computer desk in the bright subbasement. Under his deep brown eyes were dark circles from the lack of sleep and worry his body was enduring. Miranda Tate entered through the elevator doors wearing a black shirt and a black long sleeve top and hanging from her neck was one of Batman's throwing bat stars she had made into a pendent.

"Fox!" she called out as she moved swiftly through the boxed up crates.

"Yes, Miss Tate?" Fox answered back looking at the screen.

"Is everything ready?"

Fox nodded in a heartbreaking manner. "Yes. The Tumblers are fully operational. They will be ready to test drive tonight."

"Excellent. I knew that keeping you alive would be a great help to my plan. Too bad Batman isn't here to see it pull through," she said casually as though such a thing was trivial.

Lucius lowered his head. "Where is he?"

"Somewhere far away from Gotham. He'll be taken care of."

"Will he ever come back?" he dared ask.

Miranda shook her head. "No. He'll spend rest of his dying days there with only his memories to comfort him."

"You don't know Bruce Wayne. He'll come back," he said confidently, eyes brimming with hope.

"Maybe in ashes," she retorted.

Those cold dreadful words made Fox's stomach turn. "Batman will rise from the ashes Miss Tate. He'll stop you just like he stopped your father."

Miranda face was tight, she was shaking in anger. "How dare you talk about my father that way!" she snarled. "You didn't know my father. He was a good man who was touched by the curse of Bruce Wayne."

"You're father almost destroyed Gotham City. He wasn't a good man. He was a mad man and because of his actions he died by his own hands not Batman's."

"Enough!" Miranda slapped her hand across his face. "Batman is the one that took my father's life. I will take everything away from him." she declared angrily. Fox says, nothing except meets her gaze with an unbroken one.

Tate sneers at him, "finish the job Fox." She walked away to the elevator. "Or you will be punished dearly," she said in a loud voice that echoed through the empty spaces of the basement.

* * *

Gotham Towers Penthouse - 10:34 PM

Selina Kyle sat in the open kitchen on a bar stool as Holly sat next to her looking at a folder. "This is what we're after." Selina said flipping through documents.

"There's been sudden break-in's at the Gotham Docks. Most of the cargo that was stolen was labeled Wayne Enterprises," she yawned. "I have to find a rat and get him to sequel before the heat dies down."

"Selina are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean we could escape from this city and start a new life."

Selina got off the stool and walked over to the mirror and looked at the reflection. Staring back at her was her reddish brown haired woman dressed in a black leather outfit. She smiled as she dubbed crimson red lick stick on her big kissable lips and then walked over to the chair where a black leather cowl that she created to resemble a cats head with tiny pointy ears.

She pulled it on and then placed the heat vision goggles on the top. Holly wrapped the cat pendent necklace around her friends neck and then handed Selina a black compartment belt that was similar to Batman's except it contained her own arsenal of weaponry: lock picks, skeleton keys and graphite power attached on the side with a long black whip on a spray painted hostler that had one of Batman's grappling guns, spray painted black as well.

Holly stood back and looked at the costumed figure standing in front of her."Well how do I look?" Selina asked.

"Like a cat." Holly said with a big smile. "A black cat."

Selina smiled assuredly, "that's the idea. I'm no longer called 'Catwoman: the thief in the night.' I choose to be 'Catwoman the prowler of the night."

Catwoman looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Time to go to work."

She walked over to the balcony terrace doors and slipped her slender sleek body through one of the French glass doors then sighed. "I'm going to regret this if I make out alive..." she thought as her hand grasped her whip and she flipped over to the ledge, getting enough leverage and adrenaline, she smacked her sharp heeled stilettos on the cement and looked down at the streets blow.

"It's all up to me," she thought thinking about Batman. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Inside her uptown Gotham penthouse Miranda Tate was sitting in a leather chair with one her on her stomach. She was carrying a child that was her secret but the question was whose's baby was it ?

* * *

1 month later …

In the Well of Shadows Bruce was on the floor of the rust cell, his face is thin now and covered with a full grown beard as he does his third round of pushups. Sweat poured down from his lips as he focused on his breathing and could feel the pain increasing as he pushed his body up with his hands, bending his elbows and then pushed down until his pronounced chin touched the cold stone floor.

He lifted himself up revealing his tight abs and strong forearms. His hair was longer with streaks of light sliver grey above his ears. Day by day he was starting to feel like himself again. Not the brooding, self-pitying recluse that had been broken and 'defeated' before the people of Gotham but the vengeful creature that had returned to Gotham years ago to take back his city from the corrupt.

It only took two months for his spine to heal, but Bruce knew that Bane didn't fracture his spine, he only bruised the muscle. Spending his days in this cell his body became stronger as he pushed himself everyday to reach a different limit with only one thing on his mind. He knew that Gotham needed the Batman, but he wasn't ready to rise from the ashes and face the bald headed monster known only has Bane. Bruce still had to build his strength, regrow his body mass and learn how to control his pain: physically and mentally.

Bruce stood up and went to the stand at the wall and placed his rough hand on the cold stone as it soothed his weary soul. He closed his eyes and remembered the first night when he donned the cape and cowl; the night when Batman took to the sky, prowled over the rooftops in the rain, feeling the sweet taste of freedom as he stood on top of the highest building of downtown Gotham and looked at the lightening flashing in the distance, letting the rain wash away all his pain that his soul endured for years.

As he looked at the city through the eyes holes of his cowl, he began to realize that Gotham was a city that deserved to be protected. That deep down good people still walked the streets with hope in their hearts that things would get better.

The cell door opened and in walked the little 10 year old boy that was on the plane when Bruce was brought to the Well of Shadows. The boy had no name so Bruce called him Russell.

"I see you finished your morning workout Bruce." Russell said as he entered the cell with a bowl of watered down soup in his thin hands. "I hope you're hungry."

Bruce looked at his thin friend. "No Russell. You eat it."

"This was made for you Bruce. You need the strength. So you can escape from this place." The boy coughed, still holding the bowl towards him. "Please Bruce. You have to eat."

Bruce nodded. "Alright Russell." He took the bowl out of the child's hand and sipped the luke-warm liquid that tasted like swamp water. It made his stomach sour as he gulped it down.

"What were you thinking about?" the child asked sitting on the straw made bed.

"My past."

"You're past?"

Bruce nodded. "I was thinking about who I used to be eight years ago. I was a prince that thought I had control of his kingdom, that I could never be wrong. But I second guessed myself, and because of that I was punished for my actions."

"Punished? Punished for what?"

Bruce was trying to think of the perfect way to explain what happened to him eight years so that this frail child would understand.

"I took the fall for a white knight in shining armor, which everyone looked up too. Even the woman I loved. But then I saw that knight became a monster. He devoured five lives and almost took a good man's son's life away too. I the Dark Knight stopped him. He died and the son prevailed. Then I realized that the white knight was not a monster that someone cursed him to be one. So I took over the curse and became a monster that everyone hunted down. Finally I hid in a cave and never came out."

Somehow Bruce felt this would not make an ideal bedtime story, but Russell had listened intently to every detail while studying the man telling him the story. The child looked into Bruce's sorrowful eyes. "You don't look like a monster to me. You look more like a crusading knight." Bruce gave Russell a small smile.

* * *

Gotham City - 1:34 A.M

Commissioner Jim Gordon ducked under the yellow police line as John Blake guided him to the crime scene.

"What do we have?" Gordon asked bracing himself for the horrific scene he was about to gaze at.

"Mike Ransy. 23 year old male. Is an arms buyer for Marcus Dweller. Cause of death: punctured rib cage."

Crouched down on the fire escape of the apartment in the alley, hidden in the shadows was Catwoman observing and listening in on the conversation between the two men. Light rain began to pour down as she looked at the blue body bag with the remains of Ransy. She jumped off the wooded stairs and ran into the shadows with her high heel boots echoing. Gordon turned around as he heard the low sound of the boots on the wet pavement.

"Commissioner?" Blake asked with a look of concern.

"It's nothing. I guess I've been having too many late nights."

* * *

20 minutes later…

Blue and white strobe lights flashed along with ear piercing music. Marcus Dweller, a small time night club owner and arms dealer sat at the top booth near the loft; next to him was one of his flashy mistresses - a thin blonde wearing a plain black dress and a lot of makeup around the eyes. He looked at his four bodyguards who all sat near the platform looking at the young strippers dancing on the steel poles, flashing their bodies for loose change.

"When can we go upstairs Marcus?" the young blonde shouted over the music in Dwellers ear. "It's not noisy."

"Relax sweetheart and enjoy the show." The blonde crossed her arms and looked at the empty glass of wine.

Dweller looked up and saw one of his bodyguards drop. He removed his hand from his pocket as a masked slender shaped figure in the blue strobe lights cracking a whip around the second bodyguard. The figure moved closer and elbowed the third bodyguard in the stomach and then in the face. Dweller looked at the whole scene with amazement when he noticed the curved hips on the dark figure.

Catwoman landed on the circular table like a panther. Her tiger like eyes stared Dweller down as she noticed the gun in his right hand.

"What do you want kitten?" Dweller asked licking his lips as he looked at her body. "Somebody to play cat and mouse with tonight?" Catwoman looked at the young blonde.

"My advice to your sweetie, she better get out. Things are going to get ugly."

"Mave. Get out," he barked.

"But Marcus," the blonde pleaded.

"Get out! Before I pop your gut full of lead woman."

The blonde nodded and slid off the booth then staggered down the stairway. Dweller looked at Catwoman's big red crimson lips. "Now that the mouse is gone. The cat can play."

Catwoman placed her gloved hand on his lips. She wrapped her whip around his thick neck. "I'll leave you alone Dweller after I get what I came for."

"And that would be what kitten?"

"Information on the murder of Mike Ransy," she snarled as the whip tightened on the flesh of his neck. "Who killed him?" she hissed venomously.

Dweller nodded and gulped. "Alright. I'll tell you up in my loft."

A few minutes later…

The loft smelt of cheap perfume and whiskey as Catwoman entered through the doorway with her whip wrapped around her waist. Dweller stood by his bar pouring himself a shot of a high potent drink.

"Care for a drink kitten?" he asked warily, hoping to ease the tension.

"No thanks. I won't be staying long." She gazed at him. "So are you going to tell me who murdered Mike Ransy. Or do I have to scratch it out of you?"

Dweller sipped his drink and sat behind his desk. "Mike was a good man. Paid for all his weapons in cash no credit cards. Carried no cell phones."

"Who did he work for?" she asked impatiently.

Dweller shrugged. "I can't tell you kitten."

Catwoman untied her whip and cracked it at the floor. "I want answers Dweller!" she growled.

He holds up his hands defensively, "alright. You win kitten. It was one of Bane's men."

"Bane?" Catwoman's eyes went wide under her cowl.

Dweller nodded. "Mike was working for Bane, he was a member of the Shadows, their arms buyer. But then he got sloppy and threatened by the police. Bane doesn't like it when his own squeal on him. I believe Bane had Mike murdered for his distrust against the shadows."

"What proof do you have?"

Dweller opened a drawer and threw out a folder. "All the order forms and payment receipts for Mike Ransy from last year and this month."

Catwoman lifted up the folder and scanned through the numbers and the dates. "It states that the next order shipment of automatic rifles was scheduled for night at the Gotham Docks."

"Yes. Everything was unloaded and placed in storage."

"What kind of storage felicity?"

Dweller gulped down. "Wayne Enterprises. That's all I know."

Catwoman opened the balcony's window. "You know if I find out you're lying to me Dweller. I'll be standing by the foot of your bed with death behind me little rat." She turned around and cracked her whip at Dwellers glass which shattered into pieces on the floor. "Consider this a warning."

Dweller watched her jump off the fire escape and vanished into the shadows of the night.

"Great another Batman except this time it's a woman."

Miranda Tate stood by the window of Bruce Wayne's penthouse living room. She'd occupied it three weeks ago and made Alfred Pennyworth forcefully become her slave. Her arms crossed over her baby bump as she looked at the night sky. Bane was sitting in a chair behind her, breathing deeply.

"Dweller must be dealt with. Our shadows revealed that he has been seen talking with Selina Kyle. I want him disposed off for the breaking 'the code of the shadows.'"

Bane nodded. "What about the Catwoman?"

Miranda laughed humorlessly.

"She's trying to be like Batman. Trying to save the worthless souls of this impure city but she will fail just like her beloved bat." She snapped her fingers and Alfred appeared from the kitchen. "Slave, prepare a meal for me." She ordered to the old butler.

Alfred nodded. "As you wish my lady," he left the room leaving Miranda and Bane alone.

"What about the butler? Should we spare his life Mistress?"

"His services are of good use to me now that his master is locked away. We will keep him alive just like the other one and when we don't need their services any longer then you may kill them firsthand along with the Catwoman." She paused. "But that's not until later. Right I have a new mission for you my dear Bane. I want you to break the police force."

Bane nodded. "The fire rises."

"Yes Bane, the fire rises. Set a new flame. Break the weak minded commissioner and then watch all of Gotham's law and infrastructure come crumbling down."

Alfred overheard their conversation in the kitchen.

"Oh my," he whispered under his breath. "Master Wayne where are you?"

* * *

The next afternoon, after a late night meeting with Dweller, Selina Kyle walked onto the subway platform of Gotham Metro, dark circles were under her deep brown eyes as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder. She hated walking through crowds, especially people talking on their mobile devices when they should be keeping their attention focused on the people around them. Last time she was here she got bumped by three people in one full minute.

"Miss Kyle," Office John Blake shouted, standing near the wall covered with posters of Occupy Gotham. His brown eyes gazed at the slender woman dressed in black. Selina glared at him and raced up the stairwell heading to the top hoping that he wouldn't trail behind.

"Excuse me, Miss Kyle?" He asked following her. "I need to have a few words with you."

Selina cringed. She disliked the fact that he was a cop and she was had a five year probation which she couldn't risk. "Not now!" She snarled. "I don't have the time."

Blake pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Oh, I think you'll find the time."

Her brown eyes widened as she glared at the insistent cop. "Alright detective. I'll talk." She looked around. Being a private person she hated public conversions that were about personal inquires. "Not here."

Blake nodded. "I know someplace quiet."

Selina was not liking the sound of that. "Let me guess the police station?"

"Yep."

"And here I thought you were going to take me out for lunch."

"That depends if you behave well."

* * *

In the Gotham Police Station, Selina sat in Blake's enclosed office that was bright and full of case files. The young man pulled out a thick folder from the filing cabinet and dropped it onto the desk in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked with a dumbfounded look. Sort of like the same look that billionaire Bruce Wayne would give if he was caught speeding.

"Open it." Blake commanded.

Selina flipped through the documents, thumb print photocopies, juvenile records, pictures of herself in a orange jumpsuit. "So you brought me here just to show my profile. I already know everything written on these pages. I experienced them."

Blake sat down and rested his hands on the desk. "I can see that you're a woman about the town Miss Kyle and that you have quite an appetite for it don't you?"

Selina smacked her lips together and shifted her eyes to the windows. "Listen I'm not proud for what I've done. Meaning that I've been a bad girl but can you blame me? I lived on the streets since I was child and traveled city through city fending for my own survival. That record may show what I've done in the past detective but it doesn't show who I am."

"So I'm guessing that you changed your ways?" he asked, seeming nonjudgmental.

"While for one thing, I'm not the woman that I was."

"Really? You know I could arrest you right here and now."

"But you won't."

Blake closed the folder then looked at her file. "I know that you've tried to clear your record and that you're the new masked protector of Gotham. Now I don't know if it's for your own glory or maybe you do care. But if you slip up Miss Kyle I will take you down," he said sternly.

She kept her facade still. "Is that a threat? Because if it is, it's not a very good one."

Blake looked at her expression, he could tell that she was hiding something. He leaned forward on his elbows. "I know who you're working for? What can you tell me about him?"

Selina shook her head. "I don't work for him anymore. But I do know one thing."

"What?"

"That you should be afraid of him as much as me. Look at what he did to the Batman. If you cross his path he will do the same to you."

"I want you to know something," he paused. "The Commissioner is taking it pretty hard now that Batman is gone."

"Why do you care about Batman? After what you and your army of rookie cops did to him. I don't understand why he would come back and help this city," she replied in a cold spiteful tone.

"I need to know if they killed him?"

Selina lowered her head. "I'm.." She felt remorse coming over her as flashbacks of Miranda taking the mask less dark knight away with a sense that he would never step foot on the city grounds. "not sure."

Blake shook his head with, "damn."

"Look I don't know where they brought him, but whatever he is, it's far from Gotham."

Blake sighed. "Is there any way to get him back?"

"What do you want me to form a partnership with you?" She laughed. "Why would I do that. I prefer to work alone."

Blake looked down at the thick folder. "I was going to offer something that you want so badly Miss Kyle." He lifted the folder. "You help me clean the streets and find Batman and I will have a friend in the DA's office clear your name."

Selina blinked with surprise then found herself considering this offer.

"Alright," she stated. "I'll help out as much as I can. But you can't break this to another soul."

Blake nodded. "Meet me tomorrow at the Gotham Orphanage for Boys. I do a lot of community hours down there on my spare time."

"I know since you were raised there," she smiled. "You're not the only one that looks into people's past detective Blake." She arose. "I'll be there at six."

Blake watched her head to the door.

"Looking forward to it."


	15. Chapter 15 : Trust

**Chapter 15 : Trust  
**

Well of Shadows

Bruce Wayne sat against the cold stone wall of the cell looking at all the frail souls around him with no hope left in their eyes. Each day was a struggle to keep their minds from reaching the point of no return. Bruce had an organized mind that made him control what he thought about as he stared at the other men who were sitting in their cells, silent as graves.

All he had was his memories of the dark past that he'd endured. And the memories that made him feel worthwhile not as Bruce Wayne but as his alter ego the Batman. He remembered the first year when he first took to the streets, after the reign of Scarecrow was over and Gordon became his ally. How the mob was in hiding because of their fear towards the Batman, his greatest weapon to use against criminality.

"A criminal isn't complicated..." Those were the words Henri Ducard taught him and what he used to win back the streets of the Gotham. He thought he had all the power, the control and thought he could never be wrong... then a monster came into town and made a mess of things. Destroyed many lives through his inhuman antics from the debased mind that led him to believe that the world was just one big match box that was waiting to be burned.

There was a light tap on his shoulder.

"Bruce," Bruce awoke from his day dreaming to the sound of a child's voice. "Are you alright?" the boy asked. Bruce nodded.

"I was thinking about the past Russel," he reposed

"That's all you think about," Russel stated.

Bruce looked at the rusted bars that confined him, making him a prisoner that was sentenced to die alone. He lowered his head down and looked at his marred feet, covered with grime and cuts.

"It's all I have Russell," he said with a solemn look.

* * *

Gotham City, 3:30 A.M.

Officer John Blake was leaning against his unmarked patrol car breathing in the night air when Commissioner Jim Gordon walked down the cracked stone stairs of Gotham Police Headquarters. Under his blue eyes were dark circles from the lack of sleep that he had been experiencing for he last three nights in row.

"Sir, might I asked why you're not at home?" Blake asked looking straight at Gordon. The commissioner yawned and then continued to walk down the steps.

"There's work to be done Blake. No matter what hour." Gordon lifted his head and looked at the rooftop remembering all the nights he waited for his ally the Batman to smack his boots on the cement and asked him who escaped from Arkham.

Those were the good years between their hidden friendship, they stopped countless drug dealers and smuggled arms from entering the streets of downtown Gotham and the Narrows.

But as Gordon looked at the empty dark rooftop silently in his mind he was beginning to wonder if Batman was really gone.

Hidden in the shadows of the roof across from the Gotham Police Headquarters Catwoman was crouched down observing the men by the unmarked line of patrol cars. Her deep brown eyes were kept in a sharp gaze as she looked at the worn out commissioner and the rookie.

Selina knew that she had to find away to gain Gordon's trust. First she would gain Blake's trust. For some reason she liked the young rookie, he had heart and soul when it came to caring about people other than himself.

Deep down, Selina wished that she could be like that and not the heartless women that she raised herself to be. She wanted to a have an extraordinary life in an ordinary world but instead she made the wrong choices, got thrown into prison and became cold-hearted towards anyone that judged her.

Gordon opened the door of his black tinted window SUV. "Blake any news of the Dweller case?"

"Nothing yet sir."

Gordon nodded dismallyu. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow officer."

Blake gave the old commissioner a quick nod and opened the door of his patrol car as he saw his partner Rebecca Walker exit through the entrance doors.

Catwoman removed her mobile phone and snapped a picture of the young woman before she walked across the roof and gracefully jumped to the other rooftop.

Gordon closed the driver's side door and dialed his mobile.

"Hello honey. I should be home in ten minutes."

Barbara Gordon looked at the alarm clock by her queen size bed. "Jim it's almost four in the morning. Why are you still at work?"

"I know Barb. I'm sorry." He paused. "I'll make it up to you."

"Well you can drive the kids to school. They have to be there before eight twenty."

"Alright. Go back to sleep. I love you."

Barbara yawned. "I love you too."

Catwoman arose and straighten her back. "I think it's time that I did some digging on my own," She thought as she jumped onto the fire escape and climbed down.

A few minutes later …

Two men wearing black hoods were coming after a young teenager girl licking their lips as she backed her body into the wall.

"Well, well would you look at that Frankie a perfect little angel to play with? It's such a blessing."

The teen gulped down. "Leave me alone!" She screamed.

The taller of the two looked at her as he removed a switchblade from his coat pocket and waved it around as her brown eyes welled up with tears. "Let's cut her wings off."

"Yeah, then she'll become a fallen angel." The younger of the two laughed as he took out his switchblade. "So who's going to do the honors?"

"Please," the teen cried. "Leave me alone. Why can't you just leave people alone?"

"This one speaks her mind Jake." Said the youngest of the two men. "Should we silence her up for good?"

The teen felt her heart racing; blood was pumping through her veins as she smelt the foul breath of the men. "Please. You don't have to …" Jake placed his gloved hand over her mouth and leaned his head over to press his grimy lips on to her sweet cherry favored ones.

"What's a matter little girl? Never been kissed before?" Jake laughed as he moved his mouth in closer.

"No." The young teen said jerking her head.

Jake smiled. "Good. Now close your eyes and pretend that this is like a fairytale except you're not going to have a happy ending sweetheart."

"Neither are you." Came a low sound of woman's voice from behind. "Didn't your mother teach you that's no way to treat a woman?" Jake turned his head around and saw that he was standing in front of a dark costumed figure with small pointy ears and high heel boots.

"Who the heck are you?" the youngest one asked pointing his switchblade at Catwoman.

"I'm your worst nightmare little man. A cat with an attitude." Catwoman did a back flip into the air and knocked the thug off his head, and then she punched him in the weakest point of combat fighting: the jaw. Then she sat on his chest and moved her head in closer to his lips. "I'm a cat that doesn't play while with rats. So I suggest you drop your knife and leave this girl alone."

The thug nodded and dropped the blade on the ground.

"Good boy," Catwoman said as she got off his chest and walked over to Jake and the teen. She jumped into the air and did a jump kick which pushed Jake into the wall knocking his two front teeth out. He felt like the wind was knocked out of him as his bulky body fell onto the pavement. Catwoman knelt down in front of him glaring.

"Please don't hurt me?" Jake pleaded.

"Why not? You and your friend were going to hurt the girl." Catwoman looked at the frightened teen. "What difference does it make if I hurt you?" she snarled.

Jake gulped down. "We were just fooling around with her. We weren't going to hurt her."

Catwoman punched him in the jaw using her right handed fist. "Don't let me find you around young women again." Frankie nodded and took off like lightening out of the alleyway. Catwoman looked at the teen.

"You OK?" she asked.

The teen nodded. "Thank you."

"Stick to the streets.." Catwoman said in an assuring tone as she did a back flip and disappeared into the shadows of the alley leaving the teen alone picking up her belongings.

* * *

In her Gotham Century Towers penthouse Miranda sat in a leather chair sipping a glass of fine squeezed orange juice that Alfred had prepared for her.

"Alfred!" she called in a commanding tone. "Alfred, come here!"

Alfred Pennyworth entered the room with a grim look on his face. "...Yes my Mistress?"

"Do you miss your master?" The old butler felt a small tear slide down his wrinkled cheeks. "Answer me old man!" she snarled.

"Yes. I miss Master Wayne."

"Do want to know what happened to him?" she offered.

"What? Master Wayne is he alright?"

Miranda gave him a snake like grin. "Oh he's fine - for now. You see men don't last long in the Well of Shadows. Soon their minds snap and they beg for death to come and take them away. Bruce has strong mind but he has a weak heart soon both of them will fail and he'll be nothing but a broken lonely forgotten soul that wished he never existed."

Alfred shook his head in refusal. "You don't know him. He's stronger than you think. He'll come back and save this city from you."

Miranda laughed. "You think that Bruce- I mean Batman will come back old man? There's no escape from the Well of Shadows. Only death is the key to freedom."

"How can you be so heartless? He's done nothing to you," he said, afflicted.

"Nothing?" Miranda threw the glass on the floor, shattering it into pieces.

"Nothing? You're master destroyed my home, burn it to the ground! All that was left was ashes of the fallen men he betrayed. Then he betrayed my father and killed him out of his cold heart under that Bat suit. You're master took everything away from me!" She yelled.

"My life and my heart. And now he's rotting in that cell while this city will be crumbling into pieces." She stood up and moved towards the window. "Did you ever have your heart rip out of you?"

Alfred shook his head.

"Interesting. Maybe I will bring Bruce back and kill him right in front of you. Then you'll feel my pain as I cut out his heart with my father's dagger," she said, eyes burning with grievous vengeance.

* * *

The next afternoon...

"Why am I even doing this?" Selina Kyle thought as she crossed the street and headed to the orphanage. She could hear the sound of children playing inside the fenced playground as she placed one hand on the fence and looked at the boys playing basketball, hockey and there was John Blake sitting with an 11 year old on a bench.

"He must be like the kids big brother," Selina wondered as she turned her gaze to the street and watched the cars pass by. She couldn't help but think about Bruce Wayne, she even began to doubt herself if he was even alive. Somewhere in the depths of her soul she knew that he was breathing somewhere - he had to be.

"Miss Kyle," John Blake said standing next to her. Selina turned her head and smiled playfully.

"I was wondering if you forgot detective; seeing how you were occupied with that boy."

John looked through the fence at the boys. "That kid over there has been through a lot." He said pointing at the dark haired child. "I'm the only one that he can confide in. Before some of the priests believed that he wouldn't be able to talk not after what he witnessed."

Selina looked at the boy. "Let me guess, he lost his parents didn't he?" She asked with a sincere look in her deep brown eyes.

John's faced turned grim. "He witnessed their murder."

"I know how that feels," she replied.

"Yes. I know. I read up on your mother's murder."

Selina shook her head feeling remorseful. "I should of helped my mother but instead I hid in closet and protected my sister ."

"Is that why you turned to crime Miss Kyle?"

"Please detective, call me Selina. I had no choice. It was either steal from the rich or die in a gutter." She paused wanting to change the subject. "So why did you want to meet me again?"

"I need your help?"

Selina rolls her eyes. "You're going to have to come up with a another reason than that one detective."

"Listen I know that you're Catwoman and have heard that you're trying fill the shoes of Batman aren't you?"

"I'm just doing what I think is right." She explained. "I have my own code of ethics to follow."

"That's understandable."

Selina looked into his eyes. "You're serious aren't you?"

He nodded. She looked at him carefully, still surprised by his approach.

"Well then you must very desperate man associating with a woman of my talents. What do you have in mind?"

"You said that you worked for Bane?"

"Worked. I worked for that monster."

"You know things don't you?"

"Somethings. But not a lot. I know that he hides in the sewers and has a massive army hidden within the shadows. But he's only half of the story. There's someone else that is the mastermind of this operation. A woman that many people think is the good girl but in truth she's only wearing a mask that hides her real face."

Blake crossed his arms. He wasn't sure that he could trust Selina but he knew that she was the one that could help him.

"So we have a deal, Miss Kyle?"

Selina turned her gaze back towards the playground and looked at the children.

"I don't make deals detective. But I will consider this offer on one condition?"

"I already gave you the offer back at my office," he scoffed.

"Not my record. Something else?'

"What?" Blake arched an eyebrow. "This better not involve bribes."

Selina curved her lips, masking her annoyance. "What kind of woman do you think I am detective?"

"I clever, cunning and very secretive one."

She lowered her head. "I want to get out of Gotham as soon as I can."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to though."

Selina shrugged. "Listen. I'm risking my own life not to mention my body helping you out here. At least all you can do is consider."

"Maybe. It depends on the reason."

Selina rolled her eyes. "I have my reasons detective. I prefer they not to be spoken of at the moment."

Blake nodded. "Fair enough."

"Are we done here?" Selina asked, feeling exasperated.

"I guess we are."

Selina gave a quick nod and began to walk down the sidewalk towards the cross walk. Blake watched after her a moment before looking back towards kids. Like Catwoman he wondered if somewhere out there Batman was still breathing and if he would come back.

* * *

Well of Shadows

Bruce Wayne sat in the cell sipping the green slime as the young boy called Russell sat next to him. The boy felt protected by the billionaire, Bruce sort of became like an older brother to him in the time he'd been here.

"Bruce?"

"Yes Russell?"

"Do you think we'll ever be free?"

Bruce was silent for a moment. He didn't wish to give the boy false hope and at the same time he didn't want him to give up. "...I don't know."

"Will we die here in this hole? Because I'm not afraid of death. I know it's just an end of a journey." The boy looked up at Bruce. "Are you afraid to die?"

Bruce shook his head. "I've seen so much death Russell that I feel like I am already dead."

"What do you mean you've seen so much death? Did your family die?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes. I lost both of my parents when I was eight years old and the woman I loved to a madman. I'll mourn them forever just like I mourn for all the other lives I failed to save."

"What was her name?"

"Who?"

"The woman you loved."

Bruce lowered his head with recollection. "Rachel." He said in heartbreaking tone as he closed his eyes and remembered his dear love and friend the only one that made him escape from being Batman all the time. The only one that he loved and promised to protect.

Russell looked at Bruce with a confused look on his pale face. "So how did Rachel die?"

"She was killed by a madman." Bruce replied thinking about the Joker. "I tried to save her."

"But you didn't."

Bruce nodded. "No."

"So do you have another woman back at home?"

"Yes."

Bruce thought about Selina. If there's one thing he hated more than being down here it was not knowing whether those he loved and cared for were safe or dead. He released a weary sigh and could only hope that she and Alfred were all right.

* * *

Gotham City, 2:23 A.M.

"Come now, I promise it will be quick and painless."

Dweller had his back against the pale yellow brick wall. Sweat was dripping off his forehead as a tall bulky figure moved in closer and closer. His hands were firm and his eyes focused on the prey.

"What do you want with me? I did what you told me to do?" he said frantically, eyes wide in fear.

"Yes. But you can't be trusted."

"I would never tell Bane," he started trembling at the monster's dangerous approach.

"Yes. You would."

Bane stood in front of him and with his lightening reflexes he smashed his fist into the man's forehead and then wrapped his hand around the Dweller's neck squeezing and pressing hard until he heard the grim sound of the bones snapping beneath his grip.

Blood dripped from Dwellers mouth as his eyes rolled back to reveal the color of white and then Bane dropped him to the ground in a heap.

"Will maybe not painless." He sneered looking at Dweller's broken as it lied in the deep red puddle of blood.

* * *

The time was ten forty in the morning as Selina Kyle walked on the crack filled sidewalks of downtown Gotham keeping on eye on the Commissioner's wife Barbara and ten year old daughter Emily while they crossed the street and headed towards the First National Bank. As she was about to cross the street her mobile phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Miss Kyle,"

Selina recognized the English accent. "Alfred Pennyworth." She could tell from his heavy breathing that something was wrong. "Alfred, are you alright? Where are you?"

"Don't worry about that now."

"Alfred, please if you're in trouble." Selina said with a sincere voice tone as she pressed the button from the cross walk sign and watched as Barbara Gordon and Emily entered the front doors of the bank.

"Tell me where you are," she implored.

"I can't Miss Kyle. But I need you to go to Wayne Enterprises and find out where they're keeping Fox."

"Are you crazy? That place is full of Miranda's armed men." She paused. "I would have to do it during the late hours. Where do you think they would have him locked away?"

"The subbasement. You'll have to take Master Wayne's private elevator behind the book shelf. The code is Rachel."

"Rachel?" Selina asked as she crossed the street and stepped onto the sidewalk. "Wait wasn't she his friend that died."

"Indeed she was," he said quietly though the sadness was clear in his voice.

Selina sighed from her stakeout position. "Alright, I'll do it but on one condition. You have to tell me where you are?"

Alfred Pennyworth looked out the window of the master bedroom of the penthouse. "Bruce's penthouse."

"Why? Is the manor destroyed?"

"Good heavens no. Miss Tate has me captive as her... slave," he said distastefully.

Selina felt herself fuming. "Slave? Alfred I'm going to get you out of there."

"No Miss Kyle, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Find Fox." Alfred said as his phone was taken out of his friends.

"Alfred?" Selina asked. "Alfred?"

"He's unable to talk at the moment kitten. But if you leave a message I'm not sure he'll get back to you."

Selina knew who was on the other line. "Tate." She growled, eyes angry. "What have you done with Alfred?"

"Oh don't worry. The old man is being well taken care of." Miranda said peering at Alfred who had a gun pointed at his back.

"If you harm him. I'll-"

"Since when do you care about others than yourself kitten? And I thought you only looked out for number one?"

"Things change. I've changed," she affirmed.

"Yeah. I can see that now. It's because of Bruce Wayne isn't it? The man you despised and hated before that night at the charity fundraiser. And now you're playing dress up and jumping off rooftops, trying to be theatrical like him."

Selina felt like someone had a sharp blade and struck her heart as she heard those words. "You're going to fail just like Bruce. But I gave you a chance to redeem yourself. Stop being the heroine of Gotham and I will not kill the technology geek of the subbasement and his old butler."

Miranda looked at her watch. "You have till midnight to make your choice. Choose well."

Selina heard the phone click as she looked at the City Hall building and remembered the night when she watched Batman fall at the hands of Bane and get taken away to a place where no man has escaped. That was the last night she ever saw Bruce Wayne, the man she was falling love with but was afraid to admit because she doubted her own feelings from the lack of trust of men other the years. But Bruce was different, he made her feel like a woman and showed her that love has many battles to endure but it also has victories to celebrate.

She crossed the street and entered the bank while contemplating a plan to save Fox and Alfred.

* * *

A chill went to her bones as Miranda Tate stood on the balcony of Bruce's penthouse, the gentle wind blew through her dark brown hair as she placed her hands on railing and looked down at the city, unaware that Bane was standing behind her.

"Everything is ready," he announced.

"And you removed the doctor from our midst?" she asked in a commanding tone.

"Yes. His death was quick and painless. A quick blow to the head and a broken neck. The body is hanging on the rafters of the basement of Arkham Aslyum," he said gravelly.

"You've done well for me Bane. But of course you always do."

Bane nodded. "Who is the next target?"

"A man that risks his life to preserve the foundations of his city and its law. A man named Commissoner Gordon. I want to show the police force that no one can rise against us."

"What about Catwoman?"

"The kitten? She won't be a problem once the midnight hour rolls in. I have a special surprise waiting for her."

Meanwhile Alfred Pennyworth looked at the empty space of the bedroom as the afternoon sunlight reflected on the pale painted walls. He looked at the made bed that he used to see every morning when he carried a tray of breakfast for Bruce only to find that the young man was sleeping on the couch still in his armor.

It had been four months since he last spoke to his master. The last time was at the manor when Bane was waiting in the BatCave for Batman. Alfred remembered the last words that Batman commanded him to follow.

_"Alfred?" Batman growled. "I want you to go to the penthouse. I will meet you there."_

_ "Master Wayne I can't leave you?"_

_ "Yes you can. Please old friend." Batman placed his gloved hand on butlers shoulder. "Do it for me."_

_ Alfred looked into the dark eyes of his master. "Alright but if you're not there in one hour I'm coming back."_

_ The old white haired butler walked over and placed his hand on the leather chair, the same chair that his master was slumped in when Rachel Dawes was killed. He remember seeing the bat cowl lying on the floor next to the chair and Bruce sitting in the darkness letting the tears roll down his face as he looked at the early light of dawn reflecting from the windows of the tall towers._

_ "Master Wayne,"_

_ "She didn't deserve to die," Bruce said wiping the tears from his eyes. "I should have taken Dent's place. I should have told the truth at the press conference. But I didn't because I was a coward wrapped up in his own goals. I wanted Dent to take the fall for me." He lowered his head. _

_ "Now she's gone because of me second guessing myself thinking that I could win against that vile minded clown." Alfred placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I was wrong."_

_ "Master Wayne, Rachel knew the risks. She was a strong independent woman that believed in what the Batman stood for. She never doubted your actions or choices. And neither should you."_

_ "But Alfred..." he said tearfully. _

_ "Enough Master Wayne. Rachel wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. You must pick yourself up and rise to face the dawn," he encouraged._

_ "The dawn is coming," Bruce whispered as he looked at his cowl. "But this city has to endure another dark night before it can."_

_ Alfred nodded. "Now get some rest before you fall down." He was about to exit the room when he heard the young man say._

_ "Alfred,"_

_ The old butler turned around. "Thank you."_

_ A few days later after all the chaos of the Joker's attacks and saving Gordon and his family from the game of life and death of Two-Face, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth stood in the rain as they both looked at Rachel's closed casket that Bruce paid for in Gotham Cemetery. _

_ Among the crowd were Jim Gordon and his family, Rachel's mother and all her co workers. Bruce closed his eyes and remembered the last night he spent with Rachel, they shared a passionate kiss in the bedroom of his penthouse and then he walked away knowing that he had to stop the Joker no matter if it meant crossing his line to take the clowns life._

_ When the priest was done reading the scriptures, Bruce walked to Rachel's grave and placed a rose on the top, he touched the wet wood with his hand. "Goodbye my beautiful Rachel. One day we will see each other again. But you know me I'll always be late." He looked at the rose and then turned to walk away._

_ A warm hand touched his as he walked through the crowd. He looked up and saw he was staring into the sad eyes of Mary Dawes, Rachel's mother._

_ "Mrs. Dawes. I'm so sorry." Bruce said as he looked in the 66 year olds green eyes with his sorrow silver hazel green eyes full of heartbreak and regret._

_ Mary wrapped her arms around Bruce. "Rachel made a good choice."_

_ "About what?"_

_ "On choosing you to be her friend. She loved you Bruce." Tears were sliding down her thin face. "She said once that you and her would one day get married and have a life of adventure." _

_ Bruce wiped the tears away with his hand. "Oh my Rachel. My lovely daughter." Bruce wrapped his arms around her and let Mary dig her head into his chest. "How could this happen? Why didn't Batman save her?"_

_ "Maybe he was tricked."_

Alfred awoke from memory lane when he heard the sound of high heels echoing from behind. "Thinking about your dear master old man?" Miranda asked, a disdainfully proud smile on her face.

"Please leave me alone. You can't understand. You have no heart," he said quietly.

"Neither does your master. Besides I heard that Bruce is dying in the pit."

"What?" he asked fearfully.

"His body is too weak. He'll die within days."

Alfred's' eyes began to fill with tears. "No. You're lying. You're lying," he said in disbelief.

"Am I? Maybe I'll let my men go and bring the worthless body back so you can bury him next to his long forgotten parents."

The butlers heard was racing, he felt like breath was slowly leaving his body as the words haunted his soul.


	16. Chapter 16 : Past, Present and Future

Chapter 16 : Past, Present and Future

Wayne Enterprises  
10:43 P.M.

Catwoman unscrewed the bolts that held the grate to the air vent on the north side of the roof. She used a screwdriver which she stored in a compartment of her silver belt along with other tools. Carefully she placed the steel grate on the cement then slowly began to climb into the dark steel tunnel.

The cold steel sensation entered her slender body as the updraft from the air vents blew cold air around her. Slowly Catwoman moved through the vents on her hands and knees keeping alert from any hidden security cameras or wires that might surprise her. She hoped Fox wasn't well guarded at this time of night, she wasn't prepped efficiently for an assault.

Within 10 minutes she was on the top floor where the executive's offices were. Carefully she undid the bolts of the vent from the ceiling and then looked for the perfect landing spot which was a desk. She jumped down, feet touching the cherry wood desk then jumped off and stood on the carpeted floor while sliding her heat vision goggles over her black cowl.

The office was dark and empty. "Got to be Bruce's" she thought to herself as she looked for the bookcase in the darkness. As she moved through the dark room she found the bookshelf and then used her hand to look for the encrypted lock to crack the code. Finally she had success and found the small white box that had black and white letters printed on it. She typed in the code word and within seconds the bookcase opened to reveal a secret elevator.

"That was easy," Catwoman said under her breath as she moved inside the elevator and pressed the button down.

Lucius Fox was at the computer desk scanning through the prototype files of the restored Tumblers when he heard the elevator doors open. While keeping his guard up he slowly stood. "Hello," he called. "Miss Tate?"

No." Catwoman said a low surly tone. Fox was surprised to hear another female voice that sounded disguised almost like how Batman did with his growling voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Fox asked, looking around cautiously.

"I'm come to get you out of here Fox. An old butler sent me to come and find you."

"Sorry. I'm not going anywhere until I knew who my rescuer is."

Catwoman smirked. "You're a stubborn one aren't you? Alright if you want to play this game, my name is Selina Kyle I'm…" she paused, "I know Bruce Wayne."

"Step into the light Miss Kyle."

Catwoman stepped into the light from the shadows of the unpacked crates, her black leather stealth costume reflected in the bright light above the computer desk. Fox looked her over with surprise.

"Another person dressed up as an animal of the night. I can see that Batman's influence has made its mark."

"You can call be Catwoman Mr. Fox."

"Catwoman," he looked at her pointy little ears on the cowl and the goggles over her eyes. "You said that you're a friend of Bruce?"

She nodded. "Yes. Alfred told me that you were in the subbasement. I broke in through the air vents and then found the secret entrance in Bruce's office. Now let's get you out of here before Miranda decides your services are no longer required."

He nodded.

He removed the JPEG file from the computer and placed it in his shirt pocket. He then deleted all the files off the hard drive. "Alright let's go."

Catwoman looked at all the unopened crates. "What's in all these?" she asked curiously. Fox smiled. "Prototypes and weapons that I designed for the R and D department and Bruce Wayne."

Catwoman looked at the reactor. "What's that?" She pointed at the circular ball hanging above the cement ground surrounded by metal arches. "It looks like something you'd only see in space."

Fox nodded at her comment. "It's a reactor that stores energy that benefits for a cleaner way to use electricity."

She nodded. "I see, let me guess Miss Miranda Tate had a hand in this little science project?"

He opened one of the crates to reveal a product that looked like a stun gun. "This is the newest model of defense weapons in our company. It's a stun gun that fired cables to the target and then releases an electric current sort of like Batman's cape fabric." He handed it to her. "Here I think this might be useful."

Catwoman looked at the weapon. "Thanks." She removed her goggles and looked at Fox with her brown eyes. "We'll get Bruce back. I have a plan," she said with certainty.

"Really? And what is this plan?"

"In three days I'm flying out of Gotham and going to the Well of Shadows. That's were Miranda is keeping Bruce and her other prisoners. I would you like to come with me. You'll be safe. I promise."

Fox nodded. "Alright. I'll come with you."

"Good. Now is there another way out?"

"Yes." Fox pointed his finger at a corner. "There is a secret tunnel that Bruce made me create in case he ever had to go underground."

"He likes to be prepared doesn't he?" she asked, walking over to the corner with the stun gun in her right hand. "Is there a code to open the door?"

"Yes. Martha. It's the name of his mother. You have to speak into that small speaker in the wall and then step back." Catwoman stood by the left side of the door and spoke into the speaker.

"Martha," The door flipped open to reveal a cemented down tunnel with bright lights. "Cool." She said smiling. "Well Mr. Fox ready to go?"

"Yes. It's been so long since I've seen the outside."

"Nothing's changed. Believe me."

Both of them stepped onto the cemented ground and entered the tunnel that would lead to an exit.

* * *

Well of Shadows

Sweat rolled off of Bruce's back as he lifted his body off the dirt covered ground. His face was rounder and his neck thicker. Arms had grown bigger and his back stronger than ever. He didn't need a mirror to know he was close to regaining the form needed to regain his freedom and that of Gotham. He hadn't felt this strong in many years. He took a deep breath in and then released as Russell entered the cell with dried dates and nuts.

"Well at least the food is getting better." Bruce said as he looked at the young boy who was starting to regain color in his face.

"Indeed. I see your body mass is changing," he acknowledged.

Bruce nodded. "Yes. I'm getting stronger."

"Why?" Bruce knew his surge of rehabilitation was probably strange to the boy who during all his time here had yet to witness anyone make an attempt to recover themselves from this pit of desolation.

"Because I have a city to protect Russell. I can't let it fall into the hands of Bane." He felt his brushy beard. "I need to go back."

"How? No one escapes from this dark hole," he announced.

Bruce shook his head. "When there's will, there's always a way."

Just then the two of them heard laughter. "You think you can defeat Bane rich boy?" the old man in the corner laughed. "He can't be defeated unless you are prepared to die."

Bruce shifted his eyes to the dark corner of the steps . "Every man has a weakness," he growled.

"Yes. And Bane knows yours. Tell me who do you care about the most? Who did you give your heart too?"

Bruce's eyes went wide. "Selina," he gasped.

"So the rich boy has a woman," he taunted.

Bruce felt annoyed. "Who are you?"

The old man laughed. "It doesn't matter who I am. I know who you are. Prowling the rooftops at night, gliding in the air. You like to be theatrical don't you?" The old bearded man smiled. "You were trained well."

Russell looked at Bruce. "Bruce what is he talking about?"

Bruce shrugged. "Never mind kid. It's not important."

"You can't hide in your past forever." The old man called out. Bruce walked up to his cell and looked at the cold crumbling walls and the rusted steel bars. "Are you going to let the pain take over your life or are you going to move on rich boy?"

Bruce's intense silver hazel green eyes shifted to the scars that were imbedded into his flesh. The deep scares of past battles between the Joker and Two Face. Knife wounds and bullet holes that seemed to never fade away. He placed his hand on the scar from Two Face's bullet, it bought back painful memories of the last time he was the hero of Gotham, the dark protector that dwelt in the shadows of the underworld waiting for the moment to strike with all his fury. Sometimes he wished that he could go back in time and stop all the chaos that the Joker unleashed. Maybe Rachel would still be alive and Batman would be respected as a guardian of Gotham.

All he wanted was to have a normal life without the pain and haunting nightmares. Deep down his heart grieved for Rachel, a part of him wanted to die with her when he watched her charred body being zipped up in a blue body bag and taken away from his sight forever. He closed his eyes and remembered the last time he shared a moment of the heart with woman. A moment that gave him hope.

That woman was not Rachel or the Russian models he spent evenings with before the midnight hour. It was Selina Kyle, his enduring love that he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her slip away. In his heart he was afraid to love her because of what happened to Rachel, although Selina was a strong woman he knew that she also had a weakness. He had to find away to get back to her and protect her."Selina," he said under his breath. "I will come back to you."

Russell stood in the door way of the Bruce's cell. "Bruce are you alright?" the child asked.

"Fine Russell."

"Bruce what did that crazy old man mean when you were trained well?"

Bruce remembered Ras Al Ghul. "When I was younger I ran away from Gotham, from my future. All I wanted to do was hide away and never look back. But I learned that surviving in the world of criminality can get you into trouble. But I never became a criminal because that's not what I wanted to be. In a few months living on the streets of the world you meet people, distrusting people that treat you like scum and make you do things. Wrong things. I got involved with the wrong people, and I got caught. Thrown in a mud hole where my past seemed to haunt me every night."

"While in that dark hole of prison I became a reckless soul always looking for a fight. Sometimes I would win, other times the brutes I fought would knock me out in the mud. Then after I was punished for my actions I met a man who offered me a chance to regain my goal that I set out to find in the first place before I became lost."

Bruce looked at the young boy who was interested and desired to hear more. "I climbed up mountains using every fiber of my body , trained for months and became good with my fighting skills and stealth skills. Soon I was the top student but then came the ultimate challenge."

"What?" the boy asked.

"A challenge that destroyed my respect for my teacher and the other students. I had to take a life of a an accused man who took a life. But I didn't because that was not the way of justice. So I betrayed them all and went back to my city and there I found out who I was and who I choose to be."

"Who Bruce?"

"An everlasting symbol that could never be destroyed. Though I could be. A symbol that would strike fear into all those who defiled justice in my city. A dark protector that thought he could never be wrong or never be defeated." Bruce paused for a moment and looked at Russell, stared the child right in his brown eyes.

"But I was wrong, I didn't know my limits and it forced me to lose someone I cared about and loved. After that I saved a man and his family but I took the fall for a man that had lost his way because I didn't want Gotham to lose its hope. So my symbol became the outcast on the streets. I was hunted down night after night, wounded and then locked away in the dwellings of my regrets and guilt. And now..." He looked at the surroundings around him. "I'm locked away in here while everyone I cared about will become fading memories and it's all because of me." Bruce wiped away the tears from his eyes.

The boy, feeling remorse through the whole tale, stood up and hugged him. "But you're not alone Bruce. I'm locked up here with you. And will never leave your side."

Bruce smiled despite himself. "Thank you Russell. You're the only friend I have here."

"Bruce who are you really?"

Bruce sighed. "Just a man that lost his way."

"Will you find your journey's end?"

Bruce stared off, beyond his cell, beyond the abyss towards where he imagined Gotham to be, where Selina would be. "One day."

* * *

Gotham City Sewers, 8:44 P.M.

In the deep dwelling of the unforgiving waste of Gotham City, a plan was brewing in the cracks of the cemented walls that leaked water. The horrid smell of rotten decay and wet dirty rats fumed as the sound of chanting echoed through the long dark tunnel.  
"The fire rises. The flames will blaze and Gotham will be ashes!" came the sound of voices as water splashed on the walls and guns were raised.

Bane was standing on a platform wearing a long brown overcoat and a chest plate around his bulky form. He breathed in the gas that fueled his vicious body and looked at his army standing in the murky water waiting for him to explain his plan.

"My army, tonight we destroy the foundations of justice! Tonight we take the law out of Gotham!" He raised his hands and made them into fists. "Tonight we break the law by breaking the man who preserves it." He held up a picture from the Gotham Times, a picture of Commissioner Jim Gordon and ripped it into pieces; he watched the pieces fall into the water.

"Tonight we break Jim Gordon. Once he falls, whatever fragile courage this city holds will fall with him, and Gotham will be turned to ashes!"

"Gordon! Gordon!" The group of mercenaries shouted. "Destroy Gordon!"

Bane watched his army with a cruel smile behind his mask. With the Bat gone, and his feline friend scrambling to pick up the rubble left in his defeat, he would destroy what little resistance left in this city.

* * *

Gotham Century Towers: Bruce Wayne's Penthouse

Miranda Tate sipped her wine as she looked in the mirror and placed Martha Wayne's pearls around her necklace and clipped the necklace into place. Her ocean blue eyes gazed at her reflection, a woman of power, control and confusion.

"I took everything away from you beloved. But soon I will take your heart." She said looking at the pearls. Alfred walked into the room and saw Martha Wayne's pearls around her thin graceful thin.

"Those are Martha Wayne's pearls," he gasped pointing at the necklace. "What are you doing wearing them?"

Miranda stood up and walked closer to him. "She doesn't wear them anymore old man. She's rotting in a grave. Slowly decaying as life passes on the grounds of Wayne Manor." She paused and looked into the butlers blue eyes. "But she won't be alone with her decaying husband. Soon their son will return to them in one form or another."

Alfred gulped down, trying to restrain his anger. "Batman will stop you. He will come back."

"And do you know what old man? When Batman does come back he'll see that Gotham will be a different place full of crumbling buildings, holes in the streets, bodies on the ground lying in pools of their own impure blood. Bodies of all the lives he tried to protect, the ones he betrayed and loved." Miranda removed a dagger from her overcoat pocket.

"This was the blade that my mother was murdered with. It is still stained with her blood and the unforgiving act of hate. I will use it to stab the person who betrayed my heart in the back and watch him fall to his knees begging for mercy. But I will not give him mercy for that is not his reward."

She threw the dagger on the cherry wood floor and turned away from Alfred. The butler stood stock still before turning away and leaving the the room. "Where are you Master Bruce?" he thought to himself.

* * *

Across town Selina Kyle, wearing a hat and a black dress, rolled her suitcase to the curb where a Gotham yellow Taxi cab was parked. The driver wearing a hat stepped out of the car and popped the hood as she handed him the suitcase and opened the door of the back seat.

She looked out the window and then removed a compact case from her handbag; inside was the JPEG that Fox downloaded from the computer in the subbasement.

The driver slid into the driver's seat and looked into the rear view mirror.

"Where to Miss?" he asked with a New York accent.

"Gotham Arms Hotel." She replied.

He nodded and turned into the traffic as Selina looked at the city passing her by. Everything looked peaceful. It was hard to believe it managed without Batman to watch over it. She lowered eyes as he once again came into her thoughts.

It wasn't easy each night she went out, doing the job he was supposed to be here doing, while feeling concerned for her friend Holly at home and Bruce wherever Bane had taken him. Remembering how she last saw him, bloodied and beaten and held at that monster's mercy before all of Gotham wormed its way into her thoughts and nightmares and more often than not left her distracted when trying to do this job.

She soon wondered if this was how he felt each night he did his job. Did he see all the faces of those he couldn't save? Is that what motivated him? What made him hesitant to form attachments? She would make it a priority to ask him after she found and rescued him from the well, if she'd even manage to.

"What a perfect night?" The driver asked, disrupting her thoughts. "Everything is so quiet and peaceful. It's almost eerie if you think about it."

She sighed, still staring at the scenery. "Don't worry things will start to ligten up shortly."

"Care to explain those words, Miss Kyle?"

Selina's eyes widen as he looked at the dark haired driver. She didn't realize until now how familiar his voice was. She leaned closer to the driver seat and flipped his hat off. "You!" She said in anger as she sat staring at the back of John Blake's head. He pulled the taxi to the curb.

"I warned you about leaving Gotham." He said removing a pair of handcuffs from his jacket.

She crossed her arms. "I'm not a good listener detective."

She was ready to bail but Blake locked the doors. He turned around and stared into her deep brown eyes that were showing much emotion. "You're breaking whatever trust there is between us."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Since when do you care about my life detective? I agreed to help you but right now someone else is in need of a rescue."

Blake paused and looked at her with realization. "You're going after Bruce Wayne, aren't you?"

"What if I am... and besides since do you care about the billionaire?" she retorted.

"Since I became friends with him, Miss Kyle," he said with a poised look.

She leaned back and lowered her head.

Blake studied her. "I know the truth that you tried to save him from Bane. But you also tricked him as well didn't you? He trusted you."

Selina shrugged. "Like I said before. I'm not the trusting kind."

He looked at her softened emotions. "You may look like a headstrong woman but deep down your a tortured soul."

He unlocked the door. "You're free to go."

She opened the door and was about to step out. "I made many mistakes detective. But I never made a mistake about..." She wanted to say the truth, she was falling in love with Bruce Wayne.

"Look tell me where your heading."

"Change of heart?"

"If there is any way to get the prince of Gotham back than I will gladly help out as best as I can. I need to know that this is the truth."

Selina nodded. "Yes. I'm going to rescue him and bring him back to Gotham."

"Then close the door and do up your seat belt," he said with purpose.

She closed the door and Blake made a right turn into the traffic.

* * *

Meanwhile Jim Gordon sat at his kitchen table eating cookies and milk with his two children while his wife talked on the phone. Emily his youngest was drawing a picture with her markers while James the oldest was sketching a picture with his pencil set. Gordon looked at the picture, it seemed to have a familiar shape and color about it.

"What are you drawing James?" Gordon asked sipping his milk.

James paused and looked at his father. "My hero." The boy held up the drawing and looked at his father. Gordon peered at the figure on the blank white paper, the long cape, pointy ears and the grim face of the black cowl. "It's Batman."

Gordon nodded with a fond smile. "It looks like him."

James smiled and looked at his masterpiece. "I'm not finished. I still have to had a few more things like his belt and insignia on his chest. Do you remember what it looked like dad?"

"It was a bat." Gordon paused. "A silver grey bat that was in the middle of his armor." He stood up.

"Daddy?" Emily asked.

"I'll be alright back Emmy. I just need some air."

Both children watched their father walk through the back door and step on the wooded deck.

"What's wrong with daddy?" the nine old year asked.

"I think he misses Batman Emily."

Gordon stood on the wooded steps of his deck and looked at the fire escape. He remembered when Batman used to crouch down and they would talk about up the information on the criminals who escaped from Arkham.

He remembered listening to that gravelly raspy voice and peering into the intense silver dark eyes of the watchful guardian and his trusted ally that saved him countless times. Gordon turned around and looked at the window of the kitchen, at his son and daughter, the two lives that Batman risked his life to save .

"Where did you go?" Gordon asked under his breath. "Will you come back?"

* * *

Gotham Arms Hotel

Selina Kyle stood patiently in front of the hotel, suitcase in hand when she saw her friend Sherry walk up the curb and approached her amicably.

"I hope we're going to share a drink before we head out?" Sherry asked.

Selina smiled at her. "Just one."

10 minutes later...

Both women were sitting at the bar drinking a few sips of lemon water mixed with Vodka. Selina felt it had been a long time since she had a quiet drink with a friend. She wished the circumstances were better though once she explained to Sherry the reason for their meeting.

"So tell me again where we're going?" Sherry asked, setting her drink down.

"Romania."

"Romania? That's going to be a long flight. And we're bringing a friend as well?"

Selina nodded. "Yes."

Sherry say quietly, immersed in her thoughts wondering what could possibly bring her friend to such a far location. "Selina you're always been the one for adventure but going to unknown territory, we'll there's a risk isn't?"

Selina sighed. "Listen Sherry. Someone is in trouble. A good man."

"Who?"

"You don't need to know his name. All you need to know is that I love him and I will rescue him," she felt her heartbeat skip at her own words, but kept a strong voice.

Sherry gulped down her drink and then looked at her friend quizzically. "Do you love him or are you in love with him?"

Selina shook her head. "What difference does that make?"

"Love is like how friends love each but being in love with someone means who gave her whole heart to them."

Selina looked down at her drink, her heart beat raced and thudded against her ears. "Yes I am in love with him." She replied in a calm tone despite how she was feeling. It wasn't as difficult to say as she'd thought.

Sherry looked at her mobile in deep thought while her Selina waited patiently for her response. "Alright let's get this rescue mission over with."

Selina placed a twenty dollar bill on the bar and both of them headed for the exit doors.

* * *

Well of Shadows

Bruce awoke breathing heavy with sweat dripping off his forehead. He sat up and held his chest with his right hand and breathed in deeply. He looked around at the stone dwellings of the cell and saw the old man standing in the doorway glaring at him.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

Bruce shook his head. "A nightmare." He wiped the sweat off his forehead and breathed slowly to get his heart rate to slow down.

"Mind if I sit?" the old man asked.

"Fine," he muttered indifferently. The old man slowly sits a fair distance from him.

"I know what you're feeling rich boy. It's the past coming from the caverns of your mind haunting you. It's what happens when you are lost."

Bruce rubbed his chest. "I'm not lost."

"Then why are you here in this cell? A man that knows his journey would not be locked away in his own pain."

"My journey has hit the crossroads. I have nothing left in my life to fight for."

"Yes you do." Bruce glared at the old man with question. "I heard about you Bruce Wayne, you watched your parents die in an alley, you trained in the mountains with the Shadows. You went back to your city and became something you used to bring back the dawn. A figure that was the symbol of dark justice."

Bruce nodded. "Yes."

"You saved your city from becoming a insane labyrinth. Let a man you respected die and then fought a monster in human flesh that tested your limits and your heart. I knew who you are Bruce Wayne. You're the Batman, the creature of the night ."

"How?" Bruce asked with confusion in his eyes. "How do you know who I am?"

"I've known you're whole life. Watching you in hiding," he said mysteriously

Bruce felt apprehensive but no fear. "Who are you?"

"You of all people should know that it's never a good idea to reveal your identity." The old man looked at Bruce. "I know more about your life than do you Bruce Thomas Wayne son of Thomas and Martha Kane Wayne; good people that died because they chose to preserve Gotham."

"You didn't know my parents." Bruce growled as he stood up and turned his back.

"Thomas Wayne was a young doctor of Gotham City; he preferred to work in the hospital then the company. He married a rich heiress Martha Kane and then we found out she was pregnant with a child. A male."

"What do you mean we?" Bruce asked tight lipped.

"Nine months later your mother gave birth to you. Named you Bruce Thomas Wayne. But our plan was about to come through Bruce. My agents were supposed to make it lot like an accident, your mother and father were be murdered and you would be raised to be my heir just like my heir." He paused. "...My daughter," his said in a voice that was an ominous echo of Bruce's past.

"Daughter?" Bruce whispered under his breath, his heart racing. "Miranda. You're her father. You're..." His eyes became wide with a shock. "You're him."

The old man nodded. "Yes I'm Ras al Ghul."

"You died damn you. You deceiver," he growled with disbelief.

"I warned you Bruce about deception. I warned you about Gotham. Now look where it's gotten you. An outcast to the city you risked your life to protect, and now you're in this prison at a stand still waiting to figure out what to do next. It's kind of ironic I remember how we met; you were covered in mud, lost and angry. I took you in, taught you how to control your anger and then you turned against me."

Bruce clenched his jaw together; anger was welling up inside his eyes as he listened to Ras taunting lecture. "You wanted to destroy innocent lives when you knew there were good people." He thought of Jim Gordon and his family, Alfred and Fox and finally Rachel.

"There is good and bad in all of us Bruce. I learned that the hard way."

Bruce crossed his arms. Surprisingly enough he didn't feel the need to beat the old man to a heap as he knew it wouldn't serve help him down here. He felt curiosity now mostly as he realized Ras' situation.

"Then what are you doing here? Are you a lost man?"

The old bearded man shook his head. "No. But my daughter is lost. She let revenge take over her heart when she found out that I was presumed to be dead."

Bruce remembered the train battle and how he didn't save this man sitting face to face with him. "How did you survive?"

"I jumped out before the train crashed into the parking garage. My leg became broken but I lived and took refuge far away from Gotham, always keeping an eye on your crusade."

"And never telling your daughter the truth. Why?"

"Because there's a more personal matter."

"What?" Bruce growled. "What is it?"

"Bane," he said plainly.

The old man stood up with the cane in his hand. "You don't know the truth about the monster that walks like a man Bruce. Remember when I told you that my great love was taken from me."

Bruce nodded. "Yes."

"The man who took her last breath was Bane's father. He lusted after my wife. And decided that if he could not have her no man would. So he killed her, sliced her throat and then took away the only thing that was precious to me: my daughter Talia."

"Talia," Bruce said with an eyebrow arched up. He remembered hearing the name before, many years ago when he was training in the mountains with his mentor.

"Yes. She was the only offspring of my beloved wife. But you know that I have many offspring's that had their blood leak through the floorboards of the training temple and then their remains burned in the fire. My daughter was loyal to me, I taught her how to control cities. She traveled the world, destroying foundations with her loyal henchman Bane."

Bruce sat in the shadows silently as he gazed at the face of his greatest foe. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're the only that can defeat Bane and save my daughter. I will train you Bruce Wayne. Train you to be better than Bane and better than Batman."

"No... I will not take up your mantle to become an assassin for you. I'm getting out of here myself and returning to Gotham and taking back my city on my own."

Ras smiled. "There's one other thing my daughter loves you."

Bruce's intense eyes went wide. "Love me? She doesn't even know me," he spat.

"Yes. She does. I told my daughter about you. You're dark past and the Batman. You were supposed to be my heir, marry her and then have children with her when Gotham was destroyed. That was the plan."

"I don't think so." Bruce slowly stood up and walked away.

"You can't hide from your heart forever Bruce Wayne."

"I don't love her."

Ras sneered as he looked at the young man. "I know you love someone else don't you, a certain kitten named Selina Kyle?"

Bruce turned around. "How do you know about Selina?"

"Selina worked for my daughter. She stole for us."

"You used her? Just like you used me." Bruce growled.

"Indeed. But it all for purpose."

"Purpose?"

"Selina witnessed her mother being killed by her drunken father with a baseball bat. She ran away from home, lived on the streets fending for herself. Stealing food and clothes, anything that would keep her alive for one more night. Then Talia met her one night, she offered Selina a new life where everything would be handed to her. Selina accepted the offer and worked for the shadows but she was her own woman and that couldn't be held on a leash."

Bruce shifted his eyes to his chest and placed his hand over his heart. "And now she is free."

Ras shook his head. "No one is ever free. You should know that."

Bruce lifted up his head and gave steady glare.


	17. Chapter 17 : Finding the Bat

**Chapter 17: Finding the Bat**

The midnight air was cool as Commissioner Jim Gordon leaned his back on the cemented ledge of the MCU rooftop, arms were crossed as he listened to the sound of silence from the streets below. For most of the nights things have been quiet, not much people walking on the cracked filled sidewalks or driving through the narrow streets. A lot has changed after Batman disappeared.

Gordon turned his gaze to the rusted searchlight that had broken glass surrounding it. He took a good long look and remembered the night when he had to make the call for his officers to chase down the Dark Knight. He remembered looking into the eye slits of the cowl and seeing the man that was underneath. A man that was filled with pain, guilt and yet he pressed on and did not let the bitter evil of the Joker win the streets of Gotham.

John Blake walked onto the roof. "Sir,"

Gordon turned around. "Is there something I can help you with Blake?" He asked.

Blake looked at the searchlight. "That's it isn't it?" He asked pointing at the searchlight. "That's the bat signal." His voice carried a depth of awe.

Gordon looked away from the signal and sighed. "It was Blake. Now it"s just a forgotten memory that is slowly fading away." Blake noted the despair in the commissioner's weary voice.

Blake looked at his boss and mentor. "Sir, I want to know the truth." He calmly asked.

Gordon looked at him quizzically. "The truth?"

"About what really happened eight years ago, on the night Dent died."

Gordon shrugged at his comment. "Read the newspapers. That's the truth."

Blake shook his head. "No. I want to hear the truth in your words. I know that Batman didn't break Dent's neck."

"Believe in want you want to believe detective," he spoke indifferently. The truth wouldn't help them in this situation, it would only complicate things further here in Gotham especially without Batman here to help.

Gordon moved towards the doorway of the stairwell.

"One day people of this city will know the truth," Blake stated.

Gordon turned around.

"But the question is detective will they accept it?"

He turned and proceeded down the stairwell, leaving Blake to ponder his words.

* * *

Well of Shadows

Russell sat on the steps as he watched Bruce and the old man train with a smile on his thin little face.

"So will are you ready to begin?" Ras asked Bruce.

Bruce looked at his form. "I can't fight like I used too. I'm 38 years old. My body can't move the way I used too."

"You're only as old as you feel Bruce. Now give me 100 pushups and breathe every 2 seconds."

"I can't do that."

"Yes. You can. You're body has healed and your strength is back. Know on the floor unless you want me to make you do 350 pushups without a two minute breathing break."

Bruce dropped onto the dirt floor and began lift himself up while breathing out. "Why?" He breathed. "Are you training me again?" He lifted his body up off the ground and then down. "I made you fail your mission."

"Because I want Bane to fail his."

Bruce lifted his body off the ground and then lowered himself back down. He could feel the strain his in right leg, the same leg that was wounded eight years ago. He winced in pain. "It hurts," he growled.

"Enough. No wonder Bane could beat you so easily. You choose to be weak. But a strong will is not weak. In the next few days you will be strong in body and spirit."

* * *

Buzău, Buzau County, Romania,

48 Hours later…

Selina Kyle, wearing a brown over coat and a hat that covered her ears, walked down the street called Cuza Voda Street, which was in an old commercial town that featured 19th century buildings that were mostly made of bricks and stone. The small shops were painted with bright reds and deep blue's as she walked past the stores and saw desserts and clothing placed in the windows to tempt the travelers to enter and spend money.

Finally she reached the small jewelry shop and entered the side door that was left unlocked. Silently she closed the door and began to make her way up the wooded stairwell that creaked when her black high heeled boots touched the boards.

A grey haired woman stood on the top of the stairs with her arms folded and deep brown eyes gazing at Selina.

"Selina," she said with her accent. "You are Selina Kyle?"

Selina looked up and spoke in Romanian. "Da. Am venit să vorbesc cu soţul ei. (Yes. I've come to speak to her husband.)

The grey haired woman nodded.

Vino. El a fost dor de tine asteapta Kyle. Când am primit telefon de la fiica noastră, el mi-a spus că a vrut să te văd. El a knews ceva de care aveţi nevoie. " (Come. He's been expecting you Miss Kyle. When we got the call from our daughter, he told me that he wanted to see you. He knows something that you need."

Selina made her way to the top of the stairs and followed the old woman to the end of the hall.

* * *

Well of Shadows

Bruce was practicing his flying kicks that was a kick movement that he delivered into the air after a running start without his foot touching the ground. It's purpose is for self defense and combat. It was most difficult to perform correctly but he pushed himself hard to make the kick fit his trainer's satisfaction.

The old bearded man sat on the steps with his cane resting on his lap as he watched Bruce preform the jump kick. The 38 year old billionaire stopped and took a deep breath as sweat rolled off his sharp cheek bones and onto his built sweaty chest.

"There are no breaks when fighting for your life Bruce." Ras al Ghul said looking at the worn out man standing on the platform. "Bane knows your weakness. He will use it against you. That's what he does to his prey. You must be alert with all your senses."

"Senses." Bruce rasped catching his breath.

"Sight, touch, taste, smell and listen."

"Taste?" Bruce asked with a confused look. "What does taste have to do with fighting?"

"Blood. You taste the blood running down your throat as you block the death blows that you see. Using all your senses you will be unpredictable in your blocking and fighting." Bruce wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Bane knows every weakness of his prey. He uses the weak part of the body, which is the neck, chest and jaw. You must protect those three parts or you will fail."

Bruce nodded. "Neck, chest and jaw. I got it."

"No. You don't."

The billionaire sighed as the old man stood up and pointed his cane at him. "Bane almost broke you like a stick. He's knows your bones are weak. He knows your will is weak."

"My will is not weak!" Bruce growled.

"Then prove it. Prove to me that you have a strong will."

"How?"

"Climb up the walls of this prison and free yourself."

Bruce looked up at the opening, a high walled cavern that reminded him of the well he fell into when he was eight years old. "I can't."

"Why? It's just a brick wall. You've climbed brick walls in your city, why does this make a difference?"

"It does."

Ras nodded. "Oh I see. You're scared Bruce Wayne. You're letting fear and doubt control your actions. That is a weakness Bane will not share." Bruce gave the old man a scowling look. "You need more training. Unless you want Bane to show no mercy and destroy you with one snap."

Bruce gulped down. "No."

"Then get on the floor and gave me 320 pushups."

"Can't I eat something first."

"No. Eating slows you down. It increases your weight and makes move slower. Now on the floor rich boy."

Bruce rolled his dark hazel green eyes and dropped to the floor and began his pushups as the old man counted smirking.

"I think you love punishing me like this."

"Of course. You destroyed my goal into preserving the balance of injustice and justice and made me become a recluse."

"So why are you helping me? I thought you hated me?" the billionaire asked exhaling .

"I do. But you're the only one that can free my daughter." He paused. "Now you made me lose count. I just we'll have to start all over."

Bruce stopped as the sweat slid onto his M shaped lips, he could taste the salt. "No. I'm not starting over old man."

"Very well. Then you'll have to drink three bowls of the green slime."

Bruce's eyes went wide, he shivered. "No. I'll start over."

Ras chuckled.

* * *

Buzău, Buzau County, Romania,

"My daughter says that you need information on a place that I know about Miss Kyle?"

Selina sipped her tea and nodded. "Yes. You're the only that can point me into the right direction Anton."

The white haired man stood up from the kitchen table and strode to a book shelf. "What you seek has been hidden from human eyes from centuries. No one has ever come out alive." He pulled out an old tattered journal and placed it on the table.

"This all I have Miss Kyle." Selina flipped through the pages and looked at the writings written in black ink. "It's called the Well of Shadows, it was designed to keep prisoners underground so they so could rot from their evil deeds."

"How did you learn about the Well of Shadows Anton?" Selina asked as she noticed a picture of Miranda glued on the page.

"I knew a man once. A man that wanted to restore the delicate balance between injustice and justice in the world. But he became obsessed with his goal and started destroying towns. I worked for him many of years ago, when I was a child. He was a good man, treated me and my brother well then all of sudden a cloud of darkness hung over his face."

Anton flipped through the pages and pulled out a picture of Thomas Wayne. "This was the stumble block for him reaching his goal."

Selina gazed at the photo. "This is Thomas Wayne."

"Indeed. He was a good man in a bad time Miss Kyle, his father was full of greed and my master wanted Thomas to betray his father. But Thomas refused and instead took over the company and became a doctor. He married Martha Kane, a rich upper class woman that's family dwelled in the wealth of Gotham City. But Martha was different, she wasn't like her mother. I used to see Martha a lot Gotham General where Thomas Wayne worked. I was a doctor there who specialized in toxicology." Anton placed the photo back on the page. "I betrayed them both when I told my master that Martha was with child, a son."

"Bruce," Selina gasped covering her mouth with her hands. "Bruce Wayne."

"Yes. My master wanted revenge on the Wayne family. I tried to warn Martha, but when Bruce was born my master had a different plan. He was going to murder the Wayne's and then raise their son as his own."

"But the Wayne's were murdered in Crime Alley eight years after Bruce was born." She said looking at the photo of Bruce Wayne when he was twenty one.

"Yes. The master had it all plan out. He bribed a certain mob boss of the west side to murder the Wayne's but not the son."

"Because he wanted Bruce to be his heir?" Selina asked.

"Yes. The murder shocked the world of the wealthy. Bruce grew up into a young man and then ran away from home." Anton closed the book. "So my question is why are you going to the Well of Shadows Miss Kyle?"

Selina stood up and looked out the window. "Because a man I love in being held prisoner there."

"Who?"

"Bruce Wayne."

Anton's eyes went wide. "How do you know Bruce Wayne?"

"Look Anton you don't know me. I don't think you would want to but Bruce is a good man, he's done nothing wrong and I'm going to free him."

"Why?"

"Because I love him."

Anton handed Selina a piece of paper. "This is the map that will bring you to the well. I've only been there once but I have a good memory. The way into the well is to climb down. The way out is to climb up. Now go before it's too late."

Selina nodded and headed for the door.

"Miss Kyle?" Anton asked as the young woman froze and turned around. "Is this man worth saving?"

"Yes. More than you'll ever know."

"Then I pray that both of you will come out alive."

* * *

Gotham City

Commissioner Jim Gordon was in panic. Three of his best officers were found dead in shipping containers at the Gotham East Docks, all died from broken necks and slitted throats. The worn commissioner knew that their murders were a warning to him and the rest of his officers. A warning the law in Gotham will die by the hands of Bane.

John Blake knocked on the door. "Sir, I think you should come and see this." He said with a grim look in his face. Gordon arose from his desk and followed the rookie.

A few minutes later, they were in the front of Police Headquarters looking at two bodies lying on the ground with words written in blood on the pavement above their hands. Injustice and justice. Gordon covered his mouth with his hand trying not to gag as his blue eyes looked at the lifeless bodies of the officers; two members of the SWAT unit.

"Commissioner," John Blake asked, calm despite the grim sight. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know Blake. I just don't know," Gordon sighed.

He'd never felt this vulnerable. Even in all those years before the Batman arrived when Gotham was a corrupt mob playground and he the lone good cop stood his ground, he hadn't felt this scared for his city. Bane had only one single goal in mind and that seemed to be annihilating any and all hope for this city before demolishing it. First Batman, now the law enforcement.

War had come to Gotham and they had to fight for their lives.

* * *

In the old East End Water Treatment Plant...

Miranda Tate wearing a brown overcoat hiding her baby bump was standing in the office talking with Bane. "I thought you were going to destroy Gordon two nights ago? What changed your mind Bane?" she growled. "I want the truth."

"Time," he said flatly.

"Time? That's not the answer I was looking for. Gordon must be dealt with. Gotham needs a clear message."

"I did wound Gordon."

"How? I don't see hospital admissions."

"I killed his officers. Being a cop is everything to Gordon. Killing his men, his partners are like sticking a blade in his heart. I know Gordon's weakness. I just have to wait for the perfect time."

Miranda bit her lip, her ocean blue eyes looked right at him. "Gordon will perish?"

"Of course. That is our plan," Bane nodded and turned away to take his leave. Miranda watched him with an unsettled look.

"What about Fox? He's been missing for days," she called after him. Bane didn't turn as he continued walking, but he growled his response over his shoulder.

"I think you should talk to the old butler. He knows."

Miranda looked thoughtful as she recalled the butler's behavior around her the last few days. He'd been exceedingly confident that his master would return and reclaim his city. She scoffed with a dark look. "Indeed he does."

* * *

Gotham City, 11: 34 P.M.

Commissioner Jim Gordon always dreaded crossing the yellow tape with the big black letters 'DO NOT CROSS - GOTHAM POLICE DO NOT CROSS' he lifted the yellow tape and bent down to go underneath .

At the crime scene were two his two detectives: John Blake and Rebecca Walker along with a few patrol officers and the forensics team leader Doctor Jill Mattson, a free born New Yorker who moved to Gotham two years ago after her sister was killed in a car bombing.

Gordon stepped into the puddles that were formed into the cracked pavement of the parking lot of Gotham Cement Factory. The red and blue eyes of the squad cars reflected in his eyes as he moved swiftly through the shadows and stood with his officers.

"What do we have?" He asked, his face grim and his eye straight looking at the stretcher being rolled out from the warehouse by the Gotham Police Forensics team or the GPF.

"Two victims both lawyers." Blake stated looking at his notes he'd written down. "Both went missing around 3 P.M this afternoon."

"Cause of death?"

"Cervical fracture to all seven vertebrae, both men suffered in severe pain." A woman's voice said from behind. Gordon turned around and saw Doctor Jill Mattson.

"Jill,"

"Surprised to see me?"

"Very. I thought you hated working the night shift."

"I do. But this was one case that couldn't wait till morning." She handed him a folder. "This is grim, Jim. Five victims withn 48 hours. This is a work of a monster that shows no mercy." Gordon removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead. "I think it's just the beginning. Whoever this monster is I think he's not done hunting."

"Jill. I know who the killer is, his hand prints all over, painted in the blood of his victims. This is the work of Bane."

Jill gulped down as she opened the folder and revealed the photos of the victims. Gordon looked at the victim's eyes, scourge with fear and pain.

"What should we do Jim? Make the city go into lock-down?"

Gordon shook his head. "That's what Bane wants. He wants us to be afraid." He paused. "Blake," the commissioner called out to the rookie."

"Yes commissioner?" the young rookie asked.

I want the mayor to be in lock-down, his penthouse guard every hour."

"Understood sir,"

Commissioner Gordon turned back to Jill. "Jill I want a full autopsy report on my desk by the afternoon."

"I'm on it Jim."

"We are not going to stop doing our jobs because some freak wants us to live in fear. That's not who we are."

John Blake opened the door of patrol door and slid inside.

Gordon dialed his mobile phone and called his wife. "Hello, Barbara. I need to you stay home, lock all the doors."

Barbara was in the kitchen leaning against the counter. "Jim what's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Where are the kids?"

"In bed."

"Keep them out of school. Stay away from the doors and windows."

"Jim..."

"Barbara please, this is for your safety. We have a rabid killer on the loose. I want you to stay inside."

Barbara Gordon nodded. "Alright."

"I love you. And I will see you soon."

She hung up the phone and looked at the back door.

* * *

Well of Shadows

Bruce closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his blood pumping through his veins. He was focusing inward on himself.

"You're guilt has made you weak. You must forgive yourself or else it will destroy you Bruce." Ras al Ghul whispered as he sat behind Bruce with no pity in his ice blue eyes. "You must overcome your pain. Release it all from the pit of your soul and then rise up and face the storm."

The 38 year old breathed in the air and then released keeping his form still and letting all the past memories flash in his mind. Memories of when his parents were murdered by Joe Chill, when he confronted Falcone in the night club and almost got killed because of his boldness. He remembered when he saved Rachel from the Scarecrow and then saved Gotham city from Ras al Ghul. More memories flashed, the Joker beating him to the ground, Two Face daring him with Gordon's son and then losing Rachel. In a way Rachel was the memory that kept him at a stand still, he had to get over his guilt for not saving her. "Rachel," he whispered.

"Yes. That's it Wayne. Release the pain. Not let it control you."

Bruce remembered kissing her the night before he was going to turn himself in at Dent's press conference, her kiss was unwelcoming and cold as his M shaped lips pressed against them. He knew right there that she was playing him for a fool, dangling him like puppet on strings, keeping him on the edge not knowing if she loved him or loved Dent. Bruce opened his dark hazel green eyes.

"She never loved me," he said. "She kept me as backup."

He slammed his fists into the ground. "All these years of grieving for her love was all a lie. I could have moved on."

"Yes Wayne. You're fighting it."

Bruce clenched his jaw. "She played me for a fool." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "She didn't want to see me happy, because she was jealous. Oh I was blind as a bat. I should have never revealed myself to her."

"Good Wayne. Now get rid of the pain. Let those memories fade into the darkness."

"Yes. Rachel Dawes," he looked up. "I know the truth. You never loved me. I'm free from you."

Bruce stood up. "I have a life to live."

Ras nodded. "Yes. You finally got control of your pain. Now you can rise up and face the storm."

"Yes. Because of I have a life to live. I have a woman to love." He thought of Selina and how much she meant to him, she was his enduring love. And she was the only one to love both Batman and Bruce Wayne. "I'm getting out of here and going back to Gotham."

"Why? I thought you were not ready."

"I am ready. I picked myself up and now I'm going to save the city that I love or die trying."

"Remember a stronger man is only strong when he has a pure heart. That is a great weapon. Far greater than a sword or gun. It is an eternal weapon that can never be destroyed."

Bruce nodded. "Neither can Batman."

* * *

Gotham City, 8: 30 A.M

Light rain was beginning to pour down on the narrow streets of Gotham as Jim Gordon made a right hand turn in his black tinted window SUV. He looked at his watch, it read 8:34 A.M. He focused his eyes on the road until he saw a smashed car under the over past with a person, a man dressed in a business suit lying on the road lifeless. With impulse Gordon parked his SUV on the side near a ditch and opened the driver's door and ran to the injured driver.

From the look of the way the body was positioned Gordon knew that someone placed the body in that pose. He reached for his mobile and dialed for backup.

John Blake was standing near a swing on the rooftop of the Gotham Community Center watching his 10 year old friend swing into the air as rain started to pour down.

"John, do you think we'll ever see Batman?"

"Batman?" John smiled assuring the boy. "Maybe. When the time is right."

"I hope so. I want to see him in person. I heard he's amazing."

John shook his head. "You and me both Matt." Just as the rookie was about to go onto the swing and join his little friend the mobile in his coat pocket chimed. He pulled it out and looked at the name on the screen. "Gordon," he whispered hoping that nothing was wrong. He held the phone to his ear and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Blake its Gordon, I'm at the Gotham Freeway overpass. There's been an accident."

"I'm on my way sir." John looked at Matthew. "Sorry Matt but duty calls."

"Can we swing tomorrow?"

"We'll see."

* * *

Wayne Enterprises

Miranda Tate was in the subbasement looking at the files on Fox's computer scanning the prototype serial numbers and the shipping orders that were made last week. She looked at the deleted file folder on the desktop and tried to open it. "What are you hiding?" she said under her breath clicking the mouse to open the locked file.

"My mistress," said a harsh raspy voice from behind. Miranda turned around.

"What is it Bane?"

"Are the vehicles fully operational? Can you continue with the plan?"

Miranda smiled. "Not yet. We need to give Gotham a little more time."

Bane nodded. "What about Gordon?"

"Gordon will be dealt with Bane. We need to get him to come to our territory."

Bane thought for a moment and then looked at his mistress. "Arkham. We'll use Arkham."

"Yes. That seeping wound that needs to be cleansed. A perfect place to spring a trap for the worthless law in this city."

* * *

John Blake arrived at the crime scene where he saw Gordon standing by the body with a grim look in his worn out face.

"I couldn't save him Blake," Gordon said in a wry voice tone. "He was still a kid. No older than you."

Blake looked at the young blonde haired man and noticed hand marks on the neck. "Sir look," he pointed at the victim. "His neck." Gordon bent down and peered at the red marks that were etched around the young man's neck, big hand prints, he carefully turned the victims head and saw bones sticking out from his neck.

"Commissioner?" Blake asked.

"He died of a broken neck. Bane's getting bold with his hunting game." Gordon removed his overcoat and placed it over the body.

"Call Jill, tell her she has another body to look after."

Blake nodded. "Yes sir."

Gordon shook his head as his blue eyes stared at the covered form of a young man who didn't deserve to die by the hands of a monster. He lifted his head and looked at the top cement ledge of the freeway.

"Batman," he sighed. "Come back to us.

* * *

Buzău, Buzau County, Romania,

Selina Kyle and Fox were sharing a dinner at the dining hall of the hotel they were staying at. Selina sipped the glass of red wine and bit into the dinner that was prepared on her plate. Fox sipped his wine and looked at the young woman sitting before him.

"Miss Kyle, mind if I ask you a personal question?" he asked. Selina lifted her gaze at the older gentlemen.

"Of course?"

"Why are you risking your own life to save Bruce Wayne?"

Selina smiled. "Because he saved my life."

Fox had confusion his in deep brown eyes. "What do you mean? Were you mugged in an alley?"

"No." She paused. "Look Mr. Fox, you don't know me but I was a bad person once. I only looked out for myself and hurt a lot of people in the past. Being raised on the streets I guess made me an angry rageful person that cared for no one. But then I met Bruce Wayne, the man I judged and hated because of his upper class stature. He showed me a different way on how to live of worthwhile life; he saved me from becoming a villain of my own. I never got to say thank you for that."

Fox chuckled. "Is that why you love him?"

Selina's tiger like eyes went wide, she remembered the first time they kiss, it was full of passion. How he embraced his strong arms around her slender, protecting her. When he pressed his inviting warm lips against her cold unforgiving ones, which trusted no man until they felt his. She remembered how much that moment made her feel so loved. Deep down in the pit of her tortured soul she wanted to kiss him again and tell him the truth. She did love him. She thought she was when that stole his heart but it was the other way around he stole hers.

"Miss Kyle?" Fox asked.

"Yes. But this is just between you and I. No one else," she announced.

"Of course. I know how to keep a trusting secret." He paused sipping his wine. "So where is the Well of Shadows located?"

"Negoiu Peak in the Fagaras Mountain range in Arges County. We have to wait a few more days for Sherry's plane."

Fox looked troubled. "Do you think Bruce will be…"

"Alive. Without a doubt," she said confidently.

Fox looked at her mildly. "What makes you so sure?"

Selina sat silently, a distant look in her dark eyes clouded with much emotion. "Because I know... " She hoped her response would suffice. Seeing the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice, Fox nodded.


	18. Chapter 18 : Souls in the Darkness

**Chapter 18 : Souls in the Darkness  
**

* * *

Well of Shadows

Bruce Wayne sat on the steps enjoying a yellow plum with Russell. He felt his appetite returning along with his strength the more he trained and exercised.

"So tell me more about your life Bruce? I know that you lost Rachel but did you find a new woman to love?" Bruce paused and lowered the plum away from his lips. "Bruce?"

"In a way," he muttered.

He remembered when he was Batman and Selina was Catwoman and they danced on the rooftop like they rehearsed the fight. He felt alive blocking her kicks and blows, while keeping his eyes focused on her crimson red lips.

It was a perfect moment, one that he would never forget. Then the flashback of him on the roof top of City Hall lying in the puddle of his own blood flashed in his mind, as he remembered Selina getting shot in the leg by Miranda, he didn't know if she was alive or dead. He wanted to believe that she was alive and well living her life away from Gotham, but in his heart he doubted it.

"What do you mean in a way? Do you love this woman or not?" Russell asked, confused at his not so direct answers.

Bruce smirked. "Russell, you're too young to be talking about that topic."

"I heard women make men stronger."

Bruce nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"Yes?"

He sighed. "I do love her Russell. But I fear that she is gone. Last time I saw her she was wounded badly."

"What happened?"

"I failed to save her just like I failed to save Rachel. She tried to save me and then she was wounded in the leg. I heard a gun shot and saw her fall to the pavement. She screamed my name but I couldn't get to her." Bruce lowered his eyes.

"I wasn't strong enough. And now I fear I will never be able to tell her the truth that I love her." Bruce said in a heartbreaking tone looking at his bare chest, the scars that were imbedded in his flesh. "But how could she love me? An old weak minded fool that is a coward to his own heart?" he asked himself.

The sound of footsteps drew near, interrupting his thoughts.

"Wayne, are you ready?"

The old bearded man asked as he stood onto of the stone steps with his cane pointing directly at Bruce, sensing that the billionaire was in a solemn mood by the way his silver hazel greens were looking at the stone full of confusion, sorrow and heartbreak. This was counter-productive to his whole rebirth.

Bruce nodded. "Yes," he replied, slowly getting onto his feet ready for the training lesson his body was about to endure for another 4 hours. Russell looked at Bruce with his deep green eyes. "You're not a coward."

"Get on the ground. Today is all about predator and the prey." Ras commanded.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"You are the little bat that must become a predator to it's attackers which will be your prey. You must trust your instinctive skills when fighting in any environment or the elements of the earth. A bat fights to survive, its only purpose is to survive."

Bruce strode into the shadows of the dwellings that surrounded the cells, he stood in the middle straight and prepared. His intense eyes focused on his surroundings, making him aware of what were the weak spots that he could use against his prey.

He made his hands into fists and formed his body into a fighting stance as three prisoners surrounded him like a cornered animal. Bruce studied their weak points: the jaw, chest and knees. He looked at their collar bones, a perfect weak point to jab an elbow in.

"Ready to begin Wayne?" the old man asked as Russell stood behind watching.

Bruce nodded. "Ready."

"Very well. Remember focus and keep all senses alert."

"Yes," he said stoically. Eyes focused, ears awake to all shuffling noises surrounding him.

The three men slipped into the shadows, circled all around Bruce. One man had a rusted chain that was used to lock a cell door, the other had a wooden pole firmly grasped in his chubby hand.

Bruce took a deep breath in and released. "Be the bat." he said under his breath. "Be the big black bat." He closed his eyes as flashbacks entered his mind of the time he first started out his crusade as the dark defender of Gotham. He remembered how it felt to be on the rooftops, letting the evening rain wash away all his pain, the feeling of guiding into the air while looking down at the cracked filled streets.

Every fiber was filled with adrenaline as he guided past the tall towers letting the wind bite at his pounced chin. "I am the bat."

Bruce slipped into the shadows, staying in stealth mode as the three men entered the center of the ring looking around for any sign of him.

Bruce dropped from the stairwell, smacked his feet on the dirt ground, letting the shock absorb his bent knees as he clenched his teeth and felt his heart pumping blood through his veins. One of the men swung the chain, another with the pole jabbed. Bruce ducked as the chain blew past him, sweep kicked the pole wielder to the ground with his right foot, and the chain swung again.

Bruce jumped up, with one leg low to let the chain wrap around his ankle. "Now I've got you rich boy."

"You're not so tough," the balding headed man sneered looking at Bruce with a grin. Bruce smiled and kicked his leg sideways, ripping the chain from its owner, and then jumped into the air and head butted him in the forehead sending the balding man backwards on his back. The man breathed as he felt the wind get knocked out of him.

Bruce spun his chained wrapped leg into a roundhouse kick, whipping the two others behind him with the rusted chain, slashing across their guts. He watched the two go down, the pole landed on the ground next to its owner.

Ras raised his cane. "Enough!" he commanded.

Bruce froze, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Training is over for the day," he announced.

Bruce nodded and removed the chain from his foot while feeling light headed. Russell ran down the stone steps and helped Bruce walk to the side steps with his hand on the billionaires back.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" the child asked, amazed by what he saw.

Bruce rubbed his arm. "Practice and discipline," he rasped tasting the sweat on his lips. He felt dizzy and his stomach was spinning from the intense battle it went through. He felt good. It had been years since he felt the urge to fight without the worries of his weaknesses and wounds. In his mind Bruce knew that Batman was coming back, but not today.

* * *

Buzău, Buzau County, Romania,

Selina Kyle stood on the balcony of her hotel suite; her soft lotion hands rested on the ledge as she looked out at the twilight sky, full of light pinks and light purples. The soft wind was blowing in her face, but she didn't seem to mind; in fact it was comforting to her.

As she stood there in silence, her mind was racing with memories; mostly vogue memories of her childhood.

23 years ago…

Lightening flickered through the clouds as young Selina, only six year old was perched on the stairwell of her small rundown apartment located near a strip joint called "Lustful Pedals". Down below she could see the flashy women standing under the overhang, smoking or adjusting their black high heels. Their hair was either straight or curly, bodies thin with curves and hour glass shapes in the hip area and dresses thin revealing their untouched flesh that men came to see.

She could see a dark haired woman standing at the corner talking with a tall man wearing a baseball cap and jeans. That woman was her mother Maria, who worked as a part time dancer for evening shows and during the day worked as a waitress at the local diner. Selina respected her mother, she looked up to her like a role model and sometimes would act out the dances her mother did in front of Jackie, one of her mother's friends who told her.

"The best way to get a man to want you is to dance for him."

Selina had no idea what that meant, she thought that dancing was a whole different practice of movement to relax the body as the music's beat rattled through the floors.

She lifted hear head and looked at the lightening dancing in the sky as her younger sister Maggie covered her eyes with her hands.

"What you looking at?" she said with her small gentle voice. Selina placed her hands on her sisters and removed them from her eyes.

"Nothing."

"You coming inside?"

Selina nodded. "Yes. Mommy should be home." Both girls crawled back into their living room and sat on the white carpet playing house with their dolls.

"When I grow up I'm going to have a big house. With horses."

"I'm going to have live in a castle with all the jewels I want."

"Jewels? What kind of jewels?"

"Rubies, diamonds and pearls."

Maggie laughed. "I like jewels too."

Just then the door opened and Maria Kyle entered looking at her two daughters sitting on the floor, painted on her face was a look of worry, her makeup was smeared all her eyes from the rain, black hair drenched and clothes wet.

"Mommy?" Maggie ran up to her mother wrapping her arms around Maria's waist.

"Hello sweetie," Maria said looking at Selina. "Hello Selina?"

Selina stood up. "Hello," she said as the family cat named Kitty rubbed against her leg. Maria looked at her soon to be seven year old daughter and then looked at the door.

"Selina I want you to in my bedroom."

"Why?"

Maria walked over to her daughter and bent down. "I need you to play hide and seek for a while." She looked at Maggie. "Take your sister and hide in the closet. Don't make a sound."

"Why mommy?" Selina asked looking at her worried mother with her big tiger like eyes. "Mommy?"

"Selina, please know is not the time. I need you to protect Maggie."

Selina nodded. "OK mommy."

Maria wrapped her arms around both of her daughters; Selina could feel her mother's heart pounding through her chest. She knew that something was wrong. Maria pulled away and watched both of her daughters entered the bedroom, she waited for them to sit in the closet and then closed the bedroom door.

Selina sat in the closet on a pile of her mother's dresses and jeans; Maggie was sitting on her lap with Kitty wrapped in her arms. Both girls sat in the darkness silent listening. For that was all they could do.

Maria stood by the door with her body shaking, she kept her eyes on the bedroom door, all that mattered to her was that both of her girls were safe. The door opened wide with a tall man standing in the empty space is brown eyes blazing with anger and big hands formed into fists.

"Thought you could hide from me sweetheart?" he growled as Maria backed away from the door. "I told you that I would find you. I gave you a warning. Now I'm taking my daughters away ."

Maria had tears running down her face. "No Frank. You're not. They're staying with me."

Frank moved in closer and slapped his hand across her face, making Maria's head jerk and blood drip from her lip. "You're not a good mother. You've never been."

Maria spat out the blood on the carpet and wide her lips. "I love my daughters Frank. And you'll never touch them."

Frank laughed. "We'll see sweetheart." He removed a shotgun from his coat pocket and waved it in front of her, daring her.

"Get out!" Maria yelled. "You're not allowed to be near me or my girls." She snarled sounding like a mother grizzly bear protecting her cubs. "Get out."

"For what? You're just a woman. A weak little woman that can't defend herself."

"I can defend my daughters."

Frank pointed the gun to her chest. "Either you take me to the girls or I'll fill you up with lead."

Maria gulped down and looked at the bedroom door. She knew that she couldn't win this fight. She jumped in front of the door and blocked it. "Go ahead. You'll never touch them."

Frank clenched his jaws and placed his hand on the trigger. "Foolish woman." He pulled the trigger and Maria felt a bullet enter through her chest, blood was leaking from her shirt as he pushed her out of his way. She landed on her face.

He took out a baseball bat and smacked it across her stomach.

"No!" she screamed.

Selina could see a tall form walking towards the closet, her heart was pounding and tears were rolling down her face but she knew that she had to protect her sister.

"Leave them alone," Maria pleaded.

"Mags," she whispered. "Don't move."

Maggie nodded. "OK Lina,"

Frank looked around the room. "Where are you kittens?" he chuckled. "Hiding under the bed?" He bent down and looked under the bed. "Nope." He turned his cold gaze to the closet. "The old hide in the closet game."

Maria's eyes went wide. "Frank, get away from there!"

"Shut up!" he snapped as he opened the closet door and looked into the faces of the girls. "Hello sweethearts did you miss daddy."

Kitty jumped on to him and bit him in the neck; he threw the cat on the bed and then started to reach for Maggie. "Daddy is going to take you now."

Selina looked at her mother lying on the floor. "Mommy," she leaned her head forward and pressed her teeth into Franks hand and then wiggled through his grasp and ran to her mother.

"Mommy," she said with tears running down her face. "Mommy?" she bent down and placed her hand on her mother's chest.

"Selina, run away. Run away." Maria's eyes rolled back and Selina placed her head on her mother's chest, sinking the tears into the clothing. She looked up and saw Frank grabbing her sister.

"Maggie," she yelled to the four year old. "I will come back." She looked at the opened window and ran like a cat in the headlights, without any thought she dove out the window, as Frank fired his gun at her, bullets went into the walls as she climbed down the fire escape and then jumped onto a hood of a park roll.

Rolling on her back, she hit the ground and got up; cuts were on her forehead and chin as she looked down the alleyway, her path to freedom.

With impulse she knew that it was only way to escape from Frank's sights, she looked up at her apartments window. "I will come back to you Maggie." She ran down the pavement in the rain, alone like a stray kitten looking for a decent hiding spot. She knew that she had to protect herself, fend for herself and learn how to survive on the streets alone without love to guide her.

Frank grabbed Maggie and walked out the front door. "Mommy! Mommy!" she screamed. "Mommy is no longer with you sweetheart. But Daddy will take care of you."

Maggie's blue eyes went wide.

Selina awoke from memory lane to the rain drops touching her moon cream skin. She looked at the mountains in the distance.

"I will find you." She whispered thinking about the people she loved Bruce Wayne and her younger sister Maggie.

* * *

Well of Shadows

In the dark corners of the cell, Bruce sat in deep in thought, back up against the stone wall, as memories of his past haunted ran through his mind. Try as he would, they were difficult to brush aside even in his pursuit of a future outside this prison.

Most of those memories were what brought him here after all. His parents death was the beginning of a long journey he wasn't certain would end well for him or Gotham. But he vowed it wouldn't end here in this abyss where he laid lost and forgotten.

He'd get back to Gotham and reclaim it or die trying. It was times like this he often wondered how things might've been if he'd lived the life his parents wanted him to have. Not as Batman, taking back the streets through violence and law, but as a simple philanthropist helping rebuild and care for the city as whole through honor and trust.

Memories of his early days as Batman when he was youthful, agile and well disciplined with his goal surfaced. Flashbacks of the night when he battled the face of fear entered his mind as he closed his eyes. As Batman he felt he'd partly been responsible for the creation of Gotham's supervillains: the Joker, Two-Face and Scarecrow when before all Gotham had to fear before were it's mob bosses. It was that reality that convinced him the choices he made however consequential were just for the sake of his city.

The work his mother and father did however noble and generous wasn't enough to make things right in the city. Gotham was a target then and would still be now if it weren't destroyed years ago in the League of Shadows' attack, which it might've been if he had followed the chosen path his parents wanted for him instead of becoming the Batman. Millions would've perished if not for Batman, he realized. That surprising knowledge left him feeling considerably light-weighted.

Bruce awoke from his flashbacks to the sound of the old man's voice in his ears. "Resting Wayne?"

He gazed up into Ras al Ghul's discerning eyes. "No... I was just thinking about the past," he admitted quietly.

Ras shook his head. "You dwell too much in the past. It makes you weak."

"The past is all I have."

"No. You have your life; and whatever remains ahead. Now get on the floor and give me 110 pushups," he smacked his cane against the wall over Bruce's head with authority.

"Fine," Bruce growled as he pulled off his tattered top and threw it on the ground, his body touched the dirt floor as he lifted it up with his hands and began to count and breathe.

"Bane knows Gotham weakness. He will use it to destroy your city. You must fight for Gotham and fight for your loved ones unless you want all the people to end up like your parents: dead and forgotten."

Bruce could feel the surge anger pumping through his veins as he looked at Ras standing in the doorway of the rusted cell.

"Their memories still live on."

Ras nodded. "Then how come you forgot about them?"

* * *

Gotham City

Jim Gordon always dreaded entering the seeping wound of Gotham: Arkham Asylum. Every yellow brick wall was stained with a horrific memory as he moved down the narrow halls, looking at the crime scene where officers swiped drops of blood off the floor. Rebecca Walker and John Blake stood outside a cell door waiting for him.

Gordon could see that Rebecca was horrified by the way she was standing, holding her stomach trying not to throw up. Blake appeared to be coping the same except with more restraint.

"Blake, Walker?"

John looked at Gordon and swallowed. "Sir,"

"What happened here?"

"Sir I suggest you stay away from the crime scene. It's sickening," he grimaced at the end of his statement.

Gordon wasn't fazed as he moved to enter the scene. "Officer, I have seen things that go bump into the night. I'm not afraid of a dead body."

"Sir." John said grasping Gordon's hand. "I advise you not to go in there."

"I have to know what we're dealing with Blake."

Blake nodded. Gordon entered the doorway and saw the broken door smashed against the wall, pieces of glass where scattered across the floor as he saw droplets of blood near the bottom of the yellow brick walls. The smell of cold death was in the air. He walked over to where Jill Mattson was crouched down looking over the body. Gordon could tell by her eyes that she was disgusted.

"What are we dealing with Jill?" he asked looking down at the body. Jill shook her head as she removed the smeared blood on the victims neck with a cotton stick and then looked at Gordon.

"Victim appeared to have died from a cervical fracture and a fractured skull."

She looked at the wall and saw a smeared stain painted on the brick. "My guess is who ever attacked the victim threw him into the wall with rapid force, smashing the back of the skull, then grabbed the victim from behind and broke the neck, causing the victim's lungs to give out and die instantly."

She wrote down the victims height and weight on her clipboard and stood up. "Jim I think you might have to change your approach if you're going to deal with this monster called Bane. Think about it, he can defeat Batman, what makes you think you can defeat him?" she asked despondently. Gordon knew she was speaking from logic and profession so he didn't take her comment as personal.

He looked at the body with uncertainty. "Did you get an ID on the body yet?"

Jill shook her head. "No."

Gordon felt frustrated. Bane hit again and they weren't prepared for him. The monster had already killed a number of his best - loyal officers and now they had no indication of what this attack was about. They were fighting blind here with no clue on how to find their enemy. He turned around and smacked his hand on the brick. "Damn it!"

John Blake entered the cell. "Sir,"

Gordon pushed his anger at bay and regarded the rookie. "Do we have any footage from the security cameras?"

"Nothing, all camera's have been destroyed sir,"

Gordon removed his glassed and rubbed his eyes. "Alright. I want a floor by floor search in this whole building. Including the basement."

"I'm on it sir," Blake said walking out of the room and heading down the hall trying to be confidant as he approached the other officers standing by the doctor offices on the north end of the hall.

Gordon walked the other way, his heart pounding as a cold chill ran down his spine making him feel uneasy. He walked past the cells, dark and gloomy looking with no sign of humanity trapped in the brick walls of the bright rooms. He passed the cell door numbered 14B; the home of Jonathan Crane aka the Scarecrow, the reaper of fear. He peered at the door's window and saw Crane sitting on the bed writing in a notebook with a gleeful smile on his well structured face whispering to himself, "Fear is everything. Fear is power. Fear is my salvation."

The commissioner shook his head and continued to walk down the narrow hallway with walls stained with horrific memories from the monsters of the past. As he walked it was like the walls had eyes and were watching him, daring him to enter the cells and see the surprises waiting for him in the form of flesh and blood. He passed another cell door, 12B, and a sense of fear struck his mind as his blue eyes peered in the brightly lit cell from the barred up window of the yellow door.

Sitting in a corner dressed in a yellow jumpsuit with makeup smeared and the bloody scars across his foul lips was the massing murdering green haired clown known only in police files as the Joker. The clown was on the cold floor giggling under his breath as Gordon noticed that the door was unlocked.

"Good evening, commissioner," the Joker sneered as his shark like eyes met Gordons. "Come in and share a laugh," Gordon hesitantly pushed the door open and stepped inside to see that the Joker was chained to the wall, making him less dangerous.

"I know why you're here commissioner. You're here to find out who murdered the security guard."

Gordon gulped down. "And you know?"

"Of course the attacker came into my cell and told me his plan." The clown laughed. "But I'm a guy who doesn't like plans. And I didn't like him. He told me about Batman. Poor Bats never had a chance." He shook his head and laughed. "But that's what it's all about chance. Life and death sort of like how Dent went by before the screws in his head became loose."

Gordon remembered the night when Dent held his wife and kids hostage, had the gun pointing to his son James' temple daring him to make his truthful admission on how he couldn't save Rachel and it was his fault she was killed. He remembered how Batman appeared from the shadows and saved his family when he fell over, plummeting to the ground next to his friend that represented that justice can be blind.

That was the last moment when Batman was respected as a symbol to Gotham before he made the choice to be the villain for Dent's crimes because he believed in hope.

"You twisted Dent's mind."

"Of course. I knew that Dent was the key chess piece, the knight in shining armor. I had to remove him from the game. But then another knight came on the board, a dark knight. But the knight took the fall and the knight fell and lost the game." The Joker coughed. "But I hear that there's a new gamesmen that doesn't like to play fair; he broke the dark knight into pieces and soon he will remove all the players."

Gordon turned around and exited the cell door, listening the insane laughter echo in his ears.

"You can't win this game commissioner," the clown screamed. "No one can!"

The commissioner looked at the cell door and whispered under his breath. "Batman can." He found the door that lead to the elevator that lead to the basement and pressed the button down.

* * *

Across town Miranda Tate stood by the window of the penthouse living room, arms folded above her baby bump and eyes focused on the skyline. Alfred entered the room with a tray of food in his hands, dark bags were under his eyes and his blood sugar was low.

"Look at it Mr. Pennyworth. Look at your city. Soon the twilight sky will be the color of fire and the streets will be stained with the blood of the injustice."

Alfred placed the tray down on the table, with a tired look. "Will you be needing anything else Mistress?"

Miranda smiled at his indifferent response. "I heard that Fox escaped from Wayne Enterprises by a certain feline, you wouldn't have anything to do with that?"

Alfred gulped down softly. "No."

"Good because if I find out you're lying Bruce Wayne won't exist and neither will you Mr. Pennyworth."

Alfred stood still for a moment, uncomfortable with her response and the lack of venom in it despite her words. However insane and evil this woman happened to be, he knew she wasn't stupid and couldn't treat her as such. He knew needed to be more careful around her in the coming days if not for his sake then for his master's. Casting one last look at the vengeful woman, Alfred turned and left her to her thoughts.

* * *

Arkham

Jim Gordon walked down the steel steps of the basement, looking at the rusted heating pipes and the water dripping into the cracks of the cement. Sweat was beginning to drip down his neck as he listened in the silence of the huge room with his gun loaded and ready. He walked past the pipes and near the water drainage holes in the floor.

"Good evening Commissioner Gordon," said a harsh voice. "Welcome to the arena."

Gordon looked and saw Bane wearing a brown over coat, his bald head reflecting in the light of the hanging lights on the chains of the ceiling.

"Bane," he said apprehensively despite the initial anger he felt.

"Yes. You are a fool to come here alone. But I guess you've always been a fool. Trusting a mad man - a fraud to take care of your city and then trusting a man who hides his face under a mask. Fools are weak and easy to break."

Gordon pointed his gun. "But this fool has a gun Bane."

Bane laughed. "You think bullets can stop me? I have been shot at countless times, burned and stabbed. I know how to control pain, stringing jabs and broken bones. But you," he pointed, "you've never felt pain. You've seen pain but you've never tasted the blood in your throat as the bones crack and shatter."

Bane jumped down with his arms wide open daring Gordon to pull the trigger.

"You should of been there when I broke the bat. You should of heard him scream as his bones broke and blood leaked out of him like red jelly. He was a fool. But I guess this city is the land of the fools," he mocked angrily.

Gordon fired his gun, the bullet missed Bane and went into a rusted pipe.

"Weapons are pitiful. The best way to defeat someone is to use your own hands."

Bane looked at Gordon's neck. "A twist to the neck, a jab through the chest or maybe a killing blow to the skull."

"Is that why you killed all those people?"

Bane nodded. "It was easy. I like the challenge. You look like man that likes a challenge as well."

"No. I don't."

Bane moved in closer and then snarled as he jumped in the air and used his boots to smack Gordon to the ground. Gordon tried to grab his gun that was three feet way, but Bane kicked it aside and grabbed Gordon by the neck.

"So what now? You're going to kill me?" he spoke defiantly despite his situation.

"No."

Bane squeezed his neck hard until Gordon felt his breath slowly fading. Then he jabbed his fist into the middle of Gordon's chest, the weak spot that held the lungs and then jabbed again until he could see blood dripping from the commissioners mouth. Gordon didn't scream, he wouldn't give Bane the satisfaction of it.

"I'm going to make sure you'll never breathe without a mask again." He jabbed again and then threw Gordon the ground. "Enjoy the rest of your life in an oxygen mask. Enjoy the pain."

Gordon felt pressure in his chest, he reached for his three way radio and pressed the button to call his officers while Bane disappeared into the shadows.


	19. Chapter 19 : Returning to Chaos

**Chapter 19 : Returning to Chaos  
**

John Blake was frantic when Gordan hadn't answered his call. None of the other officers knew or had seen where he'd gone and it was all Blake needed to take matters into his own hands to start sweeping the Asylum room by room if he had to.

While the Jill and a few officers swept the cells, Blake had taken the lower levels. He kicked down the basement door and ran down the steps. Water was leaking out from the pipes as he peered into the shadows of the large space.

"Commissioner?" He yelled with his gun pointing downwards to the floor. "Commissioner are you down here?"

Blake moved closer to the center part of the massive room and saw blood in the puddles of water. Right away he responded in a direct tone on his three-way radio. "Walker, call for emergency assistance."

He followed the trail of blood and saw the horrific sight of Jim Gordon's body in a lake of water gasping for air.

"No!" Blake ran to his boss and mentor and knelt down. "Commissioner?" He checked his pulse. "Sir can you hear me?"

Gordon faintly opened his eyes. "Blake..." His voice was weak and strained.

"Who did this to you?"

Gordon could feel his broken ribs. "Bane."

A pair of officers entered the scene. John Blake arose. "Get the paramedics down here right away before he goes into shock."

One of the officers nodded and headed for the exit stairway.

Blake placed his jacket on Gordon. "You're going to make it sir," he said looking hopeful. "You're a fighter."

Gordon reached for Blake's shoulder. "We're all fighters officer," he coughed suddenly, holding his chest tightly and taking in large breathes of air.

Two paramedics entered the massive space with a stretcher.

John moved out of the way and watched them carefully lift Gordon onto the stretcher.

"Fight for your life..." Gordon harshly said as he gasped for air in his lungs. "It's all you have left."

* * *

Well of Shadows

Bruce Wayne's dark hazel green eyes were looking at the old bearded Ras al Ghul sitting on the stone steps in front of him.

"What is Bane's weakness?" Bruce asked sipping a small stone cup of murky water.

"Bane has no weakness," he said plainly.

"Every man has a weakness. Something you taught me."

"He was created from pain. I found him as a small boy who was burned alive. Covered with third degree burns but he lived. Bane lives for causing pain. He can't be defeated."

"All men can be defeated. I guess I just have to look for a weak spot." Bruce arose and stood up on his face looking at the top of the craven with his eyes focused on the sunlight shining down on the dirt ground.

"So Wayne, are you ready to rise up and face the storm," Ras asked knowingly.

Bruce lowered his eyes and looked at dirty floor, he thought abut all the lives that were at stake in Gotham and whatever target Bane might choose after. "Yes. I am ready."

* * *

Negoiu Peak, Fagaras Mountains, Southern Carpathians, Arges County

"Are you ready Miss," Fox said strapping and clipping the parachute in place on Selina's back as she could feel the wind blowing through her hair. Fox gestures to her vest.

"Now remember blue handle first and then the red."

Selina nodded. "OK let's do this."

She pulled on the goggles over her eyes and stepped on the edge of the plane, as Sherry pushed the auto pilot button. "Selina be careful."

"Cats always land on their feet."

Fox smiled.

Selina closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting the wind bite at her face and then jumped into the air, feeling a jolt of fear coursing through her slender body as she began to fall away from the plane.

She kept her head forward, eyes focused on the ground, the rocks below and then when she could feel the winds updraft she pulled the blue cord and the then the red cord.

"Good girl," Fox said as he looked at the dark blue parachute though his binoculars.

Selina saw that she was coming close to the rocky ground. She got her feet in position and touched the ground while keeping her body balanced. She removed the parachute from her back and removed the goggles, catching her breath as she took out the map that Anton gave her and started to walk into the direction she'd set for.

In the Well of Shadows Bruce was preparing himself, he took a deep breath in and placed his hand on the smooth rock.

"Wayne, no matter what happens, free my daughter," Ras beseeched him.

Bruce nodded as he looked at Russell standing on the steps knowing that the child would not taste freedom because only one prisoner can escape. He tried to climb the rocky walls with the rope wrapped tightly around his waist, he grasped a ledge and pulled himself upwards. Sweat was pouring down his face as he took a few deep breaths and began to think about his journey.

Each time Bruce pulled himself up an image of his past entered his mind. The night in crime alley, Jim Gordon placing Thomas Wayne's jacket on a eight old boy that felt there was no hope left in life. Taking down Carmine Falcone at the docks, saving Rachel from Scarecrow's toxin. Fighting Ras al Ghul in the train. Then having a battle of wits with the Joker.

He made his chest tight and looked at the shaft of sunlight; he was almost to the top, almost to the point of freedom. Then he lost his grip from a crumbling stone and fell downwards landing on a rocky peak. "No!" He growled feeling his rage starting to take hold. "I won't fail." He picked himself back up and began to climb.

The prisoners looked at him from the lower levels and began cheering him on in various languages.

Russell moved closer to get a better view. "Come on Bruce rise out of this pit."

Bruce reached for leverage, his hands were covered in small cuts. The sting from his pierced flesh was making tears form in his eyes as he pressed on. "I..." He lost control of the rope and fell back onto the dirty ground.

Russell ran towards him. "Bruce are you hurt?" He said holding out his small hand.

Bruce refused it and slowly got off the ground. He yelled out of frustration and bolted into the dark cell.

* * *

Selina Kyle found the passage way that would lead her to the entrance of the well, she climbed onto of the sharp rocks and then entered the narrow cave. Inside the cave was dark, full of things that made her skin crawl, but she was brave no matter what crawled up her arm. Keeping focus and nerves steady she crawled on her stomach and made it to a small spot of sunlight. She crawled out of the cave and saw a rocky ridge with the bright sun beating down on it. With a smile on her face she stood up and ran to the huge hole and looked down at the darkness.

"Handsome," she whispered. "I'm coming."

Selina removed the back pack from her back and unzipped it. She placed her gloves on and then took all of wrapped pile of rope with grapple hooks that Fox had given her. She removed her jacket, which revealed a harness with a belt, attached the rope on the middle part of the belt and then pulled on a ski mask and began to carefully climb down the rock wall, trying not to slip.

"Bruce!" Russel screamed. "Out of the darkness. We've got a visitor."

Bruce walked out of the cell .

He and the other men looked up and saw a figure climbing down, he keep his guard up with Russell behind him in the cell as the figure jumped down off the sharp rock and then jumped to the dirt floor. Selina was amazed that it only took her three in a half minutes to reach the bottom, she looked at all the frail forms of men, long bushy beards and pale skin. She had a grim expression on her face.

"Who are you?" they asked. "Did the shadows send you?"

Selina nodded. "No. I'm here for Wayne," she said in a deep disguised voice.

"Wayne, the billionaire prince of Gotham?" asked a frail skinny man.

"Yes. Where is he?"

"Over in his cell."

Selina looked at the rusted barred cell and walked over onto the steps. She walked to the bars and looked inside.

"Bruce Wayne," she growled.

Bruce walked out of the cell door and peered at the mask figure. "Yes ."

Selina looked at the 38 year old man standing before her, thick beard and tight chest.

"Who are you?" he growled keeping his hands folded .

"Someone who loves you handsome," the figure removed the ski mask which revealed the face of Selina Kyle, her shoulder length hair flowing behind her.

"Selina," Bruce gasped trying to hold back the tears as he embraced her with his arms. "You're alive."

"Afraid so,"

"But?"

She placed one of her figures on his lips. "Shhh. All the matters is you're alright."

"But I saw Miranda ..."

"I still have seven lives left," she quipped.

Bruce placed his hand on her cheek. "I thought I would never see you again. How did you get here?"

"With help from a old friend of yours. Now come, we have to get back to Gotham."

Bruce nodded and then he turned his head to look at Russell. "I just have to say good bye."

Selina nodded.

He entered the dark cell and looked at the boy. "Russell. It's time for me to go back."

Russell had tears rolling off his cheeks. "Bruce I want to come with you?"

"I know. I promise you we will see each other soon." He knelt down and hugged the boy, his only friend through this trying ordeal. "Thank you Russell. For bringing me back."

Russell closed his eyes. "I would have of like to see the Batman just once."

Bruce was trying to hold back his tears. "Goodbye my friend."

He entered the center of the floor and wrapped Selina in his arms as both of them began to climb up the well one foot at a time.

The old bearded Ras al Ghul looked up at Bruce and Selina and smiled. "The bat rises from the darkness to face the storm."

As Bruce climbed up the rocky wall he remembered when he climbed down the well on the ground of Wayne Manor, when he discovered the place of where is symbol awaited for him. The bat. Selina and him made it to the top, the blinding sun made his eyes leak tears, it had been so long since he saw light and the color. He placed Selina on her feet and looked into her eyes.

"Why did you come back for me?"

"Because Gotham needs Batman , Bruce." She looked in his sorrowful eyes. "I will fight at your side."

Bruce smiled. "It's not going to be easy."

"Nothing ever is handsome." She replied as she recalled hearing those exact same words before.

* * *

Light snow was beginning to fall down softly on the balcony as Bruce stood on the cold cement looking at the twilight sky, the cool winter air blowing against his smoothed shaven face his eyes narrow with worry imbedded in them. Selina stood in the doorway looking at his back, she could sense that something was bothering him, by the silence he was giving.

"Handsome," she asked as Bruce turned around and gazed at the beautiful woman, wearing a white dress. "Are you alright?"

Bruce lowered his head. "Fine, I guess it's been a long time since I felt the cold wind touch me face and to see a beauty." He said looking directly at her. She blushed and then turned around to go back inside. He watched her head to the living room and then turned he gaze back to the sky and thought about what she did for him.

Selina Kyle the woman who betrayed Miranda and the Shadows went half away the world, dove out of planes, climbed mountains; she came back for him not because she needed him but because she knew that Gotham needed him back. He turned around to head inside.

Selina was sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed and face tight as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Bruce," she said looking at him trying to hold back the tears. "You need to know something. Miranda has Alfred locked away as her servant. If we don't return soon, she will take his life."

Bruce stood up and walked to the hotel suites book shelf. "Where is she keeping him?"

"Your summer penthouse. She using him as her slave, making him prepare meals for her why telling him her plans. I know her plan, Bruce if we don't return soon there will be nothing left." Bruce nodded. "We leave tomorrow morning." She stood up and walked towards the door. "Get some rest."

Bruce saw that her hand was on the door knob. "Selina," he said. "Stay with me."

Selina turned around and walked closer just enough for her to place her warm gentle hand on the left cheek. He leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against hers. His eyes closed, for a brief moment all the sorrow and worry faded away with a kiss. She closed her eyes, as his hand touched the back of her head, his fingers gently running through the thick strands of her dark hair.

They were locked into a kiss; they thought they would never do after all the events that happened. She placed her hand on his neck, as they moved to the couch and lost balance, she sank into the cushions, as he pinned her down looking into her hazel eyes, and began to kiss her again.

"Selina," he whispered. "I…"

"Hush Bruce. Let's live the moment."

Bruce closed his eyes and pressed his lips on hers.

One hour later...

Moonlight was shining through the window as Bruce laid on his back with Selina resting on top of him on the couch. They had no blankets covering their bodies, instead they used they own body heat. Moonlight was shining on his face, as light snow fell on the streets outside. As Bruce began to dream.

Bruce was on the grounds of Wayne Manor looking at the gravestone of his parents with their names carved in the thick grey colored stone. He knelt down and placed his hands on the sides of the stone with tears rolling down his face as he noticed a gun lying on the ground next to the two red roses.

He looked at the gun and then saw a shadow hovering over him, looming tall figure. Bruce turned around and saw big hands reaching for him, grabbing him and then lifting up off the ground.

"Leave me alone," Bruce screamed feeling the breath in his lungs slip away. The figure smiled as he threw Bruce against a gravestone, Bruce landed on his hand.

"Look at the name?" the figure said in a threatening tone. Bruce looked at the name carved on the stone, his eyes went wide. It read 'Alfred Pennyworth'.

"Alfred," Bruce said lowered his head.

"You failed to save him rich boy. You failed to save the man you loved you just like your parents."

"No!" He screamed slamming his fists in the ground. "No!"

Bruce awoke from the nightmare; sweat was rolling off of him as he looked down and saw Selina resting against his chest, her hair touching his lips. As she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Handsome, you OK?" she asked yawning. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"It was nothing go back to sleep," he replied looking into her deep brown eyes, he couldn't help but smile. She narrowed her eyes on his sharp featured face, and leaned her head forward, pressing her lips against his.

He wrapped his hand on her back, running it through her hair as she rested her head on his chest and looked at the carpeted floor; she listened to the sound of his heart beat and then closed her eyes. In the first time in her life she felt safe.

Bruce ran his hand through her hair with his eyes wide open thinking as the moonlight was reflecting through her hair, he took a deep breath in. Selina opened her eyes; she could sense that something was bothering him.

"Bruce, I know that something is bothering you. You can tell me."

Bruce gave her a half of smile. He placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm just worried about Alfred." Selina lowered her head and placed her hands on his chest resting her head on them. "He's always been there for me, through the hardships and the victories. Never once did he take a day off and now I fear that I'll never be able to say what I should have said years ago."

"What?"

"Thank you."

Selina leaned her head forward and pressed her lips against his; he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her heart beat. Then she pulled away. "You will see each other again Bruce." She looked into his soft intense eyes.

He was silent.

"So what happens now? Do you return to Gotham?"

Bruce sighed. "Yes." He plainly stated. "Though I don't think will make it."

Selina expression turned grim. "Then at least we can try. Gotham needs its hero."

"I'm not a hero Selina, I'm a man made of flesh and blood."

Selina placed her on his chest and felt his heart beat pounding through the flesh.

"Bruce, please listen to me. I know that you're afraid that you might lose the fight again to Bane, but you must be strong handsome, you must pick yourself up off the ground and rise. Batman needs to rise on the streets of Gotham. The people need a hero again, one that will show them what justice can do." She looked into his eyes. "I love you Bruce, I will stand by your side and fight for the souls of Gotham with you. It's my choice."

Bruce nodded. "Alright. We're going back to Gotham, we're going to show Bane and Miranda what is the meaning of true justice." Selina leaned her head over closer to his face, her nose touch the tip of his nose as he whispered softly.

"I will always be with you. If not in body than in spirit." As he said those words, he sense that the outcome of battling for his city would be grim, but he couldn't let fear control him. He pressed his lips onto hers, making a promise to her. They were locked into a kiss, a kiss of passion, trust and a promise.

* * *

Gotham City ten hours later…

John Blake looked through the window of a door labeled ICU, and saw the injured form of Commissioner James Gordon, a well respected man of Gotham lying on a white sheeted bed with tubes sticking out of his arms and an oxygen mask with rookie officers watching him.

He he looked at Barbara Gordon as she placed her hand on Gordon's forehead and ran it through his drenched grey hair, tears were welling up inside her silver grey eyes as she looked down at her husband.

"Jim," she said in a silent whisper. "Come back to me." She bent her head down and kissed him on the forehead. John watched Barbara give her husband another kiss and waited for her in the hallway. She opened the door and stepped out of the room.

"How's the commissioner doing Mrs. Gordon?" John asked with an innocent look on his youthful caring face. Barbara looked at the young man and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He's fighting."

Blake felt unease fill him at the knowledge that Gotham might've lost its last line of defense. With Batman gone, Catwoman's departure in search of him with both of them having a small chance of coming back, and now Jim Gordon in the hospital... who would be left to protect this city from Bane's war machine? Blake released a troubled sigh as he looked back at the commissioner.

"This city needs him now more than ever," he nodded at Gordon. As he thought back to Gordon's words to him, Blake understood what he meant about his life being all that he had. Its what they all had now, and with their heroes and leaders taken from the battlefield they could only fight to hold onto their lives if not their city.

* * *

Miranda Tate stood on the balcony, her long dark hair blowing in the chilling wind as light rain began to fall. Alfred was standing behind her, looking worn out and frail.

"You wanted to see me my Mistress?" he asked feeling weak and sick. Miranda turned around and looked at the old white haired man.

"Do you fear death old man?" she asked in a heartbreaking tone.

"No," he said simply.

"Why not? I heard it's the hardest thing to overcome; the last breath fading away as your limbs become numb and you can feel your heart slowly giving up. You feel a cold chill blow across your face as your eyes slowly close and your hand drops like a dead petal on a winter rose."

"I don't fear death. It's just the end of the journey to something better."

"No. It's not. Death is not a reward it's a curse." She lowered her eyes. "A curse that I've seen countless times." She said looking out at the skyline. "I heard my mother scream when her killer pierced the dagger into her heart. It was a scream of fear and pain fixed together like snow and ice. I remember seeing my mother's lifeless body on the bed, cold with no feeling of warmth."

"Do you fear death Mistress?" Alfred asked.

"No. It's a key to my freedom."

"Freedom? From life?"

She nodded. "I don't want to live anymore old man. I want to die. I have no heart, no compassion for those things were stolen from me years ago. I just want to be free from this life. Free from this curse that has taken over."

Alfred looked at her confused despite being unsettled by her revelation. "Killing all the people of Gotham, will set you free?"

"No," she said dryly.

"Then why go through with it? People can change Miss Tate." Alfred wasn't sure if he was wasting his breath, but felt he had to make some effort even if it was trying to talk sense into a mad woman.

"My name is not Miranda Tate... it's Talia al Ghul. I am the daughter of Ras a Ghul and Sora. My father taught me that the cities in the world need cleansing from their sinful acts against humanity. The shadows have destroyed many cities over the years, bringing the balance back by destroying the crumbling foundations of crime, murder and corruption. Soon this city will be cleansed with the blood of the unworthy old man. That is why I'm going through with it." She growled.

"You're master had his chance, but he refused and now he is paying for his betrayal. He won't be coming back. You'll never see him again old man." She said with cold words. "He's dead both in body and in spirit."

Alfred could feel a sharp pain in his chest, his heart was breaking. "You're wrong. Master Wayne will come back and save Gotham from your cold heart Talia."

"Then I'll just have to clip his wings permanently," she spoke disdainfully though on her face was the look of a woman near the brink of total insanity. Alfred many times in the past feared to one day find that look on his master's face as he carried out his mission each night and seeing it now on this woman's face he realized his master's strength. A strength he hoped would bring him back to his city.

* * *

Romanian International Airport Airstrip

10 hours later

"Mr. Wayne, you've been gone a long time," Fox said trying to crack a smile as Bruce and Selina, holding hands, walked up the airstrip to a parked white jet labeled 'Wayne Enterprises International'; one that Miranda didn't know about thanks to Fox erasing the files on his hard drive.

Bruce smiled. "Yes I have Mr. Fox."

"Well it's good to see you again."

"You too Mr. Fox," Bruce said as he walked up the stairs of the jet with Selina following behind.

12 hours later... Bruce Wayne stepped out of the washroom; hair slicked back and trimmed wearing a long black winter jacket and dark blue jeans as Selina sat by the window looking out at the sunrise, revealing high towers of down town Gotham bathed in a glorious sunrise. Fox was sleeping in a chair with sunglasses covering his eyes, blocking out the bright sunlight Bruce sat down across from her and looked out the window.

"Gotham hasn't changed."

"From a birds eye few, but down below it's a different story." Selina said shifting her eyes to the window. "People are in hiding, there's hardly no good news printed in the Gotham Times, and good cops were hanging from the rafters."

"Gordon what about Gordon?" Bruce asked with worry in his eyes.

"I don't know Bruce."

Few minutes later Bruce and Selina were in sky diving gear as the jet circled around Gotham Bay, Fox strapped Selina's backpack into face and Bruce pulled on a oxygen stabilizer over his head, he wrapped his arms around Selina as Fox strapped her into place.

"I'm going first." Bruce said breathing in the black mask that look like one fighter pilots wore. He placed his feet on the edge took a deep breath and then jumped into the air. Selina watched him dive and then pulled on her oxygen mask, she was little nervous jumping out of an airplane into freezing cold water was suicide but it was the only way to enter back into Gotham.

Fox placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Take your time Miss Kyle,"

She stepped on the edge and nodded. "Cat's don't like water Mr. Fox." She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She jumped into the rushing updraft and dove into the air, opening her eyes. Her heart was racing as she saw the water and a drenched Bruce Wayne bobbing in the water with his oxygen mask in his hands. She dove into the water, and he swam to her, helping her remove the mask and making sure she was alright.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine. But let's not do that again. Now what?"

"We swim to the shore and then walk the rest of the way to the East End Shipping Docks. I have one of my sports bikes stored there."

"Great," she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Arkham Asylum

Talia walked down a narrow hallway of the basement of Arkham, two of her men dressed in black combat gear were standing guarding the door with their rifles hanging off their broad shoulders. The stood straight as she looked directly in their eyes.

"Unlock this door," she commanded. "I must speak with the prisoner."

The tallest of the two nodded and placed a rusted key in the keyhole and turned the knob. He pushed the door opened and got out of Talia's way as she entered the dimly lilt room that smelt of dust and murky water from the pipes leaking. Sitting bounded to a chair with his hands tied with ropes and breathing into an oxygen mask was Alfred Pennyworth.

"Good afternoon old man," she said with no pity in her voice as her body circled around the chair. "One of the soldiers spotted a man that looks like your master sneaking around the east end of Gotham." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Now are you going tell me how Bruce Wayne escaped from my prison?"

Alfred shook his head.

"Oh I see, you're trying to protect her aren't you. You're trying to protect that alluring kitten. She was the one that broke Fox out of the subbasement. You were the one that told her how to bypass security."

Talia stood in front of him and leaned her head forward. "It doesn't matter. Her nine lives are up. I know your weakness." Talia moved away and headed out the door. "And know Bruce Wayne weakness." She closed the door and locked it.

"Make sure you give him plenty of water. I want him alive."

"As you wish Mistress." The two men said bowing their hands as she walked away, hands formed into fists. She pulled out her mobile phone.

"Bane, I want a certain cat to be bagged. Bring me Selina Kyle alive." She hung up the phone and moved to the elevator. "Kitten your nine lives are up." She said to herself pressing the button that was marked up.

* * *

Gotham East End Docks

Bruce Wayne opened the hidden hydraulic door of the red shipping crate, revealing a gleaming black and grey MV-Augusta wheeled the bike to out onto the pavement as Selina gazed at the beautiful bike; she placed her hand on the leather seat. Bruce pulled a silver helmet over his head and then hopped on the seat; he turned his head and looked at Selina.

"Ready?" he asked as she sat behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hold on." He fired up the roaring engine as she leaned her head on his back and made sure that her body was balanced on the seat.

Bruce maneuvered the bike through the traffic, which to his surprise were armor trucks and SWAT vans which Gotham Police scratched out. Selina looked at the empty sidewalks and closed down stores. Bruce pulled the bike into an alley entrance and both of them dismounted as he noticed one of Bane's armored men standing high above on an apartment balcony. Bruce ducked down near a trash can with Selina behind him.

"So now what handsome?" She asked looking at the solider. Bruce turned his head and looked down the alley.

"We can go down that way and then head out to the palisades to Wayne Manor."

"Wayne Manor? Bruce I don't know if Miranda is living there or if it's burned down. We have to stay low."

"Selina, Wayne Manor is my home. I have to go back."

Selina nodded in agreement .

He looked up and the solider and waited from him to turn his head. "Move," he commanded to Selina as she ran to the bike Bruce slowly stood up and hopped on the bike, with Selina sitting behind him.

He fired up the engine and zoomed down the narrow alley until he reached Faith Street, he made a right turn at the red light that lead them to Gotham Lower 5th tunnel which was empty.

Only a few smashed police cars inhabited the dark tunnel. He stopped the bike to a halt, got off walking towards a smashed police car.

"Bruce?" Selina asked removing her helmet.

He peered inside the tinted driver side window and saw a body of a officer sitting with bones sticking out of his neck, eyes covered with yellow gloss and lips pale blue.

Bruce knew that the officer had been dead for at least three days judging by the color of skin and the yellow gloss on the eye balls. He carefully opened the door, the smell of decay entered through his nostrils making him cough. He looked at the unit number #23 on the body's uniform. Selina stood behind him looking at the body.

"How long?" she asked.

"Three days. He suffered from a broken neck and then bled to death internally." Bruce arose and turned his head to the other two smashed patrol cars. "Stay here," He ordered as he walked to next smashed car and peered at the window, there were two bodies decaying in the seats. A male and female officer, both had broken necks, but the female had a broken jaw. Bruce lowered his head feeling guilty that he wasn't there to protect them.

"Bruce,"

"If I was Batman. Their deaths would have never existed Selina. Bane attacked them without warning. Broke their necks and left them to bleed in their uniforms." He saw that their badges were ripped off. "Then he ripped off their badges as keepsakes for his hunt."

"What about the other car?"

"It doesn't matter. It will be the same sight. Broken necks and death." He arose.

"Let's go."

* * *

Gotham General Hospital

Jim Gordon opened his eyes and found that he was staring at the face of his young rookie.

"Blake," he gasped trying to breathe but his lungs were stinging. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you," he said quietly.

Gordon could see that John was not wearing his uniform, just plain street clothes and a baseball cap.

"Where's your uniform rookie?"

"I locked it away. There's no sense wearing that dark blue outfit, not when cops are turning up dead all over the streets of Gotham."

"Bane?"

John nodded. Gordon sighed with distress.

"What about the mayor?"

"He's in lock down sir. Guarded by Bane's men."

Gordon winced. "I never thought it would get his bad. I know its Gotham city but it never got this bad."

John looked at his boss and smiled. "Sir, I should have gone with you. I could of help you fight Bane off."

Gordon shook his head. "It's alright son. You did your job. I thank you for that. But do me one thing keep an eye on Barbara and the kids."

"Of course sir." John replied in a assuring tone.

Neither said anything after, both knowing what the other was feeling and thinking about the state of the city and their lingering hopes of Batman returning and leading them through this crisis.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne walked up the stone steps of Wayne Manor; rain was soaking through his clothes as he knocked on the door and then turned the knob. It was locked. "Alfred?" he called out as the rain was pouring down harder, making drops of water run down his throat as he shouted for his butler. "Alfred, are you there ? It's Bruce."

There was no answer.

Selina got of the bike and walked up the steps behind him. "Handsome?"

Bruce turned around looked at her with tears welling up in his eyes. "He's not here." He lowered his head. "He's gone."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the steps onto the grass. Both of them stood in the rain.

"I have to get in there."

Selina looked at a tall window near a bush. She pointed. "There's your entrance."

Bruce looked at the window. "The window is locked. There's no way to get in."

"Yes there is." She removed a hair pin from her hair. "What this situation needs is a woman's touch," she purred walking over to the window.

"What are you going to use that for?" He asked with confusion in his eyes.

"A lock pick. I know how to enter through windows."

Bruce smiled knowing that she was referring to Catwoman. Selina looked at the high window. "Now if you be so kind to give me a boost."

He grabbed her slender sides and lifted her up to the window. She took the pin and carefully began to jiggle the lock. It wasn't working.

"It's not working. I'm going to have to try a different approach. Don't let me fall."

"I won't." Bruce said in assuring tone in his voice. Selina took the sharp side of the pin and began to cut the glass, just enough to make a small hole for her hand to slip through. She slipped her hand through the hole and touched the latch to open the window.

Bruce got feel her body slipping through his hands, the rain was pouring down hard, his hands slipped off and he lost his balance falling on the grass. Selina fell and landed on him, their faces touching. "There's your entrance."

Bruce smiled as she got off and grabbed his hand to lift him up. He walked to the window and lifted up the frame, Selina helped boost him up. He crawled through the window and landed on the dusty cherry oak floor of the dining room. Everything was covered with dust. It looked empty. Selina crawled through the window, he helped her onto her feet .

"There's no place like home," she said looking at the dark room. Bruce moved down the hallway.

"I'm going to get some belongings." He said as he strode down the long hallway and towards the stairwell. He turned to look into the kitchen thinking that Alfred would be at the table doing a crossword while sipping a tea.

As Bruce peered into the kitchen, the chairs were empty and the tea pot untouched. "Alfred," he said under his breath. "Selina grab has much food as you can. I'll down in minute."

Selina watched him walked up the steps of the stair well, as she entered the kitchen, she opened cupboards and pulled out boxes of cookies, crackers and anything else that she could fine.

Bruce entered the master bedroom, he walked over to the closet and grabbed his leather coat, overcoat, dress shirts and sweater. He bent down and pulled out a backpack, unzipped it and placed everything inside.

Then he moved to the dresser, got socks, pants and his Rolex watch. He pulled out the top drawer and removed his mother's pearl necklace.

Bruce gazed into his reflection of the vanity's mirror, his dark hazel green eyes reflected in the bright sunlight revealing the look of worry and strength. He sighed and then turned around and placed the clothing and the rest of his belongings into another back pack.

Selina had food in bags as Bruce entered the kitchen. "Ready?" he asked.

"Is there anything else?"

"No. I have everything."

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

Across town in a train yard, Bruce helped Selina off the expensive motorcycle. As she carried a black bag on her shoulder blades; they walked towards a railway bridge and stopped a freight container that was sitting an angel with cement blocks underneath.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Selina ask looking at the rusted steel container with a look of confusion in her brown eyes, she was a little apprehensive about the whole idea of walking into a rusted freight container that they used from cargo ships.

Just the look of it made her feel uneasy as Bruce removed a key from his wallet and started to pick a lock surrounded by chains.

"There's more to this place than meets the eyes," he said as the padlock snapped opened and he pulled the chains off.

Selina stood behind him with her arms to her sides and face tight, her crimson lips were curved as she watched the billionaire pull open a steel door, the sounded like nails on a chalk board as it rubbed against the ground.

He removed his helmet and stepped inside.

"Handsome," She said with a worried expression painted on her face. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Bruce turned around and gave her an assuring nod. "Of course I helped construct it."

Selina lifted up one eyebrow. "Construct it?" she asked arms folded as he walked to her and took her hand.

"I assure you there's nothing to be afraid about this place."

"Thanks I feel much better now." She said with a small smile.

Both of them entered the dark steel dwelling that smelt of rust and dust, Selina fumbled as she bang her elbow on the steel wall. "Ouch."

"You alright."

"Maybe we should have brought a flashlight." A jolt entered her body as she felt like she was sinking into the floor, her heart was pounding as she gasped Bruce's arm tightly, there was a hiss coming from the steel floor as it began to descend lower. Both of them sunk down.

"Handsome," Selina asked looking down at her feet. "What's happening?"

"Relax," he said as the containers floor lowered onto a giant platform. Bruce stepped off and placed his feet onto a large concrete floor. He flicked on the lights on the wall near the platform which revealed a low ceiling concert chamber with one of his Bat cycles parked in the middle. He helped Selina off the platform and carefully placed her on the balls of her feet.

Her long black boots smacked the floor as she looked around at the brightly lit dwelling. Machines, printers, power tools and a microwave were all scattered on desks. At the end was a huge desk full of computer monitors.

"What is this place?"

"This is my substitute BatCave, I use it when I have to go underground or off the grid."

He walked over to the silver Batpod and placed his hand on the leather seat. "It's been a long time." He turned around and looked at Selina. "We'll set up shop down here. Miranda doesn't know about this place, so we'll be safe. We have everything we need."

Selina paused a moment. "You have everything you need handsome. I have obligations to withstand. I can't live down here with you, though I would love to but my friend Holly needs me. I don't even know where she is."

"I understand."

Selina placed her warm hand on his cheek. "I'll come back to you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "But I need to find her Bruce. I promised her that I would always come back to her." Bruce nodded and then pulled away.

Selina's lips form into a frown, she could tell that he was sullen about her choice to leave him down in this cement chamber alone. She gazed in his eyes. "I'll come back tonight."

He nodded and then turned to walk towards his computer desk. Selina turned around and stepped on the platform.

"Take the bike Selina. I will be easier looking for her than on foot." Bruce said in a sorrowful tone. Selina jumped off the platform and went to him; she pressed her lips on his and then pulled away.

"Thank you for understanding."

Bruce waited for her to leave and then he sat in his leather desk chair and placed his hand on his head and began to go into despair. He was alone again. No Alfred to mend his wounds and no woman to mend his heart.

He lifted his head and turned on the flat screen and looked at the security footage of City Hall and Gotham Police Headquarters. He pressed his fingers on the dust covered key board and scanned through police files.

He peered at the names marked in red bolted letters, most of them were cops, he typed in the cause of the death and scanned through the lists. All the victims died all the same way cervical fracture and rib fractures. He shifted his body back against the chair and then looked at the security footage of the Commissioner's office at City Hall. It was blocked out.

"Gordon," he thought.


	20. Chapter 20 : Taking to the Streets

Chapter 20 : Taking to the Streets

Selina Kyle walked down the narrow sidewalks of the East Side looking at all the young street girls standing around wearing heavy makeup and low tops. She shook her head. It was heartbreaking to see innocence fading away from the lustful acts of men. She noticed a familiar face; a 23 year old blonde haired woman dressed in leather, hair long and flowing.

"Misty," Selina called out. The woman turned around and looked at her.

"Well who let the cat out the bag. Selina Kyle it's been a long time. Still out chasing your dreams?" Selina grinned her teeth together. "Last time I heard about you kitten, you were on your way to Stonegate but Ginger told me that they your bail was paid in full."

"It doesn't matter. I need to know if you seen Holly."

"Holly..." Misty paused for a moment. "The little skinny blond haired kid that followed you around?"

"Yes."

"Can't stay that I have. If there's anyone who knows her whereabouts it's Ginger. You can find her at Club 88 near the docks. She works as a bartender down there."

Selina looked at Misty with a small smile. "Take care," she said and then walked away.

* * *

Bruce Wayne took off his shirt, which revealed his tight abs and chest, threw it on the cement floor and walked over to his back pack, unzipped it and pulled out a dark blue sweater. He pulled it over his head and then reached inside the back pack to grab his black running shoes.

A few minutes later Bruce was dressed in normal street clothes, hair slicked back. He walked over to another steel desk and pressed a button, the concrete wall on the far hand of the chamber hissed open as he strode towards it.

He entered the dark hole and rolled out an Augusta MV, a bike he stored as backup when he needed to travel through the streets in the daylight. He rolled the bike onto the lift, and placed a red helmet over his head. He pressed the button and both him and the bike arose on the lift.

Two seconds later he fired up the engine and bolted through the steel doors. "Lock," he commanded from a radio transmitter in his helmet. The steel door closed shut. He turned to the fenced entrance and zoomed out into the street that would lead him down Lower 6th street and then to the Lower 5th Overpass.

* * *

As Selina walked past the locked down stores, she noticed a familiar face of an officer John Blake the only cop that she trusted in this city. Blake was standing near a brick wall wearing a plain dark blue jacket and black jeans. Selina walked up to him.

"Officer Blake?" she asked as he turned around and looked at the youthful dark haired woman coming closer.

"Back so soon?" Blake asked. Despite his calm exterior, he felt relieved to see her considering how bad things had been going lately.

"Yes. Don't worry I found Bruce Wayne and he is safe," she assured him.

Blake felt his heart race with anticipation, he gaped at her in disbelief. "Where was he?"

"Someplace where most men dread to think of when they stare in the darkness."

Blake cringed. "Where is Bruce Wayne?"

"Like I told you officer, he's safe." She replied noticing the he wasn't wearing a uniform. "What are you doing out here without an uniform?"

"Things are working a little differently now Miss Kyle. This city is lost to us," he said with dismay.

Selina crossed her arms. "Lost what do you mean lost? Sorry it's been a while since I've been in Gotham. Please enlighten me on the current state of Gotham."

John sighed. "Dead cops found in dumpsters, the whole city in lock down and the commissioner in a hospital bed." Selina's eyes went wide.

"The Commissioner, what happened?" Her eyes were showing concern.

"Bane happened. He injured the commissioner at Arkham. Broke two ribs and punctured a lung."

"That's terrible. Where is the commissioner?"

"Gotham General."

Selina knew that he had to tell Bruce. After all Gordon was the only friend Batman had. It was heartbreaking for her to hear those grim words. She respected Gordon as a human being and never dared crossed him when she was the stealth thief known as the Cat. Right now her main concern was Gordon's family and Holly.

"I'm sorry to hear that officer Blake. Gordon is a good man and no good men deserve to be broken like that." She said remembering when Batman was thrown on the roof top by Bane and then how Bane jabbed his knee into Batman's back. Remembering those memories sent chills down her spine.

"I need to know where's Bruce Wayne?"

"Around." She stated. "Why are you concerned about the billionaire playboy officer? I remember you told me that you consider him your friend why?"

"I like Bruce. He's a good man. Rich and spoiled rotten but I think he actually has a caring side."

"More than you know." Selina could sense that she could trust John, that he was a good kid. He might be a good partner in helping her find Holly. "Officer Blake, I need your help. My friend of mine is missing. She's a street girl about sixteen years old and has blonde hair."

"In this city Miss Kyle, you should start by looking at the gravestones." Selina lowered her head. John could sense that she was depressed and worried. "But she might be at the homeless shelter. If you want I can accompany you."

Selina smiled. "That would be great." She looked at his youthful face. "You know I think you're the only cop in this city that has a heart alongside from Gordon."

Blake smiled. "I protect and serve the people of Gotham. That's my duty."

Selina was considering his vow. To her he seemed a lot like Bruce Wayne. Both caring for the foundations of humanity and dedicating their life into protecting those who cannot protect themselves.

* * *

On the corner of 8th Street near the Gotham docks, Bruce rolled his Augsta MV into an alleyway. He removed his red helmet which revealed his dark chocolate brown hair that had the afternoon sunlight reflecting in the deep strands.

He got off and began to make his way down the narrow alleyway that would lead him to a night club that was once own by Carmine Falcone, the infamous crime boss that shared a cell and killed Joe Chill.

He walked to the entrance, a bouncer was standing there with his big bulky arms folded and deep brown eyes staring down at the billionaire.

"Get lost pretty boy," the bouncer snarled. "Only the Russian's men are aloud."

Bruce pulled out his wallet and took out a massive amount of cash. He waved it around. "You think you find an exception?" He watched the man lick his lips as he placed the pile of bills in his chubby hands.

"Now are you going to let me in?"

The bouncer nodded and moved out of the billionaire's way. Bruce walked through the doorway, the smell of ash from cigarettes hovered in the air making it difficult to breathe. His eyes were burning from the strong smoke, a flashy tall woman stared at him with her eyes covered in heavy makeup.

"Why hello handsome? Come for a drink or maybe something else?"

Bruce smirked. "I'm looking for Anthony Gossi."

"Gossi"

Bruce nodded.

"What are you like his friend or something?"

"Something like that sweetheart."

The woman nodded. "Wait here. I'll see if he's decent enough to talk to." Bruce watched the woman walked down the aisle and towards the end where a closed in office was. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"What is it Betty?" A tall built dark haired men with ice blue eyes asked as he counted wads of bills on his cherry oak desk.

"There's a man out there wanting to see you," she gestured over her shoulder.

"Yeah. What does he look like?" He asked, not looking up as he continued his count.

"He looks like Bruce Wayne, Tony."

Anthony lifted his head up and gave her a grin. "Really? Well please send him in."

Betty nodded.

Bruce was leaning against the bar looking at all the customers sipping glasses of beer or fine wine. Most of them worked for the Russian while some he recognized from past encounters at the Gotham Docks or East End warehouses. Betty walked up to him and looked at his handsome features.

"Gossi wants to see you handsome," she said. Bruce stood up straight and followed her to the office. She opened the door and he stepped inside the dim lilted room that reeked of yeast from the beer. Gossi was sitting behind his desk with his hands folded on the top and eyes looking at Bruce.

"Bruce Wayne, I never thought I would cross paths with Gotham's favorite prince."

"I didn't come here for a social call," Bruce growled. "I came here for information."

"Information? On what? I have nothing to do with your kind rich boy."

Bruce clenched his jaw. "I want to know what happened to Gordon."

"Gordon. What are you like his friend?" Gossi smirked and then laughed. "The prince of Gotham is friends with the sweet old commissioner. Oh this is just too much to take it. I need a drink. Would you care for a drink?" Bruce shook his head. "Come on one drink isn't going to ruin your charming looks Mr. Wayne. Besides if you share a drink I'll tell you what you need to know."

Bruce sighed. "Alright."

Gossi poured the golden liquid into a tall glass and slid it over to Bruce. The billionaire lifted the glass and took a sip of the bitter tasting liquid that made his throat burn.

"Now you want to know about Gordon. Have what I heard pretty boy, is that Bane got to him at Arkham. Roughed the commissioner pretty bad. All I know is that Gordon is bed ridden now." Gossi said sipping his glass. Bruce stared at him with his piercing eyes. "Now the question I must ask Mr. Wayne, how come you came down here? In a place where you're kind is not welcome. You're taking a great risk."

"Because you're the only one that knows about Bane's plan." Bruce felt dizzy. He began to cough.

"What's a matter can't hold your own drink pretty boy?" Gossi laughed. "I told you that you're taking a great risk. But about Bane. Whatever his plan is it's something that will destroy Gotham."

Bruce wrapped his hands on his stomach as two men entered the office and looked down at him.

"Boss what do you want us to do with him?"

"Bring him outside and let the toxin finish him off." Gossi commanded as the two bodyguards grabbed Bruce and dragged him out of the office. "Have a nice day Mr. Wayne."

The bodyguards threw Bruce hard into a pile of trash bags in the back alley. Bruce looked up at them and spat out blood from his mouth as he watched them enter through the back door. He wiped the blood from his lips with his hand and then felt light headed. He reached his jean pocket and pulled out his mobile phone and dialed.

Selina Kyle was at the East End Docks with John Blake waiting for Ginger to come. Her cell phone began to rang.

"Excuse me," she said to John. "I have to take this."

John nodded.

Selina flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Selina…." Bruce coughed. "Selina I need you to …."

"Bruce?" Bruce what's wrong handsome?"

Bruce felt his stomach turning. "Poison. Blood has been poisoned."

Selina's brown eyes went wide. "OK Bruce I'm coming. Tell me where you are."

"Falcone's club. 8th Street."

"Hold on handsome," Selina looked at John. "Bruce is in trouble. I have to go to him."

John nodded. "I'll stay and talk with Ginger for you. You go to Wayne."

Selina leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

She ran to the ninja bike, pulled on her helmet and fired up the engine as John Blake walked over to Ginger who was exiting the back door.

"Excuse me Ginger?"

"Yes?" Said the red haired woman that smelt of yeast and cigar smoke. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Officer John Blake. I need to know if you of seen a teen named Holly Robinson?"

"Holly Robinson. The little blonde haired girl. Yes. Last night."

"Where is she?" Blake asked.

Ginger shrugged. "I don't know. She lives in homeless shelters and on the streets. She came to me last night, I gave her some cash and took you're out for a meal. She is in trouble officer?"

John nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Bruce lurched down the alleyway, staggering and smashing into trash cans. He could feel the vile rising up his throat. He bent down, his heart was pounding and his face felt numb. "No," he said wincing as he threw up the vile. Everything was spinning.

Selina rode into the alley looking at the piles of unwanted garbage. She saw Bruce Wayne lying on the pavement, his body shaking and yellow vile running down his neck. She removed her helmet and hopped off the bike and ran to him.

"Bruce?" she said in a heartbreaking tone as she looked at his sickly form. "Bruce can you hear me it's Selina?"

Bruce opened his eyes and looked at the young woman. "Selina," he coughed.

She placed her hand on his on his forehead. "You're burning up. I have to get you to a hospital."

"No hospitals Selina. If Miranda find out..." He coughed. "Please Selina take me to the bunker."

"The bunker? No I'm taking you to my apartment." She ripped her shirt and wiped the vile off his face and then helped him up onto his feet, letting him lean his body against her as they walked. "Can you make it ?" she asked.

"I'll try," he groaned.

Selina helped onto the bike, she placed him in back of her, let him wrap his arms around her waist and fired up the engine. "Hold on Bruce. Just hold on."

* * *

Wayne Enterprises Subbasement

Talia stood near the crates with her arms folded as she watched her men test out the combat Tumbler's weapon systems. Bane was standing with her.

"Bane," she said glaring at the Tumblers. "I want Selina Kyle in my grasp by tomorrow night."

"I already have the girl."

"Yes. She's the perfect bait for luring the cat."

Bane smiled under his mask.

"Treat her with your special care."

* * *

Across town Selina helped Fox lay Bruce on the her kitchen table. She rubbed her hand on his forehead and leaned her head forward. "Come back to me handsome," she whispered as she pressed her lips on Bruce's forehead. Fox placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Miss Kyle. Bruce has always been a fighter." He removed the plastic tubes and placed them into Bruce's arms.

"What are you doing?" Selina asked.

"We have to perform a blood transfusion. I have to flush out the poison. It's the only way to save him." He looked at the pale face of the young man, the man that gave his life back and made him feel worthwhile again. "Selina I need you to hold his hand and don't let go."

Selina placed her hand into Bruce's and squeezed tightly. Tears were following down her cheeks as she saw the blood run down the tubes. She could feel Bruce's pulse. "Bruce if you can hear me, please come back to me. I need you. I love you."

Fox withheld his tears from rolling down his face. "We're almost done. But we need to put blood back into him or else he will go into shock."

Selina looked at the face of the man she respected and loved and then looked at her arm. "Take my blood."

Fox nodded.

2 hours later...

Bruce awoke shivering with his head pounding and sheet of sweat on his bare chest. He looked up and saw Selina sitting on floor of the couch with a bowl of cold water and a cloth. Her eyes were red from the lack of sleep she experience in the last 13 hours of taking care of him.

"Selina," he rasped. Selina placed her hand on his rest. "What happened to me?"

"You were poisoned with a deadly toxin. I called Mr. Fox and he took a sample of your blood and then we preformed a transfusion."

Bruce looked at the hole in her arm. "Selina. You gave up your blood for me?"

Selina nodded.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me handsome." She said rubbing her arm.

He leaned his head forward still feeling light headed and then pressed his lips on her forehead. "I don't know what I would do without you." He lifted her head and pressed his lips on her crimson lips, she closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair. He realized in that brief moment that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just had to find the courage to tell her that he loved her. But he wasn't ready.

* * *

"Wake up little girl."

Holly Robinson groaned as she flicked opened her eyes, her head was pounding and her body frozen from the lack of clothing she wore. She only had a skinny top on and pair of ripped jeans.

The smell of human sweat hovered in the air around her as she looked at a bulky form standing near the window.

"Who are you?" she asked clenching her teeth. "Why did you bring me here?"

"All your questions will be answered Miss Robinson," a mechanical like voice rasped. The sound of it made an uneasy chill come over Holly.

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not important."

"Then what do you want with me? You're not going to kill me."

The figure shook his head. "No. You'll live until the mission is complete. Now tell me where I can find Selina Kyle."

Holly's eyes went wide. "I don't know where Selina is. She left Gotham months ago."

"We'll I heard she's back with Bruce Wayne." The figure stepped out of the shadows of the room revealing the masked face of Bane. Holly recalled the time when Bruce saved her from rapid gun fire and bought her to his mansion where his butler treated her high fever.

"Now Miss Robinson I want you to sit tight and enjoy the show. It's going to have shattered results," he spoke sinisterly as he turned and left the girl to her thoughts.

* * *

4 hours later...

Bruce Wayne awoke and found himself under the covers of Selina's bed. Midnight was curled up in a ball on a window beside him . He reached over and rubbed the black cats thin body, she opened her golden yellow eyes and glared at him.

With his head pounding Bruce sat himself up leaning his drenched body against the headboard, the sheets and pillow cases reeked with the smell of vanilla, as he pulled them off to reveal his bare chest, he smacked his feet on the carpeted floor and felt his forehead.

To his surprise he was still under the weather, his eyes were heavy and body shaking with chills.

"Selina," he called out.

"She's gone Mr. Wayne," Fox replied as he entered the bedroom with a cup of tea.

"Gone? Where Mr. Fox?"

"Miss Kyle said she was going to look for Holly." Fox said as he handed Bruce the cup.

"How long was I out this time?"

"Roughly ten hours."

Bruce smirked. "Well I'm getting better dealing with poisons."

Fox shook his head. "The poison that was in your system Mr. Wayne was very deadly. It's compounds were designed to destroy your blood cells making your body produce less until her heart would stop. But I flushed out the toxin before you reached that stated and Miss Kyle offered her blood so that you would not go into shock."

Bruce turned his head and looked at the black cat who now moved to the center of the bed.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No. But don't worry she'll be back. Now get some rest, you're still running a fever."

Bruce sat back on the bed and looked at the older gentlemen. "Mr. Fox?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Wayne?"

"Do you think Alfred is..." he paused, almost afraid to ask his question.

"I think he's fine. He's a stubborn old man and won't give up the fight."

Bruce nodded. Feeling a small bit of relief. Just as much Selina was concerned for Holly, he was the same with Alfred. He needed to find a way to free him from Tate's confinement. "Hold on Alfred," he thought to himself.

* * *

Across town Selina was walking on the cement bridge of the Lower 5th over past, a million things were going through her mind as light snow began to fall. Down below she could see people shuffling through the streets, pacing into stores while holding on to their items tightly.

She continued to walk and then she stopped and placed her gloved hands on the ledge.

"Enjoying your new life kitten?" A cold woman's tone asked from behind. Selina turned around and found herself staring into the eyes of the woman she betrayed.

"What do you want?" Selina growled. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Revenge is never enough kitten. You know that more than most."

"I've changed."

"Yes. All because of Bruce Wayne, the man that will lose everything he ever cherished. I heard about your little rescue operation in Romania. How you and Fox flew to the Well of Shadows and freed Bruce." Talia laughed. "But he's not free kitten. He'll soon be a fading name on a gravestone and you can't protect him."

Selina clenched her jaw. "Yes. I can."

Talia removed a dagger from her jacket pocket and waved it around at Selina. "This blade will enter Bruce's Wayne if he tries to stop us."

"You know he will. I will be there fighting with him."

"No you won't."

Selina had a confused look on her face as she watched Talia remove a picture for her coat pocket she placed it in Selina's hands. "Recognize this girl?"

"Holly," she said with distress.

"Yes. Stubborn little thing."

Selina formed her hands into fists, eyes furious. "If you have done anything to her, I'll scratch your eyes out," she threatened angrily.

"Relax. She's safe. You can see her tonight. At midnight come to the old subway tunnel and come alone. If I see pointy ears with you Holly dies."

"How do I know you'll keep your word of not harming her?" She asked.

"You don't." Talia smiled as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Bruce Wayne rode through the snow covered streets on his Augusta MV that Fox found in the back alley of Club 88. He glared at the empty sidewalks through his helmet.

Everything that his family ever fought for, all the lives he risking his own life to save were just a fading memory. He looked at the crumbling walls of the buildings, broken windows of stores and smashed police cars with bullet holes etched in the dark blue metal. Gotham City was becoming a ghost town and soon if he didn't find a away to stop Bane and the shadows it will become a graveyard.

Selina Kyle walked under the overpass towards a narrow part near a cross walk. Tears were forming in her eyes as she thought about Holly. She waited for the light to change green and began to walk to the other but before she could placed her high heel boots on the curb she heard a high pitch scream coming from up top of the cement overpass. She made it to the curb and then lifted her head, she saw a small child running and screaming as a man was chasing him.

Selina glared at the tall man and then she ran up the stairs , fury was imbedded in her hazel eyes as she screamed out.

"Leave him alone!"

The tall dark haired man with a tattoo on his face turned around and licked his lips as he looked at Selina.

"Hello there sweetheart come to play?"

"No. I've come to dance." She purred as she moved in closer keeping her eyes on the child. "I love to dance with strangers."

The man smiled.

"But I'll lead." She did a round house kick with her high heels to his gut sending him falling backwards and then she sat on his body and leaned her head forward and smacked the knife out of his gun sending flying to the other side.

The child watched with amazement as Selina whispered in the thugs ear, "I never play with a stranger."

He gritted his teeth and pushed her off, sending her falling on her back, making the fabric of her gloves rip.

Bruce looked up at the overpass and saw two figures fighting on the cement bridge. "Got to be Selina," he said in his mind as he parked the bike at the side curb and threw his helmet on the ground.

He ran up the cement stairs with his fists ready to strike. As he reached the top he saw Selina on the ground, a knife to her throat and a ugly man laying on top of her smiling.

"Get off of her!" Bruce snarled.

The thug stood up and glared at him.

Bruce ran tackled the thug and then he did a jab with his elbow and then did a spinning kick making the thug lose his balance, making fall hard to the ground. Selina got up and dusted off her pant legs and walked over to the small child.

"You alright dear one?" she asked. The child nodded at he watched Bruce take down the thug, is if he was staring a Batman. Bruce finished his brawl and wiped the blood from his lip. He walked over to Selina and the boy.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Why was that man attacking you?"

The boy removed a piece of food from his pocket. "This is why?"

"He attacked you because of food?" Bruce asked.

"Yes Mister. There's not much food."

Selina looked at Bruce. "Where do you live dear one?" she asked.

"I live across the street Miss."

"Then I suggest you go home. It's not safe to be out here alone."

"I know."

Both Bruce and Selina watched the child scamper off down the stairwell. She turned and looked at him , and saw the blood leaking from his lip.

"I thought you were going to stay in bed?" she asked wiping the blood off his lip with her gloved hand.

"I was restless." Bruce replied.

Selina walked over to the ledge and looked down at the street below them. "What's happening to Gotham Bruce ?"

"Bane is taking control of the city Selina. He's becoming a ruler of order and chaos."

"You have to stop him Bruce. He wounded Gordon and he's going to kill anyone who crosses him including women and children." She lowered her head. "I can't believe I was a part of their plan."

Bruce wrapped his arms with a sweet embrace. "You're a part of my plan now." She turned around and dug her head into his chest.

"They're going to kill them Bruce. Talia is going to kill our friends."

Bruce ran his fingers down her back. "We'll get them back Selina."

"No. Bruce. I have save Holly alone. If you are found with me they'll kill you and her."

"Let me worry about that. Right now I need to see Gordon."

Selina lifted her head and remembered what Blake said to her. "He's at Gotham General. I can you get you there."

"No. I can't go as Bruce Wayne. I need a disguise."

She paused. "I think I might have just the thing."


	21. Chapter 21 : Confessions and Lies

Chapter 21 : Confessions and Lies**  
**

Gotham General Hospital

Bruce Wayne parked the Augusta MV in the parking lot of the hospital as he noticed a slender figure standing on the rooftop. He walked over to the sidewalk in the back and fired his grappling hook; he pressed it around his utility belt underneath his black sweater and began to ascend.

Selina Kyle was on the roof holding the hook in place making sure that it wouldn't snap off and send the masked billionaire falling 10 stories, breaking every bone in his body. Finally he reached the top without any nurses or doctors seeing him.

Selina pulled him up against the cement ledge and as he pulled on the black ski mask over his charming face.

"So where is Gordon's room?" Selina asked.

The masked Bruce Wayne looked up a few more stories and pointed. "There," he answered.

"I contacted John Blake and he will be guarding the door."

Bruce nodded as he fired his grapple gun and arose pasting the locked windows. Finally he made it to Gordon's window, Selina stood on the rooftop below making sure that he was safe. The masked billionaire used a lock pick and unlocked the window, he slid the glass frame to the right side and stepped into the room where his eyes met with the broken form of his friend and the only man he trusted other than Alfred and Fox.

He carefully stood at the end of the bed and looked down at Gordon whose was wearing a white hospital gown and oxygen masked over his face.

"I'm sorry Jim," he said in a raspy tone. "I should have been there." He pulled up a chair and sat down. "I failed you."

He looked at the tubes in his friend's arms and the hospital band. "Forgive me Jim," the masked man said in despair.

Jim Gordon awoke slowly, opening his eyes as they fluttered to take in the area around him. Once they focused, he looked at the masked man. He groaned painfully as he shifted on his right side to get a good look at the young visitor. Placing his hand on his mask, he breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

The word sounded raspy and painful and in result came a hacking cough. The masked man leaned forward to calm him down, but the older man waved him away. After a few minutes of silence, Gordon spoke once more.

"Where did you go?" Gordon asked. The masked man lowered is head feeling ashamed. "I thought we fought together," he breathed deeply. "You left me alone with that monster. Are you happy?"

"Jim-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. You betrayed me."

"I was wounded. Bane injured my back."

"I thought the Batman was a fighter. I thought he never gives up."

"I don't."

"Then why did you run away and let this evil take over our city."

"I ..."

"The Batman needs to come back. He must fight this monster. I don't want to see anymore of my officers killed. Tell me that the Batman is coming back," his voice carried a sense of desperation and fear.

Bruce felt his stomach constricting as he realized how bad things had become in his city.

Right then Bruce knew the answer. "Yes. He will come back." He looked at Gordon. "Now get some rest."

Gordon turned away. "I'm done being the commissioner."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "And here I thought you were the one that never gives up." The masked man walked over to the window and turned around and looked at Gordon. "I don't know if we can win this battle Jim." He bent his body on the window frame and then dove into the air, firing his grappling hook to the other rooftop. His body swung to the other side where Selina was waiting. He smacked his feet on the cement roof and she helped him stay balanced.

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"Not good. He was angry at me for leaving Gotham."

"Bruce you were kidnapped and locked up."

"Yes. But Gordon doesn't know that."

"He wants Batman to come back." He sighed. "Selina it's time that we put an end to this reign of terror. Batman has to come out of his cave and save Gotham no matter what the cost." He removed his ski mask. "If Batman dies than so be it."

Selina shook her head in agreement and looked into his eyes. "We'll win this fight Bruce."

He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We're in this together."

She looked into his deep dark eyes that the glow from the street lights down below reflected into them and could see the pain and sorrow. "Come me with handsome..."

"Where are we going?" Bruce asked as Selina began to walk to the edge.

She turned her head.

"You'll see."

* * *

Under Ground Subway Tunnel

"What do you people want from me?" The Mayor said trying to free his hands from the duck tape. Bane bent down and breathed deeply in his mask.

"What we want is none of your concern." He rasped. "Your city belongs to us now Mayor and so do you."

The Mayor gulped down. "No I won't let you have Gotham."

Bane sneered. 'Oh I think I can change your mind." He snapped his fingers and two of his armed men came out of the shadows holding a woman by her reddish hair.

"Alexandra," The Mayor gasped looking at his youthful wife. "What have you done to her?"

"I have done nothing to her Mayor she has been untouched. Now are you going to reconcile your choice to do I have to do something to your sweet wife with my bare hands." Bane looked at the woman. "She is such a lovely thing to break " He looked at his hands. "It will be like breaking a toothpick."

"Release my wife and I will give you the city."

Bane smiled under his mask. "You're a good man Mayor." Bane glared at the woman. "But I'm not," He nodded to his men who threw the woman to the ground, her chin smacked against the cement as they pointed the weapons at her back and fired. The Mayor watched his wife's body fill up with lead and listened to her ear shattering scream.

"No!" He screamed.

Bane turned around and grabbed the Mayor by the neck and squeezed until he heard bones beginning to break. "This will be the last night you will see Gotham." He released his gasped and stood up and kicked the grey dark haired man into the face smashing his skull. "Gotham is now mine."

"Bane what do want us to do with the bodies?" one of the armed men asked.

"The flames rise at midnight." Bane replied in a harsh tone. He removed a flare from his armored vest and threw it next to the mayor's body. "Burn them."

* * *

Wayne Enterprises

Bruce got out of his silver Lamborghini wearing an old grey tailored suit and tie with matching dress pants. He stepped on the curb and looked at the tall tower that had a big white 'W' on the top. He closed the door and began to walk towards the entrance doors that read 'Wayne Enterprises'. He pushed open the doors and stepped onto the golden floor and moved towards the golden elevator doors. He pressed the arrow that pointed up and waited.

Talia al Ghul sat at the desk which used to belong to Bruce Wayne she looked at the files of the prototype weapons from the subbasement that her men were assembling across the city. There was a knock on the office door. She lifted her head and found herself staring at the face of the billionaire Bruce Wayne, his intense eyes glaring at her with a scowling look. His lips curved.

"Bruce Wayne what I pleasant surprise I was wondering when I'd see your charming face again." She sneered as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"You're finished." Bruce growled. "Get out of my building and get out of Gotham."

Talia laughed. "Strong words from a man who has lost everything. How did it feel to be locked away in that hole? Enduring every painful memory and to taste the sweetness of failure?"

Bruce gnashed his teeth. Rage was flowing up inside of him however he kept his composure. "Get out of my sight."

Talia moved in closer and looked at him with her dark blue eyes and then grabbed his head with her hand pulled his lips down to her level. She pressed her lips against his and then pushed him away. Bruce wiped his lips with his hand and glared hard at her as she walked to the desk and picked up the phone.

"A lot has changed Bruce. Gotham is not the city that you remembered," Talia snarled. "You are part of the lower class, a worthless gutless pig that deserves to he stabbed." Bruce cringed. "You will join the others and eat the scraps that I leave behind for you to fight over." She pressed the button for security.

"You have no power, this is my company."

"No. It's not. It's mine to control."

Bruce could feel the utter fury burning up as he was ready to strike her down but two security guards grabbed his shoulders.

"Remove this swine from my sight. He doesn't belong here." Bruce gave her one of his death glares as the guards began to haul him out of the office.

"You won't win!" Bruce snarled. "You hear me! I will stop you."

"You have more things to worry about. Such as your friends or should I say you're little kitten."

"Selina," he gasped. "If you touch her I'll…"

"You'll do what, throw a bat star at me?" she laughed as she blew him a kiss and watched him being dragged out of the office, out of his company.

A few minutes later Bruce was escorted out of the entrance doors like he was an unwanted stranger. He pushed the glass doors and walked outside, cameras were flashing around him making him feel like he was going blind.

He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and placed them over his eyes. Reporters were hounding him with questions, asking him how does he feel or what happened. But by the expression that was formed on his face they knew he wasn't in the right mood to answer.

Silently the billionaire walked over to his parked car, he lifted his head up and took one last glance at the tower that his father worked so hard to keep. Now it was lost. He felt a small tear run down his sharp cheeks, as his voice was hoarse and heart breaking.

"I'm sorry father," he said silently as his hand opened the door of the car, he slipped inside and closed the door. Talia was standing by the entrance doors with a snake like grin on her moon shaped face, her devious eyes glanced at the expensive sports car turning left into the narrow street.

"I'm not done with you yet beloved," she said under her breath.

Twenty minutes later…

Bruce Wayne stood on the boards of the dock near the Gotham Shipping Yard his eyes steady with deep despair in welled inside. He closed his eyes and let the chilling wind coming for the icy waters blow onto his solemn face. Deep down he felt like he was worthless, a gutless nobody and a coward.

Everything he cherished was taken from him, his loyal friend Alfred who stayed by his side through the failures and victories. The home that his family built and that he spent his lonely nights in and now his father's company gone because he wasn't there to save it.

He looked at the river, the waves rubbing against the docks structure, snow was beginning to fall down as he folded his arms and rubbed his chest keeping himself warm and he let the feeling of utter despair cloak itself around him.

* * *

One hour later…

Selina Kyle was making her way down the old abandoned subway tunnel that was now a home to the homeless, drug dealers and the dirty rats. As her high heels clicked against the stone steps a foul smell entered through her nostrils. It was a smell that reminded her of burnt chicken. She finally reached the bottom of the dark dwelling, and made her way to the platform keeping her guard up.

The smell was getting stronger as she walked to a row of cement columns and found a pile of charred forms lying on the cement. She covered her mouth and peered at the burnt skeletons, necks were broken and jaws were broken.

"No," she thought to herself feeling sick to her stomach. "Holly better not be in there," she whispered in a grim tone.

"Good evening Miss Kyle," said a harsh raspy voice with an accent. Selina knew who was standing behind her.

"Bane," she answered.

"I see you found the mayor and his family."

Her eyes went wide. "You mean you killed the Mayor, his wife and daughter?"

Bane nodded. "Yes. They were a stumble block and refused my offer. They were no use to me."

Selina formed her hand into a fist. "They didn't deserve to die monster." She looked at the small form of skeletal structure. "The little girl didn't deserve to die."

"Anyone who refuses me dies kitten. I broke your little bat but I heard that he's back in Gotham. But it doesn't matter I knew his weakness." He moved in closer and touched Selina's cheek. "And I'm going to break it." Selina twirled her body around and pushed Bane away from her, she saw his weakness his breathing mask. With her lightening like reflex she grabbed the mask and began to pull.

"I know you're weakness Bane. I remove your mask and you die a painful death," she hissed. Bane's eyes went wide, his hands grabbed her wrists and he hung her above his head and then pushed her to the ground.

"No one touches the mask," he snarled. "Now I'm going to have to punish you kitten."

Selina crawled backwards to the cement brick wall, blood was dripping from her lip as the bulky form reached for her with his arms wide open.

"I'm not afraid of death Bane," she snapped. "I still have seven lives. But you only have one life. You can shoot me, stab me and break up I will come back."

"I'm not going to kill you kitten," Bane sneered. "You're much valuable to me." He reached in his overcoat pocket and pulled out a vial and then smashed it on the cement, making red dust blow into her face. She coughed and then felt her eyes grow heavy.

One hour later Bruce Wayne arrived at Selina's apartment on the North side. He parked his Augusta MV on the curb and walked across the street, he got to the other side and walked over to the entrance door of the apartment complex. He ran up the wooden stair and walked down the narrow hall until he reached the end, turned to the left side where a door labeled room # 9 stood. He looked at found an envelope taped on the front of the door with the word 'BATMAN' written on the cover.

Bruce pulled off the letter and ripped open the envelope, inside was a piece of paper, he removed it and scanned:

'BATMAN HOW MUCH IS YOUR HEART WORTH TO YOU? YOU HAVE UNTIL MIDNIGHT TO FIND OUT OR ELSE I WILL BREAK IT. IF YOU LOVE WHAT LIES IN YOUR HEART, COME TO ARKHAM.'

Bruce crinkled the paper with his hand and threw it on the floor as deep rage began to form in his eyes; he smacked his fist into the wall and then bolted down the stairs.

* * *

Arkham Asylum

Alfred Pennyworth felt like his life was slowly slipping way. His body was becoming weak and wry with an utter sense that death was upon him. The door opened as he lifted his head and Bane entered with a wrapped gift in his arms.

"What do you want?" The butler asked coughing. Bane moved in closer and placed the wrapped blanket on the ground.

"I have a something for you Mr. Pennyworth, a gift that you've been longing to see for such a long time old man."

Alfred raised an eyebrow as Bane bent down and slowly removed the blanket. "A man that you've cherish." He sneered as he pulled the blanket off revealing charred remains of a male skeleton. Alfred's silver blue eyes went wide; his heart broke into a thousand of pieces as he gazed at the blacked skeleton. "Do you know who this is Mr. Pennyworth?" Bane snapped.

Alfred shook his head trying to hold back the tears. "No."

"Oh I think you have an idea. It's whatever was left of your master. He was burned alive in the cell along with the other prisoners. He had no chance. One of my men said that he watched your master scream in a shattering cry as the flames arose engulfing his body. He informed me that Bruce Wayne's last word was 'I'm sorry'."

Bane chuckled as he watched the old white haired man began to weep. "I'll leave you two alone." The bulky man stood up and exited through the doorway. "Oh and Mr. Pennyworth don't try to talk to him. He can't answer back." The door slammed shut and Bane heard the wailing sound of deep sorrow from behind the steel door. "Music to my ears."

* * *

Bruce Wayne opened the steel case that contained his symbol; he removed his shirt revealing his tight muscle mass underneath and broad shoulders. His abs were tight and strong, his legs hard and agile. He placed the tight fitting body suit made of Kevlar over his body. Then he pulled on the chest piece over his head, sliding his arms through it, where they rested under dark grey thick but lightweight shoulder pads.

Next was the armor plated leggings, that he pulled over his strong legs, and then came the pair of thick soled waterproof boots. He pulled them up and tightens them with his hand and zipping them up. Bruce moved his feet around inside the heavy leather fabric to make sure that they were free to breathe in.

He walked over to the case and removed a pair of gauntlets with razor sharp blades. He placed them over his wrist and then made sure the blades were straight and functional. Then he removed the long black heat resistant cape and clipped it into place, it felt good feeling the fabric being wrapped around his body.

Bruce then picked up a pair of gripped gloves that were designed in the style of motocross fashion. He slid on his left hand and then other one he held.

The billionaire walked over to a desk, pulled out a drawer and removed a case of black eye makeup, he pulled out a small mirror and place it on the steel desk and began to smear the black pain over his eye lids and eyebrows, covering them with dark circles.

After wiping his right hand he slid the right hand glove into place and walked over to the case to remove the golden utility belt, he wrapped around his waist, and clipped it into place, it was tight but he would get use to it. He removed the grappling hook and the throw stars and then smoke bombs and placed them in the compartments.

Bruce Wayne looked at the cowl face of the creation he created. A grim face that criminals of the underworld would fear every time they set their eyes at the mean dark mask with sharp triangular pointy ears. He lifted it up and remembered that day he became the bat; he went in the cavern and embraced his inner terror, breathing in his fear and becoming his fear. Bruce pulled the cowl over his charming face and transformed into the dark creature of the night. The Batman was finally back and he was ready to win back the night.

Batman practiced his deep menacing voice that would scratch his throat and then walked over to the Batpod, placed his body on the seat and fired up the engine and zoomed out of the bunker through the tunnel, with his long cape blowing behind him.

* * *

Arkham Asylum

Selina Kyle awoke to find herself bound into a steel enforced chair; a metal bar was tied around her slender waist as she jerked her head around looking for a way to break free. The cell door opened and she turned her head and saw a thin man standing in the doorway with a syringe in his right hand.

"Let me guess that must be for me?" Selina softly said still feeling lightheaded. The orderly walked in closer and lifted the needle up to the light to make sure that there were no air bubbles because if there were in would cause blood clots that would reach the brain and instantly kill Selina. He tapped the vial and moved then rolled up Selina's sleeve.

"This might sting a little."

"Why are you doing this?" Selina asked wincing.

"If I don't they'll kill my family. I'm sorry Miss." He jabbed the needle in her forearm and watched her body begin to sweat, as her heart started to race and she breathed rapidly. He checked her pulse to make sure that it wasn't at a fatal increase and then walked out of the room, meeting with a familiar face of Arkham, a dark haired high cheek bone doctor wearing a long doctor's uniform.

"She has been inoculated with the toxin Doctor Crane."

"Excellent," The doctor hissed looking through the small door window at the young woman tossing her head from side to side. "Soon her mind will be lost."

"Wait this won't kill her?"

"No my good man. But it will make her wish that she was dead." Crane laughed. "Keep a close on eye on her, and check her heart rate every 15 minutes. They want her alive enough for him to save her."

"Him?" the orderly asked gulping down.

"An old cloaked friend of mine who is the reason why I'm spending the rest of my days in the rotting hole."

* * *

Batman entered the grounds of the Asylum. He climbed the stone wall of the entrance gate that had iron gated arches that read 'ARKHAM ASYLUM'; some of the iron letters were beginning to rust as he smacked his feet on the pavement of the driveway. He swiftly moved to the loading docks, fired his grappling gun and ascended to the roof of the top floor.

He removed claw like gripping hooks from a compartment of his belt and placed them over his gloved finger tips. He began to climb, his claws digging into the brick wall as his cape flowed behind him in the chilling wind that was biting at his face. His main priority was to get Selina out of the Asylum and place her in the underground bunker. He reached the stop and got his body in position.

In the glowing window of an office that belong to one of the doctors, Batman crouched his body on the stone window sill and slid the window open. He crawled in placing his booted feet on the floor and moved to a desk. On the desk were folders, he picked them up and began to scan them . Each folder contained a list of chemical compounds of a familiar toxin that he knew too well.

A formula of a new form a fear toxin but with a few additions. He removed the mobile phone from his belt and dialed Fox's number.

"Fox?" he growled. "Fox are you awake?"

Lucuis Fox sat his body up in his hotel room. "I am now , Mister Wayne."

"I have a new formula of Scarecrows fear toxin. This is a different compound, from reading the side effects report it is designed to kill the person who was injected with it within 24 hours; it causes high fevers and eventually will stop the heart. I'm scanning the documents on my mobile and sending the formula to you. Go to the bunker and started devising an antidote. I think this might be part of Bane's plan to destroy Gotham."

Batman scanned the papers with the scanner in his phone and pressed the button 'send' on the screen. He heard commotion from outside the office and slid his body back outside and slid the window closed.

Fox looked at the screen of his mobile and saw the formula. He pulled the covers off and kissed his wife Nicole on the forehead. "Honey there's been an emergency that I need to address. I won't be long."

Crane entered the office and saw the contents on his desk had been touched. He smiled and then pulled out his mobile phone and dialed.

"What?" A female voice growled.

"We have a problem someone has been sniffing around. I might have an idea who the rat is. Or should I say who the bat is."

"Then you know what to do doctor. Make sure that you give him a taste of your own medicine."

Selina's felt her head burning up, sweat was soaking through her skin was images of horrors entered her mind; gravestones with her mother and sisters name written on the stone with blood. "No!" she screamed and cried at the same time. "No mommy." Images of guns firing at cats against the walls of a crumbling city made her feel like she was going to gave up vile that coursing up her throat.

"Leave them alone!"

Batman was hanging upside down, his body clinging to a brick wall above a window at the end of the corridor of the northwest end of the building. He pressed the radio transmitter in the right ear of the cowl which gave him audio focus through a female's orderly's conversation, settling in on a woman's wailing cry.

"Selina," he whispered under his breath. "Hold on Selina."

Crane looked at the two orderly's standing by Selina's cell. "How is she holding up?" he asked looking at the young woman shaking in fear, mumbling words that made no sense to a sound mind.

"We checked her pulse and heart rate is increasing."

"Perfect keep me informed at the slightest increase."

The two men nodded.

The Dark Knight walked down the yellow brick corridors, his long black cape was dragging on the cracked cement floor.

He could feel the presence of evil hiding within the walls, the sounds of terror coming from the babbling inmates whose minds were lost. He heard the sound of footsteps reaching closer and closer.

"The Batman," an eerie voice said. "Come for a scream?"

Batman turned his body around and saw the high cheek bone face of Jonathan Crane wearing a white doctor's coat. "Crane!" he growled without any hesitation in his deep voice.

"Hello Batman, it's been a long time." The doctor replied.

"No long enough." Batman retorted. "Why are you not in your cell?"

"I was released on good behavior and given employment."

Batman clenched his teeth. "Where is Selina Kyle?"

"You're girlfriend?"

The dark figure growled sounding like a raving animal. He raised his fists.

"She's here, then again only in body not in the mind."

Batman lunge for the doctor and grabbed his collar and lifted him up, fury was welled deep within his eyes as the feeling of utter hatred entered his soul as he gazed at the confused man with his intense dark eyes.

The light on the ceiling was showing his two fang like teeth on the top row of his mouth as spit came out and ran down his chin. "Take me to her now!" he ordered as he threw Crane against the wall.

Crane wiped his pant legs. "Alright freak, since you asked so nicely. Right this way."

Batman trialed behind the doctor, passing all the locked cells of the insane minds he helped put in this building with the helped of Jim Gordon and his trusting officers. Most of them were rapists, psychopaths and cold blood killers that had chemical balances that were not properly develop. He looked at the glass doors and saw teenagers slumped on their bed with cuts all over them arms.

He kept his guard up as Crane walked to the end of the hall where leaking pipes were hanging and puddles of water were forming on the floor. The decay of dust hovered in the air like an old wound as Batman stopped and watched the orderlies move out of Crane's way as he swiped the key card and opened the door. Batman stepped back and saw a young woman elevated onto a steel table, her body jerking and screaming words.

"Selina!" Batman gasped. "What have you done to her?"

"I give her a taste of my medicine that it would clear her head." The doctor hissed. Batman clenched his jaws and entered the room. He moved to the table and looked at Selina, his eyes narrowed on her trembling lips.

"Hold on Selina. Just hold on."

Crane burst from the doorway and slammed into Batman.

"What?" the masked man snapped as he saw a hand aimed at his face.

"Don't worry Batman she's the least of your worries." Crane sneered.

The Dark Knight moved his face out of the way, but then Crane pressed his sleeve again making a stronger dose enter Batman's mouth as the masked man began to cough. He could feel the toxin burning in his mouth; fumbling off his feet Batman started to sweat.

"You never learn do you Batman." Crane laughed. Batman grabbed Crane's right arm and twisted it, ducking away from the puff of red powder, Batman turned the doctor around while keeping his eyes focused on Selina.

"I should break you into two," Batman snarled squeezing the doctor's neck, cutting off the air supply. "Tell me something Crane do you fear death?" Crane's eyes went wide. "What is Bane's plan?"

"I don't know." Crane swallowed. "He doesn't say his plans. All I know is that it's something big."

"What?"

"I can't say."

Batman out of rage pushed Crane to the floor knocking him out as he began to feel uneasy, everything was spinning.

"Sweet dreams," the cape crusader growled.

Batman turned to Selina and unlocked the chains. She lashed out at the winged monster with all her might screaming and wailing, pounding her fists into his body.

"Get away from me!" she screamed hitting him.

"Selina," Batman said with calmness in his voice trying to cope with the fear toxin that was coursing through his veins. "I'm not going to hurt you." Selina looked at the winged creature, eyes glowing red and teeth sharp as knives, black slime was dripping from his mouth. He reached out of his claw hands. "Selina please, take my hand you have to trust me, everything you're seeing is not real."

Selina shook her head. "No. Please don't…."

Batman placed his gloved hand on her forehead, she was burning up. He removed a vial from his belt that last form of antidote that he saved in case he ran into Scarecrow in the future.

He knew that his mind would be lost within the hour of midnight, but he couldn't bear seeing her cursed with the overwhelming fear. He jabbed the needle into her forearm and watched her breathing slow down. He placed her gently on the floor, as he lost his balance and fall down beside her.

"No!" He screamed. "I'm stronger than this!"

He pushed himself to get up, he scooped up Selina with his arms and carried out of the room, her head resting on his rest and arms hanging. He bolted through the door, feeling the sweat drench through his armor. Everything was twirling around him as he ran down the hall, feeling his heart race. Selina opened her eyes and stared at his lips.

"Handsome? What's happening?" She asked her voice unsteady.

"Trust me Selina. Just trust me."

Selina closed her eyes as she listen to his heart beat pounding through his chest, she felt safe in his arms. Batman looked down the hallway and saw shadows of men reaching closer to where he was standing; he turned his head to the other direction of a narrow hallway that would lead him to the basement.

The men were getting closer with their guns ready to aim and fired at the masked intruder. The Batman removed a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it to the floor, letting it roll towards the army that was about to overcome his position. The bomb stopped at the foot of a tall hooded man with a large tattoo of a black skull on his cheek, he looked down at the small black ball.

"You've gotta to be kidding me," he laughed as the bomb exploded and released thick grey smoke that made the group of armored men cough, giving Batman and Selina a chance to bail to the basement corridors.

Batman ran down the hallway, his cape dragging on the floor and his arms grasping Selina's body. He made it to the elevator shaft and kicked the bottom that was pointing downwards. He stepped back and waited for the gated doors to open.

He entered the small space of metal and pressed the button that read 'ground level'. The gated doors closed and he placed his back to the steel wall, his gloved her was on Selina's neck checking her pulse. The elevator halted to a stop and the doors opened. Batman stepped down, and looked around to see if the coast was clear.

"Clear," he whispered.

Meanwhile Talia was giving Jonathan Crane a piece of her mind.

"How could you let her escape?" she growled waving her sharp bladed dagger around. "I had it planned that Selina Kyle won't escape."

"How was I supposed to know that Batman would save her?"

Talia paused. "Batman? It seems I've underestimated my beloved. But that doesn't mean you are off the hook doctor. Batman now knows your formula and he's probably devising an antidote."

Crane laughed. "You fool, you think I'm dense?"

Talia gave him one of her intense death looks.

"Or course I know that Batman has a plan that's why I gassed him with my newest batch of toxin. Soon he'll be lost into his own mind. He may have saved Miss Kyle but he can't save himself."

"Don't underestimate him doctor. That man has a strong will. But I have plan that will break it." She walked out of the room and then turned around. "The only reason why you're not lying in a puddle of your own blood is because I still need you doctor. Don't fail me again."

Crane nodded.

In the basement corridor Batman placed Selina on a ledge right next to a pipe that was leaking out running water. He removed his gloved hand and cupped a bit of water in his palm and then poured it onto Selina's forehead. "Selina," he said softly. "Selina wake up. We're out of danger." He coughed feeling his throat burning. Selina flicked opened her eyes staring to the face of Batman.

"Handsome," she winced trying to sit up but Batman placed his hand on her back and settled her back down. "What happened?"

"You were poisoned by a dose of fear toxin."

"It was Doctor Crane."

"Relax. I took care of him," Batman replied. "He was paid to dispose of you by injecting you with his fear toxin that increasing the heart rate until her heart finally gives out. But I gave you the antidote."

Selina could see sweat pouring off of his chin. "Bruce you weren't infected? We're you?" she asked with concern to his current state of cough. Batman covered his mouth with his hand and coughed.

"I'm fine. I know how to deal with the effects."

"You've experience this thing a lot haven't you?"

"You can say that. It's doesn't last." He coughed again. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine , the important thing is you're safe."

"Really?" A cold woman's voice asked. "She's safe but you're not beloved."

Batman stood in front of Selina. "What do you want?" he growled looking directly into her vengeful eyes of Talia. "Leave her alone! I'm the one you want."

"Of course. You've always been the one beloved." She pointed a pistol at him. "You broke my heart."

Batman turned to Selina and unlocked the chains. She lashed out at the winged monster with all her might screaming and wailing, pounding her fists into his body.

"Get away from me!" she screamed hitting him.

"Selina," Batman said with calmness in his voice trying to cope with the fear toxin that was coursing through his veins. "I'm not going to hurt you." Selina looked at the winged creature, eyes glowing red and teeth sharp as knives, black slime was dripping from his mouth. He reached out of his claw hands. "Selina please, take my hand you have to trust me, everything you're seeing is not real."

Selina shook her head. "No. Please don't…."

Batman placed his gloved hand on her forehead, she was burning up. He removed a vial from his belt that last form of antidote that he saved in case he ran into Scarecrow in the future.

He knew that his mind would be lost within the hour of midnight, but he couldn't bear seeing her cursed with the overwhelming fear. He jabbed the needle into her forearm and watched her breathing slow down. He placed her gently on the floor, as he lost his balance and fall down beside her.

"No!" He screamed. "I'm stronger than this!"

He pushed himself to get up, he scooped up Selina with his arms and carried out of the room, her head resting on his rest and arms hanging. He bolted through the door, feeling the sweat drench through his armor. Everything was twirling around him as he ran down the hall, feeling his heart race. Selina opened her eyes and stared at his lips.

"Handsome? What's happening?" She asked her voice unsteady.

"Trust me Selina. Just trust me."

Selina closed her eyes as she listen to his heart beat pounding through his chest, she felt safe in his arms. Batman looked down the hallway and saw shadows of men reaching closer to where he was standing; he turned his head to the other direction of a narrow hallway that would lead him to the basement.

The men were getting closer with their guns ready to aim and fired at the masked intruder. The Batman removed a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it to the floor, letting it roll towards the army that was about to overcome his position. The bomb stopped at the foot of a tall hooded man with a large tattoo of a black skull on his cheek, he looked down at the small black ball.

"You've gotta to be kidding me," he laughed as the bomb exploded and released thick grey smoke that made the group of armored men cough, giving Batman and Selina a chance to bail to the basement corridors.

Batman ran down the hallway, his cape dragging on the floor and his arms grasping Selina's body. He made it to the elevator shaft and kicked the bottom that was pointing downwards. He stepped back and waited for the gated doors to open.

He entered the small space of metal and pressed the button that read 'ground level'. The gated doors closed and he placed his back to the steel wall, his gloved her was on Selina's neck checking her pulse. The elevator halted to a stop and the doors opened. Batman stepped down, and looked around to see if the coast was clear.

"Clear," he whispered.

Meanwhile Talia was giving Jonathan Crane a piece of her mind.

"How could you let her escape?" she growled waving her sharp bladed dagger around. "I had it planned that Selina Kyle won't escape."

"How was I supposed to know that Batman would save her?"

Talia paused. "Batman? It seems I've underestimated my beloved. But that doesn't mean you are off the hook doctor. Batman now knows your formula and he's probably devising an antidote."

Crane laughed. "You fool, you think I'm dense?"

Talia gave him one of her intense death looks.

"Or course I know that Batman has a plan that's why I gassed him with my newest batch of toxin. Soon he'll be lost into his own mind. He may have saved Miss Kyle but he can't save himself."

"Don't underestimate him doctor. That man has a strong will. But I have plan that will break it." She walked out of the room and then turned around. "The only reason why you're not lying in a puddle of your own blood is because I still need you doctor. Don't fail me again."

Crane nodded.

In the basement corridor Batman placed Selina on a ledge right next to a pipe that was leaking out running water. He removed his gloved hand and cupped a bit of water in his palm and then poured it onto Selina's forehead. "Selina," he said softly. "Selina wake up. We're out of danger." He coughed feeling his throat burning. Selina flicked opened her eyes staring to the face of Batman.

"Handsome," she winced trying to sit up but Batman placed his hand on her back and settled her back down. "What happened?"

"You were poisoned by a dose of fear toxin."

"It was Doctor Crane."

"Relax. I took care of him," Batman replied. "He was paid to dispose of you by injecting you with his fear toxin that increasing the heart rate until your heart finally gives out. But I gave you the antidote."

Selina could see sweat pouring off of his chin. "Bruce you weren't infected? We're you?" she asked with concern to his current state of cough. Batman covered his mouth with his hand and coughed.

"I'm fine. I know how to deal with the effects."

"You've experience this thing a lot haven't you?"

"You can say that. It's doesn't last." He coughed again. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine Lina, the important thing is you're safe."

"Really?" A cold woman's voice asked. "She's safe but you're not beloved."

Batman stood in front of Selina. "What do you want?" he growled looking directly into Talia's vengeful eyes. "Leave her alone! I'm the one you want."

"Of course. You've always been the one beloved." She pointed a pistol at him. "You broke my heart."

"How? I don't even know you Miranda?"

"Enough!" She spat. "My name is Talia al Ghul. Get out of the way or the kitten dies."

Batman turned his head and looked at Selina. "No. I'm standing here between you and her. If you shoot her you'll be shooting me."

Talia lowered her gun. "You really care for you don't you Bruce?"

"More than you'll never know," he growled.

"Then that settles it. One bullet to wound and the other to kill." She pulled the trigger and the bullet came flying out. Batman dodge out of the way, making the bullet in cased itself in the steel heating pipe.

"Selina!" He yelled. "Stay down."

Selina nodded.

Batman walked closer to Talia.

"What are you doing?" Talia screamed pointing the gun at his chest. "Stay back."

"I'm not going to hurt you Talia."

"Then what?" she growled. He moved in closer, slapped the gun out of her gun and then pressed his lips onto his, they were locked in a kiss with Selina glaring out of disgust. Batman pulled away.

"Why did you kiss me?" Talia asked.

"Because I know what it's like to love someone that doesn't love you." He said thinking about Rachel. "I know how painful it can be."

Talia lowered her head; tears were beginning to flow down her cheeks. "I do love you Bruce."

"I know Talia. But you're heart is confused. We were never meant to be together." Batman turned his head and looked at Selina. "I have someone else who stole my heart."

Talia looked at Selina and then removed a vial from her pocket. She threw it at Batman which exploded into his face covering him with red powder. He fell to his knees and then fell onto his pocket. "I love poisons." Talia hissed looking at Selina.

"They come so in handy when you need to get the job done. Don't worry he'll only be knocked out for a bit. Giving me enough time to removed your soul from this earth."

Selina sat up and got too her feet. She formed her hands into fists. "So you're going to get rid of me so Bruce can love you?"

"Yes. We are meant to be together. It's what I was destined to do kitten. I'll conceive an heir with Bruce Wayne the Prince of Gotham." She said wrapped an arm around her baby bump. "You were going to be part of this but you betrayed me just like Bruce betrayed my father. Now you will both suffer. Although I give you credit for finding the Well of Shadows and freeing my beloved lover and bringing him back to me."

"So what are you going to do with him?" Selina asked.

"Lock him away, use him and then end him."

Selina clenched her teeth together. "Over my dead body." She hissed lunging to Talia knocking her to the floor, making her head smack against the cement. She grabbed her throat and pressed hard. "I know how to kill Talia. I was taught by the best. I know you're weakness." Talia head butted Selina in the forehead and watched the young woman land on her back.

"Has Bruce ever told you that he loved you kitten. Or did he just kiss you?"

Selina rolled back onto her feet and hissed sounding like a cat. "I know one thing, he hates you."

"Yes. But he doesn't know the real Selina Kyle, the one that I raised to me the greatness thief in the world. The one I was proud of."

"That was the past Talia, I've changed my ways."

"No your beloved bat did that to you. Look at him kitten, he is weak, old, only has probably one fight left in him that he will lose how could you love a creature like that?"

"Because he took off his mask and showed me who the real man underneath is."

Talia jumped on Selina smacking her shoulder to hers. Then she removed the dagger and sliced her arm. Selina winced but she kept her guard up.

"I have someone that is dying to see my beloved. I won't kill you Selina. Not yet. It's not the right time. But tell Batman this if he cares for his old friend tell him to come alone at Wayne Manor. That's where he will experience his greatest failure." Talia threw a white powder onto the floor and blew Selina a kiss.

"Until we meet again my kitten." Talia said disappearing into the smoke.

Selina bent down and tried to wake Batman up. "Bruce wake up," She shook him, he didn't budge. "Bruce please wake up, Alfred needs you." Nothing was working, finally she lead her head closer to his and pressed her lips against his. His eyes flicked and he gasped. Selina pulled away and smiled.

"There's no sleeping on the job handsome."

"What happened?"

"Talia and I had a little cat fight. But that's not important. She has Alfred and she is planning on killing him."

Batman sat up, Selina helped him to his feet. "Where?" he growled.

"Wayne Manor."

"Alright let's go."

"Hold on handsome. You need a plan."

Batman winced. "When it involves life and death Selina, you can't wait around planning. You have to act with hesitation."

Selina nodded.


	22. Chapter 22 : Finding Strengh

Chapter 22 : Finding Strength

Gotham General

Detective John Blake entered Gordon's room and found Barbara Gordon sitting by the bedside with a look of concern mixed with worry as her eyes focused on the tubes that were attached to his skin. She looks up as he entered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." John replied with an innocent expression. He was only 23 years old and in Barbara's eyes he still looked like a little boy. But she could see the pain that he tried to cover. The pain that only a few people in this city hid away through a smile.

Barbara smiled. "No, John please due come in."

"I won't stay long, I have information for you to give the Commissioner." He gulped down looking at the folder in his hands. "The Mayor and his family have been murdered."

Barbara Gordon's eyes went wide with disbelief. "What?"

John nodded with a solemn look. "Their remains were found at the old Gotham Subway Station at three in the morning." He confirmed.

She felt sick. "He was a good man and didn't deserve that. And his wife..."

Blake looked discouraged and hesitant before continuing. "She wasn't the only victim of his family."

Barbara looked at him with horror. "No you don't mean?"

He weakly nodded. "The daughter was killed too Mrs. Gordon."

Barbara covered her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to repress her growing grief. Each day it seemed Gotham slipped further and further into decline. Just then John's mobile began to chime. "Excuse I have go."

Barbara nodded and looked at the young man. "You be careful John."

"I will. Mrs. Gordon," he proceeded out of the room, leaving Barbara to her thoughts.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Batman and Selina were on at the front entrance gate of Wayne Manor looking at the gloomy structure through the iron bars.

So whats the plan?" Selina asked flipping her goggles up as her brown eyes looked at a pair pointy ears while his back was turned. Batman was still feeling the effects of the fear toxin thanks to Lucius antidote he was starting to feel the ease .

"You stay here and make sure you get Alfred somewhere safe. Away from the manor. They will release Alfred and take me instead. I want you to stay at the bunker. Fox is already there." Batman whispered using the tone of Bruce Wayne.

Batman began to scale the wall.

"Bruce, how are you going to get in?"

He glanced and looked at her.

"I'm going in a different way."

She crossed her arms and watched him climb to the top of the wall and then jump down. He landed on the grass and then hid behind an oak Tree and then he bolted to the other side behind another tree.

He saw two of Bane's armed men standing around, he had to do a sneak attack on them. Carefully he slipped in the shadows and waited for them to turn their heads. He pounced on them pressed their necks and knocked them out.

"Two down." he growled to himself.

Batman pressed on a button hidden on the left side of his cowls right ear and made two red lens cover his dark hazel green eyes. He scouted the area before he slipped into the shadows and towards the garden grounds of Wayne Manor.

As he kept himself hidden in the shadows of the huge estate he noticed a few lights were glowing in the windows on the north side.

"Hold on Alfred?" Batman said softly under his breath.

Inside Wayne Manor Alfred Pennyworth was sitting on the wing back chair with duck tape around his hands and feet. His face was the color of vanilla pudding and his eyes blood shot from the tears that leaked out from the tear ducts in his eyes.

His skin felt numb due to the days he spent in the damp basement of Arkham Aslyum and then was moved to another underground sewer tunnel with a few other prisoners that didn't survive because of their lack of will power.

But Alfred Pennyworth was a resourceful man; he trained with the British Intelligence and performed multiple medical assignments that involved removing damaged organs and replacing them.

Never had the butler experienced so much destruction and death in a short period of time. Never had his heart felt so broken after seeing the remains of a great man, the one he raised like his own son and loved him deeply.

Seeing the charred remains of his master tore his soul rip apart, knowing that he failed to protect him. Alfred broke the promise he made with Thomas and Martha Wayne when Bruce was born, he failed to protect the young man.

He failed to save the son of his good friends.

"Enjoying your evening old man," Talia hissed standing in the doorway with a glass of red wine in her hand. "You know I wasn't responsible for Bruce Wayne's death. I had no idea that the prison would be destroyed by bandits."

She walked up to him. "I know how much you loved Bruce; he was like a son to you."

Alfred nodded showing his teary eyes. "Yes. And I loved him."

"It must be so painful to know that you'll never see him again."

You don't understand." Alfred said in slow weak tone. "Master Wayne had lost so much… He deserved a happy ending."

"There are no happy endings in this lifetime old man. Our only reward of this incomprehensible life is death. Death is the key to our freedom." Talia placed her hand on his cold cheek. "Death is coming to Gotham old man," she stated as she retreated to the door.

"All the innocent victims of this sinful decaying city will have their everlasting reward of freedom from this life of criminality and sin. Gotham will be destroyed along with every sinful deprived soul that lurks in the shadows. This is my father's dream." A dreary look comes over her at the mention of her father while Alfred's gaze never left his the remains on the ground.

Batman raced down the long arched steps of the grounds of Wayne Manor, his cape was flowing behind him as he reached the bottom and walked over to the greenhouse.

He entered the vine covered glass shed and peered at the broken pieces of glass and pottery. He bent his knees and placed his gloved hand on the cement ground and remembered how Rachel and he used to play silly childhood games of cops and robbers.

He smirked finally it ironic that he got to experience the real life police chases and catch the robbers in the act. With his gloved hand touched a broken piece of glass and thought about Rachel, he did miss her, she was the only one that knew the real Bruce Wayne and he did love her, but it was more of a friend's love.

Now he had a woman waiting for him, a strong woman that he loved. Batman stood up and exited the green house, he strode towards the boarded up well, the same well that he fell into as a child, he removed a mini bomb from his belt, moved out of the way and threw the bomb into the nailed down wood, within two seconds the wood exploded making an entrance of the well.

Batman fired his grappling gun to the bottom of the cavern floor, he wrapped the grapple wire around his belt and slowly began to descend, and using his feet as support and bouncing off the walls. The sound of bats entered his ear drums as he landed on the floor.

"Just like old times, "he said to himself as he crawled into a space and entered the bat cave.

In a few minutes Batman was at the computer desk looking at he security footage of City Hall and saw Bane standing on the front steps ripping a picture of the Harvey Dent into pieces as a group of his man chanting rising their guns.

Batman peered at Bane and noticed something about his mask. "Every man as a weakness." Batman muttered to himself. He switched off the screen and walked over to a case that held his gadgets.

He opened the door and removed throwing stars and smoke bombs. Then he bolted up the stair well and to the passage way that would lead him to the library.

Talia was in the living room pouring another glass of red wine. She walked over and gave some to Alfred. "Drink this old man, it will keep up your strength.

"No," Alfred said shaking his head. "I want to die."

Batman entered the library from the grandfather clock, his feet stepped onto the cherry hardwood floor as he heard his faithful butlers voice from the halls. "Alfred,"

Talia gulped her wine. "If you insist." She removed her dagger from her overcoat pocket.

Batman bolted into the living room. "Talia!" he growled. "Leave him alone!"

Alfred's eyes lit up as he heard the growling voice. "Bruce,"

Batman entered the room and stared down at Talia.

"Why if it isn't the master of the house, come to collect your butler?"

"Yes." Batman answered.

"Well then you can collect him in a body bag." She stabbed Alfred in the shoulder and then threw a handful of red powder making the room become clouded with dust.

"Alfred!" Batman screamed as he walked through the red dust coughing. He reached his friend sitting in the wing back chair. The dust settled to the ground, making everything become clear again. Alfred looked at his master, Bruce removed his cowl.

"Alfred it's me," he said looking at him with teary eyes. "I'm back."

"Master Wayne, I thought I would never see you again. They said you died in the pit and showed me your remains."

Bruce placed his gloved hand in his butlers hand and grasp it firmly.

"No. What you saw was a lie."

"But I saw your body, the charred skeleton."

"It was a lie. Bane wanted you to think I was dead so your will would break down. I will never leave you Alfred without saying good bye." Bruce looked at his butlers shoulder. "You're bleeding."

"Nearly a flesh wound."

Bruce smirked. "That's my line." He cut the tape with his sharp blade on his gantlet and carefully wrapped his arms around his Alfred. "Can you stand?"

"Of course sir." Alfred wrapped his arms around his master and hugged him for the first time since Bruce was a little boy. Bruce closed his eyes and then pulled away. "Let's get out of here."

"Agreed. I just need to collect a few things."

Bruce pulled on his cowl and shook his head. "Something's never change."

He helped steady Alfred as they moved out of the room.

* * *

One hour later in the underground bunker Bruce, Alfred and Selina were discussing their next move. Bruce was standing by Alfred cleaning up his knife wound while Selina was at the computer looking at police records for any sign of Holly Robinson.

"I'm sorry Miss Kyle." Alfred said. "If I knew where they kept her I would of told you."

"It's alright Alfred. Holly is a strong girl. She knows the good fight."

Bruce finished the tending the wound and looked at this butler. "There back to your old self." He looked at Selina and sighed.

"Master Wayne," Alfred whispered. "I think you need to prove your love to this lovely woman. Go save her little friend."

Bruce nodded and looked at Selina who was looking at the screen and all the Jane Doe files. "I have a grim sense that Holly is dead Alfred."

"It wouldn't hurt to do one last search before the night is over Master Wayne. I'll distract Selina."

"Alright. Alfred. I'll go."

Bruce pulled on his cowl and walked to the platform of where his Batpod was parked. He slid on and fired up the engine. Selina turned around and looked at the masked protector rolling into the tunnel and than disappearing.

"Alfred what is Bruce doing?" Selina asked.

"He's gone to see Fox about a antidote compound. He won't be long . In the mean time how about a nice spot of tea to calm the nerves."

Selina sighed. "Alright I'll share one with you since you look like you need some caffeine."

"Don't worry about Holly Miss Kyle, I'm sure she's fine."

Yeah. She was always not the one to be cooped up , she lived the street life."

"How did you too meet?"

Selina sat on the desk. "It was three years ago , I was working undercover as a dancer at a local night club. It was during the midnight hour. I was walking home when I saw a little thirteen year old being corner by a hooded thug with a switchblade.

He was swinging it around. So I strike and won the fight. I bought Holly dinner and then she told me about her childhood, her mother was murdered and father was never known. Holly lived on the streets since she was six years old.

So that night I made the choice to take her in and to show her the ropes on being s street girl. I paid for her education from the money I got during my heists and made sure he always wore clothes and had food.

We became the best of friends but then Talia asked me to work for her, I couldn't refuse because of Holly. After that Holly was living on her own while I was in Europe robbing penthouses and warehouses for the shadows."

"So Holly is sort of like your little sister?"

"In a way," Selina replied. "I promised her I would not let anything happen to her Alfred. Now I fear I won't be able to see her again." She lowered her head.

"I believe without a doubt you will see her again."

"How?"

"Oh a little bat told me." Alfred smirked.

* * *

Batman encountered traffic as he got past Central Gotham, everything was turning red as he thought about the outcome of Holly's welfare. He had to find the little blonde haired teen and save her from Talia and Bane before the witching hour.

"Hold on Holly," he thought as wind bit his chin. "I'm coming."

Holly Robinson was frightened and mad at the same point. She had no idea where she was or who put her in this position.

There was a faint smell of burnt oil coming from the old pale white walls. It was damp and there were a couple of rats that would passed by her with their large black fuzzy bodies.

"Hello?" She screamed to the emptiness of the room. There was no one there to hear her. "Hello can anybody hear me?" she screamed again, no sound of footsteps or coughing in the whole building. She felt tears sliding down her thin cheeks as the steel door opened and in walked Bane.

"Comfortable Miss Robinson?" he asked circling around the steel pole that was cement into the ground. He placed his hand on the chain that held Holly down and then move it upwards to her cheek. "You're friend Selina escaped."

Holly smiled in relief. "How?"

"The Batman."

"Batman? He's still alive?"

"Unfortunately. I heard he's coming to rescue you."

Holly gulped down. "So you're going to kill me?"

"No." Bane sneered as a taller dark green man wearing a nothing but jeans entered the room. "He is." Holly's eyes went wide as she stared at the scary figure with scars slashed across his cheeks and his pale white skin. "Have fun with her and try not to make a mess."

The green haired man laughed an eerie spiteful laugh. "I'll try."

Batman ran through the dark shadows of the warehouse that smelt like rust and dust. It sort of burned his nose. But there was another smell that made him feel sick to his stomach.

A vile, sordid smell that made his heart beat faster as he kicked down the metal door with his boot. Pieces of cardboard were on the cement steps as he run down them hoping that he would be able to save Selina or hoping that the nothing happened to her.

In his mind images of her lying on the floor in a puddle of blood flood in his head. He shook his head and continued running down the steps.

He kicked down the basement door. He had expected to see the teen unharmed, but what he saw broke his heart into two pieces.

"Holly!" He gasped looking at the pale from of the teen tied against a steel pole, blood was dripping down her neck. He raced to her and used his sharp granulates to break the chains. He lifted her head and looked at her carved face. "I'm sorry Holly," he whispered. "I should have gotten here sooner." He lowered the teens body on the cement floor and bowed his head.

A eerie laugh came from behind. "Hee Hee Hah Hah."

The Dark Knight turned around and saw figure standing in the shadows .

"Come into the light!" Batman growled trying to keep his emotions controlled. The figure stepped into the light and stared at Batman with his cold shark like eyes that lusted for crimson blood.

"No," Batman rasped. "Not you."

"Hello Bats. It's been a long time." The Joker hissed licking his lips. "How have you been? I heard you were wounded for while and you met a new lady I would love to play cat and mouse with."

Batman clenched his jaw, every fiber inside was burning with the desire to pound the clown into the ground and see the blood leak out from his broken skull. "Why did you kill Holly?"

"Maybe because I was paid to do it."

"You need the money?"

"No. I was paid with an exceptional offer."

"What?"

"Oh that's a surprise."

"Tell me?" Batman growled forming his hands into fists. "Tell me or I'll wipe that smile off your face."

The Joker laughed. "Is that a joke Batman? No. I'm not telling you. All you need to know is that you're going to lose this war and I will be there to collect your remains and maybe I'll drop them into a tank of acid. Or maybe I will skin the cat."

Batman growled and pounced on the Joker, wrapping his hand around the clowns neck and pressing hard.

"So you do love the cat? Tell me is she a good kisser under the moonlight?"

Batman didn't say a word he kept his mind focused on killing the Joker. But then he realized that if he killed the clown he would fall into the dark abyss and never come out. He released his hold and froze.

The Joker pushed Batman off of him and removed a switchblade from his over coat pocket. "Let's see a nice big smile." He pinned Batman down and placed the cold steel on Batman's lips. "Smile Batman. Because death always makes me smile."

Batman used his hard cowl and headbutted the clown in the forehead.

The Joker rolled off of him laughing. Batman kicked him and then grabbed him and began to drag him to the steel pole.

"I'm not like you Joker. I don't laugh at death."

He wrapped the chains around Joker's body. "This time you will rot in Black-gate and will you pay for all the graveyards you filled..." Batman turned and looked at Holly, "and where you're going you will never harm another soul again," he seethed.

The Joker laughed. "Until we meet again Bats."

"No. This is the last time."

Batman knelt down and scooped up Holly's body with his arms. "The last time," his voice drowned out the sound of Joker's laughter behind him.

* * *

Two hours later

Batman entered the bunker and found Selina sleeping in the chair. Alfred was cleaning the gadgets in the case .

"Master Wayne," he whispered.

"Alfred," Batman removing his cowl said in a heartbreaking tone.

"Where's Miss Robinson?"

Bruce lowered his head. "I was too late."

"What? You mean she's gone."

"Yes. It was the Joker."

"Oh my..." Alfred closed his eyes with despair.

Bruce looked at the peaceful form of the woman he loved sleeping in the chair. "How I am going to tell her Alfred?"

"You'll find a way."

Bruce walked over to where Selina was sleeping , he brushed the hair off her forehead and leaned his head over and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Selina opened her brown eyes. "Bruce where have you been?"

Bruce took a deep breath. "Selina that's something I need to tell you."

"Alright spill it handsome?"

"Selina it's about Holly."

"Holly?" Selina gasped. "Where is she? Is she fine?"

Bruce placed his gloved hand on her cheek. "Selina... I tried to save her."

"What do you mean?" She asked fearfully.

"...Holly is gone."

Selina began to leak out tears. "No. No!" She wailed. "She can't be..."

"I know you loved her Selina."

The mournful silence lasted for what felt like forever until Selina sniffed and look up. "How did she die?"

"A monster."

Selina stood up and walked over to the steel desk, she pounded her fist in the steel not caring about the pain that made her hand feel numb. "I promised her I would not let anything happen to her Bruce. She was my little sister." Bruce walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Selina,"

She turned around.

"Hold me Bruce just hold me." she said digging herself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Now I'm truly alone."

"No. Selina. I'm here. I promise I will never leave you."

He rocked his body back and forth trying to comfort her as his armor was damp with her tears. He then wrapped his cape around his body covering her back, she was tightly engulfed with the black fabric. Alfred looked at the two soul mates and gave a weak smile. "The Bat and the Cat," he said under his breath as he closed the case and walked over to the computer desk and turned off the screen.

Bruce listened to Selina pour out her soul while he stood there as her shoulder to cry on. "Shhh," he said softly. "It's going to be alright."

48 Hours later….

The chilling November wind through the oak trees on the grounds of Wayne Manor as Bruce and Selina stood by a willow tree. Under the long branches was a small tomb stone that Selina paid for. Bruce insisted that he'd pay for it with what little cash he had but the young dark haired woman refused. It was a small stone, light grey with a name engraved.

HOLLY ROBINSON

BELOVED FRIEND

Both of Bruce and Selina reminded silent only letting the whispers of the wind speak as they bowed their heads and paid respect to the brave teen. Selina bent her knees and placed a red rose on the snow covered ground and then she blew her friend one last kiss before she stood up and walked away. Bruce stayed and looked at the small gravestone.

"I'm sorry Holly," he whispered.

In her mind as she was walked up the Rolls Royce that Bruce had Alfred hid years ago just in case they had to go underground, Selina thought about the last time she had seen her friend, it was the afternoon of when she left to go find Bruce Wayne in the heart of the mountains in Romania.

She placed her hand on the cat shaped necklace and remembered Holly's words. "This is who you are Selina."

Bruce was trailing behind her slowly, giving her time to think back on her thoughts. His deep chocolate brown hair had tiny bits of snowflakes landing on it as he gazed the young woman who had so much heartache in her life and so much taken away from her. She deserved to have a rewarding life, a better life without the pain shrouding her soul.

Selina slid into the back seat of the expensive chair with Alfred at the wheel.

"Miss Kyle, are you alright?" the old butler asked looking at the young woman through the rear-view mirror.

"I should have stayed Alfred. I should have just left Bruce alone in the hole of a prison. Then maybe Holly would still be alive."

"But you didn't Miss Kyle. You left because of one reason. You care my master, and I thank you for that. He needs to have someone to love in his life and maybe you do too."

Selina turned her head and looked out the window and saw Bruce standing by a large graveyard with his head pointing down, he was as still as stone.

The young man looked at the names of the headstone:

THOMAS AND MARTHA WAYNE

BELOVED PARENTS AND FRIENDS

He placed his black gloved hand on the cool stone and rubbed it against the fading names. He closed his eyes and let his soul do the talking as he remembered the memories of them when they were alive and when they were happy.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said softly. "I'm so sorry." He looked at the names. "I don't know what to do father and mother, I feel so lost…" He paused. "Gotham is in danger; everything you both worked hard for is going to be a fading memory. I need an answer. How can I win this fight? Do I become a martyr of my city, a statue in the park that people will embrace as a symbol of guidance? Or I just hide away forever and leave Gotham with guilt knowing that I failed because I didn't do the will to act?"

His dropped his head and stood silently as the wind blew through his hair revealing the face of a lost and uncertain man.

* * *

Meanwhile in the master bedroom of the Gotham Century Penthouse, Talia was sitting on the oak floor with the dagger placed in the palm of her hands. Her eyes were closed as she exhaled deep breaths and let flashbacks of her memories enter her tortured mind. She remembered the last time she shared a drink with her father.

_It was off the coastline of Sri Lanka where she witness a sight that could happen once in a life time, three big Blue Whales were slashing in the water as she stood on her balcony and looked at the ocean and saw the angels of the sea playing. Her father was pouring a glass of red wine with a hint of lemon. He walked over to where she was on the balcony and handed her the glass._

_"They are such beautiful creatures, father." Talia said sipping the wine. "They look happy and free," she whispered._

_"The whales are free daughter. They live in the waters without worries and without fear. That's why these creatures live so long."_

_Talia looked at the female slashing her tail. "I wonder what it's like to live in freedom, to be able to see the beauty of life without the cloak of sin and hatred."_

_Her father looked out at the ocean. "It's a feeling that I can't not explain. But it lasts for forever."_

_"So tell me again why you are leaving father?"_

_"Someone has taken the law into his own hands, a man that I once loved as a son and that I wanted to share my dream with."_

_"My beloved?"_

_"He betrayed us daughter and went back to his kingdom to fight for his city. I'm going back to finish the job. His city is beyond saving and must be dealt with."_

_"What about my beloved?"_

_"He'll get his reward just like his parents."_

_Talia lowered her head. "Why? Please father I beg of you please don't kill him. I love him father."_

_"You can't love him. Daughter he is as blind as a bat. He thinks he knows his power but he doesn't know the limitations of his actions and that will be his weakness. I will go to his city, destroy everything he fought to protect and then I will teach him what our true power is."_

_Talia's father kissed her on the forehead. "We will see each other soon my daughter. Enjoy your life and remember the will to act when you must make a choice."_

_Talia nodded. "Yes, father. I will."_

Talia opened her blue eyes from her flashbacks and looked down at the dagger. "Your blood will stain this blade beloved," she said. "You will be finally free," she whispered, eyes trained with deadly poise.

* * *

Snow was beginning to fall softly on the empty sidewalks as Selina Kyle walked in her high heel boots clicking on the cracked filled pavement, wearing her white overcoat, her shoulder length hair blowing in the chilling wind.

She paused and saw a familiar face standing near an ally entrance.

"John," she called out to the young man wearing a dark blue jacket, his hair slicked back as he turned his head and looked at the young woman approaching him.

"Selina," he said with a small smile that soon turned into a frown.

"How are you holding up?"

"OK, I guess. Things are getting bad down here Selina, cops are disappearing. The Mayor is dead."

Selina's eyes went wide. "What do you mean the Mayor is dead?" She asked with a worried look on her moonlight colored face pretending the she didn't know the truth but deep down she saw his charred remains in the subway tunnel along with his wife and daughter.

"Listen, I don't know how to put this, but Bane has taken over City Hall, killed all the people that refused his offer or locked them away somewhere."

"What about the Commissioner?"

"He's recovering, that's all I can tell you."

Selina placed her gloved hand on his shoulder. "John, if you need anything, I have a friend that might be able to help."

"You mean Batman?"

Selina nodded.

"You mean I can meet him?" he asked as his face lit up like a child at Christmas Time. "I can meet the Dark Knight."

"Yes. If you want too."

"Of course," John said losing his breath with excitement trying to control his emotions. "Where should we meet?"

"He'll find you."

John paused. "Hey what happened about your friend, did you find her?" he asked.

Selina shook her head trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her brown eyes. "No."

"I'm sure you'll see her again."

"One day," Selina replied as she walked away whispering in a silent tone. "One day."

* * *

Underground Bunker

Alfred Pennyworth was watching his master doing pushups on the cement floor of the bunker. Bruce was wearing sweat pants while his chest was bare; he was turning not to touch the cold cement with his flesh because it felt like ice.

"So this is what you did while you were in that prison? Pushups?" Alfred said. Bruce exhaled as he finished his last set of the 150 pushups that he mastered thinks to his strong will power. He lifted himself onto his feet.

"Pushups are one of the best exercises for maintaining endurance and strength." Bruce replied wiping the sweat off his forehead. He took a deep breath and released as Alfred handed him a bottle of water. "I have to ready to fight Bane."

"Sir, with all due respect. Bane is twice your size, unless you gain 220 pounds of muscle within two days, I would say it's impossible for the Batman to fight that monster-"

"Every man as a weakness Alfred," Bruce said gulping down the water. "And I think I know what his is ."

"What?"

"Pain," Bruce growled sounding like Batman.

The metal of the lift began to creek as Bruce turned his head and saw Selina standing on the metal platform.

"Where have you been?" he asked, sounding like a father .

"Around town. I needed to find out a few things."

"And what did you find out?"

"The Mayor and his family are dead."

Bruce's eyes went wide. "What!" he said in a shocking voice tone. "How did you find this information out?"

"John Blake told me, Bruce he also said that Bane has taken over City Hall and all the cops are locked away."

Bruce folded his arms and walked over to the metal desk, pressed a button that was underneath. Within ten seconds a large metal case arose from the floor only to reveal the suit of Batman. He strode over and stood by the case.

"There's one more thing Bruce, John wants to meet with you."

Bruce looked at the graphite cowl. "Then I won't disappoint him."

Selina smirked.

* * *

Across town Bane was in the Mayor's office staring at the cityscape through the windows when Talia entered the room.

"I trust you like your new accommodations?" she asked.

"Yes. It gives such a great few."

"Indeed," she paused. "Bane I just have one question to ask you, why did you kill the little girl?"

"She witnessed the death of her parents my Mistress. I wanted her to be spared of the pain."

Talia nodded. "You wanted to give her what I long for, freedom."

"Yes."

She walked up to his side and looked out the window. "I was thinking about my father, the last conversation we shared together before he left to destroy this pitiful city. I told him that I wanted to be free."

"We can only be free when death strikes us."

"Yes. That is why I'm going to free Bruce Wayne."

Bane smiled under his mask.

"It will be a pleasure to watch him finally give his last breath while his kitten snaps into pieces by my own hands." He said looking at his bear like hands. "But I have a perfect way to kill him. First you will stab him in the back, then I will rip his mask off showing the people of Gotham who the bat really is and then I will put my mask on him and let him breath in the toxin that will..."

"Make him become destructive."

Bane nodded. "I know he can't handle pain. I know how to finally get him to snap. You take the person he loves and kill her right in front of just like his parents. We'll fill her with bullets and then watch him finally unleash the monster at is welling inside."

Talia smiled. "He'll become what he hates the most. A cold blood killer."

Bane nodded.

2 Hours later...

John Blake was leaning his body against the ledge of Gotham Police Headquarters which he had to climb up a fire escape to get to. He looked at the smashed searchlight, at the broken glass that once reflected an embracing symbol of hope above the misty streets of Gotham. Hope that was in a form of a man, made of flesh and blood.

A sound a fluttering came from behind as John turned around and saw a dark figure crouched down glaring at him. John's eyes grew wide as he looked into the face of his hero. The Batman.

"Selina Kyle said you wanted to see me," Batman growled in his deep voice as he placed his feet on the cement and walked over to the broken glass and looked down that the shattered metal that was still in the form of a bat.

"Yes. I'm asking to help me get Gordon's officers back on the streets. Bane has them locked in a underground tunnel."

Batman peered at the young man. "I'll see what I can do."

"Wait, no I want to be a part of this. They are my friends."

"You do, you'll put yourself in the danger!" Batman snarled. "You are good cop but you don't know the risks. Bane has strategies. He knows how to set traps. Your place is with Gordon and his family. I have a feeling that Barbara Gordon and the kids will end up like the Mayor's family if you fail to protect them." Batman handed Blake a key.

"What this?"

"A key."

"For what?"

"A safe house on the out limits of Gotham. Follow the route past the Gotham Bay Bridge and you will find a brick building. Inside is supplies and everything you need. Leave for Gotham in the early morning. Don't tell Gordon."

"Why?"

"I will tell him myself." Batman replied as he walked over to the ledge, jumped on the edge and was about to dive into the air but Blake stopped him.

"Batman, wait!"

Batman turned around. "What?"

"I just want to say that it's good to have you back."

The cape figure nodded and the spread his arms and dove in the chilling night air, gliding high above the streets of his city.

* * *

Underground Bunker

Thirty minutes later...

Selina Kyle and Alfred Pennyworth were playing a game of cards to make the time go by faster as they were waiting for Bruce's return.

"Alfred,"

"Yes, Miss Kyle?" the butler asked.

"Tell me more about Bruce's relationship with Rachel. Did he love her?"

Alfred sighed. "Yes. He did. And it broke his heart when he failed to save her. The mob had tricked Master Wayne, gave him the wrong address of the warehouse, instead of Rachel he found Harvey Dent. Master Wayne saved Mr. Dent, while Rachel died in the flames." He looked at Selina. "But the truth is Miss Kyle, Rachel never loved Master Wayne, she wanted to be with Dent."

Selina nodded. "So she was playing Bruce, for a fool."

"It would seem so. She was the only one that knew about Bruce's secret other than Fox and me. Look Miss Kyle, I have watched my master grew from boy to man, all those years he never had love. Love is what all man need, it can't be a simple kiss and has to be something more, something deeper. All I want, or all I ever wanted is to see my master have a happy life, get married and have a family of his own to keep the Wayne name alive. I know he's not the easiest person to love but he has a heart of gold, he will never leave his fellow man from a fight. That's the Bruce Wayne I love."

"Can I tell you the truth Alfred?"

"You can tell me anything Miss Kyle,"

Selina put the deck of cards down and looked into the butlers blue eyes. "I love Bruce."

Alfred smiled. "Thank you Miss Kyle,"

"For what?"

"For giving me hope."

The roaring sound of the Batpods engine echoed through the low ceiling bunker as vehicle entered the large complex with Batman riding, he turned off the engine, and rolled the bike onto a platform. He slid off and walked over to where Selina and Alfred were sitting. He looked at the cards. "I can see that you two have been busy."

"We were just killing time," Alfred replied.

"Did you see Blake?" Selina asked .

"Yes."

"And?"

"We have a job to do but it has to wait until morning."

Batman removed his cowl to reveal the charming face of Bruce Wayne, messy hair and dark make smeared over his eyes.

"Morning?" Selina asked. "What is this job?"

"It's more like a mission, we're going to free the cops that Bane as locked away."

"Enemy territory ,daylight and lots of cops. Well count me out."

Bruce smiled. "I thought you like make take this risks ."

"You know me do well handsome. But I don't..." She paused and thought about Holly and how there were a lot of cops that were parents trapped down there. "Fine I go."

"Then it's settled we will bail out the officers tomorrow morning."

"So what are we doing tonight then, handsome?"

"Oh I'm sure I can think of something."

Alfred stood. "Well I'll leave you two alone. I'll be in the Rolls Royce if you need me." He walked to the lift and pressed the button that was labeled up , placed his feet on the steel platform and rose up looking at his master and the lovely woman that he cherish as a good friend. "Hope," he said under his breath.

* * *

The early dawn light reflected off the towers of downtown Gotham as a grey colored Sedan moved through the streets. Inside officer John Blake was at the wheel while Barbara Gordon was in the backseat with her children on both sides leaning their heads on her.

"Stay down," John whispered as he looked at Gordon's wife through the rear view mirror. "We just have to make it to the Gotham Bay Bridge and then we're home free."

"Where exactly are we going John?" Barbara asked stroking her daughter's hair.

"A safe house. The commissioner instructed me to take care of you and the children. We will be out of Gotham's limits. Everything we need is in there. And I have my cell phone just in case Gordon tries to call."

"Will Jim meet us there?"

"Eventually he will, Mrs. Gordon." John replied as he stopped at the entrance of the bridge. An armed guard wearing a police uniform walked over to the car and tapped on the window. John rolled down the window.

"Where are you heading?" The officer asked, not noticing the back seat passengers. "The bridge is off limits until the afternoon. John removed his wallet and handed the officer a fifty dollar bill.

"Let's say it's open for the morning."

The officer nodded. "Alright, just tell me where you're heading?"

"Out of the Gotham, I need to drop something off. I will come back this way."

"Very well, drive straight and don't stop, until you get off the grates."

"Understood, thank you." John said as he drove onto the grated road above Gotham Bay. He kept the window rolled down and then looked in the back at the family he promised to protect. "The coast is clear Mrs. Gordon."

Barbara Gordon lifted her head and nodded with a silent whisper of the words, "thank you."

* * *

Batman was walking on the cement of Faith Street; his long cape was flowing behind him, dragging on the cold pavement as Catwoman wearing her tight leather outfit was trailing behind him with her goggles resting on her head. She was swaying her hips.

"Where exactly are we headed, handsome?" She asked rubbing her arms. "Why did you have to choose the coldest day for this rescue mission?"

"This is something that has to be done." Batman replied.

"Yeah, but most of the cops wanted you locked away in Arkham," Catwoman said. "Why save people that treated you wrongly?"

"Because it's the right thing to do, it may not always be the easiest but it is the right." He paused at a boarded up building. "We're here." He growled as he used his booted foot and kicked down the wooden boards. Catwoman stood behind him as the pieces fell onto the floor only to reveal a dark passage way that seemed to never end.

"What is this place?" she asked peering over his shoulder. "It's so dark."

"It used to be the Gotham's old east side subway station before the monorail was built by my father. I've only been in here once, when I had to chase a thug into here after he stole a rare diamond and murdered the store clerk. I will advise you to step lightly; there are a lot of broken pieces of cement and glass in here."

"Handsome, I'm not afraid of danger."

Batman smirked as he duck down and entered the doorway, he held out his gloved hand and Catwoman placed hers in his palm. "Come on," he said. "I'll go first and you stay behind me."

"I thought the lady always goes first?"

"Yes, but not this time. I do things differently than most men."

"I can tell." Catwoman purred.

Both of them began to walk down straight into the darkness. Batman removed a light stick from his belt and Catwoman flipped her goggles over her eyes, revealing a red heat signature haze as she moved through the abandon dwelling that smelt of dust and decay.

Batman peered at the shadows, there was a horrid smell coming for a corner, he smelt that smell before, it was the stench of death.

"What is that smell?" Catwoman asked trying not to throw up.

"Decaying bodies, a lot of people are murdered in this place. Call it a hotel for the dead and forgotten."

"I'll stay clear of those." Catwoman replied. "So where will this lead us?"

"The tunnel."

Catwoman heard a sound coming from underneath them, her eyes went wide. Batman looked at her.

"Don't move," he commanded in a rasp. "I think the floor is about to give out."

"Really, what makes you think that?"

The floor cracked and then cracked some more until it moved upwards and Catwoman fell into the pit.

"Selina!" Batman yelled.

Her gloves were holding on the ledge grasping with all her might, she tried to pull herself up. Batman went on his stomach and grabbed her with his hands.

"Don't let go Selina" he said in a comforting tone with painic. "Try and pick yourself up."

Catwoman tried with the support ledge was starting to crack. "Bruce, I'm slipping."

Batman moved his arms closer and locked his elbows under Catwoman's and began to lift with his strong muscles. He clenched his jaws and gritted his teeth as the slender woman began to rise.

She had just enough leverage to pull her upper body up to the surface. He pulled her to his chest and then wrapped his arms around her tightly and backed away from the deep dark pit with Selina locked into his arms.

"Selina, are you alright?" He asked catching his breath.

Catwoman nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said while helping her regain her footing.

A few minutes later...

Batman and Catwoman entered the passage way of the underground tunnel, the smell of stale water hung in the air like a dry wound as he walked onto the cracked cement platform, passed a body of a police officer that had bones sticking out from the back of his neck.

"I reckon that this is Bane's handy work?" Catwoman asked looking at the body. "Why does he break their necks?"

"He's like a wild beast, breaking necks to kill for sport or his own gratification." Batman replied as he bent his knees and looked at the morbid sight. "This body has been decaying for 48 hours." He pointed at the person's face.

"You can tell by the yellow gloss covering the pupils."

Catwoman held her arm, looking at the lifeless body sent shivers down her spine. "So this is how you found Holly lifeless and cold."

Batman looked up at her. "Selina, Bane was using her as bait, he wanted you to come and find her that way the Joker would surprise you and…"

"And what handsome?" Catwoman asked with confusion in her eyes. "Why didn't you not tell me where you were going? I would have come with you."

Batman stood up and looked at her in the eyes. "Because I was afraid-"

"Of what? I'm a big girl I know how to take care of myself."

"It's wasn't that Selina, I was afraid that if you found Holly dead, you would go into the deep end and I wouldn't be able to pull you out." Batman said. "That's why I went. I know how to handle emotions and stare at death in the face."

Catwoman's eyes went crossed. "So you were afraid that I would become a villain and take a life?"

Batman nodded. "Yes."

"Bruce, I would never kill someone in cold blood. It's not in my nature. I'm not like Talia or Bane; I get my revenge by theft not inflicting pain onto others."

The Batman turned his head and looked down the empty hallow tunnel. "We're not far." He replied as he jumped onto the tracks with Catwoman keeping up at a steady pace, her high heel boots clicking onto the steel tracks. "So what did you do with that demented clown?"

"Justice," Batman growled.

"He was the one that murdered Rachel? Alfred told me what happened, it wasn't your fault."

"I was tricked. The Joker mixed up the addresses. He want me to save Dent, it was all part of his devious plan to destroy Gotham. Rachel died because I that I was right but the truth was, I didn't know my own limits , and I let my pride take over with my emotions. I'm not going to let that happen again."

Catwoman paused; a rush of fear entered her mind as her boot touched something hard. She narrowed her eyes down and peered at the ground, lying on the tracks face up was a skeleton, a woman's form, covered with grime and dust, forgotten by her loved ones and keep hidden in this dark tomb. Catwoman looked at Batman.

"Is this what happened to all the girls, who had no love?" she asked looking at one of the bodies. "She probably had dreams." Catwoman bent down and placed her gloved hand on the bones of the woman. "But she died alone. I don't want to die alone."

Batman turned around. "You won't," he replied looking at the skeleton. "I promise." He held out his hand. "Come on, we have worked to do." He helped her get up onto her feet and they walked onto the tunnel of tracks until they reached another narrow tunnel and heard voices. Batman stood in front of her.

"Whatever happens, we have to be strong."

Catwoman nodded as she followed the cape figure into the tunnel and saw a shaft of light reflecting off the cement brick walls. She removed her goggles and placed them above her forehead, and then looked at the writings on the wall, markings of Bane's men's symbols, skulls, X's and blood.

"What do these things mean?" The curious woman asked.

"It means we're not welcomed here."

Finally they reached the entrance of the tunnel and stepped into the platform where men and women were looked up in steel cages, as if they were animals waiting to be put down.

An officer in a blood stained uniform looked at Batman. "What do you want freak? Did that monster send you in to devour ours bones just like you did to Dent?"

Batman lowered his head. Catwoman stood in front of the masked man, and spoke with firm words. "He doesn't have to take that from you people. He came down here to free you, but if you think that all he is a monster, a myth that is good for bedtime stories to give your children nightmares, then maybe he should let you rot down here."

All the officers in the cages looked at each other. "He killed our hope. He killed Harvey Dent. He should be thrown into a cage and dunked into the water where he will drown." An older officer said. "Death to Batman!"

Catwoman turned around and looked at Batman. "These are the people you want to save?"

Batman nodded silently.

"They wanted you dead; handsome I'm leaving this choice up to you. But I will not be a part of this." Catwoman exited the tunnel.

"Selina," Batman growled calling out for her.

She turned around.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, but I can't watch Gotham rip itself apart through fear and madness. You once said to me that you would stand by my side and help save Gotham, was that just a lie or did you mean it."

Catwoman rolled her eyes and walked past Batman and to a cage. She removed a lock pick from her silver belt and unlocked the steel lock. She looked at the officers.

"You must look beyond the mask," she said to the them. "I see that there is a hero hidden inside. I know he let you down, but did you ever think to ask how he felt? Or did you judge him and turn him into a monster because of a lie?"

"What lie?" a young female officer asked.

"Harvey Dent was not who he seemed to be." Catwoman answered. "But that man over there is the real deal. So my question to you is will you help him save Gotham, your home or will you just let another mad man destroy every last shred of hope that you fought everyday to preserve? The choice is yours."

Catwoman walked up to Batman. "Let's go handsome, we've done our part the rest is up to them." Selina threw the lock pick on the ground and escorted Batman out as despair flowed through the veins of his body.

"Selina why did you do that for me?" he asked.

"Because you're the hero that Gotham needs even though you don't want to be. You just have to believe in her; take off the mask and show the people of this city who the real man is," Catwoman said as she placed her gloved hand on his cowl.


	23. Chapter 23 : Preparing

Chapter 23 : Preparing

Gotham General

12:40 A.M.

Jim Gordon breathed lightly into his oxygen mask as he the nurse's footsteps echoed down the hallway heading to the other poor unfortunate souls in need of their care. He opened his eyes and looked at the soft glow coming from the moonlight through the window. Silence swept the room as slowly began to feel the numbness in his right arm.

The door opened and in walked a man wearing a tube like mask dressed in black. "Enjoying your last evening commissioner?" the man said with a harsh voice tone as he pulled up a chair gazing at the tubes in Gordon's arms.

"I remember the feeling; the burning sting of the tubes entering my flesh. Seeing the blood pour from my veins as all I saw was darkness. Than I became immune to the darkness and the pain. They became my greatest strength."

He ripped out two of the tubes. Gordon winced.

"Pain makes a man become strong commissioner. It can also make men weak."

Gordon's eyes went wide. He knew who the man was.

"What do you want Bane?" he gasped trying to subdue the pain that was coursing through his veins.

From the neck down he felt frozen, it hurt when he breathed, making his chest feel like the bones of his ribs were crushing.

"Oh, you'll see," Bane replied. "You'll see." He snapped his fingers at two of his armored mercenaries. "Consider yourself an out patient Commissioner."

He arose from the chair and headed to the doorway. His men grabbed Gordon and pinched the back of his neck. Rendering him into an unconscious state.

* * *

Underground Bunker

Bruce Wayne positioned himself in a fighting stance, his legs were spread apart and his hands were formed into fists as she looked at his target.

"Your move," he said smirking as the a foot came straight for him, he dodged it and then did a roundedhouse kick but his alluring attacker Selina Kyle blocked it while doing a back flip and landing perfectly on the balls of their feet. "You're good, but not that good."

Selina did a flying kick but he used his hand and grabbed the ankle and swung the masked figure to the ground and then pinned his opponent down, with his chest rubbing against hers. He pinned her down and looked into the eyes of Selina Kyle. She smiled. "So we'll call that 2 out of 3, in your favor of course."

Bruce smiled and then looked at her lips.

"So what are you going to do with me now dark knight? Going to lock me up or let me escape." She purred as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm a woman that always gets want she wants." Bruce bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers. "That there's just one thing."

"What?" the billionaire asked dazed.

"I don't play fair."

She kicked him in the stomach and then crawled out of his locking arms. "Now it's in my favor."

Bruce shook his head and did a silent chuckle. "Not going to let me off that easy?"

"Nope. And this time I lead this dance."

"Fine with me."

Just as Bruce was going to do a running start to Selina the lift descend revealing Alfred Pennyworth with a brown paper bag in his hand and a grim look on his face.

"Alfred what's wrong?"

"Turn on the computer screen, Master Wayne, I think you should see this."

Bruce walked over to the computer screen and switch on the on button and looked at the news footage. Bane was on the top of the Gotham Police Headquarters with what appeared to be Jim Gordon in the grasp of his armored-man's hand with other man pointing a rifle at his head.

Bane had his arms out wide. "This message," he yelled. "Is for the little bat, I have your dear sick friend, and you have until 3 AM to save him. Time is ticking Batman." The news feed was cut off. Bruce turned around and looked at Alfred and Selina.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said with hesitation in his English accent. "You're still in no condition to fight that monster."

"Jim Gordon is my friend, Alfred." Bruce pressed the button under the desk and the case opened. He walked over to the steel case and pulled out the Bat suit. Selina walked up to him.

"You're not going to fight Bane alone."

Bruce could see the fire in her brown eyes.

"It's too dangerous."

"Handsome, I love taking risks. Besides you can try all you want of trying to talk out of going but it's not going to work."

Bruce nodded. "Alright, you're main priority is to free Gordon from Bane's men. I'll deal with Bane," he growled.

Selina nodded. "Then let's get a move on shall we." She removed her goggles from her back pack and sipped it over her face as Bruce pulled off his shirt and pulled the armored chest piece over his bare skin and then he his leggings, boots, and sharp gauntlets, gloves and then his cape.

Finally he rubbed black makeup over his dark hazel green eyes and then pulled on the cowl.

"You take the Augusta," he growled. "I'll take the Batpod."

Selina nodded and headed for the closed in space that housed the Augusta MV, she rolled it out as Batman slid his body onto the Batpod and fired up the roaring engine. He rolled off the platform and headed out to the tunnel. Selina flipped on her goggles slid her tight leather body on the seat.

"Be careful, Miss Kyle and watch over Master Wayne," Alfred said.

"You can count on it." She replied as she raved the engine and then zoomed out of the bunker into the cement tunnel , following Batman who was on the main street heading north towards the street that would take him to City Hall and then to Gotham Police Headquarters.

* * *

On the rooftop of Gotham Police Headquarters, Bane circled Gordon like a Cobra, his dark eyes staring at the sick man. "I made a mistake not killing you when I had the chance. This time I won't make that mistake again commissioner."

"You're not going to win," Gordon coughed. "He will stop you."

"What makes you so certain? I will break him into pieces and leave nothing left. Once I kill the bat, you'll be the next in line."

Gordon gulped down but did his best to conceal his unease.

Meanwhile Batman parked the Batpod in a nearby alleyway and crossed the street as Selina was crouched down on a fire escape peering at the caped figure.

Batman pressed his radio transmitter in his cowl. "Selina, I'll go up to the roof first. Wait for my command." He removed his grappling hook and fired the device into a cement ledge then wrapped the wire around the middle part of his belt, pressed the button and rapidly ascended to the roof top.

He pulled himself up and rolled onto the cement roof. He stood up and looked at the roof top next to it and saw Gordon on his knees.

"Gordon," he rasped as he ran to the edge and jumped off, landing on the roof top were three men circled him.

"Well, looks like the little bat got his wing mended." Bane laughed.

Batman made his hand into a fist. "Release Gordon," he commanded.

"Of course, he is free to go if my men chose to spare his life."

Batman looked at the grey haired commissioner and the three men pointing his guns at his head. He couldn't allow Gordon to die, he remembered the time when he was eight years old crying alone in the police Commissioner's office. Jim Gordon wrapped his father's jacket around his shaken up body and told him that it was going to be alright.

That gave him hope that the his world was not over. That there was still a chance to live a worthwhile life. "Take me in his place. I won't fight you."

Bane looked at him with suspicion. "You would take this man's place, after all you've been through? Why?"

"Because he's a good man," Batman replied. "He doesn't deserve this fate."

Bane smiled. "Well played." He snapped his fingers and his men grabbed Batman, and pushed him to his knees.

"Don't worry. I will ask them to make it quick and painless."

Batman lowered his head and closed his knees; he could hear the sound of the bullet locking into the gun as the nose of the weapon pointed at his head.

"No!" Gordon yelled. "Batman, damn it don't worry about me. Save yourself"

"Shut it!" One of the armed man screamed pushing Gordon to the ground.

Bane looked at Batman. "Say goodnight detective."

A high heel slapped the gun out of the armed soldier's hand. "Good evening boys."

Bane looked and saw Selina standing on the ledge with her pistol pointing at two of the men. "Now who's up for a dance..." she purred flipping her goggles up. Her angry eyes bored into the one of the monsters responsible for the death of her good friend.

"You've wasted your last life kitten," Bane snarled as he lunged for her only to be grabbed around the legs by Batman.

"Don't you touch her," Batman growled.

"Of course, you and her are how I can I put it lovers." He kicked Batman in the chin and then rolled onto the cement roof. "I made the mistake of not breaking all of you Batman. This time I will not rest until all your bones crumble in my hands," he snarled.

Batman back up with his fists held high.

"So you are not gutless. You want to fight."

"Yes."

Bane laughed. "But this is not our last fight little bat." He threw red power at Batman's face and then vanished, leaving Batman and Selina alone to fight off his men.

"Six rats," Selina hissed. "You'll get three and I'll get three. So it will be fair." She walked up to Batman and wiped the red dust off his costume. "Come on handsome, pull yourself together, Gordon needs you." Batman lifted himself off the ground and looked at the three men pointing their weapons at him. He grabbed Selina's hands.

"Ready to dance," he asked.

"Yes, how many partners?"

"Six ."

"Sounds too crowded. I might have to put one on the side lines." Batman flipped her over his head and she pounced on the short chubby solider sending him into the cement and then Batman jumped into the air and did a flying kick to the other two that were behind him.

He jabbed his elbow in one of the man's jaws, breaking it and then he landed onto the ground and did a spinning kick knocking the other one off his feet. Selina pounced on the other one that was standing in front of Gordon.

"Do you want to know what happens to rat when a cat corners it?" she hissed glaring at the thug.

"I'm not afraid of kitty cat,"

"Oh, you should be little rat." She did a roundhouse kick in his gut and then did a high kick to his head making him fall and land on his face. "There's that will teach you a lesson," she said dusting her hands off.

Batman stood next to her. "Remember, you're main target is Gordon. I'll handle the rest of Bane's pawns." He glared at the two armored thugs and smirked.

"Come on," He growled daring them as the two men lunge towards him, he duck, spin around, slapped his face into their faces and then smashed their heads together.

Selina broke the ropes that were around Gordon's wrists.

Batman wrapped grappling wire around the neutralized thugs, and then he lifted his head up and looked at Gordon

"You came back," the commissioner said looking at the Dark Knight. "But how?"

"Sometimes you have to pick yourself up commissioner," Batman replied.

"Where's my family?" Gordon asked.

"Safe. They're with a good man, far away from Gotham."

"Thank you," Gordon said with a sigh of relief."I guess I should go back to the hospital."

"I'll take him back Batman," Selina said.

"No, I have a better idea." Batman rasped looking at Gordon.

* * *

Underground Bunker

"Master Wayne, you want me to do what?"

Alfred Pennyworth crossed his arms as he looked at his master who was stripping off his armor.

"Watch over Jim Gordon, I have placed him in a room at the Gotham Arms Hotel, everything is paid in full thanks to Selina, including a hospital bed that will be dropped off this afternoon." Bruce said pulling off his cowl.

"You did all this without even telling me?" Alfred asked, irritated at being shut out.

"Sorry, I did it at the spur of the moment," the billionaire replied. "Don't worry I'm coming with you to tell him our plan."

Selina was waiting outside the bunker with her slender body leaning against the expensive sports bike as Bruce and Alfred walked out of the steel crate door.

"Ready?" she asked.

Bruce looked at Alfred. "We'll meet you there." He pulled the red helmet over his head and then hopped on the bike and Selina sat behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist.

Alfred opened the driver's door of the Royce and sat inside, he waited for this master and Selina to leave the gated area and then he started the engine and back up through the fence and made a right turn to the Lower 5th street.

The two riders Bruce and Selina were heading down the back alleys of Lower 5th, the sights were grim, smashed cars, prisoners running rapid on the sidewalks smashing the store windows and taking what they pleased.

"I never thought Gotham would become this bad?" Bruce yelled as the wind was blowing Selina's dark hair around. "This is not how it's supposed to be!"

"I know handsome!" Selina yelled over the roaring engine. "This is Talia's work; she wants Gotham to suffer for their sins. Even if she has to destroy every living soul to make her father's dream come true!"

Bruce turned his gazed at a group of children looking for food in a trash can. It broke his heart to see innocence lost without a glimmer of hope to point them in the right direction.

"This is not how my parents would to see Gotham," he thought as he made a left turn at the smashed street light and headed to the upper class part of the city.

On the sidewalks was clothing and furniture smashed into pieces. He kept his eyes straight and swerved the bike to the curb right behind the black Rolls Royce.

Selina got off and removed her helmet.

"Alfred must be already up there," she said looking at the handsome man removing his helmet and looking down the street and the emptiness. It made him feel uneasy. Selina placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You OK?" she asked trying to understand his pain.

Bruce looked at her with his sorrowful gaze as the afternoon sunlight was reflecting into his eyes, making them appear to the color of silver. "Let's get this over with," he rasped.

* * *

Across town at City Hall, Talia al Ghul was looking out at the empty cold city with her sharp piercing gaze as Bane entered the Mayor's office. Two of this men stand guard outside and close the door behind him.

"Mistress," he said breathing heavy through his mask. "You wanted to see me?"

"Indeed. So I heard that you confronted Batman last night." Talia said, still facing the city in front of her.

"That is true."

"And how come he escaped from your grasp?" She snapped.

"Selina Kyle came to his rescue," Bane replied. "I would have broke the bat if it hadn't been for that cat."

"You'll get your chance Bane. We both will. Now what about Jim Gordon, is he still alive?"

"Batman took him."

Talia smiled to herself wickedly. "Perfect."

Bane looked at her with question. "Perfect Mistress?"

"I don't want Gordon to die. He's an important part of our plan."

"But I thought you wanted me to kill him?" He approaches her and stands next to her, looking at the view.

"I did, but I've had a change of heart. All of Bruce Wayne's friends will pay the price once the device is ready."

"Yes, and then Gotham will be ashes blowing in the wind. And the Batman will be a forsaken soul listening to the last breath of his love," Bane snarled. "We will have our revenge."

"Yes," Talia replied with a playful smile. "And Batman will be ours once the dagger enters his back and he weeps for his freedom. But we won't give it to him instead will keep him alive and lock him way. And this time no thief of heart will come to his rescue."

"Indeed."

They both say nothing as they continue their observation of the city they vowed to destroy along with its protectors.

* * *

Meanwhile Bruce Wayne and Selina stood up the hotel door waited for Alfred to answer.

The door opened. "Master Wayne, what a pleasant surprise?" Alfred said pretending to be surprised as his master walked into the hotel room and saw Gordon on the hospital bed.

"Bruce Wayne," Gordon coughed.

"Hello, Commissioner, I hope my butler is treating you well."

"Yes. He has wonderful hospitality."

Bruce smiled. "The reason why I had you brought here was because of Batman, he asked me to make sure you were well taken care of."

Gordon looked puzzled. "Batman did this for me? Why?"

Bruce shrugged at his question, feigning obliviousness.

Gordon looked at Selina. "And who is this beautiful young woman?" he asked.

Bruce looked at Selina. "Commissioner Jim Gordon, this is Selina Kyle."

Selina gave the sick man a wave and a sweet smile.

"Well, I guess Gotham has really hit the deep end, making the billionaire bachelor finally settle down with a cat burglar."

Selina looked like she was stricken by the commissioner's comment.

Gordon coughed, Bruce winced, it grieved him to see the only good man in Gotham become a bed ridden man with no fight left.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said. "I think the commissioner needs his rest," he suggested. Bruce nodded.

"Of course. Take care Commissioner. I hope Alfred treats you well." He nods at Gordon.

Gordon waved and then closed his eyes.

Bruce exited the hotel room. "Take care of him Alfred,"

Alfred nodded. "What about you, Master Wayne? if I'm here attending Gordon, who will be there to take care of you?"

Selina placed her in Bruce's palm. "I think I can handle it," the young woman said. She leaned forward and gave Alfred a kiss on the cheek and walked to the elevator.

"That settles it, Master Wayne, she's a keeper or maybe a rare jewel."

Bruce turned his head and looked at Selina. "She's one of a kind, that's for sure. " he said in a whisper hoping that Selina wouldn't here those words.

"Indeed. Miss Kyle has proven that she is a trusting woman. I hope you'll keep her out of danger."

Bruce shook his head. "Believe me I try, but she's very head strong."

"Sort of like you."

Bruce gave his butler a small smile. "I should be going."

Alfred watched Bruce and Selina enter the elevator as he closed the hotel door .

Bruce pressed the button for ground floor, they were quite in the space steel space, no words were said between them. He looked at her, and in his mind he felt ashamed about his age, he was way older than her, she still looked like a teen ready to take on the world, but there was much pain hidden her her tiger like eyes.

She shroud her face with a mask pretending to be happy and have joy, but it was all an act. Bruce narrowed his eyes to the floor, he had to tell her the truth before it was too light, but he was nervous. "How could she love me?" He asked himself in his mind.

"She's a beautiful youthful soul and I'm a pitiful creature of the night, she deserves to be with someone who can tell her each day that he loves her." He looked at her crimson lips. "If I can't love her than I will be alone and die alone."

Selina looked at him. "Bruce," she said softly. "Are you alright ?"

"Fine," he said evasively.

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"I was just thinking."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "I know you're hiding something. It's alright you can tell me anything."

Bruce gulped down. "Selina, I've been thinking, you deserve to have a life without pain and grim choices. I can't give you that because I..."

Selina placed on her hand on his mouth. "Bruce, I want to have a life with a man that treats me like a woman. Not like an object your can store in a case. That can give me freedom and gave the love I need." She looked into his eyes. "I want to have a life with you handsome."

Bruce placed his hand on her cheek. "I don't think we will have a life together, I don't think we'll survive this fight."

"Then we'll just have to try."

Selina moved in closer and crashed her lips onto his.

The elevator door opened. Bruce moved his hand to the wall and pressed for the top floor. The doors closed and they were alone locked into a kiss, with only the sound of their heartbeats echoing in the space.

This was the real deal, the real moment of pouring their hearts to one another. Although they kissed many times , this was the big one. He moved his hand through her hair , it was soft as silk. She wrapped her arms around his graceful neck and closed her eyes.

"I need all the love I can get," she thought as he embraced her with his arms, holding her, cradling her. He closed his eyes and felt the pain , the sorrow and the guilt fade away as her soft lips were locked.

She opened her eyes and pulled away. He leaned his head forward and then they were locked into a kiss again. "Bruce, she whispered as their lips broke apart from each other. "I love ..."

Bruce smiled and then pressed his lips against hers again.

The door opened and standing with a proud smile on his face was Fox. "Good afternoon, Mister Wayne," he said.

Bruce's eyes went wide. "Mr. Fox, we were ..."

"That's alright. I'll take the next one."

Bruce nodded and the elevator doors closed leaving Fox smirking while doing a silent chuckle.

The billionaire was beginning to sweat, he felt flushed as the doors opened to the top floor, he pulled away and needed some air but Selina grabbed his arm and pulled him back in. "What's your hurry handsome"

Two hours later Bruce Wayne was sitting at the computer desk in the underground bunker looking at the downloaded files for the Applied Science division.

There were diagrams of the Tumbler prototypes which stated the production status had been completed. He scrolled down the list and found new inquires of new forms of the weapon based projects that he was left in the dark. His eyes looked at the name as his lips formed a straight line.

"Commando Tumblers built which automatic targeting heat missiles," Bruce growled as he looked at the encryption files that were compromised by another source.

Selina was sleeping in the computer chair, with his cape wrapped around her body. She flicked opened her eyes and saw Bruce standing by the computer with a look of distress.

"Something wrong, handsome?" she asked yawning.

"It's nothing, I'm just checking over Fox's files. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired." She stood up from the chair and walked over to the desk. She looked at the list of the all the projects.

"These the files?"

Bruce nodded.

She noticed a prototype clearance name with a caption that stated that the production was incomplete. "Bruce what's this one?"

Bruce clicked the mouse trying to open the file, but it was so well encrypted. "I think Mr. Fox knows," he replied walking over to another desk, and placing his brown leather jacket over his black t shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a word with Fox, I won't be long. Stay here and stay hidden." Bruce instructed her.

Selina nodded.

Bruce gave her a silent nod and hopped on the parked Augusta, fired up the engine and zoomed through the tunnel. He still had a few more hours. Selina waited and then walked over to where her leather suit laid. "Stay here?" she muttered.

"I don't think so," she retorted.

* * *

The night air was chilling to the bone as tiny bits of snowflakes brushed off his body, the cold air was running down his jackets collar hitting his chest as he made a right turn.

Ice was on the road, making it harder to steer as he stopped at a smashed street light, glass was everywhere on the sidewalks and then were a few dead bodies of cops laying on the cold pavement .

Then he saw something that shattered his heart into a pieces a little girl kneeling next to a lifeless body of a woman. Behind her were two men creeping closer with switchblades.

"Hello there sweetheart, want to play with us?" one of them asked waving his switchblade around. Bruce recognized both of them from when he in his first year of donning the cape and cowl.

They were two psychopaths from Blackgate, twins, mother shot her herself in the chest right in front of them and the father almost had them drown in the bath tub. It was a grim tale that Batman soon had to face when a young woman's body was found in a trash can, heart was ripped out and legs torn off as if she was attacked by an animal.

Batman and Jim Gordon caught the twins and had them thrown into Black gate where they got life. Now they were roaming on the streets killing whatever souls they spotted. This little girl was their next form of prey to devour. Bruce had to act fast.

He got off his bike and ran to the sidewalk .

"Leave her alone," he shouted with his helmet still covering his face.

"Look Mark, look who's trying to be the hero."

Mark laughed. "Another pig to cut up and serve on a platter. This is going to an eventful night after all."

Bruce clenched his jaw and formed his hands to fists. "Let the girl go," he snarled.

"Take off the mask, hero."

Bruce removed his helmet to reveal the handsome features of the billionaire prince.

"Well well if it isn't the prince of Gotham. The richest pig of the city. I wonder if he leaks out blood or liquid gold?" Mark asked his brother.

"Let's find out shall we?"

Bruce kept both eyes on the knife that was about to jab him in the gut. He jumped into the air and did a split kick using both feet, knocking his attackers down.

He landed on his feet and then twisted his body around, jabbed his elbow into the weakest part of the body during combat fighting: the jaw. Mark fell to the ground, covering his mouth with his hand, howling in pain. Bruce glared at the other one and gritted his teeth.

"You're next," he growled sounding like his Batman voice tone.

The twin dropped the blade and scampered off into the alley. Bruce looked at the little girl. "Are you alright child," he asked.

The child nodded.

He scooped her up with his arms. "Come on, lets get you home." He walked slowly, he could feel a sharp pain his right leg, the one he wounded 8 years ago starting to give out.

The fighting was too much. He lost his balance and fell landing on his knees, the little girl flew into the air, he knew she would smack her skull on the cement . "No!" he screamed . "No!"

"I've got you," a woman's voice said.

Bruce lifted his head up and saw Selina Kyle dressed in her leather suit holding the child in her arms. "What? I never obey by the rules." she said placing the child on the ground gently. Her eyes looked at Bruce as he was rubbing his right knee.

"It's nothing lady." Bruce replied pretending that he didn't know who she was because of the small child. Selina held out her hand and helped him onto his feet. He could feel the pressure in his leg.

"I can't fight anymore." Bruce said. "You take the child to the homeless shelter." He winced.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my leg. I thought it would be strong enough but I was wrong."

"Stay here. I'll be back."

Selina scooped the child in her arms and ran down the sidewalk heading to the nearest homeless shelter with worry in her eyes. She ran up the steps, placed the child at the front door, knocked and then took off into the night heading back to where Bruce was waiting.

Bruce leaned his back to the wall of a store front window, breathing deeply as the pain was running through his veins, he heard footsteps echoing. "Selina," he winced.

"Hello there handsome."

Bruce looked up and saw a chubby black haired woman standing in front of him with a gun pointing to his chest. "I reckon you have a lot of cash. So lets make this easy for the both of us. You hand over your wallet and I won't pull the trigger."

Bruce nodded, he removed the wallet from his jean pocket and placed it on the ground. "Take it and leave me alone."

The woman bent down and grabbed the wallet. "Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"You must be mistaken," Bruce replied keeping his guard up.

"Wait, your Bruce Wayne, well this is my lucky night. I could keep you as my pet, lock you up and ransom you off."

Just then a sound of high heels came from behind. "I don't think so," Bruce smiled.

"Drop the gun and step away from the man," Selina growled pointing her pistol at the woman's head.

The chubby woman turned around , her eyes met with a slender figure with pointy goggles that look like cat ears dressed in tight leather.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Just a comman street brawler, that likes to take out rats like you."

"You like a female version of the bat?"

"Something like that tubby, know I'm going to just nicely , drop the gun and step away from the billionaire."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you're going to find out why I'm called the Cat."

Bruce smirked.

The chubby woman reached over and grabbed Bruce with the collar, "This rich boy is coming with me."

Bruce wanted to fight back but he was in too much pain.

"I'll give you one last warning," Selina hissed. "Get your hands off of him," She aimed the nose of the pistol at the woman's leg.

"A gun?" the woman laughed squeezing Bruce .

"Yes. I never miss. Do you want to know what happens when a bullet hits the target full force , the target rips in half like paper." She placed one of her gloved fingers on the trigger. "So my question to is , do you want to be the first one ," she purred.

The chubby woman dropped the gun but still had her hold on Bruce Wayne.

"There the gun is on the ground,"

"Now release the billionaire."

"Oh come on,"

"Release him!"

The woman released Bruce, she pushed him on the ground and ran off. "I said release him not drop him!" Selina yelled as she bent down and helped Bruce back onto his feet.

"Bruce, did she?"

"No. I'll live."

Selina smiled. "Next time, use your charm ." she replied. "So are you still going to see Fox?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I'm coming with you. Don't try to talk me out of do coming. You're wounded."

"I was kind of hoping you would tag along," he joked with stiff smile, still fighting the pain in his limb.

* * *

Gotham Arms Hotel

Lucius Fox sat in a chair with his grey colored laptop resting on the desk, his wife Nicole was in the bedroom resting. He looked at the files on the screen; the files that he downloaded so Talia wouldn't get her hands on them just in case she wanted to use the prototypes for her own reasons.

Just as he was about to open up the hidden incomplete file there was a knock on his hotel room door.

He stood up and walked over. "Yes, who is it?" he asked with his guard up, just in case it was one of Talia's men.

He gently unlocked the door and peek his head through the crack. Relief struck him as his dark brown eyes gazed at two familiar faces. "Mr. Wayne, Miss Kyle." He said with a pleasant smile spread wide across his face. "What brings you to this part of town?"

Bruce looked at Fox, "I need information on a prototype Mr. Fox."

"Of course, Mr. Wayne, please come in."

Both Bruce and Selina entered the hotel room that was filled with broken funiture, shattered glass, the billionaire was leaning on Selina.

"Mr. Wayne, what happened to you?" Fox asked.

"An old battle wound has come back to haunt me," Bruce replied. Selina guided him to the dining room of the suite, she could feel sweat rolling down his back.

Fox sat at the desk and turned the lap top to Bruce's view. Selina was resting against Bruce's shoulder as both of them looked at the files. Fox opened up the file number that was label incomplete. A diagram of some sort of vehicle popped up on the screen.

"What's this?" Bruce asked trying to look insightful.

"It's called the Wayne WX311, or I like to call it the Bat."

"I thought it was called the Wraith?"

"There's two verisons Mister Wayne. The Bat is smaller and needs to have it's autopilot fixed." Fox explained.

"I designed it from scratch; it was built by the same specs as the Tumbler except this baby can fly Mr. Wayne. Consider this a small stealth aerial vehicle, with full running capability, including missile launchers and a grappling device like your grappling gun."

Fox paused and stared up at the billionaire who had excitement welled up in his intense eyes. "Well what do you think?"

Bruce looked at Selina. "I think we would like to go for a test run."

Fox smiled. "I thought so. Meet me at the Wayne Tech aerial space warehouse tomorrow at 10:30 AM."

Bruce nodded. "Sounds good, Mr, Fox."

A few minutes later Bruce and Selina exited through the entrance doors of the Gotham Arms Hotel, snow was beginning to fall down hard as Bruce walked over to the marked Augusta.

"Bruce, do you want me to drive?" Selina asked pulling the helmet over her face. Bruce shook his head.

"I've driven in worst."

He hopped on the bike and Selina sat behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, he loved the feel of the warmth coming off her body. It made the pain in his leg disappear but not he feel of an empty stomach.

"Selina, are you hungry?" he asked pulled the helmet over his face.

"We don't have much left in the bunker. Just a few boxes of crackers."

"I was thinking of eating out tonight."

"Where? All the restaurants are closed or abandon,"

"Oh I know a good place."

Twenty minutes later Bruce parked his Augusta in a back alley way of a night club. "This used to high class place to get a decent meal, but the owner was murdered 10 years ago. There's still a lot of cans and jars inside because the city couldn't afford to pay for construction. I used to come here sometimes during my late hour patrol and snack on a few canned peaches."

"Peaches?"

"Trust me, when you're hungry peaches become like a New York Strip to you."

Bruce kicked the door down with his foot, inside it was dark and full of dusty tables. He headed for the kitchen and bent down to the cupboards, opened one up and pulled out two jars. "Here we go," he said popping the lid. "It's not much but it's food."

"Is it still good?" Selina asked looking at the canned fruit.

"Of course, the jar was sealed. I thought you were a risk taker?"

"I am, just not one it comes to food."

"Well eat, this is all we have to keep our strength up." He handed her a jar. "Trust me. It's safe."

Selina reached in and grabbed a sticky peach, she bit into the fruit and swallowed.

"Well, does it met your needs?"

"It's good."

Bruce ate three peaches like lightening. "Sorry, I have to eat a lot to build my strength up," he replied. Selina removed her back pack which held her costume, she stuffed a jar inside. "So we are we heading next?"

"The bunker. I have to suit up and look something up. But you're not coming."

"Oh really? As I recall I saved you from the woman mugger handsome."

"This is something that I must do alone."

Selina looked deeply into his eyes. "Alright. For once I will obey you."

Bruce nodded with gratitude.

* * *

Meanwhile Talia was in the master bedroom of the penthouse with Bane sitting in the chair. "Is everything ready Bane?" she asked with her back turned to him.

"Almost, we just need a few more days."

"A few more days!" Talia snarled, "I have been waiting for this moment for ten years."

"I know Mistress, but the device isn't ready yet."

"Then enslave more workers. I don't care if it's children I want the job done tonight."

Bane nodded he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Remember when we..."

"I'm not in the mood Bane."

Bane turned her body around, he removed his mask for a moment and pressed his lips against hers. Then he pulled away, pulled the mask over his face. Talia was frozen in thought. "It's been so many years, that I forgot how to love."

"I understand. I will find our slaves." He walked away and then turned around. "Did you love him?"

"Who?"

"Bruce Wayne?" He asked, eyes troubled. Talia's expression was soft at first before turning vengeful.

"Once... but now he's dead to me," she said sourly.

Bane said nothing but held an unsure look in Talia's direction before turning and leaving to carry out his task.

* * *

One hour later Batman was crouched down on the ledge of Gotham City's Radio Tower, his head was lowered as he listened to the dead silence of the city below.

There was no sounds of sirens wailing off in the distance, no car honking their horns. All that was he heard was the rushing wind from the updrafts and the snow falling.

Most of the city was dark and the smell of death hovered in the air. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his own heart beat as his black cape dance in the wind.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in the wind. "I failed you Gotham. But I will save you."

The next morning...

Bruce Wayne followed his loyal friend down a cement stairwell that led to a large spaced basement full of unopened boxes and crates with "WAYNE ENTERPRISES" labeled on each one. Fox flicked on another set of lights which revealed a large metal shape underneath a black tarp.

"This it?" the billionaire asked looking with excitement in his dark hazel green eyes.

Fox smiled and gave him a pleasant nod with a twinkle in his deep brown eyes.

"There she is. WX311 waiting for take off."

The billionaire walked over to the huge form and quickly pulled off the tarp. His eyes went wide as they gazed a large graphite colored vehicle with a bullet proof cockpit.

The vehicle was big, and the jet engines and propellers underneath peeked Bruce's interest to level 10. Fox removed a device from his coat's pocket and pressed a button. The cockpit hissed open and Bruce smiled.

"Can I climb inside?" he asked sounding like a giddy little boy.

"Of course."

Bruce slid his body into the cockpit and looked at the control panel. There was so many buttons and a Joyce stick for steering. It would take him a while to get used to it. Fox stood near the vehicle with a look of pride painted on his face.

"How come you kept me in the dark about this Mr. Fox?" Bruce asked, placing his hand on the metal side.

"It's wasn't ready to take to the skies at the time Mr. Wayne," Fox replied. "She still isn't ready."

Bruce looked at the buttons for the missile launchers. "She'll have to do."

Fox nodded. "We can't take it for a test run,"

"But you said..."

"Mr. Wayne, it's daylight. We'll have to wait for nightfall. Say around midnight. But make you sure to wear your bat armor because I think people would find it kind of half-weird seeing Bruce Wayne flying through the streets in a stealth aerial vehicle."

"Yeah, I guess your right ."

Bruce hopped out of the cockpit and then placed his running shoes on the ground. "How's Alfred holding up?"

"Last of what I heard, he is taking well care of the commissioner."

Bruce smirked. "Yeah, probably sharing cups of tea and telling him about stories of the past."

"How are you holding up Mr. Wayne?"

"I live it day by day Mr. Fox, although my right leg is giving out."

"I see if I can make you a brace for support."

Fox turned and began to head to the stairwell.

"Mr. Fox," Bruce called out making the older gentlemen turn around. "I just want to say that I'm sorry. I had no right to force that responsibility on you but I let my pride take over, even through you warned me. I was too concern about finding the clown that I didn't care about..."

"Mr. Wayne, the way I look at it, is that you did what you thought was right. And I never doubted your choices."

Bruce lowered his head. "I do."

"Whatever to you mean? You saved those people in the ferries, you saved Gotham."

"Yes, but I became a outcast to the people of this city. I did hurt a lot of good people that believed in me."

"Then maybe it's time to show them who the Batman really is."

"How? Take off my mask and show them that it's Bruce Wayne who is the one that dresses up as a bat? Oh that will surely make the headlines across the globe." He said jokingly .

"No, be the man who you need to be Mr. Wayne. Whether it's Batman or just Bruce Wayne, save your city and become a legend."

Bruce nodded.

* * *

Gotham Arms Hotel

Jim Gordon was sitting up in the bed as Alfred walked in with a tray of water and a bowl of fruit.

"Mr. Pennyworth, you really don't have to go out of your for me," he said .

Alfred smiled. "I serve all good men."

Gordon smiled. "I don't know if you know this, but I was the one that comforted Bruce Wayne in Crime Alley."

Alfred paused and stood still.

"I brought him into the police station in my patrol car and took him in my office. That poor boy was so traumatized and alone. He had his father's opera jacket in his hands as tears rolled down his face. It broke my heart to see innocence lost, so I took the jacket and placed it over him. I always wondered if Bruce remembered that."

Alfred smiled. "I'm sure he does."

"Mr. Pennyworth. I knew that Bruce is a good man, but his actions are how can I say 'childish'. I think it's all an act, he's trying to hide away his pain. Deep down he is alone and fueled by hate. I should of checked up on him, spent some time with him..."

Alfred smiled. "You have, more than you know commissioner. Now take a few sips of water and get some rest."

Gordon smiled.

Alfred heard a knock at the door. "I'll go attend to this matter," he said as he left the room and headed for the door. He unlocked it and gently opened it.

Standing the hallway drench from the light rain was Bruce.

"Master Wayne, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine old friend. I just came by to check on you."

"Oh. I'm fine."

"And Gordon?"

"Doing much better."

Bruce gave his butler a grateful smile. "I just want to say thank you for taking care of him."

Alfred shrugged. "Master Wayne, you don't have to thank me."

Bruce nodded. "Yes. I do. In fact I never thanked you for putting up with me all these years."

Alfred felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I had to you're my..."

Bruce placed his gloved hand on the butlers shoulder. "It's alright. I know what you were going to say." He lowered his head. His eyes looked at the red carpet floor. "Alfred I think it's time that Gordon knows the truth about me. I trust him."

Alfred nodded. "Not now, he's resting. You'll know when the right time comes. I'll stop at the bunker tonight and deliver some food. How is Miss Kyle?"

"She's fine," Bruce said in a whisper. "Well I should get back to her... I mean the bunker."

"Drive safe, Master Wayne."

"Even when you're not living with me you're still giving my orders." Bruce replied sounding like a rebel teenager as he headed for the elevator. "See later on,"

Alfred smirked and then closed the door.

* * *

Underground Bunker

Selina was practicing combat training when Bruce arrived from the lift. She cocked her head up and lifted her body from the cement ground.

"Where have you been?" she asked with a look on concern written on her moonlight face. Bruce stepped off the lift and his eyes looked directly at the bruises on her right forearm.

"I trust that you've been keeping yourself busy during my absence?" he asked smirking.

"Oh," Selina said looking at her arm. "I was just practicing my moves." She replied. "I want to be prepared when I fight Talia."

Bruce walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Selina," he said in a whisper looking at her crimson red lips. Just as he was about to lean his head in forward the lift descend, Alfred stepped off with a card box in his arms.

Bruce turned his head and removed his arms from Selina.

"Hello Alfred," Selina said walking over to the older man and helping with the box.

"Miss Kyle, it's been a while, have you been keeping Master Wayne in his place."

"I think so," Selina said in playful tone.

Bruce walked over to the computer desk and looked the security footage from City Hall, Police Headquarters and the First National Bank. His lips were formed into tight line as Alfred placed the box of supplies on the desk.

"It's not much. Master Wayne,"

"Its fine, Alfred, thank you." The billionaire replied as his eyes gazed at a video file of Arkham Asylum. He typed in a date on the keyboard and looked at the information written on the screen. "Something doesn't add up."

"Handsome," Selina asked, standing behind.

"The night when I rescued from Arkham, The Joker was supposed to be in his cell but from reading the patient admissions, he hasn't stepped foot in the building. Someone is paying him, or using him."

"Do think its Talia?"

Bruce placed his hand on his chin and looked at footage of the last time he saw the Joker in Arkham. It was 8 and a half years ago, the week before the clown shot him in the leg and took vanished. They hadn't crossed eyes until Holly was killed, then Batman left the clown tied up for the police.

"Wait a minute," he gasped. "The Joker planned for me to face him. He's has a bigger scheme ahead." Bruce limped towards the case which held the armor and cowl. He opened the door and pulled out the suit.

"Bruce, where are you going?" Selina asked.

"To get answers," Bruce growled. "Holly's death was just a small part of a bigger plan. The Joker never plays with a full deck. I need to trace back my steps and look for the hidden clue." He pulled off his sweater and rubbed his bare shoulder. "There's a missing piece to this puzzle."

"What does this have to do with Talia and Bane?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm going to find out tonight." Bruce turned his head and looked at Alfred. "Alfred, take Selina back to Gotham Arms Hotel with you. Don't let her out of your sight."

The butler nodded.

"Bruce I want to know what is really going on. There's something you're not telling me?" Selina growled with frustration in her eyes. "Please,"

Bruce pulled on the armor and then the cowl, forgetting to put the black makeup over his eyes. "I think that the Joker has been working for the Shadows all long. He was like a spy to them. A test for me that I failed." Batman wrapped his belt around his waist. "I'm going to get the truth."

Batman walked over to the Batpod and slid his body on the seat. He turned on the engine and then zoomed off the platform into the secret tunnel with his friends with looks of confusion.

"What just happened?" Selina asked.

"I think everything is starting to come in full circle Miss Kyle," he said gravely.

* * *

Batman was on the freeway, passing all the smashed cars while his long cape was blowing behind him. His mind raced, recalling images of the past. Everything was starting to fit together, the night Two Face was killed, and he took the fall.

It was staged by the Joker; he knew that Batman would sur-come to the choice to take the fall. It was all part of the plan. Just like he gave the Dark knight the wrong address where Rachel was being held in the warehouse, the clown knew that Batman had feelings for Rachel, so if got her out of the way, Batman will fall into the deep end.

Then when the Joker and he battled, and Batman got shot in the leg, it was all part of the plan. Everything until Bane arrived was planned.

In a few minutes Batman entered the yellow brick hall ways of Arkham and slipped into the shadows, his cape was dragging behind him as he stopped at the cell door labeled 212, and peered into the window.

To his surprise the door was unlocked. He entered into the dark room and gazed at the figure in a purple overcoat, his lime green hair reflecting in the moonlight.

"It was all you," Batman growled closing the door. "You were behind this from the beginning."

The figure in the corner laughed. "Of course, I wanted to see how much you could take Bats."

"Killing Holly was uncalled for?"

"Of course not, Holly was the cats best friend. If I got rid of the friend then the cat …"

Batman lunged at the Joker lifted him by the collar. "I know everything about you Bruce. I know how you betrayed the Shadows, killed the leader and loved beautiful Rachel. I had you poisoned by the Russian, as a warning."

"You were watching me the whole time?"

"Yes. When I shot you, it was just to get you out of the way for a while as the plan was unfolding. It took awhile to plan, but I had help."

"Talia?"

"Yes. The woman who made me into this."

"You work for the shadows?" Batman had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Of course not, I work alone. But she gave me the suggestions and the history lesson on Gotham City. You see if you get rid of the leader than the whole pack falls into disarray."

"The leader was Dent, my ace in the hole, the one that had a dark secret inside the charming face. He was the actor. And we knew that he loved Rachel, that's why we had her removed from the stage light. And Brucie you fell for the biggest gag in the book. You so wanted to save her but you failed. Just like we planned and then to top things off you took the fall for the actor, Two Face, the one man you hated with passion. You became the sick little bat."

"My sick little bat, that I love to play with all the time." The Joker stepped close to Batman and place his purple gloved hand on Batman's cowl. "It's time for the actor to take off the mask."

Batman clenched his teeth. "So you're in on Talia's plan to destroy Gotham?"

"Yes,"

"Why?!"

"Because she has promised me that when Gotham becomes ashes, I can molded it into my own circus with you as the main sideshow freak, and maybe your dead kitten."

Batman could feel his blood boil.

"Tell me something do you care for her so much that you're afraid to lose her. All it would take is one bullet into her chest, a slash in the throat by a playing card and then I would carve her face like mine. You see your defeat with Bane was not the end climax, I know your darkest fear Batman."

"You're afraid to take a life. It's your weakness. Bane knows your weakness. I'm just here to enjoy the show on the sidelines. Once Gotham is gone, and you're left crawling like a broken winged bat then I will have you as mine and Talia will…."

Batman peered at the clowns devilish eyes. "Will have what?" he growled.

"It's surprise. And go back to your cave little bat. Because the storm is coming soon." The Joker laughed. "I'm glad we had this chat. I knew you would figure it all out. But that's only half. The rest you'll get from the fire rises."

Batman slammed the Joker into the wall and then walked out of the cell. "One bullet to her chest Brucie," the Joker hissed. "She'll be mine."

Batman left the cell and walked down the hallways looking at the empty cells that once housed serial killers, rapist and demons in human flesh. Now they were lurking all over the streets. Preying and devouring lives of the desperate.

He knew the truth. The Shadows have been in charge of everything from the moment the Joker walked into Gotham. His main priority was protecting his friends and his love from their blood thirsty hands. The Joker was waiting for Selina .

Batman had to be ready. He had to protect her from the clown. Even if it meant putting himself in her place.

"What ever it takes," he said under his breath remembering what Fox told him. "I will save Gotham."

A few minutes later Batman entered Crime Alley, images and sounds of that horrible night mocked him as he passes the brick walls and stood on the spot of where Batman was born.

He fell onto his knees, and winced in pain from his wounded leg and pounded his fists into the ground. "Why?!" he shouted. "Why is there so much death? Is it because of me? I lost everything. I'm a forsaken soul!"

Batman lowered his heads and began to allow tears rolling down his face. "I'm afraid. I need the courage. Just tell me that I will be strong. I'm a man I can be destroyed by bullets, knives and poisons but Batman will live on. He is everlasting. Bruce Wayne may die mother and father but Batman will live."

He looked up to the sky. "And if this is my last fight, then let it be ."

He covered his face with his hands. "I'm not afraid ..."

A warm hand touched his shoulder.

"I will win this battle for the souls of Gotham City. I will become a legend. Please make me strong . Give me the strength and the courage to do what is necessary," he announced.


	24. Chapter 24 : A Calm before the Storm

Chapter 24 : Before the Storm**  
**

* * *

The Underground Bunker

Bruce Wayne was on the cold cement floor doing his morning routine of 100 pushups. His bare chest touched the cold concrete as he pulled himself up. His face was tight as he breathed in deeply and released.

"So doing these bloody push ups is going to help you defeat Bane, Master Wayne?" Alfred Pennyworth asked, pouring coffee from a thermos into a mug.

"Doing these, keeps my strength up. It's what kept me going when I was in the Well of Shadows."

"Indeed. But you're not young anymore Master Wayne, your leg will give out on you."

Bruce gave his butler a scowling look as he lifted his body off the floor. "How do you know about my leg? Did Selina tell you?" he asked crossing his arms.

Alfred shook his head knowingly. "No. I figured it all out on my own. Don't forget I'm the one the kept you in line and cleaned your bloody wounds."

"Don't mind me." Bruce grunted .

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't forget."

"I'll give you a raise," he smirked humorlessly.

Alfred smiled. "Well I'll be on my way. Oh by the way where is Miss Kyle?"

"She's out."

"Out? Where?"

"Finding her black cat. She completely forgot about that thing until this morning. She won't be gone long."

Alfred looked at him with condescension. "Shouldn't you be out there helping her, Master Wayne?"

Bruce shrugged. "Alfred, it's a cat. It's not a human ."

"But it still is important to Miss Kyle and you do care for you don't you?"

"Yes," he grumbled.

"Then be a gentlemen and show her that you care ." Alfred looked at his watch. "Well, I'm off to the hotel. If you need anything, you know where to reach me."

Bruce nodded and then walked to the computer and looked at the footage. Alfred was standing on the lift ready to press the button to ascend when something entered her mind. "Master Wayne," he asked . Bruce cocked his head around and gazed at the butler.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"What happened last night? I mean where did you go?"

"I went to Arkham and shared a few words with the Joker."

"He's still around?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, he's been working in the shadows with Talia and Bane. He told me that Holly's death was just a warning to Selina. That he has named her next on his death list." A shadow of dread came over Bruce at the thought.

"I see, then why are you down here and she's out there alone?" Alfred pressed.

Bruce's eyes went wide. As much as he believed in Selina's capabilities as a fighter, he couldn't take the chance of her being outnumbered.

"You're right." He gasped. "She could be in danger." He raced over to the chair that had his black sweater hanging, pulled on the sweater and hopped onto the Augusta.

"I guess I am really as blind as a bat." He pulled the helmet over his face and fired up the engine.

* * *

In the alleyway of Faith Street Selina Kyle wearing one of Bruce's jacket's with a hood hiding her face walked through the litter dwellings of the scum of the city. Her boots clicked onto the pavement as she looked at every corner for any hint of the shade of black. So far , all she found were rats gnawing way at left over pieces of food. The wind chill was chilling to the bone as he called out for her cat. "Midnight," she said in a whisper hoping to the cat's meow sound. "Come one Midnight."

There was nothing. Just the dead silence of the wind blowing through the thick strands of her hair. She was starting to lose hope.

All of a sudden she head footsteps echoing from behind. "Bruce," she said turning her head to find herself staring at a complete stranger wearing a red hood over his face , she peered closely and noticed smeared makeup over what appeared to be scars.

"Looking for something?" the stranger asked walking closer. Selina kept her guard up. "I might be able to help if you tell what it is you are looking for Miss?"

Selina gulped down and stepped closer to where he was standing. "I'm looking for my lost cat."

"What color is it? Maybe I crossed paths with this cat."

"She's jet black and wears a silver collar."

"Is this cat special to you Miss?"

Selina nodded. "Yes. She's my baby."

Th stranger smiled. "Then I maybe able to help."

"Really?'

"Yes. I seen a black cat a few minutes ago sleeping a on a trash can. She might still be there." He pointed to the end corner of the alley. Selina ran to the trash can.

"Where is the cat? I don't see her?"

"Open the lid."

Selina lifted the lid and saw a sight of horror . Tears were rolling down her face. "No, it can't be ." She looked at the remains of a dead black cat . The stranger stood behind her flashing a silver collar in her face.

"And here I thought cats have nine lives."

Selina's eyes went crossed with anger. Rage coursed through her blood stream. "You," she growled. "You killed her didn't you? Just who do you think you are hurting an innocent animal?"

The stranger removed the hood revealing the pale white face of the mass murdering monster known only as the Joker. Selina gasped in horror.

"Hello there kitten."

She back way shaking her head. "No, you killed Holly! She was just a kid."

"She was a part of a plan."

"Plan?"

The Joker laughed. "The plan to get to you kitten."Selina's eyes went wide. "I wanted to you to come and save your little friend but instead it was my sick little bat . So I had to go a different route. I invade your apartment and found your black cat . I took her in gave her a bath."Selina clenched her teeth. Her hands were forming into fists. "Then I found out that cats don't like water."

"Monster!"

She lunged at him but her used a playing card and sliced her neck. Selina screamed as the pain entered her body. The Joker laughed.

"Now I'm going to get rid of you kitten. Except I won't be using water." He removed a switchblade from his pocket and grabbed her by the hair. "I would hate to waste such a pretty face..."

Selina's dark brown eyes gazed at the sharp blade as the Joker waved it around , pretending to slash her flesh. Her mind was racing and heart pounding fast as her back touched the cold brick wall.

"Looks little her trapped kitten." the Joker smiled with glee.

"You forgot one thing clown."

"It what would that be sweetheart?"

"Corner a cat and get scratched." She growled as her long nails dug into his pale flesh of his neck , it was her only line of defense . With impulse she bolted down the alley way , not looking back and not watching her surrounds. The clown walked slowly giggling .

"There's no where you can run kitty."

Hearing those words made her feel uneasy as her high heel boot hit a pot hole and twisted her ankle. She fell hard and then lifted herself up only to be dragged by the hair. "Let go of me !" she screamed. " Let go of me freak!"

"When I'm done with you kitten you will have no words to say."

Selina gulped down. For once in her adult life she was afraid of death. The Joker threw her into the wall , making her head smack against the wall and watched his prey land hard on her back , helpless and frighten. Two things that he enjoyed to watch with his black lifeless eyes. "No one is coming for you. You're all alone. Just like that poor untamed soul in the old subway station. Except a poured acid on her and the slashed her throat. But you my kitten you're a special one unlike that woman Rachel, who enjoyed the fireworks. I know that the bat had feelings for but not as strong as his feelings for you. So I figured kill the cat and then watch the bat snapped like a toothpick and become a raging figure made of flesh and blood. That will be wonderful... Wouldn't it kitten? My sick little bat will finally reach the deep end and he;ll bring all of Gotham down with him."

Selina wiped the blood off her lips with her hand and slowly lifted herself up. "You don't know him." She growled. "He's a lot stronger than you judge him for ."

"Oh really , then how come he was beaten by Bane ?"

"He was unprepared."

"Life is unpredictable kitten. Just like me. I can kill you or I won't . You just never know."

"So go ahead. Take my life . I've got seven more."

"Really? Then let's play a game of hide and seek shall we? The Joker removed a mobile phone from his overcoat pocket. "Let's give old Brucie a call."

Selina shook her head.

"Don't deny this offer for it might be the only chance for you to live." He handed her the phone. "Dial."

Selina dialed up Bruce's cell number and waited.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was on the Lower 5th overpass when he felt his phone buzz in her leather coat pocket. He put his bike to a halt at a curb and answered. "Hello," he said in his rich tone of a voice.

"Bruce, it's me." Selina's voice came through a stiff tone.

"Selina," Bruce gasped. "Where are you?"

"Never mind that. Bruce I'm-"

The Joker grabbed the cell phone from her hand and laughed. "Hello Brucie," he spoke with a mock-endearing tone.

"Joker," Bruce growled.

"I have you're kitten and she's just dying to see you. Meet me in Crime Alley, the place where good people always die or else you can say goodbye to your kitten."

Bruce's became enraged. "If you touch one hair, I'll-"

The Joker hung up. "There I think he got the message." He removed two switchblades from his overcoat. "This one is for you and this one is going to be used to put a smile on the little bats' face."

"You're sick." Selina spat.

Joker nodded with a considerate look. "You might say that. But I'm actually insane. Now let's get a move on we don't want to keep our audience waiting."

He lifted Selina off the ground and forces her down the alley.

* * *

Crime Alley

Bruce entered the alley way, the place where his life changed forever. He threw the helmet onto the ground and walked slowly looking around at every corner. His eyes focused on the shadows. Then he saw something heartbreaking; a dead black cat lying on the pavement with an arrow made of blood pointing at the Gotham Opera House.

Bruce crouched down, as he recalled seeing this creature before. "Midnight," he said under his breath. He stood up and looked at the abandoned theater that was boarded up. "Selina."

Bruce kicked through the wooden boards with his foot, shattering the wood into pieces while making his wound leg burn with pain.

The smell of dust and murky water from the leaky roof hovered into the air as he entered the dark place, posters of all musicals were still hanging on the walls along with spray painted words from teens that had nothing better to do except express themselves through their art.

He past the main hall, his feet rubbed against the red torn carpet that he remembered walking on when he was eight years old. His mother holding his hand and his father holding his other hand, as the sense of the fear of the bats was giving him a panic attack. That night was the last time he ever touched his mother's hand again. A small tear settled at the corner of his eye.

He made it through the theater doors and saw the stage lights were set, with the red curtain pulled down.

"Welcome Batman," The Joker said, walking through the curtain and positioning his full body on center stage. "I thought this would be an appropriate setting after all it is the world of comedy and tragedy. You and me. Chaos and justice." He laughed aloud. Bruce walked down the aisle with his hands formed as fists.

"Where is she?" Bruce growled.

"Oh, your little kitten is around. Don't worry she is still in one piece for now. You see, you should've let the Scarecrow finished her off it would of been less messy but now I'm going to have to finish the job." The Joker snapped his hands, as his two masked henchmen men, Giggles and Jolly, pulled the curtain up to reveal Selina Kyle strapped into a chair, blood was dripping down her head from a cut on her forehead. She looked weak and frightened.

"Selina," Bruce gasped as he stepped on the stage and grabbed the laughing fool by the collar. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing."

"Lies."

Bruce pushed the Joker down to the stage floor and walked up to the chair. "Selina," he said gently. "Selina, please..."

The young woman jerked her head and opened her eyes. "Bruce," she coughed. "No, you don't understand. It's trap."

"Trap?" the billionaire questioned as he felt a sharp string enter his upper back. The Joker was behind him with a needle.

"No," Selina wailed. "Leave him alone."

Bruce winced as he untied her bounds, he felt weak. "What's happening to me?"

"Just a little something that I whipped out just for you Brucie, it will drain your body, make you weak so you won't destroy our little plan."

"Our?" He hissed.

"You should of have let my father have Gotham beloved." Talia said appearing from the shadows. "Everything would of been restored, there would be no more crime, death and sin. Just a place full of order."

"But no choice," Bruce snapped. "Everyone deserves to have free will." Talia bit her lip. "I just never thought you would have a mass murdering animal working for you Talia."

Joker wore a look of mock-hurt.

"The Joker's methods are just what the Shadows need to restore this city. Soon all of the sinful souls of Gotham will be turned to ash; all the corrupt law officers, gang leaders and pick pockets will not exist." Talia looked at Selina. "But I'm giving you a choice beloved, join my cause and I will spare your loved ones. Alfred and Selina."

Bruce looked into Selina's eyes. "No."

Talia smiled. "Very well. Then enjoy your last moments with them because they will be here too once the sun sets on the third day." Talia looked at the Joker. "We're done here. You will have him soon."

The Joker patted Bruce on the head. "See you soon my little pet bat."

The lights flicked off leaving both Bruce and Selina in the darkness. He stood up and scooped her up in his arms, not knowing that she had a deadly toxin running through her body, destroying her blood cells. He carefully walked off the stage with her in his arms. Selina coughed.

"Bruce," she whispered.

"It's alright. They're done with you." He said feeling a tightness in his back. He too was infected with a toxin; it wasn't fatal, it would take three days for the toxin to run his course and then he would be nothing but a mindless shell.

"What did the clown inject into you," she asked, breathing heavy.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go home," he appeased.

"Bruce, there's something you have to... know. I'm..."

Bruce could fell her skin turning into ice, her lips were becoming pale blue.

"Selina?" He ran down the hall and exit back through Crime Alley. He placed her on the ground and bent down, checked her pulse and then leaned his head down to her chest, her heartbeat was becoming faint.

"No," he wailed. "No," Tears were rolling down his face. "Please, don't stop fighting." He held her head to his chest, using his body heat to keep her warm. "Please don't leave me." Bruce reached in his pocket and dialed for Alfred.

"Alfred," he wailed. "Alfred come to Crime Alley. It's Selina."

He kissed the top of her head praying that she would make it. Light snow was beginning to fall down them. "I don't want to lose the person I love in Crime Alley. Not like my parents. Not from death." He said looking at the sky. "Please Selina, come back to me, you said you had seven lives left."

Selina opened her eyes. "Bruce?"

"I'm here."

"No matter what, you'll always be my handsome bat." Her eyes closed, her hand dropped onto the pavement. Bruce shook his head tears were flowing off his cheeks as Alfred entered the alleyway and saw his master cradling the woman that brought life back into him.

"Master Wayne," he spoke timidly.

Bruce wept with her in his arms. Alfred walked over and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "They lied, they said that she was unharmed. I failed her Alfred. I failed the woman I am in love with."

Alfred lowered his head. "There still might be hope. I've seen these kind of effects on the human body before, it's called the silent death, a rare toxin that makes you stop breathing for 24 hours. We might still have a chance to save her but you have to trust me."

"You mean, she's not dead," he asked, daring to hope.

Alfred nodded. "It's sort of like a coma. It slows the heart. We need to get a blood sample fast and send it to Fox. He'll create an antidote. But you have to be strong Master Wayne," he entreated.

Bruce stood up and carried her in his arms towards the parked Rolls Royce. He gently settled her body on the leather seat and rested her head on his lap as Alfred closed the door.

"Hold on Selina, just hold on." he said feeling weaker.

* * *

Applied Science Division

Talia al Ghul stood in the shadows of the subbasement, her steel blue eyes gazed at the armored vehicles lined up for their pulse to destroy the foundations of Gotham, one street at a time. The leader of her excessive force operative team Carlo Slade was leaning his body against a crate, his arms crossed in front of him.

"I still don't see why we didn't finish the Batman when we had the chance?"

"Everything has a purpose." Talia replied. "To end Batman is to end his legacy, his city. By destroying Gotham we'll destroy everything he represents and fights for. Now load the trucks. In 24 hours the storm will come."

Carlo bowed his head. "As you wish."

He moved from his position and began loading the trucks.

* * *

Underground Bunker

Bruce gently placed Selina's cold body on the steel table, he gazed at the sleeping beauty as Alfred and Fox prepared the medical equipment. He placed his warm hand on her forehead and leaned his head closer to hers. "I don't know If you can hear me Lina," he said in a heartfelt tone as his heart was breaking, images of Rachel's grave flashed in his mind.

"I am so sorry. I should of never and left you on your own. I should of being there with you." He kissed her forehead. "But I will save you."

Alfred placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Master Wayne, it's time." Bruce removed his sweater to reveal his bare chest, he pulled himself up onto the other desk and laid flat on his back. He coils as he feels his stomach twist as Fox checked Selina's pulse.

"How is she?" the billionaire asked. Fox shook his head.

"She's going faint."

"Then let's do this."

Fox nodded.

Alfred Pennyworth gazed at his master's pale flesh toned face as he injected the syringe into a vein in Bruce's forearm and then attached the clear tubes. He looked down at his young man who had lost so much in his life but gave so much.

"We're ready, Master Bruce," The white haired butler said as Fox injected a syringe into Selina's arm and then the tubes. "How is she Lucius?"

Fox checked her pulse. "Not good. We have to hurry. Her body is giving out."

They began the procedure of the transfusion, Bruce could feel the blood pumping out through the tube and making its course into Selina's blood stream. The toxin in his blood affected only his bio chemistry so it would be enough to revive Selina. He felt weak and lightheaded thanks to the toxin was racing through his system.

"Be strong Selina," he said looking at the young woman lying on the steel table; he noticed that her chest was starting to rise.

It took about an hour for the whole procedure to be completed, Alfred helped Bruce onto his feet and gave him a bottle of apple juice to rise his sugar levels because of the lost blood.

The billionaire gulped it down and then looked at Fox. "Do you think it worked Mr. Fox?" he asked, hoping for a good answer from his trusted friend. Fox picked up Selina's wrist and felt her pulse was starting to grow stronger.

"I think it's only a matter of time, Mr. Wayne. Her pulse is reaching back to its right level."

Bruce nodded and then sighed in relief.

He moved to the computer desk and sat in the chair while Alfred placed a piece medical tape on his arm. "This should stop the blood from leaking out."

"Thank you Alfred,"

"For what Master Wayne?" the butler asked ripping another piece of medical tape to overlap the first piece.

"For helping me save her." Bruce said in sincere tone.

Alfred gave his master a little smiled. "It was my pleasure sir. I've grown very fawn of Miss Kyle. She's a real treasure to keep. But it's not my place to say." He placed his hand on the billionaire's shoulder. "But you need to know that she loves you Master Wayne."

Bruce turned his head and looked at Selina, her eyes were still closed but she was breathing normal.

"I failed to save her, Alfred. The Joker used her to get to me. Just like he used Rachel," he trailed off remembering that dreadful night when he kicked down the warehouse door, raced downstairs hoping to find Rachel unharmed, but instead he found the White Knight Harvey Dent screaming and cursing at him. Right then he knew that he had failed, the Joker had won and Rachel was the victim who paid.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said waking his master out of his recalled memories. "But you did save Selina. You went to her, even though you knew the risks. I think she knows that."

Bruce nodded.

* * *

Arkham Asylum

Professor Johnathan Crane was in his lab in the basement corridors of the the cursed building, studying a blood sample of one of his test subjects; a security guard when the Joker burst in.

"Hello there scary," the clown hissed. "Having a little tea party?"

Crane glared at the Joker. "Joker must you always have to disturb me when I'm working," he chided.

Joker shrugged his shoulders with an obvious smile. "Of course." He paced the room like a kid in a candy store inspecting all the fascinating instruments and photographs of dead or suffering test subjects on the tables.

"Why?"

"Because I am disturbed," he held up a photo of a panicking male under the effects of the fear toxin. Joker cinched his eyebrows and held his finger to his chin with thought before biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood then dabbed it onto his gloved finger.

"That made no sense clown. Now if you wouldn't mind I have work to do," Crane insisted. Joker hummed as he traced a red smile on the photo and beamed with satisfaction before setting it down.

"I just came by to tell you that Batman has been dosed."

Crane lifted his head from the microscope. "Really?"

The Joker nodded. "What does your little formula do?"

There was a sound of high heeled shoes echoing in the shadows. "His formula?" a woman's voice said with an accent. "He only created part of the compound. The rest was all me honey."

The Joker peered at a woman who entered into the lighted area. Her fiery red hair was tied in a pony tail, as her ice green eyes reflected into the ceiling light. She was curved and her lips were stained with red. The Joker sneered as his shark like eyes gazed at her. "Well hello beautiful, and I must say you are beautiful." He walked in closer and circled around her.

"Where did you come from?" he asked wickedly, studying her. Crane rolled his eyes at him.

"Brazil."

"Name?" he asked, as he leaned back against the table. Crane continued looking through his microscope.

"Red Rose."

"A deadly lustful name to call out for?"

Red smiled. "You have no idea. I arrived in Gotham three days ago, Bane sent me an invitation with an transaction paid in full. I accepted the offer. " She said looking at Crane. "Together..." Red walked over to a table and lifted up a clear plastic container containing green liquid. "We created this baby."

The Joker licked his lips. "Is that the stuff that will make my little sick bat sicker?"

Red nodded.

"Indeed. Once the compound enters the body it reacts to white healthy blood cells, making the host become weaker and slowly fade away. Our test subjects only lasted 24 hours, but I figured that their bodies were weak to begin with. Batman is not weak. He's a fighter, for that was the information Bane sent me. But make no mistake he will start to feel the effects, his bones will become brittle and his skin pale as winter snow."

The Joker smiled. "I like your style Red. You're my kind of woman."

Red placed her hand on his scarred cheek. "Do you know how to kill a man without a weapon. It's simple. All it takes..." She walked over to a blind folded security guard and leaned her head in closer, making her lips touch his. "Is a kiss." She pressed her lips against the man's and in a few seconds he was starting to jerk rapidly. Red pulled herself away and watched her prey die within a minute. Crane and Joker watched with morbid impression.

"Amazing." The clown said looking at the beautiful red haired woman. "How did you do that?"

Red wiped her lips. "My lipstick contains the continents of the mucus that belongs to a poison dart frog from South America. But I am immune to toxins, poisons. Call it a super power of mine."

"I think I'm in love," Joker hummed.

Crane scoffed and continued his work.

* * *

Underground Bunker

Bruce still wearing his armor stood by the steel table and placed his gloved hand on Selina's forehead. He looked down at her and then placed the cowl over his head. He felt uneasy; the vile was creeping up his throat as he gave a last glance at the woman he was falling in love with.

"I won't be gone long," he whispered gently.

As Batman walked to the platform to where his Batpod was parked, Selina moaned and flicked opened her eyes. "Handsome," she said in a groggy voice. Batman twisted his body around and glanced at her. A sense of relief entered his heart as he strode to the table.

"You're alright," he said in a soothing tone.

"What happened?" Selina asked groggy.

"You were poisoned."

"It was the Joker."

Batman placed his hand on her shoulder. "Rest, let me deal with the clown."

"Bruce, I thought I was dying," she said timidly

The caped figure lowered his head. "It doesn't matter Selina. The important thing is that you're safe. Now go back to sleep, the toxin still needs to be sweated out," he cautioned.

Selina looked at her arm and saw a needle hole.

"Bruce, did you perform a transfusion on me?" she asked.

Batman touched his forearm. "You did it to me, to save my life. I thought I would return the favor."

Selina nodded. "Just watch your back."

He nodded with a firm look.

* * *

Arkham Asylum

Batman entered the yellow brick hallways of Arkham Asylum, one of the Jokers henchmen came running at him. "Freak!" he yelled.

Batman flipped the gun out of the thugs hand's, broke it in half with a snap of his gauntlets then smashed the masked thug in the jaw with the stock breaking his bone. He pushed the thug to the ground without breaking a step and tossed the rest of the shattered pieces around.

He picked up the thug by the neck and smacked him into the wall. "Where is the Joker?!" He yelled. The thug gulped down as his clown mask was removed by Batman's gloved hand. "Tell me!"

"I can't, he'll kill me," he said in fear.

Batman gritted his teeth. "That's the least of your worries." He threw the thug down and continued down the hallway. He found the Joker's cell and entered with a forceful kick to the steel door. The overhead lights flicked on revealing the clown wearing a his purple overcoat.

"Why hello there my sick little bat, how's your dead cat," he hissed. Batman lunged at him and pushed him into the wall. The Joker looked into his better half's dark hazel green intense eyes, searching while laughing as he was held up by the neck.

"Why?" he growled.

"To drive you batty of course, do you think it worked? How is your kitten still breathing?" he taunted humorously.

Batman leaned his body forward into the Joker. He was shaking in anger. "She's alive."

Joker smiled sadistically. "That's good. See I knew you would save her. But the question is Batman, who will save you? As we speak right now, the toxin I doused you with is running through your system, draining your body until you are just a weak pale faced freak. Once you're unable to fight the good fight I will personally go to your kitten, butler and we will have a little tea party."

Batman froze as he listen to the cackle, he dropped the Joker walked over to the door and slammed it shut. Then he picked up the clown and threw him to the ground.

"You will never see the light of day!" he snarled as the Joker laughed, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Is that the only way to end our little game? Or you are just going to walk away just like last time?" Batman stood over him glaring, turning to control his emotions.

"I'm not walking away. Not this time. You took everything away from me. My friends." He punched the clown in the face. "My city," he punched harder, listening to the horrid laughter.

"My hope." Finally he grabbed the Joker by the collar, holding him closer, smelling the foul breath. The Joker laughed, loving every minute of it. Batman all of a sudden felt dizzy, he lost his balance and landed on his back.

"I guess this is now in my favor bats."

He bent down and was about to pull the cowl off but decided... "No let's keep the theatrics."

Batman coughed up blood. "No," he said looking at the blood on the floor.

"Don't you just love the sight of blood. It's so addicting to look it."

Batman glared at the Joker.

The clown patted his head. "I'm going to let you go this time, but soon you will be mine when Gotham is just one big graveyard." He sneered as he stepped out of the cell and closed the door. "Until we meet again."

Batman held his stomach and flashes of red were twirling around him. "No, he said. "Why I am being put through all this torture ?" He winced lifting himself up.

He walked to the door and pulled it opened to reveal the dim lights of the hallway. He was done for the night, he had to get back to Selina.

* * *

Underground Bunker

Batman drove the Batpod into the low ceiling cement structure, he rolled his bike onto the platform and looked at Selina who was still on the table with her eyes closed. Batman slowly got off feeling so weak, he could tasted the blood creeping up his throat as he moved into closer to the steel table.

He placed his hand gently on her forehead and lowered his head giving her a kiss , then he unclipped his cape and placed it over her shielding her weak body from the cold. "My Selina," he thought as he removed his mask and walked over to the computer desk .

The lift shrieked as Alfred Pennyworth stepped onto the platform carrying containers of food. "Master Wayne," he asked looking around the dim lilted room. Batman arose and stepped into the light .

"Over here Alfred," said a low growl. Alfred quickly walked over to where his master stood, he looked at the peaceful woman sleeping on the table with Batman's black cape over top of her body.

"I've come to check up on Miss Kyle," Alfred said placing the container on the desk and walking over to the table. "How is she, Master Wayne?"

Batman removed his cowl , to reveal a messy haired Bruce Wayne , his dark chocolate brown hair was sticking out from behind his ears , he smelt of sweat, under his intense haunting eyes were dark circles from the lack of sleep he had experience from the past two nights.

His face was pale and body ached from the effects of the unknown toxin that was racing through his system.

"She's pulling through," Bruce said coughing. Alfred looked at his master, lifted up one eye brow.

"Sir, are you alright?'

"Nothing. It's just the air. It gets dry down here." He coughed again. "How is Gordon doing?"

"Jim Gordon, is a fighter just like you Master Wayne, he's getting stronger every day."

"Good. Because I need to meet with him," Bruce said sitting down in the computer chair looking at the screens. "Bane is planning to create his assault on Gotham tomorrow night. I need to tell Gordon the plan to save Gotham." He paused, thinking about a perfect meeting place.

"Tell him to meet at the Gotham East River Bed under the under pass bridge." Bruce instructed. Alfred nodded.

"I'll get back there right away. It looks like Selina is back to normal, but she may be a little weak."

Bruce narrowed his eyes on to the young woman he loved. "Thank you," He grabbed his cowl and placed it over his face.

"And where are you off too at this hour?"

"I'm going to sniff the city. Bane's men are shattered all around, I'm going to see if I can get some answers from him, about the device Bane his hiding."

"Are you going to do it the easy way or the hard way with your questioning Master Wayne?"

Batman smirked. "What do you think?"

"The hard way," he nodded knowingly.

20 minutes later…

Batman hid in the shadows, waiting for his prey, his body was perched on a railing as droplets of ice rain started to hit the top of his howl, his lips were chapped from the bitter cold and his leg was burning in pain, and he effects of the toxin were making his feel dizzy but he was stubborn to call it a night, he wanted answers and they were going to come from the very mouths of Bane's solider that ended his nightly patrol in the alleyway.

* * *

Gotham Docks

Bane with his burning dark eyes watched his men unloaded shipping crates of armed automatic weapons his arms dealer from Hong Kong shipped out.

"Finishing unloading and then bring the guns to the subbasement of Wayne Enterprises. We need to prepare ourselves when we bring the storm." Bane ordered in harsh voice to his men as he entered the back door of a black tinted window SUV then drove off.

Rain was beginning to pour down hard, as Batman saw his target walking into the alley eating an apple, the fruit that men and women fought for in the streets. The man walked through the alley, passed a dumpster where a little girl was sitting, grim was all over her face as she lifted her thin neck and looked at the apple, licking her lips wanting to taste the sweet fruit.

Batman saw it all, he took pity on the child, he fired his grappling hook, which latched onto the man's ankle and yanked him up.

The man screamed as he was pulled between the brick walls, his apple fell to the ground and smashed. The man opened his eyes and found himself staring into Batman cold haunting gaze, rain pouring off his lips that were formed into a scowling look as he held the man up by the ankle listening to the screaming.

"Where is Bane?" Batman growled taking too pity to the man's fear of heights.

"What makes you think I will tell you freak. That's right you're a freak, a scared little bat that will soon be a dead one."

Batman loosen the grapple wire that was wrapped around his hand, daring to drop the man.

"Tell me what is he planning!" he ordered.

"I don't know!" he yelled.

"I know you're lying, you do know."

"So what if I do, what makes you think I'm going to tell you freak."

"This," Batman smiled dropping the thug down three flights on the grapple wire and then pulling him back up as if he was a yo yo. "Now are you going to tell me, my arm is getting tired ."

The man looked at the ground. "Alright! I'll tell. Bane has a device, something that he stole from a doctor, it creates electronic pulses in the ground, causing earthquakes."

"And with gas lines under the streets, that will destroy the city. That's what he meant when Gotham would be ashes. He's going to use the underground gas lines that will engulf everything into flames." Batman deduced.

The man nodded. "There's more. Something hidden."

"What?!" he hissed.

"I don't know. " Batman pulled out a device from the man's pocket, he had to show Gordon. "You can't stop him, no one can. It's already began." The man bit into a capsule laced with cyanide in his mouth and died within seconds.

Batman moved his head back and snapped the grappling wire sending the man crushing to the ground.

Then he jumped down, smacked his body onto the pavement and looked that the sickly form of a child. He looked through the man's pocket and found another apple.

"Here," he said throwing the apple, the child caught it. "Chew it well."

The girl bit into the apple only to find that Batman had disappeared. "Thank you," she said with a grateful look.

* * *

East End Gotham River Bed

Jim Gordon carefully walked on the frozen cement platform of the river bed, behind him was a few of the good cops that decided to fight for their freedom. The wind chill was make his bones ache as he pulled out a flare and lit it.

Within seconds Batman appeared from the shadows, his cape blowing in the wind.

Gordon looked at his officers. "Stay there."

They respected his command and let him go to where Batman stood.

"It's been a long time," The Dark Knight growled.

Gordon nodded. "Yes it has." He said looking at his trusted ally, the man that he respected both as a crime fighter and a friend.

"The reason I brought you down here is because I have information to share. Bane plans to destroy Gotham, he'll be using the gas lines under the city as his prime target for his device that he has stored away. When the device sets off, it will start a chain reaction that will make the ground shake and the gas pipes in the ground leak."

"How will they ignite the gasoline?"

Batman removed a detonator from his belt. 'They'll be using this." He hand it to Gordon. "We have to find the bombs in the ground and cut the wires before the device sets off."

"How much time do we have?"

"I don't know."

Batman was beginning to cough out blood; Gordon could see the blood leaking from his mouth. "Batman, you OK?"

"I'm fine," he coughed covering his mouth with a gloved hand. "Don't worry about me. Worry about Gotham."

"But you're a part of Gotham."

The Dark Knight shifted his head to the direction of city, he released a deep sigh. "Some people don't think so," he said thinking about all the lives he had ruined, the police chases and the enduring moments that cost his very life.

"It's doesn't matter what they think, what matters is what you believe yourself to be. Are you a hero or a just a man trying to make a difference."

Batman paused. "Jim, there's something I need to tell you." Jim Gordon looked at his masked friend with confusion in his eyes."It's time that you know who is the face behind the bat," he decided.

Gordon braced himself as Batman was beginning to pull the cowl off. Then the commissioner did something that was unexpected he stopped Batman.

"Wait," he said beseechingly.

Batman froze.

"It doesn't matter who you are. I know that you're a good man and that's all I need to say."

The Dark Knight tightened up his cowl and nodded. He knew that one day he would tell Gordon the truth on who was the man behind the bat. That he was Bruce Wayne the scared disheartened eight year old boy that Gordon comforted during that dark hour where he thought there was no hope left.

He disappeared leaving Gordon with a flare stick. "Light it." He command in the shadows.

Gordon lit the stick flare and threw it onto the cold ice. The flames ignited and followed up to bridge to form a fiery symbol of the bat. A symbol that hadn't been seen for eight years.

* * *

Underground Bunker

Bruce Wayne was preparing himself for the fight of his life, he was on the cold cement floor doing his push-ups and while thinking about how he would defeat Bane, the toxin that was running through his veins was decreasing with its effects as he was beginning to sweat it out through his pores.

Selina Kyle, wearing his leather jacket, was outside of the bunker sitting on the roof top of a crate taking in the dawns light, not minding the cold. She knew that death was coming Gotham, that Batman will fail to save the lives because of Talia's plan. There was a sense in her heart that Talia had a hidden plan, something deadly.

Bruce walked onto the snow covered ground from the lift. "Selina," he called out dreading that she was gone. "Selina?"

"Up here handsome," Selina shouted waving to him.

Bruce smirked. "What on earth are you doing up there?"

"Taking in the morning handsome," the young woman replied, to Bruce she was so youthful, agile and alluring. While he was almost 39 with silver grey hair around his ears from the aging he had endured sometimes he wondered if the reason why he was aging so fast was because of the stress he took upon on his body. He even second guessed himself about being with Selina.

"She deserves a more younger man," he thought looking at her youthful face .

"Come up here and join me," she purred waving him over. "Mind you that the steel is cold on the skin."

Bruce shook his head. "No thanks. I have work to do."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on take the risk."

"Alright, you talked me into it."

He climbed the shipping crate and sat down next to her.

"I know what I have come to realize handsome, that Bane can take away our city and our very lives. But there is one thing he cannot take away..." she trailed off intentionally.

"What is it?"

"The dawn."

Bruce gave her a small smile and wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

City Hall

Talia al Ghul was on the steps looking at her armored men with loaded guns, Bane was two steps behind her his arms crossed and eyes alert.

"Soon Gotham will be reduced to ashes and we will sweep the remains of this deprived city and rebuild it in own your image." She shouted to her armed men. "No one will stop us."

"What about Batman?" One of the men asked.

"Batman, he already met his end. He will be a fool to cross us."

Bane was standing behind her. "I wouldn't underestimate the bat, he's a lot stronger then he appears to be, but I know his weakness ."

"Of course his little kitten."

Bane nodded.

"I will break her neck and he'll snap and destroy everything that he stands for."

Talia smirked. "Justice is balance old friend. He took the person I loved away from me and now I'm going to the person he loves in return," she said with a distant look, hoping wherever her father was beyond he was proud that she would succeed where he failed.

* * *

Across town...

Bruce Wayne was wearing a hooded jacket as he crouched behind a dumpster with Selina behind him. He turned and looked at Selina. "I need you to go to Wayne Manor with Alfred and get things ready."

Selina nodded. "What about you?" she asked.

"There's something I need to you. I'll meet you there." He grasped her shoulders. "I promise."

Selina walked to the parked Rolls Royce and Alfred opened the backseat door, she turned around and looked at Bruce. "I hope he knows what he's doing?' She asked Alfred.

"Master Wayne, always as plan Miss Kyle, sometimes though their not always good." He closed the door.

Bruce waited for the them to leave and then he started making his way through the crowds of armed men on the street. He was disguised; a torn old black hood was covering his face as he pass a few bulky soldiers and moved in closer to the steps.

"Every unclean soul will be cleansed in this city. All the criminality will no longer exist, only those who survived will be welcomed in our midst." Talia blared.

Bruce clenched his jaw and spoke up. "You are all fools," he growled. "Following a mad man's dream."

Bane looked at the hooded man and moved down the steps until he was standing in front of Bruce. He pulled off the hood. "Well looks like the prince of Gotham is pleading to us to spare his city."

Talia looked at Bruce. "How dare you come here Bruce Wayne, you are not welcomed." She yelled with fury in her voice. "Leave before I change my mind and kill you on the spot."

Bruce walked to a step. "Talia, it's not too late to stop this. The people in this city are innocent, they don't deserve this fate."

"How can you say that after what they have done to you, chased you like a rabid dog, shot you in the leg and then made you lose hope in yourself. I would think that you would be happy to see your city get it's reward."

"Killing innocent lives is not rewarding," he admonished.

"Yes, it is." She growled. "It's your reward for killing my father," she spat.

Bruce shook his head. "No, Talia, I didn't kill your father, I wanted to save him but it was too late. He had made his choice."

She shook her head at him. "Didn't you understand beloved? You killed him the moment you let him go. You could've saved him."

"He didn't want to be saved Talia."

Talia pointed at Bruce. "Now you will suffer for your actions, Bane release him, let him go and spend the last moments with his loved ones including his dear sweet little Selina."

"Leave her out of this!" Bruce growled clenching his fists.

"So you do love her, don't you beloved? Well I'm going to take her from you, I'll let Bane break her graceful neck and then you can tell me that you are sorry for not saving my father."

Bruce clenched his teeth. "If you touch her Talia, I will…."

"You'll do what?" Talia asked. "You're a weak middle aged man that still has his pride controlling his emotions. You're a fool Bruce Wayne, always have been."

Bane pushed Bruce to the ground. "Come on hero pick yourself up?" Bane demanded kicking the billionaire in the left side.

Bruce wiped the blood off his chin and lifted his body off the cement. "Talia, please don't kill all these good people." He pleaded, coughing the toxin starting to take effect. He felt dizzy.

"You can choose to be the hero of your own life." He coughed wincing in pain. "Or the villain."

Talia looked at the beaten up man she despised. "Get out of my sight!" She yelled.

Bruce nodded and walked away from the steps, passed the soldiers.

'You can't protect her forever hero!" Bane shouted from behind. "She will die and it will be your fault."

Bruce ignored them as he made his way out of the crowd.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Selina Kyle waited patiently on the front steps of Wayne Manor as Alfred unlocked the oak door and both of them stepped inside. Everything still looked the same, but it still looked empty and forgotten sort of like Bruce Wayne.

This castle like house defined Bruce Wayne's soul, for that is what Selina thought. Some pictures were torn off the walls from Bane's men, overall everything was intact.

Alfred looked at the hallways that lead to the kitchen. "Master Wayne, will be awhile, how about we join in the kitchen and share a spot of tea?"

"How can you think of tea like time like this Alfred?" Selina asked waiting for a respectful answer from the old Englishmen.

"Tea helps calms the nerves Miss Kyle," he answered helpfully.

Across town... Bruce Wayne was walking in the alleyway and spotted a little boy being chased by a familiar face. "Zsasz." He growled in a gravely tone.

The escaped inmate of Arkham turned and looked at the billionaire who was coming straight for him. "Well look whose come to be the main course." He laughed holding the boy by the collar, pointing the blade directly at the child's throat.

"Release the boy," Bruce yelled showing the fear in his eyes.

Zsasz looked at his soon to be victim and licked the child's cheek. "I don't think so."

Bruce sneered, knowing he had to react. He lunged on the human cutting board and pushed him into the wall. He looked at the boy and shouted. "Get out of here."

The child nodded and bolted out.

Victor Zsasz looked at Bruce with a devilish grin as he swung his knife into the air at him. Bruce expertly dodged each swing of his blade.

"You picked the wrong alley to walk into pretty boy. I'm going to have to-"

Bruce rolled his eyes and did a spinning gut kick, knocking the knife out of Zsasz's hands, then he kicked him into the head until the bald scarred man was below his feet whimpering. Bruce grabbed him by the scruff of his torn jacket. "Who released you!"

Zsasz shifted his eyes to the trash can then kicked Bruce at his weak leg then sprang back up, grabbed the trash can and swung it at the billionaire playboy. Bruce had been caught with surprise but acting quickly he dodged the trash can and tackled Zsasz against the ground.

"Answer me!"

"It doesn't matter. We're all out now. We're all ready for the hunt." Zsasz replied, licking his lips. "Fresh blood will drip from the gutters. Gotham will be a land flowing of blood and ash."

Bruce clenched his jaws and punched the monster into the jaw knocking him out.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Alfred opened the door and saw his distraught master on the steps. A grim expression is what was showed on Bruce's face as he entered.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred said.

Bruce said nothing . He walked into the living room and fell onto his knees; he slammed his fists into the hard wood floor, trying to fight the anger that was overwhelming his body. "Why?" He yelled with anger.

Alfred entered the room. "Master Wayne get a hold of yourself. This is not the end."

"Yes. It is Alfred. Bane will win this city and the people. I will fail," he despaired.

Alfred shook his head in disapproval. "That's not how Batman talks."

"I'm not Batman anymore Alfred. Look at me.. I'm weak and broken. I have no chance in saving Gotham." He was beginning to feel the tears roll down his sharp edged cheeks.

"I need to tell you something Master Wayne..."

Bruce lifted his head up and looked at his butler.

"I never wanted you to return to Gotham. I wanted you to stay away and have a new life. That's all I ever wanted. Instead you came back with a purpose in your eyes. A purpose that most men would dare not to even think of. You saved a good number people because you never gave up on them."

Bruce felt shame sweep across his face.

"Here you are giving up on yourself? Pick yourself up Master Wayne, rise and face this storm before it destroys everything you fought for."

Bruce lifted himself off the floor. He could feel the pull in his leg but he wasn't going to let the pain rule over his body. He stood straight and with pride in his face.

"I'll do it for Gotham."

Alfred nodded.

* * *

Inside the Bat Cave, Bruce and Selina were transforming into their costumes. Bruce was clipping his cape into place with the clips into the holes of the chest piece, while Selina was zipping up her leather outfit. Then he pulled on the final piece the cowl and transformed into Batman. Selina wrapped her silver belt under her waist and clipped it into place.

"I'm ready," She said. Batman looked at her, she was missing the cat cowl.

"Aren't you forgetting your cowl?" Batman asked.

Selina shook her head. "I'm tired of hiding my face handsome," she said placing her hand on his cowl. "I have to be who I am." She flipped her goggles up.

Batman gave her a small smile.

"Ready to fly?" he said with a determined nod.

* * *

Phoenix Building

The air was chilling to the bone as Batman and Selina wearing the heat vision goggles over her head circled around the small aerial vehicle: The Bat, as Fox should near a ledge with his arms crossed.

"Everything is clear for takeoff Mr. Wayne," Fox stated to the Dark Knight.

Batman opened the cockpit and pulled himself into the seat while Selina got into the back. He looked at her.

"Have you ever flew before?" she asked with a worried face.

"No. But I'm a fast learner."

"That's really reassuring." Selina replied feeling uneasy in her stomach. Batman pressed the button and cockpit closed. Fox was going to direct him with a radio transmitter while the Bat was in the air.

"All systems go," Batman said. He pressed a few minutes and the turbines flicked on and the propellers underneath the vehicle began to spin. Within a few seconds the Bat ascend off the roof top and its bright lights gave it an eerie feel, almost making it look like an unknown monster.

Batman pressed another set of buttons and the small jet like vehicle took off into the sky, Selina wrapped her arms around her stomach, feeling the vile rise up in her throat while Batman was enjoying the feeling of flying, he passed through spaces between tall towers, alley ways and then head towards the Narrows.

"Having fun?" He asked Selina.

"Um... great, but you think you can turn back."

"I thought you like the thrills." He teased as one of his gloved fingers pressed his radio transmitter. "Fox how do we land?"

"You see a small green button near the release button for the cables?" Fox's voice instructed.

"Yes."

"Press it when you are above the roof top. She'll settle gently down."

"Gently down?" Selina said.

"Relax Lina, it's going to be alright. I know how to land on roof tops." Batman said in assuring tone.

A few minutes after Batman landed the Bat on the roof top all three of them were looking out at Gotham. Batman walked to ledge at looked at the city that he had grown to love over the years, it was a place that hope lurking in the shadows, he knew that was something that would never be taken away by Bane. He moved into closer letting the moonlight reflect in his eyes as Selina stood behind him.

"I never thought it would be like this," Batman said. " I knew things were going to get worse before they got better, but I fear this is a battle I will not win." he coughed , the toxin in his system was coming back, making him feel dizzy. He turned and looked at Fox, knowing that this would be the last time he would see his trusted friend.

"Thank you Mr. Fox, for never giving up on me. I am sorry that I used your talents for my own prideful actions. I have learned my lesson," he said gratefully.

Fox smiled and gave his friend a nod. "No Mr. Wayne , thank you for bringing me back to where I was needed." He walked closer to the masked billionaire and placed his hand on the young man's broad shoulder.

"Thomas Wayne, would be proud of the man you have become. I am proud of you Bruce, you turned out to be a great kid after all."

Bruce under the cowl was beginning to feel tears roll down his cheek. He wrapped his arms around his friend .

"You're a good boy." Fox said as he pulled away. He looked at Selina. "And Bruce," He said before heading to the stairwell. "Don't lose this one , she's a treasure."

Batman looked at Selina. "I know."

The two of them waited for Fox to leave And then Selina moved in closer to him, wrapped his arms around her shielding her, holding her, not wanting to let go.

"So Fox is heading out of Gotham?" Selina asked.

"Yes, he's done. It's time for him to move on."

He rested his head in her hair. "Selina, what made you come and rescue me from the prison?" he asked thoughtfully.

"There was a change in me." She turned around. "I thought I had all my dreams, the treasures but it wasn't home. I was empty inside. A stray cat looking for a home. Then I met you at the ball, I looked into those deep sorrowful eyes and found out that you too were empty." She placed her hand on his cowl. "You changed me handsome. Your my hope in dawns early light but your also my dark knight."

Batman bent his head down and pressed his lips onto hers. He loved her , from the moment he poured his heart, out to her. For she was his hope .

"You're my hope," he said. "No matter what happens, I shall always be with you." He said knowing that his end was coming. "You just have to wait for the coming of dawn. I will be there. I promise."

"And I will be waiting for my dark night to come," she said with an assuring smile.

* * *

City Hall

Talia was standing by the window of the Mayor's office looking at all the grim surroundings that she created with her vengeance. "Soon my father, soon we will have our revenge on the man who took everything away from us." She said under her breath.

Bane entered the office wearing his tattered brown overcoat.

"What is it Bane?" Talia growled to her partner.

"Everything is ready my mistress. The guns are loaded and the Tumblers are online."

"We begin at dawn."

Bane nodded then looked at her with question. "I can sense that something is bothering you."

"Yes, I'm just picturing Batman's broken form on the steps of City Hall, his cowl cracked and his lovely kitten lying on the ground next to him giving her last breath." Talia laughed. "That will be Batman's demise. He got a taste of almost losing her thanks to the toxin; soon he will see it full force. Then he can say that he is sorry."

"And then I will snap his neck," he hissed.

"No, he will live knowing that everyone he cared about died by his actions. That will be his punishment, to die a lonely old man with a cane with only his memories to comfort him," she said with a contemptuous smile.


	25. Chapter 25: One Last Fight

Chapter 25 : One Last Fight

* * *

Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne was in bed with Selina lying next to him, they shared a perfect moment together, a moment that he wished he could have forever. Selina rested her head on his bare chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"What time is it?" Selina asked.

"Early morning." Bruce replied. "Go back to sleep."

She listened to the sound of his heart beat pounding in his chest. "I can't go to sleep Bruce. Not when we have to go to war."

"Then enjoy the moment. It's all that we have left."

Selina placed her finger on his lips and moved it down to his chin. "How are we going to save Gotham Bruce?"

"I don't know. We just have to try. You can stay here with Alfred."

"No. I'm coming with you. I've grown attached to this city and her people. Me not letting Talia win. Not this time."

Bruce placed his hand on her cheek. "Selina," He paused thinking about the perfect way of asking her to be his wife. He looked into her eyes. "There is something that I've wanted to ask you." He was afraid, for once is all these years the great Batman was afraid to ask the woman that he loved a question that would define their love .

"Spill it."

"It can wait."

One hour later Bruce and Alfred were in the Batcave preparing to go to war.

"Alfred, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes, Master Wayne?"

"If I can't pick myself back up again, I need you to take care of Selina." Bruce sighed. "I wish things could be different now. For once in my life old friend I am happy."

Alfred smiled.

"She has put life back into me and I'm to prideful to tell her the truth on how I feel about her. I love her Alfred and I wanted to marry her, and have a life with her. But that's not how it's going to be. This is Batman's last crusade." Bruce was trying to hold back the tears. "I fear old friend that I won't be coming back."

Alfred placed his hand on his master's shoulder. "No matter what happens Master Wayne I am proud of you."

Bruce nodded as he opened the steel case and pulled out the Bat cowl.

"We will see each other again, Master Wayne."

Bruce looked down at the empty cowl. "Bruce Wayne may die but Batman will live on."

* * *

Selina Kyle was waiting outside on the cement steps that lead to the garden ground, she was dressed in her leather outfit, boots and black gloves, her hair was brushed back and flowing down her back. In her hand was a pair of goggles.

Batman stood behind her, he looked at her with deep sorrow in his eyes. "Selina," He said in a gentle tone. "It's time."

Selina turned around and looked at him. "I know," She said in a heartbreaking tone. Batman walked down a few steps and sat down next to her.

"You don't have to come with me Lina, I want you to live..." He growled with sincere eyes.

Selina bowed her head. "This is the life I chose," She said placing her hand on top of his. "I just don't want to die alone."

Batman placed his gloved hand on her cheek tenderly. "I promise you that you never be alone Lina, but I can't promise that I will always be here to protect you. I know what the outcome of this battle will be. I will not survive Selina. Bruce Wayne will die but Batman will always live in if you believe in him."

"I don't want Batman. I want you Bruce, don't you see..." She began to city. "You can live Bruce run away from this city. Live your life. I will do the best I can to stop Talia."

Batman kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't want to see you die handsome. I love you."

"But will you love a man that ran away and let his city be destroyed."

Selina shook her head. "No," She stood up onto her feet and placed the goggles over her head , they looked with small pointy cat ears.

It was a different look to her , the identity that she has how chose to be seen as her true self. "Just promise me that you will survive this fight. Gotham needs you and so do I."

"I will try." He grabbed her by the hand and they both back to Manor to say their goodbyes to Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth was in the living room looking at the picture of Thomas and Martha Wayne when Batman and Selina entered the room.

"It's time Alfred," Batman said.

Alfred turned around and looked at his master, still the little boy that he guide through the darkness. Now he was a matured man filled with desire, purpose and finally love. The old butler walked over to where the two people he cherished stood. Selina wrapped her arms around Alfred.

"Good bye Alfred," She said trying to hold back the tears, he was a good friend to her.

"Good bye Miss Kyle."

Batman looked at his loyal friend that he loved like a father. He wanted to say so much but instead he wrapped his arms around the old man and gave him a hug. "Good bye Alfred." He said. "Thank you."

"For what Master Wayne?"

"For never giving up on me."

Alfred smiled as Batman pulled away and both Selina and his master walked down the hall and through the front door.

* * *

Gotham City Hall

Talia al Ghul was inside the Mayor's office with three of her armed soldiers holding automatic rifles in their hands. She looked out the window and saw snowflakes falling on the cracked steps that lead up the building.

"Change," She said looking at her army assembling on the steps. "Winter means change." She turned around. "Is the device ready?'

"Yes mistress. The timer is set to go off in six hours."

"Good, then the real cleansing of this city will begin."

Batman and Selina Kyle were hiding in the shadows of an alley. "I hope you have a plan?" Selina asked as she gazed at the camo Tumblers driving in front of City Hall.

The Dark Knight was silent, his mind was focused on the steps.

"Handsome?"

"We take back City Hall and draw Bane and Talia out to plain sight." Batman replied as he saw Bane on the top step wearing his long brown overcoat. "Its time for a rematch." He growled feeling the pressure in his back as he remembered the night when Bane broke his back and held him like a prize of the hunt.

"Are you sure that you are up to fighting him on your own, after what he did to you the last time?"

"I was unprepared and weak . This time I am stronger to face that monster. I know his weakness." Batman looked at Bane's mask. "He hates experiencing pain."

"Yes but Bane also knows your weakness."

Batman turned his head and looked at the woman he loved. She was his weakness, if anything were to happen to her he would snap and take Bane's life.

"So when do we move in?" Selina asked.

"As soon was the sun rises over the City Hall building."

"That's doesn't give us much time."

"I know what we need is a distraction."

"Then you've got one." A voice echoed from behind.

Both crime fighters turned around and saw Jim Gordon walking up to them with an army of police officers trailing behind him. "Sorry that I'm a little late but it took awhile rounding up these brave souls."

Batman nodded at the ex commissioner. "Alright as soon as the sun rises above the roof top of City Hall we move in. Our main priority is to take the steps of City Hall, but Bane is mine." He growled. "Selina, you go with Gordon, you're his protection when you two enter City Hall.

Selina nodded.

"How are you going to stop Bane?" Gordon asked.

"I guess I'll just have to improvise." Batman replied.

The sun was rising above the roof top of the City Hall. "It's time." Batman said. He moved out from the alley and was heading to the street.

"Improvise?" Selina asked running up to him. "Bruce you don't know Bane, he tricks his prey."

The Dark Knight placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Make nothing happens to Gordon, stick to the stairs. I'll meet you there."

Selina nodded and ran back into the alley. "Alright Commissioner, it's time for us to move in. We'll go the back way."

The group heads out of the alley and follows her lead as the snow fall begins to bear down heavily.

A few minutes later...

Gordons officers ran from the alley heading to the steps with Batman in the middle of the huge crowd. He was keeping his eyes alert for any sign of Bane. The snow was beginning to fall on the ground making it harsh to see, the wind was chilling to the bone as Batman moved through the crowd scuffing, kicking and elbowing the armored soldiers.

He grabbed one of Bane's men and kicked right in the gut with his booted foot and then head butted the man in the chest.

"Get out of my way!" Batman yelled as he elbowed another in the collar bone.

Bane was on the steps watching all of Batman's moves, looking for the weak points. He knew that one of the weak points was the chest area.

Batman was at the steps, he lifted his head and looked directly at man who was making his way down.

"You're a fool to come back. Now you will die with your deprived city." Bane blared under the mask as he made his way down the steps.

"This madness ends now!" Batman growled pointing one of his gloved fingers at Bane. "You're act of terror ends now!"

Bane laughed under his mask. "You actually think that you can beat me? That you can when this fight." He pointed to Batman.

"You're a weak old man!"

Batman clenched his teeth. "My body maybe old but my spirit is not."

"Then I will enjoy destroying both." Bane cracked his knuckles and then did a jump kick to Batman, sending the hero falling down. But Batman rose up and used his elbows to block incoming blows to his face.

"I should've ended your life that night on the roof top. That was mistake I will not repeat." Bane smashed his head to Batman's chest hard, Batman staggered to the ground as cops and Bane's men were fighting like cats and dogs.

"You have nothing Batman."

"I have one thing Bane. I never gave up." Batman kicked Bane in the gut and then spun his body around and kicked the mask man in the face. Bane grabbed his wounded leg, the leg that had the bullet wound and twisted it.

Batman screamed in pain, tears began to flow down his face as Bane pushed him to the ground and then smashed his head into a cement step. "Weak." He growled at Batman. "You've always been weak."

Batman did something that he would never do, he bit into Bane's hand and drew out blood.

"Grrahh!" Bane snarled. "What are you doing?"

"Fighting dirty."

"But you don't fight like this."

"It's time for a change." Batman growled as he moved his head back and smacked his hard cowl right into Bane's forehead sending the ruthless monster falling on his back. Batman stood up, his leg was giving out on him.

He wiped the blood from his lips and began to slowly ascend on the steps that led up to the entrance doors of City Hall. Every fiber in his body burned in pain, the toxin that he was infected with was starting to unleash it's full fury on his body.

He coughed up blood which splattered on his armored chest. "No," He thought.

"Not now."

Grunting in defiance, he continued climbing the steps as the battle continued outside.

* * *

Meanwhile Selina and Jim Gordon were climbing up the stairwell, Gordon had his gun ready in his hand as Selina walked up the last step and headed to the hallway that lead to the main office only to be confronted by Talia holding a automatic rifle.

"I should've of killed you kitten when I had the chance." She sneered pointing the gun at Selina's chest.

"That's where you made your mistake Talia." She growled standing in front of Gordon.

"A mistake I won't make again kitten. Let's see how many more lives you have left."

Selina removed her pistol from her holster. She moved closer and did a spinning jump kick that slashed the gun out of Talia's hands. "Don't you know that if you corner a cat Talia, you get scratched?" Selina smiled wielding her weapon around.

"I would gladly love to scratch out your heart but that's not justice. It would just make me like you Talia, a woman filled with hate and no love."

Talia lunged at Selina. "Enough!" She screamed in her ear. "You were once filled with hate kitten, I recalled that you hated the fools like Bruce Wayne." Talia hissed.

"Selina!" Gordon yelled.

Selina looked at the grey haired commissioner. "It's alright I can handle this, go find Batman."

Gordon nodded.

Talia looked into Selina's brown eyes. "So it was him that made you soft kitten, that changed your heart towards the over-class of this worthless cursed city." She pressed her hands on Selina's neck and squeezed. "Tell me do you actually love that rich pathetic old fool?"

Selina clenched her teeth. "Yes!" She placed her hand on Talia's face and dug her nails into the flesh.

Talia squeezed harder, making Selina breath slower.

"Soon you and your bat will be together forever in two graves. Maybe I will kill Bruce first and watch his tears flow down his face as he gives his last final breath as Batman. And maybe I will let you live alone in this life, and you will die alone."

Talia released her hands from Selina's neck. "Save him if you can because his time is running out , soon the toxin will take its full effect on his body and he will slowly die along with every soul in this city."

"Toxin?"

"The rich fool didn't tell you that he is infected."

Talia looked down and saw Batman enter the entrance of City Hall. He fell onto his knees as everything was spinning around him. Gordon was descending from the stairwell, his eyes went wide as he saw his trusted ally gasping for air.

"Batman!" He called out. "Batman,"

Batman turned his head and looked at Gordon. "Gordon, where is Selina?" He coughed.

"She's up there?" Gordon pointed. "With Talia."

"No," Batman said lifting himself off the ground. "I have to get to her. Talia will kill her."

"Selina said she could handle it. Besides I think this is a fight between the women."

Selina's eyes went wide. "What did you do to him Talia?"

"Oh, just gave him a dose of a compound that destroys his blood cells and slowly poisons his blood." She laughed and dug her dagger into Selina's shoulder. "Blood is thicker than water," she mocked.

Batman wiped the blood off his chin, he saw Gordon pointing the gun at him as a hand touched his shoulder and threw him to the ground.

"So you like fight dirty, well so do I," Bane snarled. "I'm going break every bone in your body and watch the blood leak out of you." He grabbed Batman by the neck, picked him off the ground and threw him into the wall.

Batman felt the impact as his body slammed. He slid down as his head smacked against the wall. Bane picked up him again and forcefully slammed him back into the wall.

"Now I will show you what pain really is Batman."

Gordon fired his gun and the bullet landed into Bane's calf, he fell onto the floor releasing Batman.

Jim Gordon walked over to Batman and helped his friend get onto his feet. Batman stood above Bane who was kneeling. He removed the tube like mask.

"Are you going to kill me?" Bane asked as Batman peered at his scarred face. "Please take my life, I would rather die quick and painfully, come on I destroyed everything that you are."

Batman looked down at the defeated man. "But if I took your life that would destroy everything I am." He threw the mask on the floor.

Talia kicked Selina down the stairwell as Batman watched his love fighting for her life. Blood was dripping off of Selina's forehead as her eyes looked down at him.

"Bruce," She said in a whisper.

"Selina," Batman muttered. "Hold on."

Talia bent down and grabbed Selina by the hair. "We could have been the best there was kitten. We could have had this city, all the wealth but you chose a different path." She snarled looked at Batman. "Look at her Bruce, the woman that you love, this hour she will die by my hands."

Selina lifted herself up and smacked her head into Talia's forehead, sending the woman falling backwards.

"You little," Talia screamed wiping the blood from her lips. "Where do you learn to fight like that?"

Selina smirked. "I had good teacher." She looked at Batman and began to make her way down the stairwell. Batman helped her to the last step.

"What took you so long handsome?"

I thought you might have enjoyed your cat fight alone." Batman said.

"I appreciate the effort of coming to my rescue," she purred, looking down at Bane who was gasping for air. Selina walked over to the defeated man and bent down.

"Come to end my life kitten?" Bane asked, breathing heavy. Selina placed her pistol on his throat and was about to pull the trigger. "No, it is not the right way. You will live Bane and you will rot in a cell knowing that a man," she looked at Bruce. "Defeated you with only his body and will."

Bane laughed. "I may of not killed the Batman but someone else will." Selina turned and saw Gordon laying on the floor knocked out. She peered at Batman and then saw a sharp blade behind him with Talia holding it in her hands.

"Today I shall give you shall receive your reward beloved." Talia said, then jabbed the blade of the dagger in Batman's back. He howled in pain. Selina's eyes went wide.

"Bruce!" Selina screamed as she watched the Batman fall to his knees. "No!"

Selina knelt down next to her wounded love, she placed his head on her lap has he breathed heavy. "Bruce," she said cradling him in her arms.

Talia moved to Bane and bent down. She pressed her lips onto his lips and looked into his gaze. "Goodbye my friend." She arose and looked at Batman as her father did before her as Wayne Manor burned to the ground.

"Justice is balance beloved."

Batman coughed up blood, the pain was increasing, making the toxin take its full effect.

"Selina..." he said wincing. "I tried." He coughed.

"No handsome, pick yourself up, you have to save Gotham," she encouraged.

Batman placed his gloved hand on her cheek.

Selina looked up at Bane. "Please, he needs help."

"And why would I help? I want him to take his final breath."

"He wouldn't want that fate for you Bane. Help him. You and I both know Talia's real plan. She doesn't want any of us to live."

Bane looked at the dying man in Selina's arms, the weight of her words bearing on him. "Very well." He grabbed the tube mask and crawled over to Batman. He placed the mask over Batman's mouth

"This will help ease the pain." He pressing the button that realized the toxin. "It will give him strength."

Selina looked down at Batman he gasped as the toxin entered his throat. "He's coming back."

"He can only take one dose. If he exceeds in the toxin he will become very destructive with his body and will power." Bane removed the mask from Batman's mouth and watch the crusader lift his head up and move his body upwards, blood was dripping from the wound in his back as Selina helped him onto his feet.

"Easy handsome, you took quite a shock to your system."

"Selina, where is Talia?" Batman groaned feeling a dizzy spell coming on. "Where is she?"

"Gone!" Bane said with an eerie chuckle. "To make the fire rise."

"I have to stop her whatever the cost."

"Hold on handsome," Selina placed her hand on his chest. "You are in no condition to fight that woman. Let me deal with her."

"Selina," he looked hesitant.

"No, after what she did to you she deserves a fight with me."

Batman nodded. "Alright, where is Gordon?"

"Outside waiting for you."

"The Bat?"

"Where you left it next to the cycle."

Batman walked to the exit doors. "Time to go."

Selina nodded and followed. "This isn't going to be easy, the outcome could be grim."

"I'm becoming a risk taker, I guess its is something that I have learned from you."

A dying Bane looked at Batman. "You know the only to defeat her is to kill her?"

"I know," he said with a dismal tone.

* * *

Talia was in the driver's seat of the armor truck that had the device in the back. She looked at all the cops and her men fighting as the snow was coming. "Looks like the law in this cursed city is fighting back my Mistress," The driver said. Talia looked at saw Batman making his way down the steps.

"It doesn't matter, soon all that will be left is the ashes blowing in the wind. Let's move out."

The driver nodded. "As you wish."

Selina raced down the steps after Batman. "Wait," she called out to him. Batman stopped and turned his head to look at her.

"This is my fight Bruce," she growled. "Talia is mine."

Batman looked at her, dreading the final outcome of the brawl between the two women that loved him, one was for passion and the other for lust. He looked at Selina, and remembered the first time they met in the ballroom and how she had grown into a strong compassionate woman that he loved. "It's too dangerous, you don't know Talia."

"Yes, I do. There is no way you are going to stop me Bruce, her and I have to settle this like woman to woman ."

Batman placed his gloved hands on her shoulders. " I just what you to be careful, I don't want..."

"You don't want to..." Selina asked.

He looked fearful. "I don't want to lose you Selina, I'm afraid that I will not be strong enough."

Selina smiled. "We find our strength within ourselves handsome, besides I still have a few more lives left."

She ran down the steps and headed for the alley way.

Batman saw Gordon standing with a few of his officers, he walked over to them and gave instructions.

Selina slid her body on the Batpod. "This can't be that hard to steer," She thought. "If he can do it wearing that thick armor so can I." She started the throttle then drove out of the alley heading in the direction of Talia's truck.

Batman saw a flash of her zoom by.

Snow was blowing into Selina's eyes as she flipped on her goggles and steered the Bat-cycle or the Bat-pod but she preferred to call it the Bat-cycle since it had class. She raced through the streets of the down town, passing the snow covered sidewalks with children standing on the cracked cement cheering her on. Once for in her life she felt worthwhile, that she was doing something right.

Some would call her a hero but she just called herself a good-doer that has learned to care not only about herself but about people. Inside the internal pain of all her failures, guilt and fear seemed to be fading away all because she had love back in her heart and it was beginning to heal.

Batman was in the cockpit of the Bat, he pressed the buttons for all systems go and wired his comlink into the wireless transmitter near the controls that made him able to talk to Fox.

"All systems go Mr. Fox," He said talking in his normal voice .

"Very good, Mr. Wayne. Just press the button that says 'remote steering' and you will be on your way."

Batman pressed the button and within a few seconds he was off the ground and heading into the direction of Selina.

Talia was in the driver's seat of the armored truck looking at the high tech cycle with the big wheels roaring up. Selina was flat on her stomach, feet in the holders and hands on the handles with her eyes focused on the rear axle of the truck.

"There is not going to be no vanishing act this time Talia," she growled with a rough tone, almost like Batman. She was angry and wanted payback for what Talia did to Bruce.

The Bat was on the Bat pods tail, Batman was looking at the Selina through the cockpit's window, for some reason that woman spiked his interest even more, he could see her passion and knew that in many ways she would be the one that will save his life. There was a sense of worry within his dark hazel green eyes, he knew that Talia had a trick up her sleeve. Something hidden.

Talia looked through the rear mirror and smiled. "I must say that cat has guts to think that she will defeat our cause," she said to the driver. But what she didn't know was that Commissioner Jim Gordon was on the roof of the truck crawling on his stomach heading for the back.

Batman looked at the Commissioner. "What is he doing up there?"

Selina saw Gordon on the truck as well. "Is he crazy?" She said with more amazement than surprise.

* * *

Batman shifted the Bat trailing behind Selina who was speeding through the snow covered streets firing at the armored truck. Gordon was in the back trying to defuse the doomsday weapon that Bane was planning to destroy with Gotham. Talia could see Selina in the rear view mirror.

"Mistress, I can't shake her." The driver said.

"Get us on the overpass," Talia commanded as she noticed the Wraith closing in on them. "Beloved, you never seem to disappoint."

Batman guided the Wraith as he turned the corner, his eyes were sharp on the truck as snow fakes were hitting the glass of the cockpit, making it hardly clear to see Selina on the street.

Selina saw Gordon in the back. "I hope he knows what he is doing," she thought as she heard the roaring sounds of the Tumblers closing in on her position. She pressed the radio transmitter that was attached to her mask. "We've got company," she said to Batman.

"Stay on Talia's tail. I'll deal with the prototypes." Batman growled as he looked a the the three camo Tumblers, the one's that Bane stole from the subbasement of Wayne Enterprises. He fired at one of them saying. "Eat this!"

He fired the missiles and watched the Tumbler flip over on it's side. "Who's next?" He growled enjoying the surge of energy that was coursing through his body.

Jim Gordon was trying to stop the time clock when Talia entered the back with a gun in her hand. "Get away from that," she growled holding up her weapon.

"I suggest you take your leap of faith and get out of my truck unless you want three bullets lodged inside you?" She said in daring tone.

Selina was right behind looking directly at Talia. "You're mine witch!" She placed the bike on auto drive, and jumped off the bike and landed inside the floor ramp of the truck. Blood was dripping off her forehead as she got to her feet and stood in front of Gordon.

"Come on," she yelled. "This is not the time to be playing the hero commissioner." She grabbed him and jumped out of the back of the truck as it rolled on the pavement. Gordon was dizzy as he got up.

"Are you alright?" Selina said, helping Gordon to his feet.

"Thank you," he said with an grateful nod.

"You don't have to thank me." She ran down the street chasing her bike.

Batman looked at her from above. "Good girl," he said.

Selina slid her body back onto the bike and hit the gears. With Gordon safe she could now fire at the armored truck without any hesitation. "This is for Bruce," she growled while looking at the back of the truck.

At one point she would of been in there with Talia but that was before she found out that Bruce Wayne wasn't what she judged, he was a good man and she loved him. She pulled her goggles over her eyes and lined out the target.

Then with an impulsive move she fired the missiles, missing the truck by three inches and leaving holes in the pavement. "Come on," she cursed under her breath. "I thought this would be easy. But I guess Bruce was right nothing ever is."

Talia looked at slender female on the bike through the rear view mirror. "You still want to be the hero don't you kitten?" She turned her head and looked at the device resting in the back. "In a few minutes you will be just by a fading memory along with your beloved Bat."

In the cockpit of the Bat, Batman was leaking out crimson blood from his mouth. He tried to focus on the Tumblers down below but the toxin and the wound that Talia gave him was making him feel uneasy. He took a deep breath and wiped the blood off with his gloved hand.

"I will not quit." He said firing at the Tumblers. He aimed at the missiles on the road and created a huge hole. Within seconds, the second Tumbler crashed into the hole and blew out. Then he guided the Bat towards the final Tumbler and fired at it.

Selina turned her head and saw the Tumbler flip over on its side and crash into a wall. She lifted her head and looked at the Bat. "Always has to be the show off," she smirked. The Bat flew above her and fired at the truck.

Talia felt the impact and ordered her wounded driver to swerve to the alleyway under the overpass.

Batman formed his lips into a scowl and fired at the armored truck. Talia's eyes went wide as the truck dove into an empty opening in the road and crashed down under the overpass.

Selina trailed behind and Batman landed the Bat inside the overpass a few spaces in front of the smashed truck. He quickly got out and saw Gordon standing there in the shadows waiting for him.

"What are you doing?" Gordon yelled as he watched Batman hook on the grapple cable from the Bat to the device in the armored truck.

"Saving Gotham." Batman growled as he raced to the Bat. His injured leg was starting to give out on him as Selina looked at him with worry in her brown eyes.

"Batman," she called out as he walked towards her. He grabbed her by the hand and moved her to the empty space that was in front of the Bat.  
"Selina in case I don't..."

She wrapped her arms around him. He bent his head down. They kissed for a moment, not wanting to part but he had a mission to do. As his lips pulled away from the woman he loved, Selina spoke in a gentle whisper. "Please come back to me."

Batman placed his gloved hand on her cheek. "Remember what I said..." Tears were beginning to fill in his dark hazel green eyes. "No matter what happens, I shall always be with you if you look to the dawn."

She nodded and watched him run to the Bat and slide his body into the cockpit .

Gordon moved in closer. "They are going to ask who was the man that saved Gotham. They have a right to know."

Batman looked at his trusted ally and friend. "There are heroes that will rise from hiding in the darkness. You just have to look harder. I met my hero when he placed an opera jacket on me and told me that there was still hope in this world."

The canopy closed.

Gordon stood there gathering his thoughts. Images of a flashback of Gordon.

_ Inside the Commissioners office kneeling down in front of scared eight year old Bruce Wayne clenching his father's opera jacket with tears rolling down his cheeks looking for comfort._

"Bruce Wayne," Gordon declared.

Both of them watched the Bat ascend with the bomb. Both with grim expressions knowing that they would never see him again.

Selina raced to where Talia laid. She could see that the vengeful woman was wounded on the side of her chest. Along time ago Selina would have never cared for anyone except herself.

That was the cat in her. After the last events and falling in love with a noble man that never wanted anything in return she realized that some where deep within the depths of her soul, locked way she did have a heart.

With impulse she ran to Talia and knelt down.

"Why are you helping me?" Talia winced with a strong accent . "You should just leave me here to die. This is my reward for failing my father."

Selina shook her head with pity. "Isn't about time that you stray away for your father and be your own woman?"

"I can't," she said with a pained voice.

"Can't or won't?"

Talia looked at her with disdain. "So what happens now? Do both of us go to jail to pay for our sins?"

Selina looked timid. "It's out of my hands to answer that."

A menacing look came over Talia. "Tell me something what do you fear? Do you fear that he's won't be coming back, that he will fail to save Gotham and himself?"

Selina felt her anger resurface and was about to slam her fist in Talia's face. She was unaware that Talia had a surprise. Something hidden.

Smack.

Selina felt the impact of a fist slamming into the back of her skull.

Talia gave her a smile. "I warned you kitten about compassion. Just as my father warned your beloved Bat."

Selina fell onto her knees, she looked at the shadow on the cement with dizzy eyes.

"Bane," she said with a surprised voice. "You're still alive?"

"Dying slow and painful." Bane replied wincing. "For you kitten, I shall make your death quick and painless."

Selina removed her mask and threw it on the ground with resolve. "Go ahead," she said wiping the blood from her lips. "I've got a few more lives left."

Bane cracked his knuckles.

"You could've been one of us Selina, you were my greatest ally." Talia said looking at the wounded Selina Kyle. I would of given you anything your heart desired."

"Sorry, I already got one treasure in my life Talia," She said. "You lost it when you made your choice."

Talia formed her lips into a scowl. "Finish her." She ordered. She threw a handful of exploding powder and disappeared.

Bane used his booted foot and pushed Selina to the ground mercilessly.

"Say good night kitten."

"Leave her alone!" Gordon shouted, running up to them with his fun ready to fire at Bane. "Get your hands off of her!"

Bane squeezed Selina's neck as her body was raised.

"Too late."

He threw her to the ground. "This cat has seen her last day."

Out of his own anger Gordon fired his gun at Bane's legs and then he fired again at his back. "Die you monster."

Bane landed on his back and a deafening silence ensued. Gordon stood still, shaken and weary then raced to Selina. He knelt down while pressing his three way.

"It doesn't matter. I gave it my best fight, but in the end..." she coughed.

Gordon was trying to hold back the tears as she slowly sat up, trying to ease the pain that was running through her veins. She looked at Gordon.

"You know this city is full of heroes. You just have to look harder."

"I know. I'm staring at one right now."

Selina arose, moved to the Batpod, slid her slender body over the saddle then fired the throttle and zoomed away down the empty snow covered streets.

Jim Gordon moved out of the massive cement underpass and headed to get a clearer view at the hero that saved Gotham City. The man that gave his city everything.

Batman flew the bomb above Gotham Bay. He knew he did not have much time to unhook the bomb. A two minutes left.

"Everything I've got," he said as his life flashed before him.

_Glimpses of his parents being gunned down, kissing Rachel in the garden and then all the memories he endured with the Joker and Harvey Dent. The night he danced with Selina. He did not want Selina to die alone. He had to get back to her somehow. He pressed the eject button then closed his eyes._

The sound of thunder boomed in the distance as the bomb exploded.

Gordon lowered his head as he watched the explosion.

* * *

Officer John Blake gazed at the mushroom cloud forming throughout of Gotham Bay. His head pointed downwards as the sound of children shouted with joyful expressions.

"He saved us." Blake thought wishing that he could of talked to Bruce Wayne more than the time they share with deep conversations in the patrol car . He turned his head and gazed at the children in the school bus. "This city is full of heroes..."

He looked at his badge and threw it into the cold water of Gotham Bay with a sense of purpose in his brown eyes.

* * *

The thundering sound of the bomb going off made the ground shake as she put the bike to a halt and looked at the cloud of smoke in the distance. Tears rolling down rolling her cheeks. "You've given them everything..." She lowered her head feeling conflicted that she didn't tell him the truth. She loved him. He was her hope to having a better life and now he was just a memory.

...Memories live on.


	26. Chapter 26: A Perfect Ending New Begin

Chapter 26: A Perfect Ending and a New Beginning

* * *

That night, after hearing the cheers from the citizens of Gotham and the sirens echoing the streets of Gotham. Proclaiming that they were alive because if one mans sacrifice: The Batman.

Selina Kyle was standing in front of the north side of an empty Wayne Manor, dressed in black with a red rose in her hands. She bent her knees and looked at the three grave stones.

Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne and finally Bruce Wayne. In her own silent way she placed the red rose on his grave and remembered what he said to her for he flew the bomb out of Gotham.

"Look to the dawn."

She arose and took one last glance at his name and blew a kiss. "Something to remember me by..." Silently she walked through the graveyard with only the shelter of the wind to comfort her disheartened soul.

Selina turned her head and looked at the sun rising over Gotham Bay. A man was standing there dressed in a black over coat looking directly at her with a steady gaze as the sunlight reflected in his dark hair.

She smiled.

* * *

4 hours later...

Light snow was falling on the empty sidewalks of Gotham City as Jim Gordon stood on the rooftop of the MCU, his hand on the rusted searchlight looking out at Gotham Bay. His blue eyes watched the sun slowly rise, reflecting off the windows of the tall towers.

"Sir," Officer John Blake said standing near the stairwell door way. "Commissioner?"

Gordon turned his head slowly and looked at the young officer. He could see that Blake wasn't wearing his uniform instead a leather jacket and jeans. There was no badge on the left side. Nothing.

"What is it detective?" Gordon asked.

"It's time." Blake replied in a sorrowful tone.

Gordon nodded and looked down at the searchlight.

"He will be remembered sir."

"I know."

Gordon patted the rusted frame of the searchlight and moved to the stairwell "I hear that you're taking on a new job. A crime scene investigator?"

Blake nodded. "I think that I would rather examine the bullets than firing them sir."

Gordon placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I know that you're going to be a great detective John."

Blake turned his head and looked at the searchlight thinking. "Robin. John was my middle name. I used it to hide who I am."

Gordon nodded.

"See you around Robin."

* * *

Wayne Manor

A group of five people were standing in front of a grave stone that had a red rose placed on the bottom.

Alfred Pennyworth stood with Lucius Fox looking down at the grave with tears in his pale blue eyes as he listened to the voice of Gordon read words of comfort.

After everyone went they're own way Alfred stood there in front of the three graves, looking at the name: Bruce Wayne.

"I'm so sorry Master Wayne... I wanted you to live a rewarding life. I promised your mother and father that I would protect you. I failed."

He lowered his head and stood there as light snow flakes fell.

"We will see each other again."

He walked away.

* * *

Florence, Italy

Six months later...

Alfred Pennyworth trailed the waiter as he was directed to a table waiting for him.

"Is there anything I can get for you sir?" The young dark haired waiter asked as Alfred sat down with his newspaper.

"A cup of Earl Grey tea two sugars and one milk," Alfred replied in a distraught tone. Deep down he was still grieving for Bruce Wayne. Images of the three tombstones entered his mind as tears were beginning to fill in his tired old eyes.

The waiter nodded and left the old man reading the newspaper. Alfred placed the paper down trying to collect his thoughts as his mind wondered about Bruce Wayne.

"With if he survived?" He questioned knowing that his master was capable of disguising himself through the crowds in marketplaces. He shook his head and continued reading the fine print forgetting that he needed to have his glasses.

The waiter placed the cup of tea in front of him.

"Will that be all?" He asked looking at the sad old white haired man.

Alfred nodded and sipped his tea and looked around at the other tables filled with tourist, married couples retired and enjoying life without the worry of high blood pressure and thought about the dream he told his master a short time ago that in some way felt like a life time.

The famous words that Bruce Wayne used to stay entered his mind.

_"You still haven't given up on me?"__  
_

Alfreds lips formed into a frown as he remembered the hopeful word that he used to say to his distraught master.

_"Never."_

Silently in his own mind , Alfred kept that dream close to his heart and pondered about the life of Bruce Wayne. All the battle wounds that he had to clean, bullet holes he had to mend and the restless nights he endured thinking about if his master would return after a nightly brawl. It was not the life that Thomas and Martha Wayne wanted their son to have but it was the life that Bruce chose...

He paused for a moment and noticed that there was a dark haired man sitting across from him with a small smirk on his face. Alfred peered hard and realized who it was. He smiled and gave a pleasant nod.

"Master Wayne," he thought with relief as he noticed there was a woman sitting at the same table with a dark hair done up in a pony tail. She turned her face showing a flawless face of Selina Kyle wearing Martha Wayne's pearls around her neck.

"Miss Kyle," Alfred said under his breath as he could see that she had a small baby bump. He kept on looking at Bruce and saw only contentment in the dark hazel green eyes.

Alfred finished his tea arose from the table left around the corner. He felt happy knowing that Bruce Wayne finally had a life to live and a woman that understood his heart.

Alfred never would of thought that Bruce would settle down with a woman, he always pictured Bruce as a drifter traveling the world and reaching new heights of his life. After seeing how happy his master was with Selina who was carrying the heir of Bruce Wayne's legacy he realized that there are such things as an happy ending.

Bruce caught a glimpse of Alfred heading for the sidewalk passed a few potted flowers "Good bye old friend." He whispered as Selina's brown eyes met into his. He placed his hand on top of hers.

He was ready to take a new role that most men in this world accept.

A father.

* * *

Robin Blake was standing on the platform of the bat cave in front of the inclosed case looking at the empty cowl that was staring back at him like a phantom. On the chest piece of the Kevlar armor was a piece of paper:

"You can become an everlasting symbol if you believe yourself to be."

Robin placed his hand on the plate shoulder of the bat suit.

He smiled.

THE END

...or is it.


End file.
